


Клуб Анонимных Сплетников

by Melvan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: Их было трое: Беверли, Стэн и Эдди. Собираются каждый день в клубном домике после основных сборов, и обсуждают наболевшее.И зовутся они Клубом Анонимных Сплетников.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

— Всем пока! — машет рукой на прощание Ричи, утаскивая за собой Майка наружу, где их уже заждались Бен и Билл.

Только что закончилось внеочередное собрание Клуба Неудачников. Сегодня они играли в Монополию. Как всегда, выиграл Ричи, и потом ещё долго кичился этим перед Эдди и звал его вместе с мамашкой на экскурсию по его загородной вилле.

Потом они слушали музыку. Бен тушевался и никак не мог пригласить Беверли на танец, зато Тозиер не растерялся и пригласил Эдди. Как бы в шутку, вроде… И оба должны были это понимать, но оба воспринимали всё слишком серьёзно, поэтому Эд тактично отказался, а Ричи тактично промолчал, и даже немного расстроился, хотя и не должен был.

Когда Ричи и Майк скрылись, Стэн вдруг подорвался, и запер за ними так называемые двери, что находились сверху, а потом, улыбнувшись остальным, уселся на гамак.

Беверли и Эдди тоже уходить не спешили, потому что у них сейчас, после собрания Клуба Неудачников, намечалось ещё одно, под названием «Клуб Анонимных Сплетников». Именно Бев и дала такое название, а Урис и Каспбрак, за неимением вариантов получше, поддержали, хотя их и смущало в названии слово «сплетники». Зачастую, сплетни подразумевают под собой слухи, но они оперировали только подтверждёнными фактами, а ещё делились друг с другом секретами, потому что клуб предназначался, в частности, для этого. 

Образовалось их трио сравнительно недавно — полгода назад.

Стэн забыл в клубном домике свою любимую книгу о редких видах птиц, а Эдди любезно согласился сопроводить его. Собрание уже закончилось, и никого там быть не должно, но когда мальчики зашли, то услышали тихий плач Беверли, которая сидела в уголке, поджав под себя ноги.

Ребята тут же кинулись её успокаивать. Стэн поделился с ней шоколадкой, а Эд заботливо угостил успокоительным. И чтобы хоть как-то приободрить девушку, каждый начал рассказывать о своих проблемах и переживаниях, замечая, как каждому легче от этого становится.

Так и получилось. Беверли взяла с них обещание не рассказывать никому, а мальчики попросили того же и у неё.

На следующий день Эдди и Стэн специально задержались, чтобы спросить, как дела у Беверли. Тогда они так разговорились, что не заметили, как засиделись почти до поздней ночи, и тогда в голову Марш пришла гениальная идея: она предложила организовать тайный Клуб Анонимных Сплетников, потому что помимо собственных проблем, они обсуждали и то, что в городе творится, и делились своим мнением. Всем было комфортно, а чувство свободы и облегчения после таких душевных и лёгких разговоров только росло, поэтому ребята сразу же поддержали идею.

Как потом выяснилось, остальных членов Клуба Неудачников они звать не планировали, ведь на собраниях Бев рассказывала о своих чувствах к Бену, Стэн смущённо болтал о Билле и о том, как мило он заикается, а Эдди просто молчал и слушал друзей, не решаясь рассказать о своей любви. Тозиер в последнее время сблизился с Майком. С возрастом у них появились общие интересы, а Эд, по словам Ричи, так и остался всё тем же занудой и настоящей затычкой в каждой бочке. Но резкие высказывания Тозиера, к сожалению, ничуть не повлияли на Каспбрака и на его необычные, но нежные и трепетные чувства, которые он питал к Ричи.

Так и вышло — их было трое: Беверли, Стэн и Эдди. Собираются каждый день в клубном домике после основных сборов, и обсуждают наболевшее.

Урис негласно стал поставщиком разных сладостей и вкусняшек, а Эдди притаскивал лимонад в тёплую пору и горячий чай в зимнюю. Правда, мама всё ещё не знает, что её сын в таких количествах пьёт столько газировки, но ей и не обязательно знать. Никому не обязательно.

Беверли часто заплетала мальчишкам косички, потому что её это успокаивало, а Эдди и Стэна ничуть не смущало, а наоборот — забавляло. Потому что никто не видит. А вот у Марш сразу настроение появляется, когда она видит их волосы, заплетённые в причудливые колоски, которые забавно торчат во все стороны.

Иногда она собирала отросшие волосы Эдди в пучок, говоря, что ему очень идёт, и Каспбрак даже был с ней согласен. Он даже осмелился прийти в таком виде на собрание Клуба Неудачников, за что и получил удивлённые взгляды со стороны Майка, Бена и Билла; довольные со стороны Стэна и Беверли, и какой-то странный и нечитаемый от Ричи.

Его взгляд будто резко потемнел, а сам Тозиер напрягся. Его раскрытый ранее рот теперь был закрыт, а дрожащие руки сжимали ткань гамака, на котором он сидел.

Эдди аж передёрнуло, когда он взглянул на Ричи в тот момент. Ему казалось, что этот взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Каспбрак подумал, что Тозиеру не понравилось, и сейчас он получит в свою сторону просто беспрерывный поток шуток и подначек, но Ричи молчал, и от этого становилось не по себе. Сразу захотелось распустить этот дурацкий пучок и привести свои волосы в прежний, чуть растрёпанный вид.

А Ричи всё глаз не отводил, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел… Сверлил его взглядом, изредка облизывая пересыхающие губы. Эдди бросало в холодный пот, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке под зорким и цепким взором Тозиера.

После того случая Эдди больше не показывался перед Ричи, да и перед остальными тоже, в подобном виде, а только так, как все привыкли его видеть: с волнистыми тёмными волосами, зачёсанными назад. 

Сегодня, как и всегда, когда остальные ребята наконец покинули помещение, Беверли сразу же засуетилась, расставляя на ранее постеленном пледу карты, пересчитывая их количество. На этот раз ребята планировали погадать. Недавно Бев совершенно случайно узнала о картах Таро и их необыкновенных способностях. Она девушка не из доверчивых, но череда странных событий, происходивших с ней на протяжении всей жизни, заставила её пересмотреть свои позиции. Тем более, всегда интересно таким незамысловатым способом узнать свою дальнейшую судьбу.

Парни отнеслись к идее скептически, но всё равно им было любопытно посмотреть, что это за карты, и как ими пользоваться. А ещё было интересно узнать, действительно ли они могут предсказать будущее, во что, конечно же, верилось с трудом. Хотя толика надежды и детской веры присутствовала в каждом. А вдруг и правда работают, и предсказания исполнятся? Решив дать Таро шанс, парни таки согласились опробовать их.

Сидя по кругу, Эдди и Стэн торопливо поджигали свечки для общего антуража, и дабы придать помещению ощущение мистичности и загадочности, а Марш уже тасовала карты, подготавливаясь к ритуалу. Тему она выбрала сразу, не задумываясь: любовь. Это то, о чём можно разговаривать вечно. Она такая же прекрасная, как и ужасающая одновременно. Но всё ещё волшебная и манящая. Хочется узнать побольше о том, что тебя ждёт в будущем. А вдруг человек, которого ты любишь всем сердцем, и не твоей судьбой окажется вовсе?(потому что по описанию не подходит) Узнать страшно, но больше интересно.

Помимо своих любовных дел, она захотела затронуть линии мальчиков. Стэн продолжительное время питает нежные чувства к Биллу, а вот Эдди свободен, но Беверли будто чувствовала — его сердце занято, причём уже давно и слишком прочно.

Ей хотелось узнать, кто же тот счастливчик, ведь Каспбрак не расколется никогда, а сейчас идеального момента и не сыщешь.

Когда всё было готово, Бев решила начать со Стэна, дабы показать мальчикам, как это вообще работает, и самой немного попрактиковаться.

Итак, вопрос сформулирован, девушка настроена решительно и серьёзно. Колода готова, и Марш начинает вытаскивать карты наугад, выкладывая их закрытыми в форме пирамиды*, специально не разворачивая, чтобы растянуть интригу.

— Ну, что там? — нетерпеливо, ёрзая на своём месте, спросил Стэн, вытягивая шею, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Всё готово. — спокойно, заговорщически ответила Бев. Загадочно улыбнувшись, она открыла первую карту посередине. — Иерофант, — произносит девушка, задумавшись.

— И что это значит?

Беверли сразу же полезла в специальную книгу, которую взяла в библиотеке, чтобы знать расшифровку.

— Это значит, что у тебя хороший уровень духовного развития, который поспособствует появлению настоящей любви, — читает Бев, солнечно улыбаясь.

— А ведь правда, — вмешиваясь, говорит удивлённо Эдди, глядя на смущённого Стэна, потому что он, кажется, начинает в это верить, ведь описание верное.

Марш переворачивает следующую карту — вторую слева, и внимательно рассматривает открывшийся рисунок, который и характеризует избранника Стэна.

— Маг. Карта перевёрнута, — Бев провела большим пальцем по губе, вчитываясь в текст, — А это значит, что твой партнёр не уверен в себе.

— Давай дальше, — шёпотом просит Стэн, чувствуя, как любопытство в груди нарастает.

Бев послушно переворачивает карту — третью справа.

— Это то, что происходит между вами с Биллом в данный момент, — для справки пояснила она, и начала искать трактовку карты, — Умеренность — психологическая и эмоциональная гармония между двумя людьми. Взаимовыручка, согласованность действий, хороший энергообмен.

— Что сказать, Билл он… очень хороший друг… — со вздохом произносит Стэн, снова соглашаясь во всём.

Беверли только кивает и молча продолжает. Осталась последняя.

— Следующая карта будет обозначать то, что вас с Биллом будет ждать в будущем, — девушка смотрит на карту, потом в книгу, а затем зачитывает нужный текст, — Справедливость. Это равновесие, стабильность между партнёрами и взаимоуважение.

Стэн заулыбался, неловко заправив прядь кудрявых волос за ухо.

— Ах, если бы это было так… — мечтательно произнёс он, вознесся глаза к потолку, будто бы загадывая желание. 

— Так и случится, — ласково ответила Беверли, невесомо дотрагиваясь до руки Уриса.

Парень одарил её ответной тёплой улыбкой, и теперь предложил погадать ей, так как принцип он уже понял, и запомнил. Марш была не против, она ведь ждала этого предложения, посему доверчиво отдала карты в руки Стэнли, предвкушая.

Тот вмиг стал серьёзным, и принялся тщательно тасовать карты, заранее поставив перед ними цель, дабы они дали предсказание именно для Бена и Беверли в любовном плане. В этом была вся суть: чёткость, точность, сосредоточенность. То же самое сделала и Марш, когда гадала для Стэна.

— Твоя первая карта — это Император. Он перевёрнут, а это указывает на наличие серьёзных моральных и сексуальных травм, связанных с отцом.

Повисла тишина, и парни опасливо взглянули на Беверли. Она нервно улыбалась, и всем своим видом пыталась показать, что всё нормально. Уже сколько лет прошло… Её отец умер более года назад, а раны всё ещё свежи, и в памяти уже не исчезнут никогда. Но какой бы горькой не была правда, карты всё сказали верно.

— П-продолжай. Я хочу узнать, что дальше, — дрожащим голосом сказала Бев, наконец выдавив из себя несколько слов.

Вновь переглянувшись со Стэном, Эдди кивнул ему, чтобы тот продолжал. Они надеялись, что дальше дела пойдут лучше, и это улучшит Марш настроение.

Дальше выпал Мир. Карта, характеризующая Бена.

— Это наполненность и доступность всего. Позволяет реализовать потенциал в соответствии с задуманным, — зачитывал вслух Урис, не отрываясь от книги, дабы не упустить ничего важного.

Бев нежно улыбнулась. Описание похоже на Хэнскома. Он очень целеустремлённый парень, и действительно добивается задуманного.

Мысли о Бене поднимали ей настроение и грели израненную душу. Девушка вновь кивнула, призывая Стэна продолжить, и он развернул следующую карту.

Умеренность. Та же карта, что выпала и у Уриса, причём в той же категории. Именно в таких же отношениях Беверли сейчас находится с Беном. Ещё раз расшифровку Стэн не читал, потому что все всё помнили, поэтому он просто перевернул последнюю, и, наверное, самую важную карту.

— Колесо фортуны, — задумчиво произнёс Стэнли, снова залезая в книгу за ответами, — Это новый виток в любовных отношениях. Вот что ждёт вас в будущем.

Урис поднял радостный взгляд на Бев, и заметил, как та сияет, не в состоянии сдержать рвущуюся наружу счастливую улыбку.

Эдди и Стэн улыбаются тоже. Они от всего сердца желают Беверли всего самого наилучшего, и хотят, чтобы их подруга всегда была счастлива, особенно рядом с любимым человеком, который будет разделять её чувства. Урис, с присущей ему наблюдательностью, уже давно говорил, что Хэнском не равнодушен к Марш, но девушка всегда отмахивалась, и не хотела в это верить.

Да, может когда-то, Бен и был в неё влюблён, потому что она была единственной девушкой, которая с ним вообще заговорила, дружила, и относилась доброжелательно. Но потом случилась эта глупая интрижка с Биллом, ведомая адреналином и желанием после пережитого начать жить на всю катушку, не отказывая себе ни в чём. Тогда Бен вдруг перестал так тепло относиться к Бев, как и раньше. Она это почувствовала сразу, и очень расстроилась, но виду не подавала, продолжая общаться с ним, как и раньше, не замечая, как потихоньку влюблялась в его глаза, милую улыбку с ямочками, мягкие щёчки и блестящие пшеничные волосы.

А потом он резко похудел, и вдруг стал чуть ли не секс-символом среди девушек-старшеклассниц, превратившись из изгоя в едва ли не самого популярного парня в школе. Несмотря на это, известность не затмила ему глаза, и звёздную болезнь не вызвала. Хэнском так и остался в душе всё тем же прежним пухляшом Бенни, готовым прийти на помощь и стать на защиту своих друзей, если того потребует ситуация.

Однако, такая быстрая смена социального статуса у Бена окончательно выбила Беверли из колеи, а ревность к тем самым девушкам, что липли к парню, словно мухи на мёд, таки помогла понять Марш, что те чувства, которые она давно испытывает к Хэнскому — уже давно за грани дружеских перешли.

И если раньше Беверли бы осмелилась признаться, то сейчас, видя каким он стал, и зная, какое у Бена доброе сердце и огромное чувство жалости к окружающим, она побоялась это сделать, опасаясь, что Хэнском будет с ней из жалости, а любить будет другую. И тогда они не будут счастливы, а Бев так не хочет.

Но сейчас, когда девушка услышала своё предсказание, её сердце затрепетало, а в душе появилась долгожданная надежда и уверенность в себе. Она признается Бену. Завтра же. Да, она, может, и потерпит поражение, но зато будет знать, что хотя-бы попробовала.

Продумывая, что Бев скажет завтра Бену, она светилась, словно летнее солнышко, обнажая свои прекрасные ямочки, ведь в своей голове прописывала только самый позитивный сценарий, не желая сейчас думать о плохом.

Выныривая из своих мыслей, и будто вспоминая что-то, взгляд Беверли тут же метнулся к Эдди, и она вдруг поняла, что он единственный из их компании, кому ещё не проводили ритуал гадания на картах Таро.

Каспбрак, чувствуя на себе цепкий взгляд подруги, почувствовал неладное, и уж хотел было уйти раньше положенного времени, и в своё оправдание придумать какую-нибудь незамысловатую отговорку, дабы избежать чего-то ужасного, но Беверли была быстрее. Не успел Эдди оторвать свой копчик от насиженного места, как она вдруг заговорила:

— Эдди, мы же тебе ещё не гадали!

Эд, услышав то, что боялся сейчас услышать больше всего, мысленно чертыхнулся, а потом вдруг вздохнул и поник сразу. Если вначале ему было интересно, что предскажут карты его друзьям, то сейчас, когда очередь дошла до него, Каспбраку не очень то и хотелось участвовать в этом. Он элементарно боялся узнать свою судьбу, а ещё больше — озвучивать друзьям имя человека, в которого он влюблён.

Решаясь действовать быстро и решительно, Эдди впервые решил солгать друзьям.

— Я ни в кого не влюблён, ребят, поэтому это бессмысленно, — сделав максимально спокойное, и невинное лицо, поспешил оправдаться Каспбрак, искренне надеясь, что такая отговорка прокатит, а от него отвяжутся, и переведут тему на что-то более интересное. Например на то, что вчера ограбили магазин техники, а преступник до сих пор не найден, что типично для такого города, как Дерри. Чем не повод ещё раз обсудить оперативность работы местной полиции, их халатность по отношению к делу и пофигистичность к безопасности граждан? 

Но никто даже на чуточку не поверил словам Каспбрака, слишком нескладно он говорил, и как-то даже нервно.

Беверли с прищуром посмотрела на друга, удерживая на нём свой полный подозрения взгляд с минуту, а потом резко перевела его на Стэна, загадочно улыбнувшись ему, и быстро подмигнув. Урис сразу всё понял.

— Хорошо, раз тебе мы не погадаем, то давай хоть в «правду или действие» поиграем, а то совсем скучно, — предложила Марш, показательно откладывая карты в сторону.

Эдди облегчённо выдохнул, наивно подумав, что от него таки отвязались, поэтому он легко и быстро согласился, не замечая скрытой хитрой улыбки Марш и сверкающих глаз Стэнли, предвкушающих что-то интересненькое.

— Тогда с тебя и начнём!

— Ладно, — дёрнув плечами, согласился Эдди, готовясь выполнить любое действие. От накатившего облегчения у него даже азарт и желание играть появилось.

— Правда или действие?

— Правда.

— Кто тебе нравится? — решив пойти с козырей, задала вопрос в лоб Беверли, хихикнув, видя, как вытянулось лицо Каспбрака.

Но потом он быстро взял себя в руки, и присущим ему тоном в голосе, ответил:

— Никто.

— Нехорошо врать, Эдди, — сделал замечание Стэн, недовольно покачивая головой.

— А я и не вру, — максимально естественно, пытаясь не вызвать лишних подозрений, невозмутимо ответил Каспбрак, складывая руки на груди в знак протеста и недовольства.

— Хорошо, никто, — сдалась Бев, решая не затевать бессмысленный спор с Эдди, потому что ещё неизвестно, кто кого переспорит. — Тогда в «правду или действие» играть не интересно, про нас ты всё знаешь, да и мы про тебя, получается.

Каспбрак кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Тогда что будем делать? — решил подыграть Урис, помня о незаметном сигнале Бев.

— В блиц-опросы давайте. Наш умник их очень любит, — с нечитаемой улыбкой, как-бы невзначай предлагает Беверли, решая принять правила игры Каспбрака и пойти у него на поводу. Пусть думает, что победил, а пока будет думать, она возьмёт его хитростью и известным психологическим трюком, который, скорее, схож на некий рефлекс, о котором она вычитала в книге, и сейчас планирует применить на практике.

— Идёт! — соглашается Эд.

— Давай на время. Чем больше и быстрее ответишь — тем лучше. Стэн засечёт.

Урис активно закивал, подтверждая слова Марш, а Эдди сразу же принял вызов, готовясь выиграть этот баттл в два счёта, не замечая подозрительных переглядываний со стороны Беверли и Стэнли. 

— Вперёд! — скомандовал Урис, засекая время.

Марш резко развернулась к лицу Эдди, впилась в него своим пристальным взглядом, и резко сдув чёлку с глаз, начала заваливать вопросами:

— Сколько полей-квадратиков на шахматной доске?

— 64.

— Нелюбовь к людям?

— Мизантропия!

— Сколько глаз у обыкновенной мухи?

— Пять.

— Столица Венгрии?

— Будапешт.

— Какое название у велосипеда для 2 человек?

— Тандем!

— Сколько холодных цветов в радуге?

— Три.

— Кто из знаменитых художников за жизнь продал всего одну картину?

— Ван Гог.

Кровь в жилах застывала, Эдди отвечал с необычайной скоростью, толком и не задумываясь о смысле вопроса: мозг сам выдавал верный ответ. Он уверенно приближался к финишу, и к своей победе заодно.

— Шут по-итальянски?

— Арлекин!

— В кого ты влюблён?

— Ха! В Ричи Тозиера! — победно выкрикнул Эдди, и как только эти слова сорвались с его языка, глаза с ужасом расширились, а сам он замер, шокировано глядя на Беверли.

— Я так и знала! — выкрикнула она, хлопнув в ладоши, в душе радуясь своему триумфу.

— Нет, нет, ты не правильно всё по-

— Обалде-е-е-ть, ты влюблён в Ричи! — наконец подал свой голос Стэнли, широко улыбаясь.

— Нет, нет, нет, я же пош-шути-ил… Ха-ха… Смешно же, ребят?

Эдди начал суетиться, мямлить и неестественно дёргаться, явно нервничая. Он всеми силами пытался переубедить друзей в обратном, но те не верили ни единому его слову.

— Ты когда волнуешься и врёшь — мямлить начинаешь, — тонко подметил Стэн, продолжая широко улыбаться, а Беверли утвердительно закивала, подтверждая слова Уриса.

В глазах у Эдди читался неподдельный ужас и страх, что застилали ясный ум. Теперь они знают его главный секрет, который Эдди пожелал бы унести с собой в могилу, чем признаваться кому-то в том, что он, блять, влюблён в Ричи Тозиера! Это… Это же смешно! Но по собственной же глупости, азартности и непомерного желания выиграть, Каспбрак жёстко прокололся, и уже перебывал на грани истерики.

— Эдди, ты чего?.. Мы же никому не расскажем.

— П-правда?

Из-за страха Каспбрак и забыл, что Стэн и Бев вовсе не трепло. Они ещё никому не проболтались о чужих секретах, и бережно хранили их в себе. Всё, что было по секрету сказано здесь — тут и остаётся. _Навсегда._

— Ну конечно. В этом нет ничего страшного. Тем более, я и Стэн давно подозревали, что между вами с Ричи не просто дружба. Была в вас какая-то… искра!

— Да нет у нас ничего! — вдруг вспылил Эдди, выгибая брови, — Не выдумывай глупостей, Бев… Ты видела, как они с Майком в последнее время сблизились? На меня он почти внимания не обращает, и шутки свои дурацкие почти не шутит.

— Не неси херни.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь… Раньше Ричи… он… хоть как-то проявлял ко мне хоть какое-то внимание, а сейчас…

— Ты продолжаешь нести херню, Эдди, — не унималась Беверли.

— Вовсе нет, я же вижу.

— А я вижу, как Ричи смотрит на тебя, когда ты этого не видишь. Вспомни даже тот случай, когда ты пришёл с пучком. Он с тебя глаз не сводил…

— Бев, ты чего? Проснись, мы не в любовных романах находимся! Он смотрел с презрением, ему было противно, — Эдди закусил губу, сдерживая возникшую дрожь в голосе. Говорить такие вещи было неприятно и больно.

— Эдди, ты придурок, — вздохнув, произнесла Марш, — И упрямый баран!

— Поддерживаю, — отозвался Стэн.

— Сути это не меняет. Ричи водится с Майком, а обо мне он совсем забыл, — Каспбрак был настроен отрицать всё, что только услышит, ведь яро был убеждён в том, что Тозиеру он безразличен, ведь у него теперь есть Хэнлон.

— А ты в курсе, что у Майка девушка есть?

— Кто тебе такой бред сказал? — встрепенулся Эдди.

— Бред сказал ты, а про девушку — Рич.

— Пф, и ты ему поверила!? — воскликнул Каспбрак, закатывая глаза. Его надежда угасла также быстро, как и появилась.

— Но ты же сам сказал, что они близкие друзья. А значит, Ричи знает, что там у Майка на личном фронте.

— Верить Ричи — это всё равно, что думать, что пить из одной бутылки — это не заразно!

— Херню несёшь.

— А вот и нет. Тут два варианта: либо Ричи пошутил, либо имел в виду… — дальше слова не лезли, и Каспбрак больше не мог и звука из себя выдавить.

— Себя? — услужливо подсказал Стэн, отчего Эдди мелко передёрнуло, и он кивнул, окончательно теряя былой настрой.

— А я повторяю тебе, Эдди, ты несёшь херню! — не унималась Беверли.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

— Хватит. — урвал их Стэн, грозно взглянув на обоих, — Вы ведёте себя как дети! Почему бы просто не погадать на картах, и не узнать правду?

Эдди нервно рассмеялся. Да так громко, что у него аж слёзы из глаз покатились. Бев взглянула на Стэна, виновато поджав губы, но идею поддержала, считая её наиболее разумной.

— А это разве не детский поступок? Гадание на картах! — вскрикнул Каспбрак, не унимаясь. Он потянулся к своему ингалятору, и глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, параллельно думая о том, что пора бы ему уже начать покупать двойную дозу успокоительных.

— Ты сам всё видел, Эдди. — отозвался Стэн, — Карты всё правильно предсказали для нас, так почему, когда дело дошло до тебя, ты вдруг верить в это перестал?

— Потому что…

— Не хочу ничего слышать! — грозно крикнула Беверли, урвав спор. Потом, когда оба замолчали, она немного смягчила голос, и повернулась к Эдди, — Просто… Поверь. Ничего плохого не случится, если мы погадаем. Тем более, ты же не веришь в это, так что тебе терять?

Взгляд Беверли был как всегда убедителен, а слова били точно в цель, заставляя Эдди поддаться напору, и уступить, соглашаясь провести ещё один бессмысленный, по его мнению, ритуал. Но в глубине души он продолжал ругать себя за это, потому что не хотел узнавать. Ведь уже знал всё наперёд — ничего хорошего предсказание не сулит.

— Вот и славненько, — улыбнувшись, пролепетала Бев, потрепав Эдди по волосам.

Девушка взяла в руки карты, и её лицо вдруг стало серьёзным, и она проникновенно посмотрела в глаза Каспбраку: 

— А сейчас сосредоточься. Подумай о вас с Ричи. Лучше закрыть глаза, так легче будет.

Эдди послушно прикрыл глаза, вспоминая яркую улыбку Ричи. Его тёмные, слегка вьющиеся, волосы, причудливые очки, из-за которых глаза кажутся ещё огромнее, оттого и намного красивее и волшебнее. Потом он подумал о том, как они проводили вместе время. Тозиер много и часто шутил. Эдди злился, а иногда и смеялся, в зависимости от ситуации. С Ричи было хорошо. С ним было уютно, даже несмотря на то, что он так похабно и бесстыдно шутил о Соне Каспбрак и о грязных пошлостях, которые были уже за гранью.

— Готов? — тихо перебила его мысли Беверли, возвращая в мир реальный.

Эдди кивнул и сглотнул, смахивая ладонью выступивший на лбу пот. Волнительно.

Марш снова начала аккуратно раскладывать карты в форме пирамиды, и когда всё было готово, она открыла первую, держа книгу с расшифровкой наготове.

— Это Отшельник. Символизирует твоё внутреннее «я», в котором тебе нужно разобраться. Полюби и прими себя, и у тебя получится найти свою вторую половинку.

Все понимали, почему Каспбраку попался именно «Отшельник», но никто и слова не проронил, решая тактично промолчать.

Беверли продолжила.

— Шут.

Карта, обозначающая избранника. В данном случае, Ричи. Эдди едва заметно улыбнулся, подмечая всю ироничность, но улыбка вышла кривой, и какой-то нервной.

Бев внимательно посмотрела на Эдди, не спеша читать объяснение. Когда Каспбрак наконец кивнул, она склонилась над книгой.

— Карта указывает на идеальную любовь из серии «принц на белом коне, спящая красавица/красавец и т.д». Иллюзии, утопические мечты сопровождают его при поиске второй половинки — это чревато разочарованиями, переживаниями, депрессиями.

С первого взгляда, описание не подходит под Ричи ни капельки, разве что своим названием. Но если копнуть глубже и присмотреться к его поведению — можно прозреть.

В последнее время Рич был сам не свой. Витал в своих мыслях, и будто… Переживал.

Тозиер давно уже нашёл свою вторую половинку, но всё ещё не был уверен в том, правильный ли выбор он сделал?.. Но сердцу не прикажешь, и он продолжал мечтать о том, как будет проводить время со своей любовью, что будет говорить, и как себя вести с ней. Ричи действительно хотел, чтобы его отношения, его личная история, была похожа на сказку — Тозиер принц, а его вторая половинка — принцесса (в его случае принц), ради которого он горы свернёт, в лепёшку расшибётся, вообще всё, что угодно сделает, лишь бы добиться расположения и завоевать сердце своей давней, такой секретной, но такой желанной любви.

Эдди, слыша предсказание, немного успокаивается. Описание не было таким уж и похожим. По крайней мере, он так думал. А вот Беверли насторожилась, и чётко увидела здесь их вездесущего балабола и постоянного выскочку — Ричи Тозиера. В её голове, кадр за кадром, проносились воспоминания, где Рич вёл себя… не так, как раньше, и её будто осенило. Карта открыла ей глаза, и девушка понимала, что точнее описания в Таро и не сыскать.

— Я же говорил, не работают ваши карты. Это совсем не про Ричи сказано.

— Не суди сразу, Эдди. — осадила его Марш, — Вспомни его поведение, проанализируй, и сопоставь с описанием, и ты поймёшь, что всё работает.

Каспбрак нахмурился и ушёл в себя, действительно пытаясь сопоставить описание с поведением Тозиера. И с каждым разом он становился всё бледнее и бледнее, а глаза его расширялись всё больше и больше.

Остались две последние карты, оттого становилось ещё страшнее, ведь Эд не хотел услышать что-то плохое, ведь в глубине души знал, что ему и Ричи быть вместе не суждено — слишком разные, слишком не похожи друг на друга.

Эд искренне считал, что для Тозиера он лишь игрушка — предмет насмешек. У кого же ещё может быть такая пришибленная на голову мамуля, которая опекает своего сынулю чрезмерно фанатично? Да так, что за грани абсурда уже выходит. Над таким ведь хорошенько постебаться можно, что Ричи, собственно, и делает, не отказывая себе в удовольствии. 

— Эдди, ты витаешь в облаках. Сосредоточься.

Опять тёплый и вкрадчивый голос Беверли вернул Каспбрака из мира мыслей в мир реальный. Каспбрак вновь кивнул, молча прося Марш продолжить. Время назад не вернуть — вердикт нужно услышать до конца.

— Влюблённые.

Эдди едва ли не поперхнулся вдыхаемым воздухом и громко сглотнул, покраснев, а Стэн с Беверли многозначительно улыбнулись. Они ещё не знали, что означает выпавшая карта, но само название уже было многообещающим.

Не медля ни секунды, Бев начала читать. Ей и самой было до жути интересно, а Эдди едва ли сдерживался, чтобы от волнения не начать кусать ногти и дёргаться на месте.

— Указывает на тотальную эротику, сексуальное пробуждение и давление (напряжение) обоих партнёров. Предсказывает возрождение старых чувств и новую любовь (от друзей к возлюбленным).

Эдди хотел провалиться под землю со стыда. Он не знал, отчего ему стыдиться больше: сексуального давления, или пробуждения чувств, поэтому решил стыдиться всего и сразу.

Беверли и Стэн благоразумно промолчали, с особым усердием давя в себе довольные улыбки. Сдерживаться становилось сложнее, когда оба увидели покрасневшее лицо Эдди.

Девушка уж было открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Каспбрак тут же остановил её.

— Давай последнюю, и покончим с этим. — потерянный взгляд, устремлённый в пол, мокрые вспотевшие ладошки, подрагивающие губы и вздыбленные волосы — вот как сейчас выглядел Эдди Каспбрак.

— Колесница. — озвучила последнюю карту Бев, решая не давить сейчас на Эдди и просто на время проигнорировать предыдущую карту.

 _«Добивай уже!»_ — мысленно стонет Каспбрак, потому что Марш медлит и тянет время.

— Триумф, победа в любовных отношениях.

Тут уже Беверли широкую улыбку сдержать не смогла, а Стэн одобрительно похлопал мелко дрожащего Эдди по плечу, шепнув радостное _«поздравляю»._

Только одному Каспбраку нифига весело не было. Он вообще уж начал думать, что это подстава, или неудачная шутка какая, но больше склонялся к варианту, что всё это — простое совпадение, а карты просто врут. А что до Бев и Стэна — на них просто хорошо работает самовнушение, и им легче всего было поверить в эту лабуду.

— Эдди… — восхищённо проговорила Беверли, — более точного предсказания будущего не было даже у нас со Стэном…

— Бев, — резко урвал девушку Каспбрак, укоризненно посмотрев на неё, сведя брови к переносице. Ему сейчас явно не до веселья, скорее, больше плакать хотелось, или истерически смеяться. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но в эту чушь с предсказаниями и картами Таро я не верю. Неужели ты не видишь, что находишься под впечатлением, и даже здраво мыслить уже не можешь? Ведь если сильно веришь, то любое описание можно подставить под любого человека, а потом яро верить в то, что так оно и есть, и ждать, когда же отношения ваши наладятся, ведь карты так предсказали!

Марш промолчала. Урис тоже не проронил ни слова.

В душе Эдди ликовал, радуясь тому, что таки смог убедить друзей в том, что доверять каким-то бумажкам с картинками — глупо и опрометчиво.

Только вот с выводами он поспешил, потому что гневная тирада никак не переубедила ни Беверли, ни Стэна.

— Раз ты не хочешь сидеть, сложа руки, и ждать, когда судьба сама тебе всё устроит, значит мы её поторопим и поможем тебе сойтись с Ричи как можно быстрее.

— Не-е-ет, Бев! Я совершенно не то имел в виду! — взвыл Каспбрак, ударяя себя по лбу.

— Да! — ворвался в разговор Стэн, яро поддерживая Марш.

— Пожалуйста, ребят, давайте без самодеятельности, — взмолился Эдди, делая самые большие щенячьи глазки, на которые только был способен. 

— Мы хотим помочь.

— Не надо. Позвольте мне разобраться самому…

Беверли уже порывалась сказать что-то, но её остановил Стэн, прикоснувшись к ней, чтобы она обратила на него внимание. Девушка обернулась, а Урис ей быстро подмигнул, и развернувшись к Эдди, заговорил:

— Хорошо, мы оставим тебя в покое, будешь разбираться сам, ладно?

Каспбрак с ноткой недоверия посмотрел на друзей, а те только утвердительно закивали, подтверждая свои слова. Лёгкая, полная облегчения и спокойствия улыбка, тронула его губы, и волнение, вместе с беспокойством, сразу отступили.

Остаток собрания ребята провели за обсуждением последних новостей, и Эд окончательно расслабился, искренне веря своим друзьям.

— До завтра! — выкрикивает Эдди оставшемуся убрать мусор Стэну, и улыбчиво машет ему рукой на прощанье.

Урис делает тоже самое в ответ.

Когда дверь за Каспбраком закрывается, через пять минут появляется Бев, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам, и аккуратно прислушиваясь к посторонним звукам.

— Ушёл? — для пущей уверенности спрашивает она.

— Ушёл.

— Отлично.

Стэнли тут же оторвался от уборки, и плюхнулся на гамак, а с ним и Беверли.

— Что ты задумал, Стэн? — сразу переходит к сути дела Марш. Ей уже не терпится узнать всё.

Урис в ответ хитро улыбается.

— Ты же знаешь, что наш Эдди никогда не решится на такой рисковый шаг, а Ричи тот ещё баран упёртый, и если мы не вмешаемся, они до конца своих дней будут украдкой прожигать дыры друг в друге, и так и не осмелятся сказать о своих чувствах.

— Тут и не поспоришь, — соглашается Марш, потирая подбородок. — Что предлагаешь?

— Подтолкнуть их.

— Ты имеешь в виду?..

— Да.

Беверли озаряет хищная улыбка.

Что может быть веселее и забавнее, чем свести двух друзей-идиотов?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Первая позиция - ВЫ: эта карта показывает в каком состоянии нахоlитесь вы в текущей ситуации. То есть только то, что касается вашего внутреннего состояния относительно отношений с партнером.
> 
> Вторая позиция - ПАРТНЕР: эта карта помогает понять вашего партнера и разобраться как его поведение влияет на вас, как он относятся к вам.
> 
> Третья позиция - ОТНОШЕНИЯ: эта карта говорит о ваших отношениях, которые складываются между вами. И дает возможность вам понять, что происходит между вами и какие стоит сделать выводы.
> 
> Четвертая позиция - БУДУЩЕЕ: эта карта дает предпосылки для того, чтобы понять какое может быть будущее у вас исходя из вашего текущего поведения, текущего поведения вашего партнера и тех отношений, которые сложились у вас.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее собрание Клуба Неудачников Эдди опоздал, чего ранее не делал почти никогда. Беверли и Стэн уже опасались, что он заболел, или заподозрил что-то, вот и решил, на всякий случай, дома остаться. Но он таки пришёл, и Урис с Марш вздохнули с облегчением, и весело переглянулись, заметив Каспбрака в поле своего зрения.

_Пора действовать._

Ребята, энергично размахивая руками, подзывают к себе Эдди, и начинают ему шептать срочную новость, которая, видите-ли, отложений не требует и до их официального собрания Сплетников подождать не может.

Суть была в том, что сегодня кто-то поджёг клумбу старушки Петшот, а на её заборе написал кучу непристойных слов. Каспбрак удивляется, потом смеётся, с некими нотками наслаждения и злорадства в голосе, потому что эта маразматичка его порядком достала, и частенько стучала его маме о том, чем это Эдди занимается со своими друзьями, за что Каспбрак потом хорошенько так огребал. И когда мать таки обмолвилась о своём информаторе, Эд всем сердцем возненавидел эту старуху, и сам даже порывался написать на её беленьком заборчике слово «тварь», (ну или чего похлеще), но в силу своей воспитанности и страха быть пойманным, откладывал это дело. Хотя, как-то раз, когда Эдди пожаловался Неудачникам на старуху, Ричи даже порывался сам отомстить ей, но Эд быстро осадил его пыл и настоятельно попросил не вмешиваться. Тозиер согласился, но взял с Эдди обещание чуть что — говорить, если всё опять выйдет из под контроля. Такая своеобразная забота не осталась без внимания, и приятно удивила Каспбрака.

_С каждым днём Эд влюблялся в Ричи всё больше._

Эдди так увлёкся, слушая новые сплетни, что и совсем не заметил, как Бев резко указывает рукой в сторону Ричи, привлекая тем самым его внимание.

Теперь взгляд Тозиера, полный недоумения и любопытства, сосредоточен на этой троице, и Рич явно жаждал узнать, отчего так смеётся Эдди, а Бев заостряет своё внимание именно на нём.

Марш замечает оживление со стороны Ричи практически сразу, но виду не подаёт, и лишь приподнимает в ухмылке уголки губ. Выждав несколько минут, когда Эдди шепчет ответ, она разворачивает к Тозиеру свою голову, улыбается и выкрикивает:

— Хэй, Ричи, Эдди говорит, что ты сегодня классно выглядишь!

Вокруг воцаряется полнейшая тишина. Эдди, который до этого что-то весело рассказывал Стэну, замер и рот открыл, медленно переводя шокированный взгляд то на Бев, то на Ричи, который тоже сидел в лёгком ступоре и смотрел точно в глаза Каспбраку, вопросительно выгнув бровь.

Заявление было настолько неожиданным, что никто и не решался разрушить это коллективное молчание. Все только смотрели на мальчиков, и ждали, пока кто-нибудь из них осмелится хоть слово сказать. И первым, что не удивительно, был Ричи.

— Ну спасибо что-ли. — хмыкает он, подмигивая Эду, — Хотя ты мог и сам мне сказать об этом, а не просить Беверли.

— Да я... Да она... — начал возбухать Эдди, то открывая, то закрывая рот.

— В следующий раз просто воспользуйся своим языком, — нахально ухмыльнувшись, добавил Ричи.

— Много чести, Тозиер! — огрызнулся Каспбрак, возвращая себе самообладание, — Бев просто пошутила. Неужели непонятно, что я не считаю тебя классным? Спустись с небес и спусти заодно свою самооценку.

— Ну ты и придурок, Каспбрак.

— От придурка слышу!

Стэн и Беверли грустно переглянулись, одновременно тяжко вздохнув. На фоне всё ещё доносились голоса Ричи и Эдди, которые переругивались между собой. Сразу стало понятно, что этот способ не сработал, и Марш с Урисом лишь рассорили их, а должен был быть обратный эффект. Хотя, глупо было думать, что всё получится с первой попытки, так ещё и таким тупым способом, именно поэтому Стэн и Беверли проработали целый план, на случай, если тот, или иной пункт не сработают. А вообще, зная своих друзей достаточно долго, они в большинстве своём, планировали подстраиваться под предоставленные ситуации, и отталкиваться уже от того, что имеют.

— Нужно менять тактику, — шепнул Стэн в ухо Беверли, прежде чем к ним, гневно шипя, направлялся разозлённый и раздраженный донельзя Эдди, которого Ричи всего за пару минут успел вывести из себя.

Его ноздри яростно раздувались в разные стороны, глаза полыхали злобным и опасным огоньком, а взгляд определённо не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Что это за хрень сейчас была? — оглушительно тихо зашипел Каспбрак, прищуренным взглядом прожигая дыры в Марш и Урисе.

— Вот именно. Вы должны были флиртовать, а не ругаться по всяким пустякам! — уверенно заявила Бев, хмыкнув. Она решила применить тактику нападения, когда Стэн уже хотел пролепетать что-то в их оправдание.

Эдди аж опешил от такого заявления. Рот широко раскрыл и на несколько секунд дар речи потерял.

— Ч-чего?

— Что слышал! Сам нам вчера говорил, что тебе Ричи нравится и ты сам всё с ним решишь, а в итоге вы только поссорились. — уже тише сказала Бев, чтобы их ненароком никто не подслушал.

— Из-за вас! — продолжая гневно шипеть, выплюнул Каспбрак, ни капли не успокаиваясь от слов подруги.

— А вот и нет! Мы тебя лишь подтолкнули, и Рич негативно не отреагировал, а ты так резко на него набросился. Если уж кто и виноват в сложившейся ситуации — так это ты!

Тут уже офигел и Стэн, становясь единственным свидетелем этой блестящей перепалки. _Нокаут и чистая победа._ Урис восхищён, и даже тихо присвистнул. Только Бев может так мастерски перевести стрелки вины на другого человека.

В отместку Эдди на всех конкретно обиделся. И до конца собрания не разговаривал ни с Ричи, ни с членами Клуба Анонимных Сплетников.   
Но он нашёл для себя занимательное занятие — играть с Биллом в шахматы.

Решив пока что не трогать обиженного Каспбрака, Беверли захотела поговорить с Беном. Он как раз закончил играть партию с Денбро и был совершенно свободен. Шанс упускать нельзя, тем более девушка была все ещё вдохновленная вчерашним гаданием на картах Таро, и решила таки взять судьбу в свои руки.

Урис пока решил повременить, тем более два признания за раз — слишком насыщенно для одного дня.

Он искренне желает Марш удачи, девушка ему подмигивает и уверенно шагает к Бену, внутренне метаясь в переживаниях.

— Прогуляемся? — весело предлагает она, поправляя свои пышные волнистые волосы.

Хэнском кивает и улыбается, отчего-то немного смутившись.

Посвящённые в курс дела Эдди и Стэн провожают парочку заинтересованными взглядами, а потом переглянувшись, кивают друг другу и улыбаются. Каспбрак даже и забыл, что вообще-то обижался на этих двоих.

Не возвращались Бен с Беверли довольно долго. И это не укрылось от внимания остальных Неудачников.

— Где это наша сладкая парочка Твикс? — громко задал вопрос Ричи, продолжая занимать собой единственный гамак, будто бы присвоив его себе окончательно и бесповоротно.

— А тебе какое дело? — подал раздраженный голос Каспбрак, не в силах удержать себя от едкого комментария. — Соскучился?

— Просто беспокоюсь за друзей. А тебе, бесчувственный чурбан, тоже не помешало бы быть чуточку наблюдательнее. — не остался в долгу Тозиер, мгновенно отвечая на колкость Каспбрака.

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Бесчувственный чурбан.

— Ты ещё по слогам повтори, придурок!

— Бес-чув-стве-нный чур-бан.

— Ну всё, ты нарва-

— Ребята!

Все мгновенно обернулись на громкий и отчего-то счастливый голос Бена. Но потом заметили, что Хэнском крепко держит за руку смущенную и раскрасневшуюся Беверли, у которой вишнёвый блеск на пухлых губах немного смазался, и каждый начал понимать, к чему идёт дело.

Эдди тут же выкинул из головы Тозиера вместе с его вечно болтливым ртом, который говорит всегда не впопад и определённо что-то раздражающее, и счастливо заулыбался, адресуя свою улыбку Беверли, а Стэн показал девушке большой палец, кивнув. Он ни капли в ней не сомневался.

— Да не томи, говори уже, что там у вас с Беверли случилось, или я сам всё скажу! — не выдержав продолжительной паузы, вклинился Ричи, за что получил уничтожительный взгляд со стороны Эдди.

— Твой рот не закрывается ни на минуту, прояви хоть каплю уважения, — прошипел он и отвернулся.

Тозиер перекривлял его и показал ему фак в спину, недовольно насупившись.

— Мы с Беверли... Встречаемся! — наконец объявил Бен, смачно чмокнув девушку в щеку.

Все тут же зааплодировали и бросились поздравлять новоиспеченную парочку.   
Марш была смущена, но бесконечно счастлива, принимая радостные поздравления от друзей. Она наконец решилась на то, на что боялась пойти несколько лет, а в итоге ей ответили взаимностью. Разве что-то может быть ещё лучше?

Стэн, обнимая подругу прошептал:

— Сегодня на собрании будет кое-что особенное ради такого события.

Беверли ещё шире улыбнулась и по дружески чмокнула Стэна в щеку в знак благодарности.

Эдди навалился на девушку с распростертыми объятиями и крепко сжал, искренне радуясь за неё.

— Будь счастлива, — говорит он, а потом одобрительно кивает Бену — Ты сделал очень правильный выбор, не упусти её.

Хэнском благодарит Эдди и ещё крепче сжимает Бев.

— Её я _никогда не отпущу._

Когда их группа начала потихоньку рассасываться, а Марш еле уговорила Бена идти без неё, потому что у неё намечены важные дела, поцеловав его в щеку, она осталась в клубном домике одна, потому что Урис и Каспбрак сбежали одни из первых, приказав Беверли ждать. Что она и сделала, собственно.

Сегодня был лучший день в её жизни. Она обрела взаимность у своей любви, и прямо сейчас для неё намечается мини-вечеринка по этому поводу. Девушке уже не терпится рассказать Стэну и Эдди о том, как всё было, потому что эмоции переполняют, и выплеснуть их срочно куда-то нужно, но как же она счастлива, что переполняет её только позитив, на лице играет лучезарная улыбка, а глаза блестят вовсе не от выступивших слез, а от распирающей внутри радости.

Спустя некоторое время, Стэн и Эдди буквально ворвались внутрь, громко крича _«Свершилось!»_

В руках Урис держал бутылочку шампанского, а Каспбрак коробку конфет и любимые тягучие язычки для Бев — её любимая сладость с детства и до сих пор.   
Девушка улыбнулась ещё шире, и бросилась обнимать мальчиков, чуть ли не плача от счастья. Её глаза наполнились слезами, но она быстро сморгнула их.

Они расселись вокруг быстро. Несколько минут, и всё было готово — шампанское разлито, лимонад для Эдди тоже, конфеты открыты, а один из сладких язычков Бев уже усердно уплетает.

— Ну, рассказывай. — хором сказали ребята, ближе придвигаясь к Марш, чтобы лучше её слышать.

Бев загадочно улыбается, и делая глоток, чтобы смочить горло, начинает свой рассказ.

— Мы вышли с ним на свежий воздух. Пока я вела его к поляне, которая находилась неподалёку, Бен молчал, и я тоже. Всю дорогу я неосознанно держала в руке его ладонь, и в мыслях проговаривала текст. Я так волновалась, ребят, вы даже себе представить не можете, насколько сильно, — девушка снова прервалась, чтобы сделать ещё глоток, и продолжила, — Потом, когда мы дошли, я резко развернулась к нему и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Кажется, он хотел что-то спросить, но я не дала ему и слова сказать, а просто взяла, и выпалила всё, что на душе накопилось. То есть, призналась в чувствах. Мне было так страшно, что я просто зажмурила глаза и замерла, ожидая, что же ответит Бен. А он молчал, представляете? Долго молчал. Я уж решила, что он убежал, или думает, как мягче мне отказать, но как только я открыла глаза, то увидела, как он тянется ко мне и... целует.

Эдди восторженно пискнул, во всех красках представляя эту душещипательную, и оттого умилительную сцену.

— И что было дальше?

— Я ответила на поцелуй... — чуть смущённо говорит Бев, покрываясь лёгким румянцем. — Потом он сказал, что чувствует то же самое и предложил мне стать его парой. И я, естественно, согласилась.

— А почему вас так долго не было? — задал логичный вопрос Стэн, увлечённо запихивая в рот ещё одну шоколадную конфету.

— Мы решили прогуляться. В его объятиях так тепло и уютно. Я чувствовала себя защищённой и любимой. Ребят, это не сон?

Урис и Каспбрак дружно замотали головами, улыбаясь.

— Мы очень рады за тебя, Бев. — говорит Эдди.

— Да... Хоть у кого-то нет проблем с признаниями в чувствах, - добавляет Стэнли, укоризненно глядя на Каспбрака.

— Не время сейчас, Стэн.

Эдди думал, что Бев его поддержит, и они просто уютненько посидят и поговорят о чём-нибудь отдалённом, но в последние дни тема любви стала слишком остро, а новости их маленького городка и вовсе отошли на второй план.

— А мне кажется, что самое время. Только у вас, мальчики, нет никаких продвижений. Я уж молчу про тебя, Эдди. Стэн хотя-бы находится в близких отношениях с Биллом, а вы с Ричи словно два заклятых врага, которые просто не могут жить без того, чтобы не обидеть друг друга. — справедливо заметила Бев, серьёзно глядя на Каспбрака, который с каждым словом только мрачнел.

— Не надо нас стравливать, тогда не будет такого. — пробурчал он, надувая губы.

— Никто и не стравливает. Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Вот и закроем тему пока что, — вовремя встревает Стэн, — Я разделяю позицию Бев, но давайте не будем портить сегодняшний день, а просто поговорим.

— Ладно. Давненько мы этого не делали, — оживился Эдди, доставая из сумки свежий выпуск газеты. Каждый день он приносил новый. Мама всё равно не читает, предпочитая больше доверять телевизору, нежели местной писание, а подписку всё никак отменить не может, вот газетёнка и приходит на почту Каспбраков вместе с остальными письмами.

Беверли взяла её в руки, и пробежавшись глазами по заголовкам, тут же перевернула на нужную страницу, внимательно вчитываясь в текст.

— А вы знали, что два дня назад на окраине Дерри открыли новый бар? Пишут, что там есть живая музыка и новые коктейли.

— Я слышал об этом. — говорит Стэн, касаясь подбородка, — Но я думал, это лишь слухи. Все давно уж мечтают о новом баре, где можно выпить.

— Который, к тому же, не сгорит, — как-то мрачно добавляет Эдди, хмыкая.

— А почему бы нам не пойти туда? — предлагает Бев, складывая газету.

— Втроём?

— Нет, всемером. Думаю, ребята только поддержат идею.

— Ну уж нет, я пить не собираюсь, — твёрдо ответил Каспбрак, отрицательно мотая головой. Идея ему сразу не понравилась, и он заведомо знал, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет.

— Там есть Лимонад, Эд.

Бев прыснула в кулак.

— Вот и хорошо. Спасибо за информацию, Стэн, но я предпочитаю пить здесь.

— Какой ты бука, — хихикает Бев, трепля Каспбрака за щеку.

— Я не бука. Просто мне не хочется тратить свои накопления на какой-то там бар.

— Ещё и зануда, — продолжает Стэн, подхватывая смех Беверли.

— Да идите вы!

Фраза была сопровождена лишь весёлым хохотом.

— Хорошо, я пойду. — сдаётся Эдди, соглашаясь нехотя, но лишь потому, что знает — эти двое просто так не отстанут, пока своего не добьются, — Только один раз, ясно?

— И пить будешь только лимонад! — хором добавили Урис и Марш, продолжая хихикать.

— Если сейчас вы не прекратите, я никуда не пойду и не буду разговаривать с вами неделю! — грозно заявил Эдди, прекрасно понимая, что его заявление всерьёз не воспримут.

— Ты уже грозился это сделать. Как видишь, ты провалился.

Что и требовалось доказать.

— Перестаньте меня подначивать, пока я не передумал идти.

— Ладно, ладно, — согласились ребята, подняв руки вверх.

— Вот и хорошо. — удовлетворённо хмыкнул Каспбрак, кивая.

На следующем собрании Беверли озвучила ребятам идею, и все поддержали затею, ибо давно вот так вот всей дружной компанией не выбрались куда-то за пределы привычной Пустоши, клубного домика, или домов друг друга.

Сегодня Беверли была окружена лаской и заботой. На сей раз она и Бен забаррикадировали гамак, чему не очень обрадовался Ричи, который теперь был вынужден ютиться на кресле-мешке. Было, конечно, удобно, но с уютным гамаком ничего не сравнится, разве что объятия Эдди, но это что-то из области фантастики, ибо случается чересчур уж редко.

Чтобы Каспбрак добровольно обнял Ричи… Пф, да никогда!

Да, бывало пару случаев, но они случались по воле чуда, и то очень редко, так что можно считать, что почти никогда.

Зато такие нечастые объятия Тозиер запоминал надолго, и каждое как можно детальнее, чтобы в своём воображении создать всё вплоть до мельчайшей детали, и хотя-бы духовно ощутить всю ту приятную и немного интимную атмосферу между ними.

Ричи честно сознается себе, что скучает по близости с Эдди. Чаще всего именно Рич был инициатором телесных контактов и ему это очень нравилось, и даже забавляло, если брать во внимание последующую реакцию Каспбрака, а сейчас ему хочется, чтобы Эдди сам... Чтобы хотел, чтобы его никто не принуждал.

Сегодня Ричи даже не говорил с Эдди, потому что тот предпочёл его компании компанию Стэна и Билла. А те невольно флиртовали друг с другом, когда рядом оказывались, и даже в такие моменты Каспбрак стыдливо не убегал к Ричи, а бесстыдно за сиим действом наблюдал, даже и не думая покидать насиженное место. Хотя его щёки были даже краснее, чем у Денбро с Урисом вместе взятых, будто бы это, блин, с ним заигрывали!

Ричи недовольно прыснул, сложив руки на груди.

 _«Тупоголовый баран. То есть, чужой флирт замечает, а мой воспринимает за оскорбления. В кого я вообще влюблён?..»_ — думал про себя Тозиер, без особого энтузиазма наблюдая за тем, как Урис и Дэнбро снова мило воркуют друг с другом, а Эдди до сих пор позорно не сбегает оттуда. Ну хоть бы чувство такта, в конце концов, имел, и не мешал.

На самом деле, Эдди было неловко наблюдать за этим. Он бы с радостью сбежал к тому же Ричи, во-первых, потому что, чёрт возьми, соскучился по его тупой морде и глупыми шутками, которые хоть и раздражали, зато обстановку разряжать могли, а во-вторых, Каспбраку неудобно наблюдать за тем, как Билл увлечённо хвалит Стэна за его эрудицию, засыпает несуразными комплиментами, и что-то расспрашивает о птицах, а Урис, в свою очередь, безперестанно благодарит его, как-то странно заикается и слова путает, совершенно забывая всё, что знал до этого, и глупо хихикает над всем, что Денбро ему скажет. Нервное это у него. Но несмотря на желание свинтить, Эдди каждый раз остаётся рядом, неподалёку, потому что Стэну так спокойнее, и он потом благодарит его улыбкой. Ради друга Эдди готов потерпеть, хотя в глубине души давно уж хочет, чтобы эти двое наконец сошлись, и ему не приходилось быть свидетелем их любовных словесных игрищ.

Решив игнорировать Каспбрака столько, сколько возможно, пока этот наглец сам не подойдёт, Рич присоединяется к Майку, который в это время читал какую-то книгу об инопланетных существах. Мешать ему не хотелось, но Тозиеру было скучно. Даже над Эдди не поиздеваешься, потому что он, видите ли, занят.

Тем временем Каспбрак краем глаза следил за Ричи, и пока он не присоединился к Майку, у него на душе было спокойно, а сейчас скребли кошки, потому что Ричи вдруг решил почитать книгу с середины вместе с Хэнлоном, при этом тесно к нему придвинувшись.

Эдди поджал губы, и с прищуром следил за Тозиером, чётко подмечая каждое его небрежное движение: укладывание руки на плечо, объятия, шепотки на ухо... Всё это было для Майка — не для Эдди...

— Эд, с тобой все нормально? — друга окликнул обеспокоенный Стэн, легко касаясь его спины.

Каспбрак сразу же меняет злое и раздражённое выражение лица на более спокойное, а затем легко и непринуждённо улыбается.

— А что не так?

— Ты ворчал.

— Я... Что?

— Ворчал. Что-то случилось? — повторил свой вопрос Урис.

— Тебе, видимо, показалось. — нервно отмахнулся Эд, желая поскорее перевести тему.

— Нет.

Эдди открыл рот, но аргументов в своё оправдание не находил.

— В любом случае, всё в порядке, тебе не о чем беспокоится. — беззаботно ответил Эдди, чувствуя, как от волнения в груди колотится сердце. Неужели он настолько сильно палится? — Возвращайся к Биллу, а то он тебя уже минуту взглядом мурыжит.

Стэн хоть и не поверил, но всё же кивнул, и тут же начал искать взглядом Тозиера, который мгновенно обнаружился рядом с Майком, увлечённо читающим книгу.

И тут два плюс два в его голове сложились. Урис загадочно улыбнулся, и посмотрел на Бев. Та, будто почувствовав взгляд, кивнула Стэну, подтверждая его догадки.

Как только Тозиер покинул своё место, и ушёл к Хэнлону, Беверли внимательно следила за реакцией Эдди, и её словно озаряло. И как раньше она могла не замечать этого? Видимо, потому что была увлечена Беном, и не знала, к кому питает любовные чувства её друг. 

Она даже заметила, как странно Ричи смотрел на Эдди, когда тот уделял всё своё внимание Биллу и Стэну. О, эти ревнивые вспышки в его глазах можно было заметить и почувствовать сразу.

С самого начала было понятно, что и Ричи и Эдди явно друг к другу неровно дышат, но признавать этого не хотят, и оба ждут первого шага от другого. Беверли сравнила их с двумя баранами, которые бьются в одну и ту же калитку с разных сторон, и никак не могут прорваться, потому что оба упёртые и уступать никто не хочет.

Прав был Стэн. Сами они с этим не разберутся, и если уж когда-то до них дойдёт, то эти олухи потеряют слишком много времени, а терпеть эти томные, восхищённые, скрытые взгляды, и вечные перепалки между ними уже нет сил. Видно же, что оба страдают.

— Ребят, уже вечер. Когда выдвигаемся? — спрашивает Бев, решая прервать мучения Эдди созерцать Ричи рядом с кем-то ещё.

— Сейчас! — подхватывает Стэн, поднимаясь со своего места.

— Ого, какой энтузиазм. Про тебя и не скажешь, что любишь выпить, — смеясь, говорит Билл, хлопая Уриса по плечу.

Тот улыбается в ответ и смущается немного. Можно ли считать это за комплимент, или Билл правильных любит?

— Тогда идём быстрее, а то я уже подыхаю со скуки, — поддержал Ричи, наконец отрываясь от книги и от Майка заодно.

Где-то в другом конце послышался облегчённый вздох Эдди.

Никто возражать не стал, и все дружной оравой, весело переговариваясь друг с другом, отправились инспектировать новый бар, и в целом, хорошо проводить время.


	3. Chapter 3

На улице было довольно прохладно и дул лёгкий ветерок, клубами вздымая песок и пыль.

Летом как всегда темнело поздно, и дорога к бару ещё не освещалась лунным светом, но солнце светило уже не так ярко.

Эдди шёл поодаль ото всех, держа руки в карманах, и хмуро глядя по сторонам. Краем глаза он следил за Ричи, который, к слову, тоже не особо сильно горел желанием участвовать в беседе между остальными Неудачниками, и часто оглядывался на Эдса.

Тозиер видел, что Каспбрак выглядел мрачно и недовольно, посему посчитал своим священным долгом поднять ему настроение. Он тоже отбился от основной компании, присев «завязать шнурки», чтобы подождать Эдди.

Каспбрак Тозиера упрямо игнорировал, ведь всё ещё был обижен на него, хотя и сам не понимал, за что именно. Вариантов можно придумать массу, а вот выбрать правдивый — _нереально._

Видя, что Ричи прибился к нему, и сейчас идёт плечом к плечу рядом, едва ли не касаясь его, Каспбрак дёрнулся, и наоборот ускорил шаг, чтобы не нарваться на искромётный юмор Тозиера. Хотя тот факт, что за сегодня они не сказали друг другу ни единого слова, и даже не поздоровались, не на шутку беспокоило Эдди. Возможно, он даже хотел, чтобы Ричи заговорил с ним первым, но только исключительно ради того, чтобы знать, что тот ни на что не обижается и они всё ещё друзья, да.

А Ричи, будто бы прочитав мысли Эдди, быстро догнал его и открыл таки рот первым.

— Ты чего такой угрюмый? Мамка невкусной кашкой накормила, или горькую пилюлю дала? — Рич прыснул, забавляясь от своей же собственной шутки, и легонько толкнул Каспбрака в плечо, чтобы подбодрить, — Ну не всё же тебе, Эддичка, сладкие сиропчики сёрбать.

Эдди остановился, и недовольно покосился на Ричи, скрипнув зубами.

— Что, не прожевал ещё?

— Слушай, иди куда шёл, ладно? — хмыкает Эдди и тут же подхватывает эстафету, отвечая Тозиеру. В его глазах загорается огонёк, и он сразу же оживляется, готовясь к очередной перепалке с Ричи.

— Так мы все вместе в бар идём, забыл уже? Надо будет твоей мамке сказать, чтобы она тебе в список включила таблеточки от склероза, а то скоро на маразматика будешь похож.

— А ты как был балаболом, так и остался. И это, в отличие от меня, не лечится.

— То есть, ты признаёшь себя маразматиком? — хихикнул Рич, игриво подмигнув Эдсу.

— Нет, я признаю тебя балаболом. 

— Уж лучше быть балаболом, чем склеротиком-невротиком.

— Это я-то?

— Ещё и тупицей, — показательно вздохнул Ричи, покачивая головой, — Ты, конечно.

Эдди вообще выпал, и глаза свои огромные на Ричи вылупил.

— Знаешь что… — начал Каспбрак, поднимая правую руку вверх, резко ею дёргая. Он пытался подобрать нужный ответ, но так и придумал ничего лучше старого проверенного метода: — Заткнись, придурок.

— Идиот, — прыснул Тозиер, не собираясь затыкаться.

— Выскочка.

— Маменькин сынок!

— Извращенец.

— Тугодум.

— Тупица.

— Болван.

— Кретин.

— Придурок.

— Уже было! — победно выкрикнул Ричи, засчитывая себе победу в словесной перепалке.

— Я знаю. Просто ты придурок в квадрате, понятно?

Тозиер закатил глаза.

— Импотент! — не унимался он.

— Пока не доказано — не ебёт что сказано! — выпалил Эдди.

— А ты _хочешь_ доказать? — подхватил Ричи, толком и не задумываясь о смысле сказанного. Внезапно его голос стал низким и приобрёл интимные нотки, отчего Эд напрягся.

— А ты _хочешь_ проверить? — парировал Каспбрак, унимая подступающую дрожь в голосе.

Они смотрели друг на друга долгих две минуты. Будто бы играли в игру, пытаясь заставить соперника моргнуть, но это была вовсе не игра. Оба откровенно пялились друг на друга, не зная, как прервать это. У Ричи зрачки потемнели, и он внезапно сделал шаг вперёд, переводя взгляд на приоткрытые губы.

— Эй, вы где там? — к ребятам подбежал Билл, и уместив на их плечах свои руки, двинулся вперёд, утягивая за собой смущённых парней.

Стэн и Беверли провели троицу странными взглядами.

— Может, оно и к лучшему? — зашептал Стэн, обращаясь к Бев.

— Наверное. — вздохнула Бев, но потом сразу же улыбнулась, добавляя: — У нас ещё будет много возможностей свести их, — девушка подмигнула Урису, и вновь тесно прижалась к Хэнскому, который в это время был занят разговором с Майком.

***

Из бара уже доносилась громкая музыка, ритмичными битами отдаваясь в ушах. Даже ещё не зайдя в помещение, можно было услышать, насколько она громкая.

Настроение сразу поднялось, потому что играл уже не шансон, а это что-то да значило.

Внутри было всё не так уж и плохо, и даже дизайн выполнен в современном стиле: стены обклеены постерами культовых групп и исполнителей; по бокам были раскиданы столики, барная стойка находилась прямо по курсу, а вокруг по середине образовался импровизированный танцпол.

В тусовку и чарующую атмосферу ребята влились сразу, как только переступили порог. Беверли, весело смеясь, тут же потащила Бена танцевать, утягивая его за собой. Билл, всё ещё держа под своим крылом Ричи и Эдди, целенаправленно пошёл к стойке с алкоголем, и только когда достигнул своей цели, отпустил парней, плюхнувшись на ближайший стульчик в мягкой обивке, и заказал бармену стопочку недорогого виски.

Ричи, наконец освободившись, раздражённо чертыхнулся, стряхивая с себя воображаемые пылинки, и уместил свою задницу за соседним стулом. Щёлкнув пальцами, дабы подозвать услужливого бармена, Тозиер последовал примеру Денбро, и заказал себе тоже виски, но решил разбавить всё это дело колой и несколькими кубиками льда. Пить много Тозиер не собирался, потому что не хотел потом с больной головой ходить по своим друзьям и выпытывать, что же такого он натворил, но горло смочить и немного расслабиться ему точно не мешало.

Эдди же от бара отошёл куда подальше, и отыскав глазами Стэна и Майка, что удобно расположились за столиком в самом дальнем углу, потопал к ним, потому что ни пить, ни танцевать Каспбрак желанием не горел, а оставаться одному было даже как-то тревожно.

Вскоре, к занятому ребятами столиком подтянулись и остальные. Билл и Ричи приволокли выпивку для всех, а Беверли, натанцевавшись с Беном, пришла отдыхать, и, собственно, выпить.

Ричи протянул Эдди стакан с плещущимся в нём алкоголем, но тот решительно отодвинул его назад.

— Я не пью, — заорал он, пытаясь перекричать музыку. Лично Каспбрака она раздражала. Это же не клуб, в конце концов, могли бы сделать и потише.

— А что ты будешь? — задал логичный вопрос Ричи, ничуть не удивлённый отказом Эдди.

— Лимонад ему закажи! — хихикнув, пролепетал Стэн, отрываясь от своего стакана с виски. Кажется, его уже немного снесло, да так, что Урис, не стесняясь, уложил свою кудрявую голову на плечо Денбро, который пристроился рядом, и своим ответным действием опустил руку ему на талию, придвигая ближе.

— Заткнись, Стэн! — недовольно крикнул Эдди, складывая руки на груди.

Ничего не понимающий, что же ему, в конце концов, делать, Ричи смотрел то на одного, то на другого, силясь таки получить один вразумительный и чёткий ответ.

— Лучше молочного коктейля ему возьми, — подключилась Беверли, подмигивая Стэну, и тут же получила от Эдди уничтожительный взгляд карих глаз. Ему не нравилось, что над ним насмехаются, так ещё и прямо перед Ричи. Позор какой…

— Так коктейль, или лимонад? — не выдержал Тозиер, стукнув по столу для привлечения внимания.

— Неси уже хоть что-то! Достал блин! — рявкнул раздражённо Эдди, и тут же пожалел об этом, виновато поджав губы. Ну вот стоило ему вымещать свою злость именно на Ричи?

Тозиер немного офигел и совсем не ожидал такого резкого и грубого ответа, даже несмотря на то, что Каспбрак сам по себе парень непростой, и чуть что — и за себя, и за друзей постоять может. А надо будет — и в бубен даст. И Ричи бы понял, если бы получил от Эдди за дело, но он просто ни с того ни с сего наорать на него решил, поэтому в долгу Тозиер оставаться не собирался, ответно разозлившись на Каспбрака.

— Да принесу я тебе твой лимонад, девочка ПМСница! — рявкнул Тозиер, и запустив руки в карманы, согнувшись, угрюмо поплёлся к барной стойке заказывать напиток.

Эдди раздражённо цокнул языком и злобно посмотрел на друзей, которые уже не обращали на него никакого внимания, увлечённые своими парами. Беверли что-то шептала на ухо Бену, а тот заметно смущался, но даже это не помешало ему нашёптывать девушке что-то в ответ. И это самое «что-то» было явно не из целомудренных и невинных речей.

Стэн, допивая, кажется, уже третий стакан, уткнулся Биллу в шею, лаская его кожу своим тёплым дыханием, в то время как Денбро нежно перебирал его пряди, пропуская их сквозь свои пальцы.

Вокруг царила романтическая атмосфера, и только Майк оставался непоколебим, выкуривая сигарету, и стойко игнорируя наличие двух сладких парочек между собой. Он просто наслаждался вечером и расслаблялся.

А вот Эдди было не по себе. Каспбрак нервно стучал пальцами по столу, а сам глазами искал в толпе Ричи, потому что тот слишком уж долго пропадал. И только Эд собрался пойти искать Тозиера, как он тут же объявился, держа в одной руке стаканчик лимонада, а в другой — молочный коктейль.

— На! Всасывай! — недовольно пробубнил Ричи, с грохотом ставя перед Эдди его напитки, и плюхнулся рядом, тут же берясь за распитие своего виски.

— А почему ты принёс и то и то? — удивлённо спросил Каспбрак, пододвигая к себе коктейль.

— Подумал, что ты захочешь попробовать всё, — так же недовольно проговорил Рич, игнорируя пытливый взгляд Эдди из-под пушистых ресниц.

Каспбрак не ответил, но на его лице появилась лёгкая улыбка, и в груди как-то потеплело. Ему было приятно, что ради него Ричи потратил вдвое больше денег и принёс ему два напитка, хотя мог вообще ничего не нести, а просто послать Эдди и наслаждаться жизнью.

 _Но он не сделал так._ И это _льстило._

Вся дружная компания сидела в относительной тишине, если не брать в расчёт громкой музыки, доносившейся отовсюду, и голоса остальных посетителей заведения, весело переговаривающихся друг с другом и подпевая очередной заводной песне. Так продолжалось бы долго, пока Ричи, известный своей болтливостью и излишней впечатлительностью, не обратил своё внимание на Стэна и Билла, которые, сидя в уголке, чуть ли друг на друга не залезали, пытаясь быть как можно ближе. Их лица находились очень близко, и иногда они даже соприкасались носами, после чего жутко смущаясь, оба отворачивались, при этом глупо хихикая. 

— Ну нихуя себе! — вскрикнул Ричи, из-за чего заставил Эда вздрогнуть, Беверли и Бена отвлечься друг от друга, а Майка оторваться от стакана с виски.

Все устремили свой взгляд в ту сторону, куда таращился Тозиер, после чего каждый пожелал закрыть глаза и больше никогда их не открывать, ведь зрелище было шокирующим.

Стэнли, по всей видимости под действием алкоголя, забрался Биллу на колени, и обхватил его шею руками, в то время как ладони Денбро покоились на заднице Уриса и совершенно нормально себя там чувствовали. Сама по себе поза была провокационной, и всё бы ничего… Ну, подумаешь, мальчики выпили и прикалываются, но не тут то было. Стэн и Билл буквально пожирали друг друга… _и вовсе не глазами._ Их губы соприкоснулись в страстном поцелуе, чего тут не ожидал никто, беря во внимание спокойный и уравновешенный характер обоих, а также духовные убеждения Стэнли. Ричи вообще считал Уриса эдаким романтиком, который уж точно на первом свидании не целуется (если это таковым можно назвать), а тут такой сюрприз.

Эдди ойкнул, тут же отвернувшись. Он даже и не знал, что Стэн способен на такое, так ещё и на виду у всех… Бев захихикала, и услужливо закрыла рот ошарашенному Бену, у которого едва челюсть на пол от увиденного не упала. Девушка и сама была поражена таким раскрепощённым поведением своего друга, и явно от него такого не ожидала, ведь Стэн никогда особо не выделялся, и был правильным мальчиком. Правда, с возрастом он себя немного попускал в некоторых аспектах, но всё ещё оставался одним из самых адекватных и целомудренных парней среди Неудачников. Видимо, рядом с Биллом его правильность улетучивалась, настолько тот сводил Уриса с ума. Майк, кажется, ничуть не удивился, но ехидную улыбку подавить не смог, поскорее пряча её за стаканом с виски, а вот Ричи так и продолжал пялиться на двух целующихся парней, поражаясь тому, как это они никого не побоялись и не постеснялись, и как вообще пришли к этому? 

Честно? Тозиер им даже немного завидовал, потому что он, к примеру, не может сделать так же и засосать Эдди. Тот ведь заорёт сразу, вырываться начнёт, а потом ещё и по лицу влепит, если не сразу по причинному месту.

Вздохнув, парень таки решил не буравить парочку взглядом и тактично отвернулся, решая их игнорировать, и таки поговорить с Майком, ведь Хэнлон был единственным, в данный момент, кто разделял с Ричи его интерес к комиксам. Нет, Билл тоже их читал, но сейчас был явно не в том состоянии, чтобы обсуждать последние новинки из мира цветных картинок с маленьким количеством текста и динамичным сюжетом. Остальные же бурный интерес к этому не питали, а Эдди и подавно, называя комиксы сборником картиночек с тупым сюжетом, который совершенно отдалён от реальности. Тем более, с ним даже не поспоришь, потому что тот уткнулся в свой долбаный коктейль, присосался к трубочке, обхватил пальцами стеклянный стакан, и не реагировал ни на что. В любой другой ситуации, Ричи бы на такое поведение Каспбрака так серьёзно не отреагировал, но глядя на друга, в его мозгу активно зашевелились шестерёнки, а недостающие пазлы потихоньку складывались в одну единую картинку — _Эдди было неприятно._ Он стал таким как только увидел целующихся Стэна и Билла, а это заставило Ричи и вовсе поникнуть, ведь если он так реагирует на своих друзей, то что и говорить о нём самом...

Настроения даже на разговор уже не было. Тозиер, окидывая унылым взглядом обстановку, решил, что ему нужен ещё один стаканчик спиртного горячительного. С двух порций его точно не вынесет, и мозг не поплывёт, но настроение поднять должно.

И действительно подействовало. Алкоголь для Ричи был каким-то наркотиком, ну или проще — катализатором, и уже после выпитого он весело переговаривался с Майком, резко размахивая руками в разные стороны от излишней эмоциональности, ведь пересказывал он сюжет комикса, который его настолько впечатлил, что Ричи даже несколько цитат оттуда выучил. Хэнлон активно разделял его позицию, хоть и отвечал более сдержанно.

Рич настолько увлёкся рассказом, что не заметил, как опрокинул на футболку Эдди его непочатый стакан лимонада.

С громким вскриком Каспбрак подорвался с места, тут же стряхивая с себя остатки липкой жидкости. Его глаза заметались в поисках салфетки, и тут их услужливо подал Ричи, который на Эдди смотрел виновато и слова извинений бубнил, параллельно помогая другу вытирать пятно, которое уже успело расползтись едва ли не по всей футболке, которая теперь неприятно липла к телу. 

Своим криком Эдди привлёк внимание абсолютно всех. Даже Билл со Стэном поспешили оторваться друг друга и посмотреть, в чём же дело.

— Прости, я помогу, — ещё раз извинился Тозиер, продолжая усиленно протирать пятно на груди Каспбрака.

От таких махинаций злость Эдди утихла, но появилось заметное напряжение, а за ним и мозг начинал отключаться. Он рисковал просто стать на месте и залипнуть, поддаваясь сильным движениям Тозиера, но Каспбрак сразу же взял себя в руки, и отпихнул от себя Ричи, грозно глядя на него.

— Спасибо, ты уже помог пролить на меня лимонад! — зло выплюнул он, и ещё раз оттолкнув подальше от себя Тозиера, прошмыгнул мимо него, заворачивая в уборную, чтобы застирать пятно.

Ричи лишь смотрел ему вслед, открыв рот. Он бы и продолжал так делать, до тех пор, пока Каспбрак не вернётся, но такой расклад событий совершенно не устраивал Беверли, и она, не упуская шанса, решила подтолкнуть Тозиера к сближению с Эдди, ведь чем не идеальный момент?

— Хэй, Ричи, может пойдёшь и отдашь Эдди свою рубашку? У него сейчас нет сменной одежды.

Ричи, будто опомнившись, засиял. Кивнув, он тут же помчался в туалет следом за Каспбраком, бросив напоследок _«Спасибо, Бев!»._ Девушка улыбнулась и мысленно пожелала ему удачи.

Тозиер буквально ворвался в уборную, громко захлопывая за собой дверь, чем жутко перепугал Эдди, который от неожиданности аж подпрыгнул.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга и откровенно тупили. Эдди продолжал держать в руке кусок своей футболки, а Ричи рот. Вода всё ещё лилась из-под крана.

Первым опомнился Эдди, и выгнув бровь, деланно поинтересовался:

— Ты чего тут забыл?

— А что, не понятно? — огрызнулся Тозиер, которому тон Каспбрака не понравился от слова «совсем».

— Почему же, всё предельно ясно. Кабинки слева от тебя, ни в чём себе не отказывай, — спокойно ответил Эдди, возвращаясь к отстирыванию своей одежды.

Тозиер опять стоял и таращился на Эдди, который потерял к нему какой-либо интерес (ну или сделал вид), продолжая упорно тереть хлопковую ткань. Ричи откровенно тупил и с приоткрытым ртом и прищуренным взглядом смотрел на Каспбрака, усиленно пытаясь вспомнить, чего он сюда вообще пришёл?

Малая доза алкоголя хоть и опьяняла, но мыслительные процессы таки притупляла, а ещё их притуплял Эдди Каспбрак, который так старательно вымывал свою футболку от липких пятен, что не заметил, как задрал ткань выше пупка, и прислонился к раковине, оттопырив задницу. Его взгляд был сосредоточен и напряжён, прядь волос спала на лоб, а ритмичные движения руками завораживали.

Ричи бы так и не отлип, если бы не отрезвляющий голос Эдди.

— Чего уставился? — Каспбрак опять остановился и встал в привычную прямую позу.

Ричи мотнул головой, будто бы прогоняя из головы похабные мысли, и наконец пришёл в себя, готовясь дать вразумительный и чёткий ответ:

— Я это… Пришёл, чтобы… ну… отдать тебе рубашку. — промямлил Тозиер, едва ли борясь с желанием опустить взгляд и не видеть выражения лица Каспбрака, который с вызовом на Тозиера смотрел, буравя его своими огромными карими глазищами.

 _«Браво, Ричи! 10 из 10! Ты ещё заикаться начни — тогда окончательно опозоришься и выставишь себя тупым придурком перед Эдди!»_ — ругал его внутренний голос, давая мысленные оплеухи.

— Ты хочешь… _что?_ — кажется, Эдди, включил режим: «тупить» вместе с Ричи, и теперь, собственно, двух слов связать не может, потрясённый словами Тозиера.

Видя непонимание и шок в глазах Каспбрака, Ричи хотел махнуть рукой и сказать, мол, забудь, не столь важно, но так и не сказал. Раз уж пришёл — то доделает начатое до конца, а там уж всё равно, что Эдди думать будет, зато домой в сухой одежде пойдёт.

— Рубашку тебе дать. Не пойдёшь же ты в мокром.

— А. — Эдди захлопал глазами, опомнившись, — Ну да. Не пойду.

Ричи как-то странно посмотрел на Эда, и стал снимать с себя свою любимую рубаху.

Глаза Эдди округлились, он замотал головой, и поставив руки перед собой, начал ими махать в разные стороны, чтобы Тозиер прекратил.

— Что ты делаешь? — едва ли не крикнул Каспбрак, повышая голос.

Ричи остановился и уставился на Эдди в непонимании, приподнимая вверх правую бровь.

— Рубашку снимаю?

— Зачем?

Тозиер глаза закатил и едва подавил в себе желание хорошенько стукнуть ладошкой себе по лбу.

— Ты всегда, когда коктейль выпьешь, так тупить начинаешь?

— В смысле?

— А чью я тебе рубашку, по твоему, отдать должен, идиот?

И тут до Эдди дошло окончательно. Ричи хотел… Чёрт, правда, что-ли? Внутри Каспбрака вдруг всё расцвело, и он как-то глупо заулыбался, внутренне радуясь, словно пятилетняя девочка новой кукле. _Ричи отдаст ему свою рубашку. Свою вещь. В которой он ходит. Которую трогает. Которая пахнет им._

От всех этих мыслей у Эдди закружилась голова.

Тем временем Ричи всё снял, и уже ждал, когда Каспбрак начнёт делать хоть что-то, а не просто пялиться на него, как-то чересчур подозрительно улыбаясь.

— Ну? — не выдерживает Тозиер.

— Что?

— Футболку снимай! — Ричи с каждой фразой Каспбрака поражается ему всё больше. Вроде парень умный, и даже очень, а так жёстко тупит. Тозиер думал, что он один так может. Оказывается, нет. Что же, они определённо стоят друг друга.

— Не буду я ничего снимать, извращенец! С чего я вообще должен это делать? — задыхаясь от возмущения, тараторил Каспбрак.

— Ты рубашку на мокрую футболку наденешь?

Повисло молчание, и Эдди уже понимал, что выглядит со стороны как беспросветный тупица. Ну а кто в этом будет признаваться? Правильно — никто! Именно поэтому Каспбрак упрямо продолжает гнуть свою линию.

— А что, если да?

— Идиот?

— И вовсе нет! Я просто не хочу, понятно?

— Идиот. — констатировал Ричи, и не дожидаясь ответа, сам подошёл к Каспбраку, схватил его за концы футболки, и резко потянул её вверх, стремительно обнажая живот, а затем и грудь парня.

Эдди вздрогнул, но так ничего не сделал, и даже должным образом отреагировать не успел. Опомнился он только тогда, когда уже стоял полуобнажённый перед Ричи и светил своим телом направо и налево. Он бы и рад прикрыться, но задетая гордость не даёт ему этого сделать, поэтому Эдди только выпрямляется, голову вверх задрав.

А Ричи отходить и не спешит. Обдавая горячим дыханием шею Каспбрака, Тозиер всё ещё стоит слишком близко и слишком откровенно рассматривает открывшийся ему вид на голое тело Эдди.

Под изучающим взглядом Каспбрак съёжился и вздрогнул. По его телу прошлась стая мурашек, но он не отстранился, и судорожно выдохнув, облизнул губы, посмотрев прямо на Ричи, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. В этих глазах можно _захлебнуться._ Эдди, смотря в них, всё дольше увядал, окончательно забывая о том, что он, вообще-то тут полуголый стоит, сосками и несостоявшимся прессом своим светит. 

Тозиер растягивает губы в нахальной улыбке и любезно уступает Каспбраку в их импровизированной игре в гляделки, опуская глаза ниже — к влажным губам. Эдди бросило в жар, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Ему даже показалось, что это сон, ведь Ричи смотрел… _Напряжённо._ _Уже без насмешки._ Казалось, его зрачки захлестнула темнота, дыхание стало тяжелее, а открывшийся вид восхищал и дыхание в груди спирал. 

Не выдержав такого напряжения и _откровенного сексуального давления,_ Каспбрак таки приходит в себя, выхватывает из рук Ричи его рубашку, и отходя подальше, начинает натягивать её на себя, медленно застёгиваясь. Хоть Тозиер этого никогда не делал потому что под рубашкой всегда была футболка — Каспбрак такой роскошью похвастаться не мог, поэтому старательно застёгивался на все пуговицы, не пропуская ни одной.

В то время как Эдди сосредоточился лишь на рубашке, Ричи времени зря не терял и конкретно так залип на сосредоточенного парня. Когда Каспбрак был так близко, а Рич его раздевал — по телу Тозиера буквально прошёлся разряд тока, а внизу живота приятно потянуло. Рич мог чувствовать сбитое и взволнованное дыхание Эдди, имел возможность наблюдать за тем, как потихоньку Каспбрак оголяется, показывая ему своё прекрасное тело, хоть только и верхнюю его часть. Тозиер успел запомнить и воспроизвести в своей памяти все родинки: одна над пупком, вторая под сердцем и несколько мелких были рассыпаны по всей груди. Аккуратные соски многозначительно выпирали, скорее от холода, нежели от возбуждения, а у Ричи от всего этого прекрасного сердце в груди громко бухало, глухой болью отдаваясь в грудной клетке, а ещё дыхание перехватывало и руки подрагивали.

Наблюдая за тем, как Эдди старательно застёгивается, ловко орудуя своими тонкими пальчиками, Ричи старался не встретиться челюстью с полом, потому что выглядело это будто… Чёрт! Будто Эдди после бурной ночи, проведённой с Тозиером, одевается в его рубашку, чтобы прикрыть наготу — вот как это выглядело!

От таких ассоциаций у Ричи закружилась голова, а в горле совсем уж пересохло. Появилось резкое желание выпить, а еще лучше — _поцеловать_ Эдди. Но он не мог оторваться от такого соблазнительного зрелища. Его рубашка на Каспбраке смотрелась так хорошо и _правильно._ Будто бы её пошили для того, чтобы одним прекрасным днём Эд надел её на свои худощавые плечики. Чтобы ткань мягко облегала его тело, дарила тепло и комфорт.

Так же, как и у Ричи, у Эдди в голове творился полный кавардак, и всё то мизерное время, отведённое на застёжку рубашки, он пытался прийти в себя, и отделаться от навязчивой мысли, что Тозиер на него откровенно так пялится, потому что глаза он так и не поднимал, да и боялся. И неизвестно чего больше: встретиться с изучающим взглядом карих глаз напротив, либо же наоборот — увидеть лишь затылок Ричи, который смотрит куда-то совершенно в другую сторону, будто бы позабыв о том, что он здесь не один.

Но рано или поздно, взглянуть всё же придется. Разделавшись с последней пуговицей, Эдди расправляет рубашку, приглаживая её. Проведя пятернёй по волосам, он смотрит на Ричи, бросая вызывающий взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. Тозиер, наблюдая за всем этим безобразием, судорожно сглотнул, глядя на Каспбрака, который выглядел просто _прекрасно._ Тонкая шея, усыпанная мизерными родинками, соблазнительно-выпирающий кадык, острые ключицы; худые плечи, на которых висела рубашка, а проступающий сквозь холодок щекотал кожу; тонкие, изящные руки вместе с длинными пальцами. Эдди будто другим вдруг стал, хотя, казалось бы, сменил только верхнюю часть гардероба, но было в этом что-то… _Завораживающее._

— Чего смотришь?

Рич вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на лицо Эдди, невольно задерживая его на тонких губах. Но он опомнился так же быстро, как и отлип, потому что услышал короткое покашливание, доносившееся откуда-то сзади.

Тозиер обернулся и увидел в дверном проёме улыбающегося Майка. 

— Ребят, вы что-то долго. Мы уходить уже собираемся, а вы тут толчётесь.

Тозиер тут же пришёл в себя, и ответно улыбнувшись, подошёл к Хэнлону, шлёпая его по плечу.

— Мы уже идём. Просто решил проявить чудеса благородства и отдать Эдсу рубашку, а то ведь бедный ребёнок в мокром домой пойдёт, а там его мамочка наругает, да по ушам надаёт. — Ричи показательно скорбно вздохнул, невинно похлопывая глазками.

Каспбрак прыснул и зло на него зыркнул, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте, потому что в рубашке Ричи Эдди будто чувствовал, что он всё ещё голый, ведь Каспбраку казалось, что Тозиер своими мимолетно-брошенными в его сторону взглядами понемногу раздевал его.

Майк посмотрел на парней с неким непониманием, а затем хмыкнул, и сказал:

— Ладно, ребят, мы вас на улице ждём. Не задерживайтесь! — махнув рукой, Хэнлон скрылся за дверью, а Эдди не удержался от едкого комментария в сторону Ричи.

— Придурок.

— Сам такой!


	4. Chapter 4

В клубном домике как всегда было шумно. Каждый занимался своим делом, и все ждали Денбро, который должен был прийти с минуты на минуту. Он обещал сегодня что-то весёленькое, чем и заинтересовал остальных Неудачников.

Вчерашняя пьянка удалась на славу. Если не учитывать того, что Эдди и Ричи обратно петляли без настроения и усиленно делали вид, будто друг друга не знали, то всё прошло вполне себе сносно.

Причём Каспбрак не переставал поглаживать рубашку Тозиера и иногда касаться её, будто бы пытаясь удостовериться в её реальности. Ричи же бросал исподтишка на Эдди многозначительные взгляды, но как только Каспбрак чувствовал неладное и оборачивал голову, Тозиер резко разворачивался в другую сторону, и рассматривал ночные пейзажи. Он бы с радостью поболтал с Денбро, да тот был слишком занят, неся на себе уснувшего Стэна, который во сне что-то бормотал и нежно гладил спину Билли, сладко причмокивая губами. Всю дорогу с лица Денбро не спадала счастливая улыбка. Во-первых, потому что Урис оказался лёгким и вовсе не доставлял ему дискомфорт, а во-вторых, всё тот же Стэн очень классно целовался. Алкоголь развязал ему язык в несколько ином смысле.

Ричи, глядя на парочку, показательно кривился, мол, _«стыдоба какая — здесь же люди!»_ , а сам в своих мыслях тайно желал так же поносить на ручках и Эдди, но тот ведь упертый и колючий, словно кактус, и к себе просто так не подпускает. Ричи губу и закатил, но от мечты _не отказался._

Урис, к слову, сейчас тихо сидел в уголке и читал свою любимую книгу. Хоть и выглядел он спокойным, но внутри ему хотелось кричать. Билл скоро придёт, а Стэн совершенно не знает, как себя с ним вести. О, он прекрасно помнит о своём вчерашнем поступке, и каждый раз, думая об этом, начинает усиленно краснеть. А ещё он помнит _нежный поцелуй_ от Билла в висок на прощанье, когда Стэнли, пошатываясь, доходил до двери своего дома. Им бы поговорить, да обсудить, что происходит между ними, и сегодня как раз таки идеальный шанс, но Урис боится. Он даже планировал трусливо сбежать пораньше, но его остановили Бев и Эдди, усаживая Уриса обратно на стул.

— Не-а, Стэн. После вчерашнего я просто не могу тебя отпустить, пока ты с Биллом не поговоришь. — строго отчеканила Марш, загораживая Стэну проход.

— Он не придёт, ребят. А мне нужно к отцу, он-

— И слышать ничего не хочу! — вновь урвала Уриса Бев, — Билл обязательно придёт, осталось только дождаться.

— Хорошо, пусть так, но зачем нам разговаривать? У меня к нему нет вопросов, — нагло соврал Стэн, чувствуя, как от собственной же лжи начинает краснеть.

— После того, что я вчера увидел, я не поверю, что вам не о чем будет разговаривать, — хмыкнул Эдди, — Неужели ты сам не хочешь всё выяснить? А если вы встречаться начнёте? Это же так круто будет! Ты же так об этом мечтал, Стэн, а сейчас трусишь?

— Вот именно, — поддержала Бев, — Тем более, вчера тебя ничего не смущало, — ехидно отметила девушка, подмигнув.

Каспбрак закашлялся, а Стэн покраснел ещё больше, но принял слова Эдди к сведению и таки согласился с тем, что им с Биллом разговор просто необходим.

Как только эта мысль посетила его голову, пришёл Денбро, явно пребывающий в прекрасном расположении духа. В руках он держал коробку, и Урис смог разглядеть на ней надпись «Твистер».

 _«Ох, чёрт, ничем хорошим это не закончится»_ — подумал Стэн, вновь утыкаясь в свою книгу, и старательно делая вид, будто его тут нет и вовсе. К слову, Билл Уриса заметил сразу, отчего его улыбка стала ещё шире, а глаза _заблестели._

И если Стэн посчитал «Твистер» заранее плохой идеей, то у Беверли наоборот родился новый гениальный план, как свести Ричи и Эдди. Да, способ глупый, но девушка отталкивалась от ситуации, и если уж они сегодня будут играть именно в это, то она выжмет из этой игры максимум.

Ричи, видя, что принёс Билл, присвистнул, а Эд помрачнел. Он никогда не любил такого рода развлекательные занятия. Ему бы что-то более интересное, что мозг тренирует, а не мышцы и растяжку. Тем более вставать на раскорячки, демонстрируя всем своё тело в недвусмысленных позах, было явно не тем, к чему Каспбрак стремился.

Но его мнение и мнение Стэна никто учитывать не собирался, ведь большинство было «за». Бев даже вызвалась помочь убрать всё и подготовиться к игре, настолько сильно она загорелась этой идеей и желанием поскорее начать. Бен сразу же сказал, что будет играть только с Беверли, и ни с кем больше, за что получил многозначительные смешки со стороны парней и влюблённый взгляд от девушки.

Таким образом определилась первая пара, и оставалось дело за малым: с помощью жребия определить две последние пары и человека, который будет крутить стрелку, определяющую цвет и часть тела.

Эдди и Стэн отказались сразу, чем вдвое сократили число игроков. Бев пришлось поставить в пару Ричи и Майка, а Билла сделать ведущим. Каспбрак оказался, мягко говоря, не в восторге, и сразу же пожалел о том, что отказался. Денбро огорчился, ведь очень хотел поиграть в «Твистер» _именно_ со Стэном, но тот, видимо, не фанат такого рода развлечений, посему Билл попросил Уриса быть его помощником и контролировать участников, чтобы те не нарушали правила.

По команде Билла все заняли свои места и цвет. У Майка — зелёный, у Бена — красный, Бев встала на жёлтый, а Ричи достался голубой. Как только Денбро крутанул стрелку первый раз, игра началась, и развивалась стремительно. Уже через несколько минут Марш подминала под себя Хэнскома, в то время как он из последних сил держался с вывернутыми руками и расставленными в разные стороны ногами, чтобы не грохнуться, а заодно не задеть свою девушку.

У Ричи с Майком дела обстояли чуть получше, но это не избавило их от постановок недвусмысленных поз. Эдди, со стороны наблюдая за этим вопиющим бесстыдством и безобразием, кривился и показательно отворачивался, делая вид, что ему всё равно на то, что происходит на этом долбаном цветастом коврике. Как бы Каспбрак не старался, его взгляд всегда возвращался к Тозиеру и сверлил его так настырно, что Ричи передёргивало и он неестественно съёживался. 

Эдди желал, чтобы Тозиер поскорее грохнулся, и для него игра была окончена, но гад держался молодцом, искусно переставляя руки и ноги на различные цвета, причём изворачиваясь не хуже любого гимнаста. Достаточная длина ног и рук позволяла дотянуться буквально до всего, что и было непосредственной привилегией. Да и Майк, ввиду своей прекрасной физической подготовки не отставал, и ребятам, в частности Ричи, проигрывать не хотел, упрямо двигаясь к своей цели.

Беверли и Бен были ведомы скорее обычным интересом и неким азартом. Они не рвались быть первыми, или победить, а просто наслаждались процессом. Их лица часто оказывались близко друг к другу, и Хэнском не упускал возможности чмокнуть свою девушку куда только попадёт: лоб, нос, губы, подбородок, щека. Марш только смеялась и краснела, а Билл, посмеиваясь, грозился дисквалифицировать ребят, если они ещё раз так сделают, но никогда не выполнял своё обещание, давая им повеселиться.

Честно говоря, за игрой больше следил Каспбрак, нежели сам Билли. Его взгляд часто был прикован к лицу Стэнли, который сосредоточенно наблюдал за игрой. К его подрагивающим в улыбке губам и вьющимся волосам, в которые так и хотелось ещё раз запустить руку и пропустить кудряшки сквозь пальцы.

Сам же Эдди чаще всего делал замечание именно паре Ричи и Майка, и получал какое-то злорадствующее удовольствие, когда они меняли позу, тем самым отдаляясь друг от друга, ведь Тозиер ногу не туда поставил. За такое нарушение, к глубокому сожалению Эдди, из игры никого не выкидывали, а вот за падение — ещё как, и Каспбрак прикладывал все свои силы, лишь бы сбить кого-то с толку. Беверли и Билла он будто не замечал, посвящая всё своё внимание _лишь Ричи_ и его передвижениям, которые волновали брюнета больше всего.

Но как назло, им попадались самые провокационные действия, которые в последствии выливались в самые что ни на есть откровенные позы. Эдди это злило. Внутри он вскипал и буквально из себя выходил. Казалось, скрип его зубов можно было услышать повсюду, а прожигающий взгляд почувствовать всем своим нутром, даже если он предназначался не тебе, а одному конкретному человеку. Каспбрак чувствовал себя нехорошо, и от волнения кусал свои губы едва ли не до крови, с трепетом ожидая, когда Ричи наконец грохнется своей пятой точкой на пол.

— Бев, правая нога на синее! — скомандовал Билл, отслеживая передвижение стрелочки, что решает судьбы.

Марш с готовностью кивнула, но как только она оторвала свою ногу от прежнего места, её руки затряслись, и она упала прямиком на Бена, находившегося в данный момент под ней в позе несуразного паука.

К превеликому сожалению Эдди, грохнулись не те. _Ох, не те…_

Послышалось сдавленное улюлюканье со стороны Ричи и Майка, ведь парни тоже изрядно подустали, но стойко оставались на своих местах, чувствуя, как кровь в жилах от нарастающей конкуренции начинает вскипать, ведь их осталось двое.

— Чёрт, прости, — виновато пробормотала Бев, слезая с Хэнсома, — Ты не ушибся? — девушка прикусила губу, наблюдая за тем, как Бен поднимается.

— Нет, что ты, со мной всё нормально. Ты то как? — поднявшись, Бен слегка отряхнулся, и тут же подал руку своей возлюбленной, увлекая её за собой наверх.

— Тоже нормально, — откликнулась Марш, смущённо заправляя прядь себе за ухо.

В их отношениях по прежнему проскакивала некая неловкость и детская романтика, но было в этом что-то своё, _завораживающее._ Эти черты ничуть не портили ничего, и обоим было комфортно, а ещё со стороны за этим приятно было наблюдать, ведь на лице невольно улыбка всплывает от такого зрелища. Даже Эдди и Билл отвлеклись, переключая своё внимание на проигравшую парочку, которая продолжала стоять слишком близко друг к другу и о чём-то неловко переговариваться.

— Эй, ребят, мы вам тут не мешаем? — на последнем издыхании выкрикнул Ричи, чувствуя, как руки и ноги начинают неметь от долгого пребывания в одной позе.

— Ой, точно! — Билл спохватился, и схватив картонку, тут же крутанул стрелку, — Ричи — правая рука на красное.

Эдди замер. На его лбу буквально загорелся красный огонёк, и бегущей строкой пролетела надпись: «Опасность!» А всё потому, что на этом чёртовом красном кружочке уже покоилась рука Хэнлона, а через несколько секунд ладонь Тозиера накроет руку Майка, и тогда Эдди совершенно точно взорвётся.

Конечно, он мог тут же возразить, заявив, что это не по правилам. Но проблема была в том, что ребята находились на краю поля, и этот чёртов красный кружочек был единственным, до которого Ричи мог физически дотянуться, поэтому сделали такую поблажку. Однако, эта самая «поблажка» была явно не на пользу.

Каспбрак начинал паниковать и судорожно соображать, что же ему делать. Он просто не мог допустить этого, но пока он думал, Тозиер уже накрыл своей ладонью руку Майка и мир Каспбрака _рухнул,_ и всё, что он мог сделать — это сдавленно пискнуть, и беспомощно пялиться на развернувшуюся картину, пытаясь от накатившей обиды нюни не распустить. Стэн, который всё это время находился неподалёку, смерил друга сочувствующим взглядом и мысленно дал ему оплеуху за то, что Каспбрак отказался играть.

Тем временем лицо Эдди резко поменялось и приобретало багровый оттенок, а из груди вырывалось что-то на подобии рыка, ведь руки Майка и Ричи соприкасались слишком долго, и если сейчас кто-то из парней не проиграет — Эдди не выдержит и толкнёт Тозиера. Он это сделает, чёрт возьми, чтобы не лапал никого, хоть и ради игры.

— Майк, левая нога на зелёное! — вновь скомандовал Билл, устремляя свой взгляд на поле, чтобы проследить за тем, как игрок выполнит указание. _Но Хэнлон упал._ Не выдержал и упал, уступая победу Тозиеру.

Молитвы были услышаны, а Урис буквально почувствовал, как расслабился Эдди, едва ли не начиная прыгать на месте.

Ричи уже и сам расслабился, падая на пол, и расставляя ноги и руки в стороны. Он победно улыбался и переводил дыхание.

Все бросились поздравлять Тозиера, однако, Эдди этого делать не спешил. И лишь когда они встретились взглядами, смерил его скучающим взглядом и отвернулся.

— Игра была жаркой, — заметил Майк, подавая руку своему сопернику.

— Это точно, — согласился Ричи, принимая подачу, и вскакивая с пола.

— Ничего сложного в этом не вижу! — подал недовольный голос Эдди, скрещивая руки на груди. Беверли и Стэн, посвящённые в курс дела, буквально почувствовали промелькнувшие между парнями опасливые искры, и уже предчувствовали что-то.

— Это ты-то? — фыркнул Ричи, разворачиваясь к Эдди. Каспбрак сразу же завладел вниманием Тозиера, и он уже не видел никого, кроме сведённых к переносице бровей и карих глаз, с вызовом смотрящих на него, — Неужели малыш Эдди-спагетти сможет лучше?

— А что, если да? — не унимался Каспбрак, смело делая шаг вперёд, будто бы принимая брошенный вызов.

— А силёнок хватит? Мамочка сегодня дала двойную порцию кашки?

— Хватит, не переживай. Лучше о себе позаботься, ты вон уже на последнем издыхании!

— Да я тебе и в пол силы нос утереть могу! — заявил Тозиер, высунув язык.

— Ох, как это по взрослому, Ричи — не оставался в долгу Каспбрак, вместо языка показывая Тозиеру фак.

Тозиер грубый жест проигнорированным не оставил и продемонстрировал Эдди целых два средних пальца, поигрывая бровями, мол, _«Выкусил, Каспбрак!?»_ На это Эдди лишь презрительно фыркнул, закатывая глаза.

— Ребят, хорош тут письками мериться, — встрял Стэн, — покажите себя в игре, и мы узнаем, кто тут настоящий король Твистера. 

Беверли, переглянувшись со Стэном, лишь подмигнула ему, явно одобряя его слова.

Эдди и Ричи спорить не стали, и сразу же скомандовали Биллу крутить эту чёртову стрелочку, и начинать игру. 

Посвятив Тозиеру ещё один самоуверенный взгляд, Эдди получил в ответ лишь нахальную ухмылку.

— Ричи — левая нога на синее!

— Эдди — правая рука на красное!

 _Игра началась._ Запалённые и раззадоренные донельзя ребята держались молодцом, и никто даже не показывал усталости. По началу всё шло просто прекрасно: адреналин кипел в крови, желание утереть противнику нос стояло чуть ли не на первом месте, а сладкий вкус победы уже маячил где-то не за горами. Шло всё хорошо потому, что первую половину игры Ричи и Эдди, по какой-то счастливой (или нет), случайности, совсем не пересекались друг с другом.

Стэн и Беверли, с особым интересом наблюдавшие за этим поединком, уже досадливо думали, что всё идёт никак не по плану, но потом случилось чудо, которое полностью перевернуло ход игры: 

— Эдди, поставь правую руку на жёлтое.

Каспбрак, не задумываясь, всё послушно выполнил, и только когда услышал сдавленный писк Беверли, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с пахом Тозиера, который едва ли ему в лицо не упирался, а та самая рука едва ли тозиеровского зада не касалась, потому что стала именно туда, где этот самый зад и свисал, пока Рич держал своё тело, взваливая вес на руки и ноги.

Эдди вмиг покраснел и поспешил голову отвернуть, чтобы глаза его больше не видели этого непотребства. Только вот в таком положении шея затекала ещё быстрее, и нагрузка шла ещё и на неё, что вовсе не играло в пользу самого Каспбрака. Но его длинный язык таки не сдержался, и буркнул:

— Задницу свою выше подними.

— Об этом я буду просить тебя в постели, сладкий, — поигрывая бровями, хрипло ответил Ричи, чувствуя, как тело наливается жаром.

Эдди вспыхнул с новой силой, и поспешил обдать своё лицо холодным воздухом, чтобы хоть как-то остыть, потому что жарко было не только Ричи.

— Заткнись, Тозиер! Сейчас вот вообще не смешно.

— Тогда терпи или наслаждайся, куколка. Мне своё прекрасное тело девать некуда.

Эдди уже порывался что-то сказать в ответ, но его отвлёк громкий голос Денбро, который озвучивал для Ричи следующий ход.

— Рич, правую ногу на жёлтое.

Тозиер помедлил с секунду, рассматривая возможные варианты хода, но видел только один, без особого риска, но очень провокационный. За неимением вариантов получше, Тозиер отрывает свою ногу и переваливает её за спину Эдди, и укрепляя свои позиции, нависает над ним сверху.

Хоть Каспбрак и пребывал в позе «полусидя», находясь к Ричи спиной, но он буквально чувствовал, как жаркое дыхание Тозиера опаляет его шею, а сам Ричи чуть ли не прижимается к нему всем телом, и не делает это лишь потому, что не может сойти с положенных кружочков.

Напряжение нарастало с каждой секундой, а Билл всё медлил, будто специально это делал, а он, на самом деле, просто украдкой залипал на Уриса, который это заметил и теперь стоял такой же красный, как и Ричи с Эдди.

Каспбрак, дабы не чувствовать внутри этих бушующих эмоций, не сгорать со стыда, и, чёрт возьми, возбуждения, даже думал о том, чтобы сдаться, но упрямое чувство гордости кричало в его подсознание не делать этого. Эдди не должен упасть в грязь лицом, и если уж начал играть, то будет играть до конца.

Тозиер тоже хотел пошутить насчёт позы, но благоразумно промолчал, устремив свой взгляд на пятую точку Эдди, без малейшего угрызения совести её рассматривая. Он уже и позабыл о дрожащих от напряжения руках и ватных ногах, которые еле держали его на весу. Округлые формы его лучшего друга буквально _заворожили,_ и Ричи ощутил нестерпимое желание _дотронуться, пощупать и облапать_ как следует. Тозиер уж было начал захламлять свой мозг всякой непотребщиной, при этом тяжело дыша, чем ещё больше напрягал и смущал Эдди, но не успел даже сгенерировать какую-то шутку, ведь Денбро наконец опомнился и готов был объявить следующий ход.

Стэн и Беверли застыли в напряжении. Через пару ходов Ричи и Эдди повторили ту же позу, что и Бен с Беверли: Каспбрак в позе «паука» нагло смотрел в глаза нависающему над ним Ричи, который похабно ухмылялся и с каждым своим вздохом буквально сокращал расстояние между ними. Делалось это, конечно, неосознанно, но Каспбрака знатно так пугало, ведь он не знал, чего сейчас можно ожидать от Ричи. Эдди как на ладони: _открытый, беспомощный, доступный._ Все эмоции от парализующего ужаса до стыдливого возбуждения были на лице написаны, и больше всего Каспбрак боялся увидеть насмешку.

Губы Ричи были _близко._ Эдди _пытался_ дышать. Глубоко. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Не получалось нихрена, и Эд чувствовал, что уже _на грани._ Ещё немного, и он сорвётся. Ещё хоть один взгляд на пухлые губы Тозиера и он вопьется в них мокрым поцелуем.

_И Эдди сдаётся._

Решая таки остаться в глазах Тозиера слабаком, чем другом-геем, который, ко всему прочему, ещё и влюблён в него, он осознанно сдаётся. Его рука специально соскальзывает, и Эдди, не удерживая равновесия, падает.

Кто ж знал, что в этот момент Ричи думал о том же самом и боролся с навязчивым желанием наплевать на всё и таки поцеловать Каспбрака, но приняв волевое решение, тоже решил сдаться, расслабляясь.

Они упали одновременно. Эдди рухнул на пол, а через долю секунды на него навалился обессиленный Ричи, отчего Каспбрак сдавленно ойкнул, поспешно выбираясь из-под веса чужого тела, дабы Тозиер не успел почувствовать на себе что-то выпирающее.

— М-да, ребят, ничья. — сделал логичное заключение Билл, осматривая запыхавшихся парней.

Бев и Стэн, мрачно переглянувшись, в унисон вздохнули.

_Не в этот раз._


	5. Chapter 5

С наступлением августа солнце начало палить ещё жарче, а температура взлетела едва ли не до сорока градусов. Неудачники в который раз благодарили Бена за то, что он решил соорудить их тайный клуб именно под землёй, где относительно прохладно и можно укрыться от удушающей жары, ведь денег на такую роскошь, как вентилятор — не было.

Когда день таки сменился вечером, и солнце окончательно зашло за горизонт, Неудачники засобирались домой, а троица, состоящая из Эдди, Стэна и Беверли всё медлила и никто из них ещё не спешил никуда уходить. Хэнском уже давно привык петлять по пути домой без своей девушки. Она, конечно, не посвящала его в причины постоянных задержек в клубе, но была благодарна за то, что Бен её вопросами не донимал и допросы не устраивал, а вдобавок, молча поддерживал Беверли и давал ей некую свободу, потому что доверял, чему Марш была бесконечно признательна, а её любовь к парню росла с каждым днём и становилась всё крепче. Бев ещё ни разу не пожалела о том, что выбрала именно Бена.  
 _Она сделала правильный выбор._

Когда последний Неудачник, не состоящий в Клубе Анонимных Сплетников, скрылся, оставшиеся три человека мигом скучковались. Эдди как всегда достал свежий выпуск газеты, раскрывая её на нужной странице и разворачивая к остальным, чтобы Стэн и Бев тоже могли видеть написанное.

Быстро пробежавшись по заголовкам, Стэна зацепила новость о проектировании новой оранжереи в центре Дерри.

— Неужели они хотят построить кое-что более путное, чем ещё один магазин с хламом? — удивился Урис, внимательно вчитываясь в коротенькую статью, где публиковались новости касательно этой самой оранжереи, которая хоть и находилась в разработке, однако, бюджет на неё уже был выделен.

— Как бы не пропили, — вздохнув, добавил Эдди, перелистывая страницу.

— Или вместо задуманного не построили пивняк, — поддержала Беверли.

— Да, точно! В прошлом году нам обещали отреставрировать центр, дабы восстановить культурную архитектуру нашего города, а когда собрали с жителей деньги — внедрили их в постройку забегаловки, — вспоминая, недовольно бубнил Эдди, хмурясь. 

— В которой ещё и наркотой торговали, — дополнил Стэн, говоря об этом с явным отвращением.

Былой настрой у него пропал, ведь идея постройки оранжереи явно воодушевила Уриса, и он даже готов был помочь.

— Хей, не расстраивайся так, — поспешила утешить друга Беверли, касаясь его плеча и мило улыбаясь, — Может в этот раз обещание будет исполнено, и у нас таки построят оранжерею.

— Точно! — воодушевился Эдди, пододвигаясь ближе, — Тогда у тебя будет ещё одно место для свиданий с Биллом, — подмигнув, добавил он.

Стэн, который до этого улыбался и порывался что-то сказать, резко захлопнул рот и покраснел.

— Ты… Что несешь такое, Эдди? — только и смог выдавить из себя Урис.

— Око за око, Стэнли. Ты думаешь, мне приятно выслушивать от вас подобное про нас с Ричи?

— Приятно, ещё как! — заткнула Каспбрака Бев, беззлобно глядя на него, — У Стэна с Биллом хотя-бы продвижения какие-то есть, а вы с Тозиером так и топчитесь на одном месте! — гордо заявила она, взмахнув своими рыжими волосами.

— Потому что это не взаимно, вот и топчемся! — не выдержал Эдди, начиная раздражаться.

А так всё хорошо начиналось…

— В том, что это не взаимно — уверен только ты, — наконец заговорил Урис, — А ещё, Бев, мы с Биллом и правда недалеко от них ушли… — признался он, опустив вновь взгляд.

— Это… Как? Вы не поговорили, что ли?

— После того случая в баре — нет, — со вздохом произнёс Стэнли, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда.

Марш впала в ступор, приоткрыв рот. Она то думала, что Урис с Денбро поговорили и давно всё утрясли, а сейчас просто пытаются окончательно разобраться в себе. Именно из-за таких выводов девушка решала продолжительное время не донимать Стэна расспросами, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот расколется сам. Но, как оказалось, колоть нечего.

— Вы же… Общаетесь хорошо, и даже не смущаетесь друг друга, — всё ещё не веря, бормотала Беверли, пытаясь переварить информацию.

Эдди молчал, не зная что и сказать. Он был того же мнения, что и Марш, но слова Стэна выбили и его из колеи тоже.

— Общаемся. Мы как-то негласно, без обсуждений, решили забыть о том, что произошло в баре, — спокойно ответил Стэн.

— А ты уверен, что вы оба решили? — предположил Эдди, — Может так думаешь только ты, а Билл, вон, страдает.

— Но я не замечал за ним…

— Да потому что Денбро прекрасно может это делать! — не выдержала Марш, — Вспомни, как он мастерски делал вид, что всё хорошо, когда переживал смерть брата? — девушка замялась и добавила чуть тише, — И даже после этого ты будешь думать, что ему всё равно и он не переживает?

Стэн молчал, призадумавшись. Действительно. Слова друзей имели смысл. Урис даже удивился, как это он, обладая рациональным мышлением, отличной логикой и имея поразительную наблюдательность, так мог оплошать? Видимо, эти его качества распространялись только на тех, к кому он не питал любовных чувств.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — заключил Стэнли, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Поговори с ним, Стэн, — посоветовала Беверли, чему Эдди только кивнул, будто бы подтверждая и соглашаясь со словами подруги.

— Х-хорошо, но…

— Я могу устроить вам встречу! — перебив, вскрикнул Эд, тут же неловко замолкая.

Стэн одарил его усмешкой. _Эдди такой Эдди._

— Вот и хорошо. — всплеснула в ладоши Бев, сияющим взглядом смотря на Уриса, который уже заметно волновался и переживал, будто бы эта самая встреча с Биллом должна была состояться с минуты на минуту. — И без новостей не возвращайся! — хихикнув, грозно добавила она, в шутку делая серьёзное лицо.

Стэнли улыбнулся, в глубине души радуясь тому, какие же у него прекрасные друзья, которые не только смогут поддержать, а и личную жизнь устроить, когда сам трусишь немного.

***

Как Эдди и обещал, он устроил Стэну и Биллу встречу. Место Стэнли выбрал сам: ромашковое поле рядом с лесом, где Урис часто бывает, чтобы подумать в одиночестве, привести мысли в порядок или просто почитать в тишине. 

Иногда в этом поле Стэнли мог встретить каких-то птиц, что иногда пролетали мимо. Тогда он задирал голову высоко в небо и с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как взмахи сильных крыльев вздымают ветер, а мелкие пёрышки отваливаются с крыла, легонько опадая вниз на землю. Стэн поймал таких немного, потому что случаев с птицами можно было по пальцам посчитать, но каждое пёрышко он бережно хранил, коллекционируя их. Урис даже хранил у себя дома специальный альбом, полностью посвящённый изучению пернатых. Напротив каждого приклеенного пера Стэнли каллиграфическим и аккуратным почерком выводил названия птиц и их виды, старательно расписывая их отличительные особенности и характеристики. Это всегда увлекало и даже успокаивало Уриса.

Дабы затащить Билла, Эдди не пришлось придумывать каких-то хитроумных планов: он просто сказал, что его ждёт Стэн и хочет с ним поговорить. Как только эти слова сорвались с его губ, Денбро тут же рванул за своим «Сильвером», напрочь забыв о всех своих делах.

Ловко запрыгивая на сидение и крутя педалями, Билли уже радостно махал Каспбраку на прощание, уносясь вдаль, и держа путь прямиком к ромашковому полю.

Пока Стэнли ждал Билла, он очень волновался, и волновался настолько, что дабы отвлечься, сорвал первую попавшуюся ромашку и начал гадать на ней «любит, не любит».

Да, глупо. Да, по детски (особенно для Уриса, который повзрослел слишком быстро и уже не должен был заниматься подобным), но это успокаивало, а положительный ответ лепестка: _«любит»_ даже даровал некую уверенность.

Стэнли вдруг услышал скрип колёс и сбитое дыхание Билла. Он чувствовал, как тот приближался, из-за чего постепенно оторопевал. Из его головы вмиг испарилась та длинная речь, которую он готовил для разговора, и теперь Стэн был похож на выброшенную на берег рыбу, которая жадно хватала ртом воздух, и не знала, что ей делать дальше.

— П-привет, — запыхавшись, здоровается Денбро, неловко усаживаясь рядом со Стэном, поправляя растрепавшиеся после поездки волосы.

Урис громко прокашливается и от нервов начинает рвать лепестки ромашки, сосредотачиваясь лишь на них. Билл, к слову, тоже сорвал парочку цветов, проделывая с ними незамысловатые махинации. Хотя, что конкретно Денбро с ними делал, Стэн разобрать не мог, ведь его мысли были заняты _вовсе не ромашками,_ а человеком, который сидит слишком близко и пахнет молочным шоколадом.

— Привет, — как-то неуверенно отвечает Стэн, всё ещё тупя взглядом в зелёную траву и белые лепестки, раскиданные по округе.

— Мне Эдди сказал, что ты поговорить хочешь? — продолжая переплетать между собой цветы, спросил Денбро, не зная, чего бы ещё такого сказать, чтобы хоть как-то растормошить Стэна, да и себя заодно.

— Сказал… — отстранёно отозвался Урис, теперь уже глядя на бездонное синее небо, на котором не было видно ни единого облачка. 

— Стэн, что случилось? — не выдерживает Билл, резко развернувшись к Урису, который даже не вздрогнул, но внутри от такого обеспокоенного голоса _всё перевернулось._

— Ничего, я просто… — он вздыхает, и наконец смотрит прямо на Денбро, поджимая губы, — Не знаю, что сказать.

— Но нам ведь нужно поговорить, верно? — улыбаясь краешком губ, подмечает Билл, возвращаясь к своему занятию. Он двигается ближе, а Стэн чувствует, как гулко стучит его сердце и мысли в голове продолжают предательски путаться.

— Что было тогда в баре?

Стэнли затягивать не хочет, и глубоко вздохнув, задаёт вопрос в лоб. Билл к такой резкой смене темы не был готов, но внешне в лице не поменялся, продолжая проводить некие махинации с ромашками. Урис на это особого внимания не обращал, пытаясь прийти в себя и не выглядеть таким уж напуганным.

— А чем это должно было быть, как ты думаешь?

— Новым этапом. — просто отвечает Урис, поджимая губы. Его лицо покрылось красными пятнами, но он усиленно делал, вид, будто внутренне спокоен и не капельки не волнуется, сидя рядом с объектом своего воздыхания и разговаривая с ним чуть ли не о своих чувствах. — А чем это было для тебя? — не удержавшись, спрашивает Стэн, и в ответ видит лёгкую улыбку.

Билл ещё несколько секунд мнётся, а потом порывисто целует Стэна в щёку, тут же усаживаясь на своё место, и взгляд отводя.

Теперь лицо Уриса было полностью красным и пылало жаром. Он почти невесомо коснулся пальцами горящей после поцелуя щеки, а уголки его губ поползли вверх.

Они ещё долго сидели, тесно соприкасаясь друг с другом и не говоря ни слова. Билл всё ещё копошился с ромашками, а Стэн глядел в даль, раздумывая над тем, что же будет дальше.

Вдруг Билл резко встаёт, и неуверенно протягивает Стэну свою ручную подделку, которую смастерил буквально минут за пятнадцать. Урис непонимающе смотрит на Денбро сверху вниз, а потом задерживает взгляд на том, что вручил ему Билл, и аккуратно забирает вещь из его рук, примеряя на себя.

_Он сплёл ему венок из ромашек._

Лицо Денбро озаряет ярчайшая улыбка, а на щеках появляются ямочки и лёгкий румянец.

— С-спасибо… — благодарит Стэн, ласково улыбаясь.

— _Тебе очень идёт._

***

— И что, никаких тебе поцелуев и признаний в любви? — разочарованно вскрикнула Бев, вылупившись на Уриса, который мечтательно уставился куда-то в стену и счастливо улыбался. На его голове всё ещё красовался тот самый венок из ромашек, заботливо сплетённый Биллом для него.

Стэнли в ответ спокойно машет головой, а Бев испускает разочарованный вздох, опуская руки.

— Получается, вы так и не выяснили ничего, — подводит итог Эдди, отпивая свой лимонад.

— Почему? Выяснили.

— И что же ты понял, друг мой? — не унималась Бев, устремляя на него заинтересованный взгляд. Девушка надеялась, что после встречи с Денбро они, как минимум, признаются друг другу в своих чувствах, и как максимум, начнут встречаться.

— Что я тоже ему нравлюсь. — всё так же спокойно и уравновешенно ответил Стэн. После состоявшейся встречи он не переставал улыбаться, продолжая воспроизводить в своей памяти некоторые моменты, особенно запавшие в душу.

— И как же ты это понял?

— Он _поцеловал меня._

— В щёку, — как-бы между делом добавила Беверли недовольно. Она явно рассчитывала на что-то более вразумительное и серьёзное.

— В щёку, — повторил Стэн, хихикнув, — А ещё _он сплёл мне венок._

— Он очень красивый, Стэн. Билл молодец, — похвалил его Эдди, рассматривая ромашки, аккуратно вплетённые друг в друга.

— Красивый.

— Стэн, проснись! Тебя вызывает Беверли! — девушка повысила голос, дабы достучаться до друга и резко замахала перед его лицом руками, но Урис даже не моргнул.

— Бев, оставь его. Он под впечатлением, — встрял Эдди, опуская руки подруги.

— Да я уж вижу. — вздохнув, согласилась она, таки оставляя Уриса в покое. Видимо, ему нужно было прийти в себя и осознать, что всё взаправду было.

— Мы сейчас ничего от него не добьёмся. Если Стэн уверен, что они всё утрясли — значит так и есть. Думаю, скоро всё само собой произойдёт, и мы даже не заметим, как они будут за ручку ходить. — Эдди и сам удивился, что так защищает Стэна, потому что он не видел от него такого рвения, когда Бев на него «нападала», напоминая Каспбраку о Ричи и о том, что они всё ещё не признались друг другу, всё ещё не встречаются и всё ещё не зажимаются вместе где-нибудь по углам. Но Эд злорадным мальчиком не был, и даже понимал состояние Уриса. К тому же, эти «нападки» со стороны его друзей были лишь безобидными шутками, ну или советами. В любом случае, в глубине душе Эдди понимал, что они желают помочь, и отчасти нуждался в этой самой помощи, прекрасно осознавая то, что сам он никогда не решится на такой отчаянный шаг, как признание в чувствах.

Беверли внимательно выслушав Эдди, без сомнений с ним согласилась, и улыбнувшись, потрепала его по приглаженным назад волосам. Каспбрак показательно сморщился, но не отпрянул. Марш была одна из немногих, кто мог так делать.

В словах Эдди был смысл и Беверли тоже решила просто подождать, пока всё образуется и встанет на свои места.


	6. Chapter 6

Лето заканчивалось слишком быстро, а время неумолимо близилось к сентябрю, что означало только начало нового учебного года, выпускного класса, и, конечно же, предстоящих экзаменов в конце и подведение итогов.

Воодушевлённые, с новыми силами и свежими головами идти в школу хотели только Эдди, Стэн и Бен, как отличники, медалисты, да и вообще, приверженцы продуктивной и плодотворной учёбы. Остальные же так и остались хандрить, грустить и сетовать на то, что ненавистный сентябрь не за горами, а значит близится и недосып, и нагрузка, и отсутствие времени на другие, более важные и полезные дела, которые можно было бы сделать, вместо того, чтобы выполнять целую кучу домашнего задания и ежедневно посещать школу. На одном из собраний подавляющее количество Неудачников даже попытались в шутку вызвать Сатану, чтобы заключить с ним сделку о бесконечном лете. Благо, у них ничего не получилось.

К сожалению, всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, и осень таки наступила, принеся с собой пасмурную погоду, прохладный ветер и мелкий дождь, вместе с медленно-опадающими листьями. 

Единственным плюсом было то, что летнее тепло ещё не ушло до конца, а солнце до сих пор грело всё вокруг, поэтому сразу кутаться в тёплые шарфы и куртки не было смысла. Ещё пару недель, а может быть, и месяц, можно было походить в любимых футболках, рубашках и шортах, что, несомненно, радовало, ведь к резкой смене погодных условий не готов был никто.

С началом учёбы самой насущной и обсуждаемой темой этого года для старшеклассников стал, конечно же, выпускной — волнующее, и, безусловно одно из самых запоминающихся и долгожданных событий в жизни каждого школьника. Все, без исключения, хотели, чтобы всё прошло как минимум хорошо и без эксцессов, но с щепоткой волнующих приключений и безбашенного веселья; с каплей алкоголя и энергичных танцев; ну и с гармоничным концом в виде встречи красочного рассвета где-нибудь на улице, под открытым небом. Чтобы воспоминания потом остались на всю жизнь, и чтобы в старости можно было рассказывать не только о дерьмовых подростковых годах и об изнуряющей учёбе, а и о приятных и греющих душу моментах.

Каждую большую перемену во время обеда Неудачники обсуждали свои планы и мечты по поводу будущего мероприятия, а на тайном собрании Клуба Анонимных Сплетников Эдди и Стэн помогали Беверли выбирать и создавать эскиз её будущего платья, в котором она будет блистать на выпуске. Марш категорически не нравились те платья, которые находились в магазинах Дерри на продаже, и она твёрдо для себя решила собственноручно создать платье своей мечты, хоть и понимала, что идёт на риск, ведь всё в любой момент может пойти не по плану, да и времени может не хватить. Экзамены, всё-таки. Но несмотря на все нюансы, Беверли была настроена решительно и уверенно, ведь обладала профессиональными навыками шитья и довольно неплохими дизайнерскими задатками. А ещё имела в помощниках двух прекрасных друзей, у которых явно есть вкус, и которые всегда придут подруге на помощь, даже если ради этого Эдди и Стэну придётся исколоть все свои пальцы до крови, или перенести выполнения домашнего задания на другой день. Такие вот жертвы.

Эскиз был почти доработан, и Бев знала, что её платье будет нежным, лёгким и воздушным. С кружевами и атласными лентами, без всяких там рюшек, висюлек и блёсток, которыми её одноклассницы наверняка обвешают свои длинные платья с огромными вырезами в районе груди, спины и ног, дабы казаться богаче и красивее, а также продемонстрировать все свои выигрышные места. 

Даже за год до начала торжественного события Марш уже начинала волноваться и переживать за то, как всё пройдёт. Беверли пыталась успеть воплотить в реальность абсолютно всё ею задуманное как раз к назначенному времени, детально прорабатывая свой образ, а также изучая медленный танец вместе с Беном, который девушка обязательно станцует с ним на прощальной вечеринке на зависть её школьным задирам и на радость себе и друзьям.

На самом деле, с остальной частью класса ребята не горели обсуждать предстоящий выпускной и прочие организационные моменты, ведь ни с кем из них не состояли в дружеских отношениях. В приятельских — возможно, но это делалось лишь из вежливости и из-за того, что глумления над Неудачниками недавно закончились. Но ведь старое не забыто, и строить дальнейшую дружбу с теми, кто почти всё время обучения унижал — было уже невозможно. Поэтому когда ребята оставались чисто своей компанией, то приближающееся мероприятие стало для них чуть ли не центральной темой для обсуждений и сопутствующих шуток, которые чаще всех отпускал, конечно же, Ричи. 

— Ну что, ребят, все уже выбрали себе пары на выпускной? — как-бы невзначай поинтересовался Билл, многозначительно постреливая взглядом в сторону своего притихшего бойфренда, который, заметив, что на него пристально смотрят, поперхнулся брокколи, из-за чего Денбро улыбнулся шире и заботливо постучал Стэна по спине, чтобы тот ненароком не задохнулся.

— С-спасибо, — прохрипел Урис, утирая салфеткой замаравшиеся уголки рта. 

— Всегда в твоём распоряжении, — счастливо говорит Билл, быстро чмокая Стэна в висок. 

Тот неестественно дёргается и краснеет, решая, что обед для него на сегодня закончен, иначе он так точно коньки отбросит.

Билл и Стэн начали встречаться ещё в конце августа, чем ни капли не удивили своих друзей. Беверли с Эдди чуть ли не хором выкрикнули _«Ну наконец-то, блять!»_ , а Ричи, Майку и Бену оставалось только поздравить новоиспеченную парочку и пожелать им счастья. 

Тозиер тогда пошутил, что в их клубе теперь на два натурала меньше, за что получил в ответ неожиданную колкость от Стэна: _«Зато ты по прежнему возглавляешь клуб одиноких гомосексуалов-девственников»._ Билл тогда смеялся ещё очень долго, а Ричи, не ожидавший такой подлянки от Уриса, растерялся и впервые не нашёлся с ответом. _Почему-то тогда в глаза Эдди смотреть не хотелось._

— Ну так что? Кто с кем на выпускной идёт? — повторил вопрос Денбро, пережёвывая свой обед.

— Я Бев ещё летом пригласил, — отозвался Бен, приобнимая свою девушку за плечи. Та согласно кивнула, солнечно улыбаясь. 

— Я с Лили пойду, — откликнулся Майк, бросая взгляд на соседний столик, за которым как раз таки и сидела вышеупомянутая девушка, и неловко помахала Хэнлону в ответ, когда заметила, что парень смотрит на неё. 

Беверли и Стэн тут же развернулись к Эдди, как бы мысленно ему крича: _«А мы говорили!»_

Каспбрак закатил глаза, но внутренне почувствовал облегчение, избавившись от воображаемого конкурента, узнав, что у Майка таки есть девушка. Однако, смелости, чтобы наконец признаться Ричи в своих чувствах, это не придало, зато подарило спокойствие за то, что на сердце балабола никто не претендовал _и пока что не претендует_.

— А ты с кем пойдёшь, Рич? — спросил Бен, поигрывая бровями.

Вопрос заставил Каспбрака вздрогнуть и прислушаться. Хоть он и усиленно делал вид, будто бы его гораздо больше интересует собственный обед, нежели ответ Тозиера на поставленный вопрос, в реальности всё было наоборот. 

Эдди напрягся и потупил взгляд в тарелку, с трепетом ожидая ответа от Ричи. 

Тозиер замялся, застигнутый вопросом врасплох. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Эдди, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, но всё же не сдержался, и стрельнул в него мимолетным взглядом, тут же переводя его на Бена. Но Стэн заметил эти нехитрые манипуляции и подмигнул Беверли, привлекая её внимание.

— Пф, я же парень нарасхват! — нашёлся наконец с ответом Рич, расслабившись и снаружи выглядя уверенно, — Каждая девчонка мечтает пойти со мной! До выпускного ещё куча времени, так что выберу там кого-нибудь, — отмазался Ричи, скрывая за самодовольной улыбкой свою нервозность.

— А я думала, ты Эдди пригласишь, — как бы между делом сообщила Бев, невинно хлопая глазками. 

Теперь была уже очередь Каспбрака давиться своей едой и неистово краснеть непонятно от чего конкретно.

Ричи тоже замялся и взгляд потупил, боясь даже взглянуть в сторону Эдди, ведь те звуки, что он издавал — явно не сулили ничего хорошего. Оба ждали, пока кто-нибудь осмелился сказать первым хоть что-то.

Чувствуя, что Эдди вообще не в восторге от этой идеи, Тозиер сразу напускает на себя маску безразличия, но внутренне всё же расстраивается, потому что _он хотел_ пойти с Эдди. _Очень хотел._

— Эдди-спагетти придётся выбрать себе другого красавчика. — отмахнулся Тозиер, с фальшивой насмешкой глядя на Каспбрака. — Конечно, со мной никто не сравнится, но я уже занят одной опупенной девчонкой. — Ричи хотел сказать совсем не то, _честно._ Возможно, он даже и осмелился бы в шутку пригласить Эдди, а он в шутку согласился бы. И тогда можно было бы брать в оборот многолетний проработанный план по охмурению бывших астматиков, повёрнутых на своём собственном здоровье. Но Тозиер поступил иначе, а всё из-за гребаного чувства гордости, ведь если Каспбраку даже сама мысль о том, чтобы на торжестве быть спутником Ричи была противна, то тут и говорить было не о чем. Конечно, так думал только сам Ричи, но ведь никто в голову ему не залезет, мысли не прочитает, да и в обратном уже не переубедит.

— Но ты же сказал, что ещё не выбрал, — встрял Бен, припоминая Ричи его недавние слова.

_Тозиер мысленно выругался._

— Эх, раскусил. Есть у меня одна кандидатурка, но я хотел оставить это в секрете, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — Ричи подмигнул, поигрывая бровями, а Хэнском, помахав головой, кивнул, понимающе ухмыляясь.

Эдди, слушая всё это, с трудом удерживал в себе слёзы, но внешне оставался абсолютно спокойным и даже выдавил из себя некое подобие насмешки. 

Кажется, Беверли и Стэн, в который раз наблюдая за двумя глупыми и слепыми придурками, в унисон грустно вздохнули, в очередной раз признавая провал.

Марш молча протянула Урису доллар, ведь в этот раз Стэнли поставил на то, что Каспбрак и Тозиер опять облажаются и упрямо будут гнуть свою линию, запихнув чувства куда подальше. 

Билл, чувствуя возникшее напряжение, решил разрядить обстановку. Он конечно, не особо вникал в то, что такого творится между Эдди и Ричи, но явно понимал, что это неловкое молчание нужно прекращать. 

Денбро конечно интересовался по поводу необычных взаимоотношений между Тозиером и Каспбраком у своего парня, и Стэн давал ему простое и лаконичное объяснение: _«просто они придурки, не обращай внимания»,_ и этого аргумента Биллу вполне хватило. Хотя наблюдать за Ричи и Эдди он не перестал, с каждым разом замечая между ними нечто куда более большее, чем просто обычную дружбу, но пока решил не придавать этому значения, ведь Тозиер и так выглядит как пидор, а Эдди... Эдди просто очень впечатлительный и эмоциональный мальчик. 

Смена темы помогла, но оживила только Ричи, который всегда был лёгок на подъем и особенно разговорчив. Эдди всё ещё продолжал вяло ковырять вилкой свой низкокалорийный обед и смотреть куда-то сквозь него невидящим взглядом, думая о чём-то своём. 

Растормошил Каспбрака только скорый звонок на урок. Эдди тут же поднялся, и попрощавшись с ребятами, двинулся в сторону коридоров, где располагались нужные кабинеты, ссылаясь на то, что учитель опозданий не любит, торопливо покидая столовую. За ним сразу же подорвались Беверли и Стэн. 

— Эй, вы куда? — удерживая Уриса за руку, обеспокоенно поинтересовался Билл, заглядывая прямо в глаза своему возлюбленному.

— Нам... Нужно отлучиться, — нашёлся Стэн, бросая мимолетный взгляд в сторону удаляющейся спины Каспбрака, и тут же разворачиваюсь к Денбро, добавляет: — Не беспокойся. Встретимся позже.

Урис почувствовал, как хватка слабеет, а на лице Билли появляется улыбка. Он кивает, будто бы давая согласие, и Стэн срывается с места, догоняя Бев, а потом, вместе с ней, и Эдди.

Каспбрак сразу заметил, что за ним образовался хвост, который неумолимо приближался к нему. Совсем скоро Марш с Урисом уже шли по обе стороны его плеч и сверлили Эдди непонятными взглядами, явно требующими дальнейших объяснений.

— Да что не так!? — не выдержав, буркнул Каспбрак, грозно смотря на друзей. 

— Ты опять упустил свой шанс, — незамедлительно ответила Беверли спокойным тоном, будто бы говоря совершенно очевидную вещь. _(Хотя так оно и было)._

Эдди тяжело вздохнул, поправляя лямки своего рюкзака. 

— Какой шанс, Бев, о чём ты? 

— По моим подсчётам, 34-й. И это со дня нашего первого собрания в июне, когда мы гадали на картах Таро, а уж сколько этих шансов было до этого, и не посчитаешь…

Стэн молча кивнул, подписываясь под каждым словом подруги, чем никак не утешил раздосадованного Каспбрака. 

— _Нет у меня шансов_ , Бев. И никогда не было, — грустно пробубнил Эдди, криво улыбаясь. 

— С чего ты вообще это взял? Ричи он…

— Девушек любит, окей? — крикнул Эдди, урывая Беверли на полуслове.

— Ты разве не видел? — встрял Стэн, выгибая бровь. 

— Не видел чего? — раздражённо прыснул Эд, упрямо продолжая идти вперёд, ускоряя свой шаг. 

Он уже совсем забыл о том, что начался урок, и Каспбрак на него безбожно опаздывает. Эдди лишь хотел сбежать от своих друзей, которых его личная жизнь заботит больше, чем его самого. 

На самом же деле, Стэн и Беверли проявляли уважение и терпение по отношению к Эдди, и встревали только тогда, когда уже просто не выдерживали. Они бы вообще не лезли в личную жизнь Каспбрака, если бы того действительно не требовал случай. Чаще всего, они просто наблюдали, а уж когда не выдерживали — срывались и высказывали всё своё недовольство своему близкому другу, ведь ему срочно купить очки нужно, потому что он слепой и упрямо видеть очевидного не хочет. 

— Как он посмотрел на тебя, когда Билл у него спросил про спутника на выпускной. 

Эдди прыснул и готов был рассмеяться. _До чего же глупо..._

— Ребят, я, конечно, ценю вашу заботу, но иногда это переходит границы дозволенного. 

— Да ты просто даже услышать нас не хочешь. Всё отрицаешь и всё тут! — не выдержала Беверли, раздосадованно закричав на весь коридор. 

Девушка оторопела и резко встала на месте, а вместе с ней остановились Эдди и Стэн, шокировано глядя на девушку. Беверли и сама глаза в ужасе выпучила, вмиг затихая и прислушиваясь к посторонним звуками. Они простояли так ещё несколько секунд, пока что-то вдруг не скрипнуло, а из соседней дверцы не выглянул преподаватель по литературе, незамедлительно отреагировав на резкий и громкий шум.

Поправив свои очки в золотистой оправе, он внимательно осмотрел троицу и вскинул бровь, переводя цепкий взгляд в сторону застывшей Беверли, которая и сама не ожидала, что может так громко крикнуть. 

— Мисс Марш, довожу до Вашего сведения то, что перемена давно закончена, а урок уже длится целых десять минут. Позвольте спросить, что заставило Вас так шумно кричать на весь коридор, пугая учеников и срывая мне лекцию?

Девушка замялась, тщательно подбирая слова. Ей было неловко ведь этот преподаватель был её любимым, а Беверли ещё никогда так глупо не прокалывалась, особенно в поведении. Несмотря на взбалмошный и эмоциональный характер, она была примерной и очень способной ученицей.

— Прошу нас простить, мистер Ричардсон— вмешался Стэн, машинально загораживая собою донельзя раскрасневшуюся и потерявшую дар речи Беверли, — Мы как раз спешили на урок, но очень увлеклись спорами друг с другом, да так, что немного не рассчитали тональность.

Урис заметил, как черты лица преподавателя смягчились, и появилось некое подобие улыбки.

— Понимаю. Но впредь старайтесь обсуждать свои дела на перемене и не опаздывать.

— Конечно, мистер Ричардсон, — добавила Беверли, а он, кивнув, закрыл за собой дверь, продолжая вести урок.

— Спасибо, — улыбнувшись, тихо сказала Бев, глядя на Стэна и облегчённо выдыхая. Тот отмахнулся, сопровождая действие ответной улыбкой.

Девушка обернулась, чтобы что-то сказать Эдди, но того на месте уже не было. Будто испарился.

— Сбежал, — досадливо сообщила она Урису, а тот, задумавшись, качнул головой.

— Я вот что думаю, может нам как-то подтолкнуть Ричи к тому, чтобы он пригласил Эдди на выпускной?

— А ты не думаешь, что он будет вести себя как Эдди?

— Тогда возьмём его на слабо! — просияв, заявил Стэн, видя, как губы девушки растягиваются в предвкушающей ухмылке. — Ричи у нас человек азартный, как и Эдди, впрочем. Но в отличии от нашего упрямца, Тозиер готов на гораздо более безбашенные и опасные вещи. В любом случае, стоит попробовать.

— Ты прав. Идея классная. — без тени сомнения поддержала затею Бев, хитро сверкнув глазками.

— А то! — самодовольно добавил Урис, приглаживая свою шевелюру.

— Если до выпускного или на нём они не сойдутся, я просто насильно столкну их губами и плевать, что потом будет.

Стэн вдруг громко рассмеялся, но потом, вспомнив о неловкой ситуации, что произошла буквально минуты две назад, сразу же заткнул руками рот, и ухватив Марш за руку, вместе с ней поспешил ретироваться. Девушка, смекнув что к чему, даже не сопротивлялась.

Дверь кабинета снова открылась, и из неё вновь выглянул мистер Ричардсон. Видя лишь пустоту перед собой, он оглянулся по сторонам. Ему слышались лишь слабые отголоски топота чьих-то ног и сбивчивый шёпот. Хмыкнув, он снова улыбнулся, вертя головой, а потом уже вернулся в класс возобновляя рассказ о ранней эпохе ренессанса.


	7. Chapter 7

Казалось бы, идея взять Ричи на «слабо» и таким образом заставить его пригласить Эдди на выпускной — была хорошей, и даже очень, но вот идеального момента, чтобы подловить Тозиера и поговорить с ним тет-а-тет всё не предоставлялось. Ричи был вездесущ, и постоянно с кем-то ошивался. То переговаривался с Майком, то переругивался и подначивал Эдди, то на всё тот же спор играл с Беном в баскетбол и забивал по несколько мячей за раз, то обыгрывал Билла в шахматы. О школе и говорить не стоило, ведь если Ричи никто и не составлял компанию — найти его было трудно, ведь он мог быть где угодно: помогать тренеру по физкультуре затаскивать маты в подсобку, сдавать домашнее задание, когда сроки уже горят, или курить за школой, пока никто не видит.

Метаясь в поисках Тозиера, Бев и Стэнли чувствовали себя загнанными зверями, потому что Ричи был везде и одновременно нигде. Даже решение «разделиться» так и не возымело должных успехов. Ричи был нарасхват, всегда занят и всегда не один.

— Чёрт, мы уже неделю за ним гонимся. Стэн, я не могу так больше! — заявила Беверли, обессиленно плюхаясь на стул, и закрывая лицо руками.

— Нам пока не везёт.

— А в чём проблема просто позвать его отойти? — задала логичный вопрос Бев, поднимая голову.

— Потому что Эдди постоянно ошивается рядом. Он у нас проницательный, и сразу догадается что к чему, а если мы ещё и при ком-то заключим с Ричи пари — считай, всё пропало, и уже через несколько секунд Каспбрак на всех парах понесётся к нам раздавать люлей. Нужно быть осторожными, — пояснил Стэн, чётко всё аргументировав.

— Ты прав, — сдавшись, согласилась Бев, — Но я так устала. Серьёзно, как он может «бегать» от нас целую неделю?

— Ну, возможно, если бы мы целый день напролёт караулили его, то всё получилось бы, но у нас с тобой уроки, а ещё два парня, которым тоже нужно внимание, если ты не забыла.

— Ох, мне кажется, я успокоюсь только тогда, когда увижу Ричи и Эдди целующихся вместе.

Стэн хмыкнул, лукаво улыбнувшись. Он и сам бы не прочь узреть «воссоединение» Каспбрака и Тозиера, но что-то ему подсказывало, что застанет он этот момент ой как нескоро.

— Давай возьмём перерыв. Пару дней. А потом снова будем метаться за Тозиером, авось, повезёт его застать.

Только Марш хотела согласно кивнуть, как заметила за спиной Уриса ещё одного человека, который тут же вышел из своего импровизированного укрытия, умащивая свой зад между Бев и Стэном.

— Что за сборы? Кто меня искал?

Беверли так и осталась сидеть с открытым ртом. То есть, они за ним бегали всю неделю, искали, потели и пытались поймать, а сейчас Тозиер берёт, и просто так к ним заявляется. Сам. И,кажется, не спешит никуда, и готов уделить несколько минут своим друзьям. Поразительное везение.

Стэнли внезапное появление Ричи тоже удивило не мало, но мысленно он предполагал что примерно так всё и будет, поэтому и предложил перерыв, надеясь на то, что во время него Рич сам объявится, ну вот уж он не думал, что случится это так скоро и так внезапно. 

Тозиер продолжал изучающе рассматривать ребят, которые пребывали в неком ступоре и шоке, но первым взял себя в руки Стэн, и не теряя времени, начал приводить их изначальный план в действие.

— Да так, мы тут с Бев поспорили, что ты не сможешь пригласить кого угодно на выпускной… — как-бы невзначай обронил Урис, без особого интереса рассматривая ногти на своих пальцах, в то время как Марш, войдя в образ, сделала серьёзное лицо и согласно кивнула.

Тозиер тут же оживился и глаза на них неверяще вылупил, мол, они ещё сомневаются?

— Вы ещё сомневаетесь? — озвучил свои мысли Ричи, тут же подрываясь с места, — Назовите мне любое имя, и я осчастливлю крошку своим приглашением.

— Прям любое? — с нотками скептицизма в голосе поинтересовалась Бев, прищурившись. Огромных усилий ей стоило, чтобы подавить в себе улыбку.

— Любое! — в Ричи уже давно проснулся азарт и желание доказать всем и каждому, что он может! Может всё, что угодно.

— Даже Эдди Каспбрака?

И тут Ричи, который порывался уже согласиться, открыв рот, умолк, покосившись на Уриса, который и озвучил этот вопрос, силясь отыскать в его эмоциях на лице, то, что указало бы на наличие шутки. Глупой, неуместной, но шутки. Но Стэнли был спокоен как удав, и, кажется, совершенно серьёзен.

— Вы, ребят, шутите, да? — Ричи криво усмехнулся, всё ещё отказываясь верить в то, что эти двое не шутят сейчас. В его мысли закрался страх того, что Беверли и Стэн прознали, что Тозиер к Эдди вовсе не дружеские чувства питает, оттого теперь и прикалываются над ним, заставляя перед Каспбраком опозориться, и, возможно, в скором времени потерять дружбу с ним. То единственное и несокрушимое, что связывало и связывает их долгие годы.

Беверли и Стэн дружно замотали головами, а потом уставились выжидающе на Тозиера, в предвкушении того, какой же ответ он даст.

— Не, ребят, я уж не знаю, что вы тут за травку курнули, но я таким не промышляю. — Ричи ожидаемо дал заднюю и включил идиота, мгновенно отказываясь от предложенной затеи.

Беверли хмыкнула, не удивлённая ни капли. На лице Стэна, к слову, тоже ни единый мускул не дрогнул, и он, выждав пару секунд, задал контрольный вопрос:

— _Тебе что, слабо?_

 _Бам,_ и в мозгу Ричи что-то ощутимо щёлкнуло и переключилось. Вот уже желание появилось доказать этим двум, что он ни черта не слабак и не трус; что он может пригласить на этот чёртов выпускной кого угодно, даже Эдварда, мать его, Каспбрака.

— Это мне-то?

Стэн утвердительно кивнул, и открыл свою книгу, будто-бы теряя интерес к разговору и считая его исчерпанным. Беверли последовала примеру друга, и вдруг перестала обращать на Ричи всякое внимание, а его это бесило, раздражало, и из себя выводило.

— Да я даже Мону Лизу могу пригласить, а нашего Эдди и подавно. Расплюнуть! — Ричи был взбудоражен, возбуждён и раздражён одновременно. 

— Ну-ну, могилы осквернять не нужно, — спокойно ответил Урис, и перевернул страничку книги, увлечённо вчитываясь в текст, хотя сознанием и головой участвовал в разговоре с Тозиером, который был уже на крючке. — Просто пригласи Эдди, этого будет достаточно.

— Считайте Спагетти уже идёт со мной! — уверенно заявил Ричи, и тут же скрылся с их поля зрения, отправляясь немедленно искать Каспбрака, пока всё ещё полон решительности, а мозги затуманило желание доказать. Пока здравый смысл в его голове отсутствовал, а страх быть опозоренным перед человеком, по которому уже не один год с ума сходишь — притуплённым — можно действовать.

Стэн, всё ещё пребывая в сидячем положении и держа книгу в руках, одним только взглядом проследил за удаляющимся вихрем под названием «Ричи Тозиер», и когда тот скрылся, Урис захлопнул книгу, крикнув заветное: _«Есть!»_

— Это было потрясающе, Стэн! — восхищённо пролепетала Беверли, бросившись обнимать друга. — А выдержка какая… Я то еле сдержалась… И где ты так научился?

— Годы тренировок, Бев, годы тренировок, — хихикнув, ответил Стэн, внутренне радуясь тому, что всё наконец-таки получилось. Ему было лестно слышать в свой адрес такие приятности, и настроение сразу поднималось, и этим самым настроением Урис поспешил поделиться со своим парнем.

***

Ричи мчался на всех парах вдоль школьных коридоров, глазами выискивая среди толпы подростков нужную макушку, но всё никак не мог её выловить, что злило. 

Ловко маневрируя между десятками парней и девушек, Тозиер направлялся в то место, где Каспбрак бывает чаще всего — библиотека. С началом нового учебного года и приближением экзаменов Каспбрак в этом неисчерпаемом храме книг и ценных знаний зависал надолго и даже забывал поесть. Тогда Неудачники посылали кого-то за Эдди и насильно притаскивали его в столовую, заставляя впихнуть в себя хоть крошку чего-нибудь съестного.

Как только Ричи ворвался в библиотеку, громко и прерывисто дыша, на него сразу же устремили свои взгляды несколько школьников-задротов, преимущественно, с прилизанными причёсками и в очках. Кто-то из них даже осмелился шикнуть на старшеклассника, призывая к тишине. Тозиер просьбу проигнорировал и отмахнулся, давая себе время на отдышку, параллельно выискивая глазами Эдди, которого в библиотеке так и не оказалось. Надо же, когда он вдруг оказался нужен — его нигде нет. _Как иронично._

Пробурчав что-то нечленораздельное, Ричи вышел вон из душного помещения, и побрёл на третий этаж, где находился актовый зал. Когда школа не отмечала никаких праздников, он пустовал, и иногда в нём было даже тише и просторнее, чем в библиотеке. Да и дышать там можно было посвободнее. Тозиер предположил, что Эдди может ошиваться там, и не ошибся, застав Каспбрака за утрамбовыванием разноцветного серпантина в коробки.

— Эдди! — как-то резко выкрикнул Ричи, взметнувшись к вздрогнувшему Каспбраку, который громкого голоса испугался, но как только узрел его обладателя — недовольно нахмурился, показательно отворачиваясь в другую сторону. Он бы поприветствовал Ричи куда более радостно, если бы всё ещё не был обижен на него за то, что он пойдёт на выпускной с какой-то миловидной красоткой, у которой наверняка длинные густые волосы, пышная грудь, упругая задница и просто сногсшибательное…

— Эй! Земля вызывает Эдди-спагетти, приём, приём! — кричал Ричи, размахивая перед лицом Каспбрака руками и при этом улыбаясь.

Тот опомнился, дёрнул головой, и недовольно вздохнул, возвращаясь к своему делу.

— Чего тебе? — буркнул он, не смягчая тон голоса.

Ранее поднесённый энтузиазм и решительность Ричи мигом испарились, как только он увидел, в каком ужасном настроении находится сейчас Эдди. Уж вряд ли его ждал бы тёплый приём, пригласи Рич Каспбрака на выпускной прямо сейчас, поэтому Тозиер принимает единственное разумное решение — подождать нужного момента, а уж потом действовать.

Пока Тозиер у себя в голове принимал это решение, Эдди просто стоял и тупо пялился на призадумавшегося Ричи, невольно залипая на его сосредоточенном лице, но как только тот отмер, Каспбрак быстро взгляд прячет и отворачивается, продолжая складывать серпантин и прочие побрякушки в коробки для украшений. 

— Мне повторить вопрос для глухих, или ты просто уйдёшь? — вновь подал хмурый голос Эдди, всё же вознамерившись получить от балабола ответ.

Ричи хмыкнул, и нагло занял место в первом ряду, закинув ногу на ногу. Он ухмылялся, и продолжал молчать, чем и бесил Каспбрака, который уже фиг знает какой раз за этот год (да и жизнь, впрочем), задаётся одним единственным вопросом: _Как только его угораздило влюбиться в Ричи Тозиера?_

Пока Эдди, дабы немного успокоиться, ругал себя за свою влюбчивость, наивность и непереборчивость, Ричи без угрызения совести внаглую разглядывал его оттопыренную задницу, ведь Каспбрак, согнувшись, начал перекладывать реквизит из одной коробки в другую, потому что в первую уже не влазило.

Эдди спиной (или той самой пятой точкой), чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд и мгновенно напрягся, выпрямляясь. Он решил выждать несколько секунд, чтобы потом резко развернуться и Тозиера застать врасплох, но как только он это сделал, то увидел, что Ричи бездумно копается в телефоне, что-то там увлечённо печатая.

Если сказать, что Каспбрак не расстроился этому наблюдению — значит нагло солгать, потому что Эдди, нехотя, но для себя признал, что хотел бы, чтобы Ричи _смотрел на него._ И не с насмешкой там какой-то, а с горящими глазами, в которых плескалась бы _любовь, желание и обожание._

Кто ж знал, что так оно и было ровно до того момента, пока Эдди не решил выпрямиться и замереть. Тозиер сразу почувствовал неладное, и дабы не быть пойманным с поличным, поспешил вооружиться телефоном, и открыть свои заметки, начиная делать вид, будто переписывается с кем-то и на Каспбрака совершенно никакого внимания не обращает.

Заметив таки на себе изучающий взгляд, Тозиер откладывает устройство в сторону, а Эдди тут же возвращается к своим делам, делая вид, будто это не он только что в открытую пялился на Ричи. За что боролся, как говорится.

— Тебе помочь? — наконец отозвался Тозиер, поднимаясь с кресла.

— Себе помоги, — буркнул Эдди, упрямо игнорируя наличие такого человека как Ричи Тозиер в своей жизни.

— Не понял.

— Чего непонятного? Жопу в руки и проваливай отсюда.

— Ох, какие мы дерзкие, — цокнув языком, ответил Тозиер, ухмыльнувшись.

Эдди промолчал.

— Скажи, ты такой со всеми, или это только я такой особенный? — поинтересовался Ричи, переходя на шёпот и опасливо приближаясь к своей потенциальной жертве.

— Много чести, — сразу же отозвался Эдди, буквально всем своим нутром чувствуя приближающуюся опасность, но внешне оставаясь абсолютно спокойным и немного недовольным.

— Тем не менее, я не слышал, чтобы ты так общался, к примеру, с Беверли…

Ричи переводить тему не спешил, и решил таки добить её, тем более следить за тем, как потихоньку лицо Каспбрака начинает багроветь — было презабавно, а ещё эта мнимая близость начинала с ума сводить, и речь свою Тозиер уже с трудом фильтровал, начиная молоть всё подряд, что в голову придёт.

— Может, ты просто ко мне неравнодушен? — не обдумав, ляпнул Ричи, расплываясь в блаженной улыбке, когда увидел, как вздрогнул Эдди и его уши стремительно покраснели, — Только учти, Эдс, я занят. _Твоей мамашкой._

— Тозиер, — предупреждающе процедил сквозь зубы Каспбрак, сжимая кулаки. Он таки развернулся, чтобы посмотреть наглецу в лицо, но его обезоруживающая улыбка буквально выбила весь воздух из лёгких, и Эдди забыл, что хотел сказать, сумев выдавить из себя лишь тихий вздох.

— Да, детка? — со всей невинностью, на которую только был способен, спросил Тозиер, склонив на бок голову, и облизнув пересохшие губы.

В помещении неожиданно стало слишком жарко, а одежда, что находилась на Эдди вдруг стала душной, неудобной и её срочно требовалось снять с себя.

_Он провоцирует. Выводит из себя. Терроризирует._

Эдди не понимал, чего именно Тозиер добивается, но точно знал, что он сам долго не выдержит, и тут уж неизвестно что будет: удар в челюсть или поцелуй в губы.

— Собери свои манатки и свали. Я занят, — собрав последние крупицы своей выдержки, процедил сквозь зубы Каспбрак, вновь отворачиваясь к своим коробкам.

— Так вот я и помочь тебе хочу, чтобы ты быстрее справился.

_Один. Два. Три..._

— Ты же у нас хлюпенький, щупленький. Только подуешь и сдует.

_Четыре. Пять. Шесть…_

— Даже коробки с мелким барахлом для тебя уже тяжесть…

_Семь. Восемь. Девять…_

— Так что, Спагетти, давай не ломайся. Вручай мне коробочку и говори куда нести. Я, так уж и быть, помогу.

_Десять._

Эдди гулко выдыхает, на время прикрывая глаза. Он спокоен. _Он спокоен._

Когда Каспбрак открывает глаза, то по прежнему видит перед собой улыбающуюся и до ужаса невинную рожу Тозиера, и не может не отметить, что сейчас он выглядит даже умилительно. Было бы вообще идеально, если бы ещё и рта своего не раскрывал.

— Хорошо. Уговорил, — сдаётся Эдди, а Ричи ликует, внутренне танцуя джагу-джагу, повиливая бёдрами.

— Что прикажете делать, Мой Капитан? — Тозиер вмиг выпрямляется, руку к голове прикладывает и смиренно ждёт указаний, делая серьёзное лицо.

Эдди даже и не знает, выглядит это более смешно и мило, или же наоборот — сексуально и возбуждающе? Кажется, Тозиер может уместить все эти качества в себе одновременно, совершенно не чередуя их. 

Тем не менее, Каспбрак давит в себе улыбку и разыгравшуюся вмиг бурную фантазию, и начинает давать указания, сделав серьёзное и даже немного грозное лицо.

— В левом углу, в конце сцены стоят коробки. Там флажки и прочие украшения. Отнеси их в подсобку на первом этаже и можешь быть свободным. — скомандовал Каспбрак, тоже вооружаясь грузом.

— Есть, Капитан! — отчеканил Тозиер, и отдавая честь, гордо подняв голову, зашагал к коробкам, напевая себе под нос какую-то мелодию.

Эдди, наблюдая за этим со стороны, коротко хохотнул, всё ещё стараясь не смеяться в голос. 

Ричи, к слову, из образа не вышел и продолжал маршировать всю дорогу, спускаясь с третьего этажа на первый. Эдди, как замыкающий, имел возможность наблюдать за этим безобразием (иначе и не назовёшь), и старался следить за своим хламом и дорогой, чтобы ненароком не навернуться с лестницы, потому что Тозиер невольно к себе взгляд и всё внимание приковывал, а ещё неконтролируемую улыбку вызывал.

Когда сверху остались несколько последних коробок, Эдди отправил Ричи за ними, а сам остался здесь, дабы получше разложить уже принесённые, чтобы в будущем они не свалились.

Тозиер вернулся быстро, и когда нёс в обеих руках оставшийся реквизит, зацепил ногой дверь, резко закрывая её за собой.

Каспбрак, слыша, как захлопывается дверь, вздрогнул и словно в замедленной съёмке развернулся к Ричи, с ужасом вылупляя свои огромные глаза.

Тозиер, на лице которого красовалась улыбка, видя состояние Эдди, замер, выгнув бровь. Он искренне не понимал, отчего Каспбрак так резко изменился в лице, и сейчас смотрит на него, будто вместо Ричи Тозиера какого-то монстра видит. _Или чего хуже..._

— Ты клоуна увидел, что-ли?

Эдди наконец отмирает, и его брови сводятся к переносице, а взгляд темнеет от злобы.

— Ты идиот! — выкрикивает он, бросаясь на бедного Ричи чуть ли не с кулаками. Защитой тут как раз послужили коробки, которые так и не дали Эдди нанести несколько болезненных ударов, хотя один всё же достиг своей цели, дотягиваясь кулачком прямо до тёмной макушки Тозиера, отчего тот ойкнул, и выпустив из рук многострадальные коробки, взялся за голову, ошарашенно глядя на Каспбрака.

— Тебя, пока меня не было, крыса укусила, и ты бешенством заразился? Иначе я не понимаю, отчего ты так орёшь! — на последнем предложении голос повысил уже Ричи, решая в долгу не оставаться. 

— Да потому что ты придурок! Самый настоящий идиот, который запер нас в этой каморке без возможности выхода! — продолжал кричать Эдди, начиная не на шутку нервничать и паниковать.

— В смысле? Дверь же исправна… — почесав затылок, пролепетал Тозиер, отворачиваясь от Эдди, и пробуя дёрнуть ручку. _Ничего._

Лицо Ричи шокировано вытягивается, а тем временем Каспбрак не унимается:

— Совсем из ума уже выжил? Нас же предупреждали о том, чтобы двери в подсобку никто не закрывал, потому что они сломались, а мастер будет только на следующей неделе!

— Так я не слышал! — парировал Тозиер, понимая, что отговорка довольно слабая и даже на двоечку не тянет.

— А надо было слушать! — рявкнул Эдди, и чтобы не беситься ещё больше, ушёл в другой угол, осев на пол и взявшись за голову.

Ричи почувствовал резкий укол совести. Он действительно считал себя виноватым в этой ситуации, и сейчас у Ричи на душе неприятно скребли кошки, коготками проходясь прямо по больному сердцу. На такого Эдди смотреть было невыносимо, потому что он даже не пытался открыть двери: просто осел на пол и молчал.

— Прости… — как-то тихо отзывается Тозиер, надеясь, что Эдди его не услышал, потому что знает, что ничего в ответ, кроме криков и ругани не услышит.

Но Каспбрак слышит, и даже расстроенный взгляд на Ричи поднимает, поджимая губы. В его глазах больше не отражалось злобы, и он уже жалел, что опять сорвался на Тозиере, который и не виноват, не знал ведь…

— Ты не причём. Это ты меня прости, я сорвался. Нужно было тебя с самого начала предупредить, а я... Прости.— Эдди вздыхает, опуская взгляд, — Просто… Я не хочу здесь торчать всю ночь. Мама будет волноваться, да и спать уже хочется, а ночевать здесь как-то не комильфо.

Ричи, улыбается, плотно сомкнув губы. Наконец отклеивается от двери и плюхается рядом с Эдди.

Они молчат какое-то время и каждый размышляет о чём-то своём. Ричи хочет что-то сказать, начать разговор, может даже объясниться, но он смотрит на Эдди и видит, что тот не настроен. Его глаза уже слипались, а голова потихоньку опускалась, и тело расслаблялось, желая провалиться в сон. Усталость всё же превозмогала над брезгливостью и комфортом.

— Эдс? — тихо шепчет Ричи, боясь потревожить Каспбрака.

— М-м-м… — сладко мычит Эдди, не открывая глаз. Где-то на подкорке его сознания, вертятся слова, которые он должен сказать Ричи в ответ: _«Не называй меня "Эдс"»_ но он слишком устал, чтобы нормально выговаривать слова и выстраивать их в цельные предложения, поэтому всё, на что он только мог быть способен — это на выдавливание каких-то нечленораздельных звуков, как знак того, что он всё ещё здесь, всё ещё в сознании, но совсем скоро отключится. 

— Ложись на меня. Ты устал, а нам ещё здесь долго сидеть. Тебе лучше отдохнуть. — предлагает Ричи, устраиваясь поудобнее, и протягивая руки, чтобы принять с свои объятия Эдди.

Тот не отвечает ничего, лишь кивает и падает в тёплые объятия, плотно закрывая ранее полуприкрытые глаза, блаженно улыбаясь. Он подбирает под себя ноги и неосознанно льнёт ближе к Ричи, дабы то тепло, что он почувствовал, не уходило, а росло и размножалось.

Ричи смотрел на Эдди с нескрываемой нежностью. Он тихо любовался тем, как Каспбрак дует свои губы, тихо посапывает, а потом чему-то счастливо улыбается во сне.

Когда Эдди окончательно засыпает, Ричи решает позволить себе запустить руку в его спутавшиеся смоляные волосы и наконец почувствовать, насколько они мягкие, приятные и пушистые.

Заворожённо наблюдая за тем, как тёмные пряди переливаются в темноте, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы, Тозиер улыбается, перебирая их как можно аккуратнее и нежнее. От Эдди исходило какое-то солнечное тепло и уют, а от мерного посапывания и самого Ричи уже клонило в сон.

Уже находясь в полудрёме, Рич решается на ещё один отчаянный поступок, и целуя спящего Эдди в висок, тихо шепчет ему в ухо:

— _Я люблю тебя, Эдди Каспбрак._

Видя его улыбку сквозь сон, Ричи удовлетворённо хмыкает и откидывает голову на стену, закрывая глаза и мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

В таком положении их и нашли обеспокоенные Стэн, Беверли, Билл и Бен, когда ворвались в подсобку.


	8. Chapter 8

После того случая с запертой подсобкой прошло три дня. Ричи на вопрос Эдди: _«Что тогда произошло?»,_ отвечал просто: _«Ты заснул, а через минут десять к нам ворвались ребята и спасли нас от пожизненного заключения в этой комнатушке!»_ Каспбрак такой легенде верить не хотел, и в глубине души его терзали мысли о том, что что-то не так, и Тозиер ему явно чего-то недоговаривает. 

На собрании Клуба Анонимных Сплетников Стэн и Бев будто нарочно не затрагивали эту тему, предпочитая говорить о чём угодно, и это действительно напрягало Эдди, ведь зная своих друзей и то, что они не оставят без внимания данный инцидент… Было странно видеть, как они игнорируют его, будто и не было всего, и это лишь причудилось Каспбраку, как, впрочем, и признание.

Эдди отчётливо помнит, как сквозь сон услышал, что ему признаются в любви, но, чёрт, Ричи, когда отвечал на вопрос, не выглядел взволнованным, а значит само собой напрашивалось мнение о том, что это лишь плод фантазии Каспбрака, который уже настолько сильно был влюблён в Ричи, что начал надумывать себе то, что в реальности и не было вовсе. Когда Эдди спал, то чувствовал, будто его кто-то гладит по голове и нежно перебирает волосы. Логично было бы предположить, что этим кем-то был всё же Ричи Тозиер, но это же невозможно. Как только Неудачники ворвались в подсобку, Каспбрак проснулся практически сразу, и заметил Ричи поодаль от себя, который как раз убирал телефон в карман своей куртки и поднимался, приветствуя благодарной улыбкой своих спасителей.

Кто же знал, что за эти доли секунды, когда Рич встретился с шокированными взглядами ребят, то как прокажённый отшатнулся от Эдди, и судорожно достал телефон, как-бы проверяя время, украдкой глядя на Каспбрака, который как раз в это время открывал глаза и стал непонимающе оглядываться по сторонам. Тозиер вздохнул с облегчением, но уже чувствовал, что ему придётся объясняться перед остальными, не только перед Эдди.

Однако, Неудачники будто ничего и не видели. Не видели, как Тозиер застыл, резко убирая руку с мягких волос Каспбрака. Как глаза округлил и молниеносно отлетел от Эдди, начиная делать вид, будто ничем таким они не занимались. Это даже удивило Ричи и немного подуспокоило, но ведь всем известно, что _затишье бывает только перед бурей?_

***

— Итак, — от прохождения очередного уровня в стрелялках Ричи отвлёк голос Стэна, который, положив рюкзак, опустился на соседнее с Тозиером место, с любопытством поглядывая на него — Ты уже пригласил Эдди?

Беверли, которая сидела на передней парте и ждала, пока придёт Бен, услышав имя друга, тут же развернулась к ребятам, готовясь слушать.

Ричи поджал губы и принудительно отложил телефон, вздыхая.

— Нет ещё, — как-то тихо ответил он, оглядываясь, не подслушивает ли их кто-нибудь ещё.

— А ты в курсе, что прошло уже три дня? — решила напомнить Беверли, кусая свою ручку. От волнения она всегда так делала и никак не могла избавиться от дурной привычки.

— Да ты что? — наигранно удивился Ричи, вскидывая руки, и ударяя себя по ляжкам, — Я в курсе, вообще-то, — уже тише добавил он, склонившись над партой.

— Тогда в чём проблема? — деланно поинтересовался Стэн, начиная раскладывать учебные принадлежности на парте.

— А ты разве не с Биллом сидишь? — решил перевести тему Тозиер, за что получил недовольный взгляд от Беверли и какой-то странный от Стэна.

— У него с Эдди совместный проект по английскому, забыл?

— Я как-то и не интересовался, — с напускным безразличием ответил Ричи, откидываясь на стуле.

— Оно и видно.

— А ты с кем тогда работать будешь? — не унимался Тозиер, упорно норовя свести разговор о предмете его воздыхания к минимуму.

— Не переводи тему, Ричи! — вклинилась Марш, не выдержав, — Ответь нам на вопрос, почему ты всё ещё не пригласил Эдди? Нам казалось, там, в подсобке, вы всё уже решили.

Тозиер вздрогнул, с опаской глядя на Беверли. Девушка сказала это с такой интонацией и ухмылкой на лице, будто присутствовала там всё это время, слышала признание, видела поцелуй… _Знала обо всём._

— Не понимаю, о чём ты…

Ричи как-то услышал одно выражение: «Быть умным — значит вовремя прикинуться тупым», что, собственно, он и решил сделать, намереваясь убедить Марш в том, что ей причудилось, и это уж её красочная фантазия выдала желаемое за действительное.

— _Всё_ ты прекрасно понимаешь, Рич. — спокойно ответила девушка, улыбнувшись. Примерно такой реакции она и ожидала.

— Уж не знаю, чего ты такого увидела, но я повторю ещё раз: ничего у нас с Каспбраком нет и не было! — уверенно заявил Ричи, расстраиваясь от своих же собственных слов.

— А я и не говорила такого, — хмыкнула Бев. Стэн прокашлялся, пряча за согнутым кулаком ехидную улыбку.

_Чёрт._

Ричи прикрыл глаза, и сжав плотно губы, выпустил воздух сквозь ноздри. 

Он признаёт поражение. Да, он снова проштрафился, когда речь зашла об Эдди. Почему-то когда кто-то говорит о нём, у Ричи мозг напрочь отключается, а чувства, что он питает к этому милому пареньку с россыпью веснушек на щеках и носу, буквально вываливаются наружу и на лбу ярко загорается надпись: _«Я влюблён в Эдди Каспбрака, кто-нибудь, убейте меня!»_ Если раньше Тозиеру казалось, будто он может скрывать свою влюблённость ото всех, то сейчас же уверен, что как минимум Беверли и Стэн начинают подозревать неладное, если уже не в курсе. Разговаривают они намёками и пока в лоб ничего не говорили, но что-то ему подсказывало, что к этому всё и идёт.

— Ладно, подловила, — наконец признаёт Ричи, видя, как после его слов засияла Беверли.

— Я повторю вопрос: почему ты всё ещё не пригласил Эдди? — Стэн медлить не хотел, потому что скоро начинается урок, а после звонка он на темы, не касающиеся урока, общаться не намерен, даже ради благого дела.

— Момента подходящего не было, — отмазался Тозиер, отводя взгляд. На самом деле — они были, но Ричи было страшно. Он вообще боялся смотреть Эдди в глаза после случая в подсобке, ведь опасался, что тот _знает._ Если уж Урис с Марш в курсе, то он и подавно.

Стэн многозначительно покачал головой, а Бев закатила глаза. Ребята, впрочем, как и сам Ричи, не поверили его словам.

— В любом случае, у тебя ещё есть время. — сжалившись, ответил Урис, решая больше не устраивать Тозиеру допрос.

— Главное не затягивай с этим! — добавила Марш, подмигнув.

— Ребят, а может... Ну его? Я лучше кого-нибудь другого позову, а Эдс пусть выберет себе кого-то, с кем он захочет пойти.

Марш порывалась сказать: _«Да с тобой он пойти хочет, идиот!»_ но вовремя одумалась, испустив лишь тяжкий вздох. Как же оказывается трудно сводить двух идиотов, которые таковыми становятся, когда дело любви касается. В остальном же — довольно способные и смышлёные парни, а вот в делах любовных — профаны полнейшие.

— Ты уже поспорил со мной, что позовёшь именно Эдди. Так что будь добр, сдержи своё обещание. — Стэн как всегда спокоен, уравновешен, и, в отличии от Бев, не так эмоционален, хотя мысленно он уже разок-другой головой об парту побился. Наставлять влюблённого человека на путь истинный — дело не простое. В этом вопросе он как никто другой был солидарен с Марш.

По серьёзному тону Стэнли и его сдержанному взгляду Ричи понял, что _попал._

— Да позову я его, чёрт вас дери! Только не доставайте меня с этим, ладно?

— Повторюсь, время у тебя есть.

— Вот и прекрасно! — прыснул Ричи и отвернулся к доске, приготовясь слушать преподавателя, ведь буквально только что прозвенел звонок.

Считая разговор исчерпанным, Беверли развернулась к себе, тут же замечая, как на свободное место рядом с ней падает Бен, чмокнув девушку в в щеку в качестве приветствия. Стэн последовал примеру Ричи и устремил свой взор на учителя, который, поприветствовав учеников, уже начал писать тему урока.

***

Шли дни, недели, месяца, а отношения Ричи и Эдди всё ещё стояли на одном месте и никак не продвигались. К середине октября Беверли уже готова была на стенку лезть, не в силах больше наблюдать за этими вечными переглядками, перепалками и шутками вместе с придирками, потому что сил её больше не было. Стэнли как мог подбадривал девушку, хотя и сам уже был на пределе. Успокаивали их только собственные отношения, которые с каждым днём становились всё лучше. 

Билл подался в готовку и теперь чуть ли не каждый день притаскивал для Стэна что-нибудь вкусное, аргументируя это тем, что хочет своего парня откормить, ведь худощавый, зараза. На самом деле, Денбро говорил правду, но кое-что всё таки утаивал. Ночами не спя, он, мечтая удивить Уриса, готовил для него что-то необычное и вкусное, чтобы потом получить благодарную улыбку, нежный поцелуй и довольный вид, после того, как Стэн попробует очередное кулинарное творение. А ещё Билл любил рисовать. В тайне ото всех он прятал целую стопку рисунков Стэна, которые успел нарисовать только за прошедшие два месяца. А самым любимым его произведением был Стэнли изображённый с милым венком на голове из полевых ромашек. Этот образ настолько сильно врезался Денбро в память, что он пообещал себе вместо цветка на выпускной нацепить на своего парня венок, и даже хотел запариться над его созданием, вплетя не только цветы, но и листья вместе с веточками для каркаса.

Бен, вдохновлённый своей второй половинкой, тоже повадился в творчество и часто писал для Беверли стихи. Девушка могла часами слушать его голос. То, как меняется тембр, голосовые связки приобретают эмоциональный раскрас, и на губах появляется нежная улыбка. У Марш всегда замирало сердце и в душе вмиг теплело, когда среди строк она слышала самые искренние и красивые признания в любви, о которых только мечтать и могла. А ещё, сказать по правде, тешилась косыми взглядами со стороны остальных девочек-старшеклассниц, которые иногда тоже становились невольными слушателями трогательных произведений Хэнскома, и не скрывая, завидовали Беверли, искренне не понимая, что такой красавчик, как Бен, в ней нашёл. А вот Бен понимал и каждый день стремился показать Марш искренность своих чувств к ней. И плевать ему на остальных было, он будто и не замечал других девушек.

Даже Майк для своей девушки делал миленькие подарки. Иногда покупал что-то в антикварном магазинчике, а иногда делал и сам. Что удивительно, Лили всегда всё нравилось, и она, благодаря Хэнлона, заваливала его сотнями поцелуев и крепких объятий, а ещё всегда носила все его подарки на себе, если это было что-то из бижутерии. Например, кулон в форме сердечка с первой буквой её имени по середине, в котором внутри находилась их совместная с Майком фотография. 

Глядя на все эти нежности и витающую в воздухе любовь, Ричи невольно скривился, считая себя конченым лохом. У всех, кроме него, в любви всё складывалось чудеснейшим образом, а он так и не решился пригласить Эдди на выпускной, не говоря уж о том, чтобы признаться ему в чувствах. Стэн и Беверли его не торопили, но взглядами напряжёнными прожигали, когда уникальная возможность на то, чтобы пригласить Каспбрака всё-же предоставлялась, а Ричи упорно болтал о своём и старательно делал вид, будто не замечает ничего, продолжая разговаривать о чём-то отстранённом.

Они с Эдди по прежнему хорошо дружили, но их вечные шутки и подначки друг над другом никуда не делись. Всё оставалось как прежде, и обоих это устраивало ровно до тех пор, пока они не оставались наедине с собой, или же не становились невольными свидетелями романтических отношений остальных Неудачников, потому что обоим хотелось так же.

Когда в очередной раз Бен притащил для Беверли огромный букет красных роз, а Билл таки решился подарить Стэну один из своих многочисленных рисунков, Ричи твёрдо для себя решил, что тоже хочет сделать что-то особенное для Эдди. Пусть он и не его парень, к сожалению, но это не мешает посвятить ему, например, песню, и выплеснуть в неё все свои чувства, которые он питает к темноволосому пареньку с чудесной улыбкой и шоколадного цвета глазами.

Так и вышло само собой. Ричи твёрдо вознамерился таки доделать задуманное до конца.

Если с написанием песни и мелодии к ней Ричи проблем не испытывал, то вот с презентацией Эдди этой самой песни были определённые проблемы. Его день рождение ещё не скоро, очередная годовщина их дружбы — тоже, а петь песню (читать, как любовную серенаду) без веской на то причины было как минимум подозрительно, поэтому Тозиер сразу для себя решил не демонстрировать её Каспбраку, а бережно хранить текст и мелодию, чтобы однажды, когда подходящий момент таки наступит, спеть её Эдди, который со слезами на глазах в ответ ему скажет: _«Я тоже люблю тебя, Ричи»._

***

Всю последующую неделю Ричи не выпускал из рук блокнот вместе с карандашом, в который записывал все слова, которые у него ассоциируются с Эдди, и какие чувства он к нему испытывает.

Наконечник карандаша уж давно сгрызан, а тетрадка потёрта, но в ней находились те самые слова, которые с языка сорваться не способны.

Ричи часто смотрел на Эдди на уроках, наблюдая за тем, как парень сосредоточен и старательно выводит формулы и буквы у себя в тетради. И когда Тозиер только отворачивался, чтобы сделать очередную заметку у себя на листочке, к нему тут же приковывался напряжённый взгляд Эдди, который без угрызения совести рассматривал кудрявую макушку и изящные пальцы, скользящие по бумаге.

Дома Тозиер практически не выпускал гитару из рук, и часто бренчал на струнах, пытаясь воссоздать ту самую мелодию, которая идеально подойдёт для его будущей песни. Он не старался сделать её драйвовой, или чересчур лиричной. Рич стремился сделать её мелодичной и красивой. _Такой же нежной и трепетной, как и его любовь к Эдди._ Мелодия, исходящая прямиком из его души.

Он действительно увлёкся этой идеей, и старался закончить всё как можно скорее, ведь не мог заниматься ничем иным. Уроки отошли на второй план, на собрания он почти не являлся, а иногда даже забывал поесть. Ричи испытывал противоречивые чувства, ведь ему нравилось делать нечто своё, думая об Эдди, но с другой стороны это было для него несколько губительно, как в плане здоровья, так и в плане успеваемости и общения с друзьями.

Когда Тозиер вёл себя так странно уже на протяжении недели, ребята забили тревогу. Ни один из Неудачников не поленился задать Ричи тот самый вопрос: в порядке ли он, на что парень всегда отвечал: _«Я в норме. Нет поводов для беспокойства»._

Переменчивые странности в поведении Тозиера первым заметил, конечно же, Эдди, но сразу не хотел делиться своими наблюдениями даже со Стэном и Беверли. Они бы помогли, конечно, но перед этим не удержались бы от ехидных комментариев, мол Эдди глаз со своего возлюбленного не сводит, до чего же наблюдательный! Дабы избежать таких вот ситуаций и казусов, Каспбрак смиренно ждал, когда кто-то ещё, кроме него, наконец заметит, что Ричи изменился и в последнее время ведёт себя странно и всё чаще пропадает.

После Эдди, как ни странно, заметил проблему Стэн, а потом и Беверли. Следом потянулись и Бен вместе с Майком и Биллом, подняв эту тему на одном из собраний Клуба Неудачников.

Коллективным решением было решено отправить кого-то на разведку, и первым претендентом на эту роль был, кто бы мог подумать, Эдди, чью кандидатуру не постеснялась выставить Бев, после чего сразу же получила поддержку от Стэна и Бена, а потом и от остальных.

Кажется, против был только Эдди, который слишком уж энергично махал головой и руками, напрочь отказываясь идти к Ричи. Майк, Бен и Билл не понимали, с чего это Каспбрак так напуган и категоричен в своём решении, его же не убивать Тозиера посылают, в конце концов. Хотя, казалось, Эдди было бы легче пойти и убить его, чем, оставаясь с ним наедине, расспрашивать о его самочувствии. Каспбраку было даже интересно: шутки о том, какой _«Эддичка заботливый, весь в мамочку пошёл!»_ в ход пойдут сразу, или Тозиер применит их как козырь в своём рукаве, оставленный напоследок?

— Эдди, — Беверли на отказы друга не реагировала, и решила пустить в ход свой молебный взгляд и надутые губы, — Ну пожалуйста. Ричи сейчас нужна компания.

— Тогда почему мы не можем пойти все вместе? — раздосадованно спросил Каспбрак, всё ещё не горя желанием идти в обитель зла одному.

— Вряд ли нас всех этой оравой пустят к Ричи. Тем более, твоя мама ладит с матерью Ричи, а значит к тебе у них больше доверия. — объясняла Бев, казалось бы, очевидные вещи. Хотя она прекрасно понимала, что мать Ричи пустила бы их всех, в виду её добродушного характера, но очередную возможность по сближению Ричи и Эдди девушка упускать не хотела, и была намерена уговорить Эдди пойти туда самому.

— Хорошо, почему я?

— У меня работа — отозвался Майк.

— А мне отцу нужно помочь, — нашёлся Стэн, и тут же добавил: — Билл составит мне компанию.

Эдди уж открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Денбро быстро закивал, подтверждая слова Уриса, давя в себе улыбку, и Каспбрак понял, что Стэнли только что не стесняясь ему солгал, и они с Биллом явно не его отцу помогать пойдут.

 _«Чёрт с ними!»_ — сам себе сказал Каспбрак, отмахнувшись, и развернулся к Бену, как к самой последней надежде на спасение.

Хэнском, ввиду своей доброжелательности, уже сделал шаг вперёд и готов был пойти вместе с Эдди, ну, или вместо него, но его тут же загородила Беверли, махая головой.

— Бен сегодня занят. — строго отчеканила она.

— И чем же? — не унимался Эдди, явно намереваясь идти до конца.

— Мной! — выпалила Марш, и тут же покрылась красными пятнами, а Хэнском закашлялся, стараясь не смотреть на ошарашенного Эдди, который тоже понял что к чему и смутился.

Помолчав с минуту, до Каспбрака начало наконец доходить, что Стэн и Беверли его подставляют. С Майком всё ясно — у него действительно работа, но Денбро и Хэнском свободны, как и Марш с Урисом, но зная рвение своих друзей свести его с Ричи — всё становится понятно.

Где-то глубоко в груди закралась обида, и чувство, будто его предали.

Конечно, не будь Эдди влюблён до беспамятства в балабола, он бы, может, и согласился пойти его проведать, а заодно и разузнать, как он там, но сейчас… 

Каспбрак понимал, что ему придётся, но напоследок решил применить последнюю отговорку. Он мало надеялся на то, что она сработает, но всё-таки решил попытаться.

— У меня тоже сегодня планы, — нагло соврал он, без толики смущения из-за своей лжи глядя в глаза Бев, которая ожидала от него несколько иного ответа.

— Ох, и какие же? — наигранно спросила девушка, хлопнув в ладоши. Было ясно, что она не поверила. Было бы глупо предполагать, что это подействует.

— Плановые вечерние процедуры, — на ходу выдумал Эдди.

— Они у тебя в конце каждого месяца, Каспбрак, не пытайся запудрить мне мозги!

Эдди грустно вздохнул, в очередной раз признавая поражения в этой явно неравной схватке.

— Ладно! Хорошо! Схожу я к вашему Ричи, довольны?

— Пока нет. Вот как сходишь — будем, — улыбнувшись, мило пролепетала Бев, явно оставаясь довольной результатом. Стоит ли говорить, что Стэн в который раз восхищается её умением убеждать?

Эдди злобно рыкает, и не прощаясь, резко разворачивается на пятках, и покидает клубный домик, явно нехотя выбираясь наружу.

Всю дорогу до дома, где обитает Ричи, Эдди не покидали мысли о том, чтобы позорно сбежать и даже не появляться на пороге дома Тозиеров. И чем ближе он был — тем страшнее становилось, и тем больше он нервничал. Каспбрак совершенно не имел понятия о чём будет разговаривать с Ричи, хотя раньше такой проблемы не возникало. Они всегда в шутку друг с другом переругивались, ну или обсуждали что-то интересное на досуге, но сейчас ведь предстоял разговор серьёзный, и как его начать… _Непонятно._

Видя знакомое крыльцо перед собой, Эдди невольно вздрагивает и сглатывает, тут же останавливаясь. Ноги отказывались нести его дальше, и он уже хотел развернуться и уйти, и плевать, что скажет Беверли, Стэн, да и остальные, в общем. Но как только он собирался уходить, то заметил, как из дома выходит отец Ричи — Вентворт, дабы выкурить сигаретку после тяжёлого рабочего дня.

Замечая в нескольких метрах едва освещаемый силуэт, мужчина сразу же узнаёт в нём Эдди и улыбается. Каспбрак, мысленно чертыхнувшись, и ругая себя за свою медлительность, таки двигается с места и идёт прямо к отцу Ричи, не забывая при этом натянуто улыбаться. Нет, он не испытывал неприязни к Вентворту, но не очень то и хотел встречаться с Ричи, вот и настроение такое далеко не радужное.

— Эдди! Рад видеть! — радостно приветствует парня Вентворт, держа сигарету в зубах, и крепко пожимая ему руку.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Тозиер, — вежливо отвечает Эдди, не забывая пожать протянутую руку в ответ, едва ли не ойкая от сильной хватки.

— Какими судьбами к нам? — задаёт логичный вопрос мужчина, чиркая зажигалкой и поджигая наконечник сигареты.

— Понимаете, мистер Тозиер, у Ричи в последнее время возникли некоторые проблемы с предметами в школе. Мы с друзьями очень волнуемся по этому поводу, выпускной класс всё-таки. Вот я и решил его проведать, узнать, как он. 

Вентворт, внимательно слушая Эдди, кивал головой, будто соглашаясь с его словами, поэтому без вопросов впустил Эдди внутрь.

— Ричи наверху, — зачем-то добавил он, и принимая кивок от Эдди в ответ, закрыл двери, дабы наконец подышать свежим воздухом и докурить свою сигарету.

По пути Эдди встречается с Мэгги — матерью Ричи, на кухне, и так же тепло приветствует её, параллельно отвечая на дежурные вопросы по типу: _«Как дела?», «Как здоровье?», «Как мама?»_

Закончив допрос, и получив удовлетворительные ответы, женщина улыбается и таки отпускает Эдди к своему сыну.

Вздохнув, Каспбрак медленно начинает подниматься наверх, в комнату Ричи, чувствуя, как с каждой пройденной ступенькой его сердце начинает биться всё чаще. 

На середине пути он слышит, как начинает играть мелодия, которую Эдди никогда раньше не слышал, но почему-то с первых аккордов она ему очень понравилась и расположила к себе, пробуждая желание дослушать её до конца.

Чувствуя себя последним бесстыдным шпионом, Каспбрак доходит до приоткрытой двери, и притаившись за ней, прислоняется к стене, и подходит как можно ближе, чтобы лучше слышать, но при этом оставаться незамеченным. Почему-то ему казалось, что он не должен слышать этого, но Эдди просто не мог отойти или прервать. Во-первых, это некрасиво. « _А подслушивать будто красиво?»_ — не оставался в долгу внутренний голос, на что Эд только отмахнулся, прогоняя из головы совестные мысли. Во-вторых, Каспбраку было очень любопытно послушать. Он сомневался, что Тозиер когда-нибудь захочет сыграть что-то из своего авторского перед публикой, а в том, что эта мелодия принадлежала именно Ричи — Эдди не сомневался. Вот просто знал, и всё.

После недолгого проигрыша, он слышит, как Ричи прокашливается, и глубоко выдохнув, начинает петь:

_Where is my mind? — Где мой разум?_

_I can't control my feelings. — Я не могу контролировать чувства._

_You are so dear to me, I love you so much. — Ты так дорог для меня, я так тебя люблю._

_So hard to say, — Так трудно сказать._

_But I can't keep quiet — но я не могу молчать._

_Where is my mind? — Где мой разум?_

_I can't breathe when I don't hear your voice in the morning, when I don't see your sincere smile, when I don't feel you next to me. — Я не могу дышать, когда не слышу твой голос по утрам, не видеть искренней улыбки, не чувствовать тебя рядом со мной._

_I really don't know when I got into this mess, — Я действительно не знаю, когда успел так влипнуть._

_You go to meet me, and everything inside me is already blossoming. — Ты идешь мне навстречу, и все внутри меня уже расцветает._

_You are so beautiful, and the sight of you makes me lose my old garrulity. — Ты так прекрасен, и при виде тебя я теряю свою прежнюю болтливость._

_Where is my mind? — Где мой разум?_

_I forgot when I crossed the line, — Я забыл, когда пересек черту._

_The line that washed away as soon as I said «Love you!». — Черту, которая смылась, как только сказал я: «Люблю!»_

_Oh no, I want to kiss you — О нет, я хочу поцеловать тебя._

_I wish it so much — Я так этого желаю.  
_

Слушая, как у Ричи подрагивает голос, с какой нежностью и любовью он напевает эти строки, у Эдди на глаза наворачивались слёзы.

Ричи он… _влюблён. Давно влюблён, и так сильно._

 _Чёрт._

От накатывающей истерики у Эдди начинают трястись руки, и подкашиваться ноги. Не слушая дальше, он буквально слетает с лестничного пролёта, на всех парах направляясь к двери. Каспбрак даже забывает попрощаться с родителями Ричи — он просто распахивает дверь и начинает бежать. Перед собой он видит лишь пелену из слёз, застилающую взор, но он не останавливается, и даже смахнуть слезинки не удосуживается, потому что ему _больно._

В голове друг за другом возникают образы, как Ричи кого-то нежно целует, как обнимает счастливца. Как шутит для него глупые шутки по типу: _«Твоя мамашка случайно не пекарь? Тогда почему у неё такая булочка?»._ Как смотрит на свою любовь, _видя в её глазах свой чёртов мир._ Как поёт эту песню, как признаётся в любви. _Это… Всё это не для Эдди. Для него в сердце Ричи места нет, не было, и никогда не будет._

Больно. _Очень больно._ Хочется остановиться и заорать. Громко, протяжно, до срыва голосовых связок. Потому что сердце будто разрывается на мелкие кусочки, слёзы буквально душат, а внутри творится полнейший хаос. 

_Кто ж знал, что разбитое сердце — больнее всяких инфекций и болячек?_

_Кто ж знал, что всё зайдёт настолько далеко, и в один момент Эдди не будет знать, как дышать без Ричи?.._

Сердце всё сильнее сжимается в тисках, а из головы всё никак не уходят строки из песни: _«You go to meet me, and everything inside me is already blossoming.»; «Oh no, I want to kiss you»; «I wish it so much»._

Всё это… Все эти чувства не для него. Не для Эдди.

_Ричи влюблён._

_Влюблён не в Эдди Каспбрака._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> насчёт песни... она собственного сочинения и не претендует на критику, потому что в составлении мелодичных песен я уж точно не мастак, так что если кому-то не зашло - прошу понять и простить)


	9. Chapter 9

Эдди лежал, уложив свою голову на колени Беверли, мелко подрагивал и тихонько всхлипывал, пытаясь унять остатки истерики, которую он закатил пол часа назад, когда буквально ворвался в клубный домик, на негнущихся ногах добежал до Бев со Стэном и порывисто обнял, буквально свалившись на них, наконец давая волю своим слезам и эмоциям.

Ребята, увидев такого Эдди, не на шутку перепугались и тут же бросились его успокаивать. В голове один за другим крутились десятки вариантов произошедшего, и один был краше другого, но ребята не спешили заваливать Каспбрака вопросами, ведь прекрасно всё понимали, поэтому терпеливо ждали подходящего момента, хотя сами уже были порядком на нервах. Беверли ласково поглаживала Эдди по голове, шепча успокаивающие слова, а Стэн незамедлительно налил ему стакан воды с разбавленной таблеткой успокоительного: подобный препарат частенько хранился в клубном домике как раз на такие экстремальные случаи. На одном из собраний Клуба Анонимных Сплетников Эдди предложил эту идею, и все её поддержали. Успокоительное было не сильнодействующим, но помогало унять разбушевавшиеся нервы, и спасало не раз. Мгновенно осушив стакан, Каспбрак немного перевёл дух и отдышался, в то время как Беверли и Стэн уже желали поскорее получить ответы на немые вопросы, чтобы Эд наконец всё рассказал.

 _И он рассказал._ Во всех красках и подробностях, едва ли не цитируя слова из песни, которые из головы выветриваться совершенно не хотели и в мыслях крутились постоянно.

Стэн и Беверли слушали, не перебивая, и лишь иногда между собой неутешительно переглядывались, понимая, что дела плохи.

— Эдди, ты точно всё правильно понял? — осторожно интересуется Бев, продолжая перебирать его волосы, дабы успокоить, — Может Ричи…

— Что? Сочинил песню для меня? — голос Эдди дрожит, но в нём можно разобрать горькую насмешку. — Я _хотел бы_ в это верить, Бев, честно. Но ты же знаешь Ричи… — Каспбрак в который раз всхлипнул и снова уткнулся лицом в свои ладони, заглушая свои страдания. Договорить фразу он уже не смог.

Да. _Беверли знала Ричи._ Если бы он посвящал Эдди песню, то непременно впихнул бы его кличку, либо же отличительные черты. А ещё какую-нибудь странную шутку, непременно. _Это же Ричи. По другому он не мог._

Как бы девушке не хотелось в это верить, но Эд сказал всё как есть, без утайки и преувеличений: это было видно по глазам, в которых читалась боль и горесть; слышно по дрожащему безутешному голосу, который вот-вот был готов сорваться от безысходности и всепоглощающей боли. Честно говоря, будь Беверли на месте Эдди — подумала бы точно так же, ведь умела смотреть правде в глаза.

Однако, в голове у неё все равно не укладывалось. Она ведь сама, лично, видела, как Ричи смотрел на Эдди. Видела, как тот украдкой улыбался, когда Каспбрак появлялся в поле его зрения. Видела, как почти всё своё внимание Ричи уделял именно Эдди, пусть даже это время тратилось на шутки или препирательства. Она никак не могла понять причину, и отказывалась верить в то, что Тозиер просто решил подшутить. Над всеми. Такого просто не может быть… _Искреннюю любовь к человеку сыграть невозможно._

Каспбрак предположил, что песня посвящена той самой неизвестной девушке, о которой Ричи обмолвился за обедом, и которую собирался пригласить на выпускной. Беверли бы поспорила, опровергла и объяснила почему, но она не хотела, потому что знала — сделает только хуже, ведь находясь в таком состоянии Эдди ей не поверит.

Они поговорили ещё немного, и вскоре Эдди перестал всхлипывать и вовсе заснул, а Бев перевела обеспокоенный, но с тем решительный взгляд на Стэнли, готовясь высказать ему все свои догадки.

— Ричи не мог — предшествуя неконтролируемый поток речи от подруги, Урис решил высказаться первым, и с самого начала обозначить свою позицию на этот счёт.

— Ты уверен? — Беверли в это верить хочется, но она колеблется, сомневается.

Стэнли незамедлительно кивает, а Марш тяжко вздыхает, продолжая гладить Эдди по волосам, успокаивая. У него во сне подрагивают веки и хмурятся брови; на душе неспокойно, оттого и сны вовсе не радужные снятся.

— Стэн… — Беверли умолкает, тщательно подбирая слова, и голос понижает, дабы не нарушать хрупкий и чуткий сон Каспбрака, — Мы можем поговорить с Ричи и всё выяснить. Наверняка мы знать не можем.

— Согласен. Но не думаю, что Эдди потом поверит нам, если вдруг окажется, что он всё неправильно понял. Скажет, что мы придумали всё, лишь бы их свести. Ну, или издеваемся. Я читал в одной книжке о том, что человек, находящийся в таком подавленном состоянии, может наговорить всякого своим друзьям, а потом просто взять и разорвать все отношения, рассорившись буквально со всеми. Нам не нужно на него давить, да и втягивать во всё это тоже. Просто поговорим с Ричи, и если это, всё-таки, об Эдди была написана песня — будем думать над тем, как убедить в этом его. Не нужно всё сейчас рубить сгоряча. Если мы действительно хотим помочь Эдди — будем осторожны и рассудительны.

Беверли вздохнула, кивая.

— Ты как всегда прав, Стэн — с некой ноткой горести в голосе заметила Марш, переведя обеспокоенный взгляд на Эдди, который сейчас тихо посапывал, лёжа у неё на коленях, — Но мне так его жаль… Я так хочу, чтобы Эдди и Ричи были счастливы, — девушка неконтролируемо всхлипнула. Она частенько переживала за ребят, да и остальных Неудачников, и заглушала свои эмоции сигаретами. Но Беверли бросила это дело, и уже не курила почти год, из-за чего стала более чувствительной и ранимой. В некотором роде, это было плюсом, но больше мешало, ведь она никогда не хотела выставлять себя слабой перед кем-либо, но Марш никогда не стеснялась быть чересчур эмоциональной перед Стэном или Эдди, _ведь Клуб Анонимных Сплетников, отчасти, был создан ради этого: чтобы делиться своими переживаниями без утайки._

— Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? — Стэн порывисто обнял подругу, заключая её в свои успокаивающие объятия, — Ну-ка не раскисай тут, ещё чего. Только что Эдди успокоили.

Беверли быстро вытерла выступившие слёзы и улыбнулась.

— Вы меня скоро в могилу сведёте. За каждого так переживать… Никаких нервов не хватит.

— Вот за это мы все тебя и любим, — хмыкая, говорит Стэн.

— За то, что я трачу на вас, придурков, последние свои нервные клетки?

— Нет. За то, что заботишься. Мы очень благодарны тебе и рады, что у нас есть такая подруга, как ты. А Бену так вообще повезло, — Урис подмигивает и Марш хихикает, отмахиваясь. Потом Стэн вздыхает и подытоживает: — Что бы мы без тебя делали? 

_Беверли снова смеётся._

— Спасибо, — шёпотом говорит она.

_Стэнли улыбается._

***

На следующий день Эдди в школу не явился, чем не на шутку обеспокоил Ричи. Во-первых, он никогда не пропускал школу без уважительной на то причины, а во-вторых, Тозиер прекрасно знал, что вчера Каспбрак приходил к нему, чтобы навестить, но так и не дошёл до его комнаты, о чём, собственно, его известили родители, когда после того, как Эд убежал, решили подняться к сыну в комнату и выяснить, что уже успело стрястись.

 _Ричи было страшно._ Он не хотел об этом думать, но знал, почему Эдди сбежал, и это не на шутку пугало. Тозиер проклинал себя за то, что решил отрепетировать песню именно в тот день. Вот что-то дёрнуло его, и теперь он очень жалел об этом, ведь не сомневался в том, что _Эдди слышал._ Он всё, чёрт возьми, слышал. Отчего-то Ричи хотелось кричать. В глубине души он хотел верить, что всё образуется: Каспбрак ни о чём не догадается и всё будет как прежде, только в это пока верилось с трудом, учитывая то, что Эд не пришёл в школу именно сегодня.

Вчера Тозиер твёрдо решил, что таки настало время поговорить с Эдди и всё выяснить. Он даже был готов сделать это как только в школу придёт, но Каспбрака тут _не оказалось._ Он не пришёл даже ко второму уроку. Ричи знал, что так будет, но в глубине души всё же надеялся, что Эдди воспринял признание как шутку, ну или как просто песню, но, видимо, это задело его конкретно и Каспбрак до сих пор не может поверить, что его друг влюблен в него… _Вот чёрт!_

Честно, Ричи уже терять было нечего, и он сразу же после первого урока планировал свалить. То ли погулять в одиночестве и поразмыслить о том, что же делать дальше, то ли сгоряча к Эдди в гости забежать — он ещё не знал, на что смелости больше хватит. Но план свой Тозиер осуществить так и не смог.

У выхода из класса его подловили Стэн с Беверли и тут же силой поволокли балабола подальше от лишних глаз и ушей, вознамериваясь с ним поговорить, причём очень серьёзно.

Тозиер сначала сопротивлялся, но потом успокоился и сдался, позволяя своим друзьям себя тащить. В конце концов, ничего плохого они ему не сделают.

Зайдя в какой-то пустой класс, ребята быстро отпустили Ричи, а Бев бросилась закрывать дверь, чтобы никто посторонний сюда больше не вошёл. Да и по идее не должен был, вплоть до начала следующего урока. Однако, дело было рисковое, но поговорить нужно было прямо сейчас, пока Ричи снова где-нибудь не скрылся и Урису с Марш потом не пришлось его отлавливать по всей школе, а то и по всему Дерри. Они прекрасно помнят, как хотели с ним поговорить насчёт выпускного, и как долго добивались встречи с Тозиером с глазу на глаз. Весьма неприятный опыт повторять не хотелось.

— Вы так напуганы, будто увидели нашего старого доброго приятеля из канализации. Или я сегодня стрёмно выгляжу? Ну, не умылся с утреца, подумаешь... — Ричи ухмыльнулся и расслабленно откинулся на стуле, пытаясь вести себя непринуждённо, выкидывая различные шутки. Его мысли были все ещё заняты Эдди, но его главной задачей было не показывать этого, а оставаться тем же старым добрым балаболом Ричи Тозиером, которому всё не по чём и которому на всё, в общем-то, плевать.

— Не смешно, Ричи. Что вчера стряслось? — не медля, задал вопрос Стэн, хмурясь. _Разговор предстоял не из приятных._

— А что вчера стряслось? — как можно более театрально удивился Ричи, выпучивая свои глаза и поправляя свои очки, чтобы зрачки больше казались. Хотя на самом деле, его сердце забилось чаще, когда он понял, _к чему всё идёт._

Стэн по привычке закатил глаза, явно не удивляясь встречному вопросу от Тозиера. Он никогда в начале разговора серьёзным не бывает и всегда ведёт себя глупо, своевременно включая дурачка.

Но Беверли глаза закатывать не стала, а сразу перешла к делу, потому что времени было в обрез и перемены по часу ещё не придумали.

— Эдди должен был сходить и проведать тебя. Ты долго не появлялся на собраниях. Мы волновались, вот и отправили его к тебе. Вернулся он от тебя уже в слезах — Беверли умолкла, а Ричи замер, буравя взглядом поникших Уриса и Марш.

Сглатывая, он всё не решался спросить, и просто ждал, пока его добьют окончательно и вывалят весь оставшийся поток информации вместе с осуждением, или чем там ещё?..

— Ричи… — начал Стэн, вздыхая и тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы сказать всё правильно, — Эдди думает, что ты написал песню для той загадочной девушки, которую, как ты говорил, планируешь пригласить на выпускной — наконец договаривает Урис, переходя к сути дела, заставляя Тозиера вновь глаза ещё больше округлить и ошарашенный взгляд на него поднять.

— Ч-чего?.. — слов больше не осталось. Лишь немой вопрос и молебный взгляд, просящий объяснений.

— Вчера, когда Эдди поднимался к тебе, он услышал, как ты поешь песню...

 _«Да знаю я! К делу, чёрт тебя дери!»_ — мысленно заорал Тозиер, прожигая дыру на спокойном и непоколебимом лице Стэнли, который говорил размеренно и не спеша, явно этим раздражая. Ричи хотел бы высказать ему всё, что в мыслях навязчиво крутилось, вслух, но терпеливо молчал, решая не провоцировать ещё один скандал, или того хуже — ссору.

— Так вот. Он подумал, что ты написал её для человека, в которого без памяти влюблён.

— Ну да... А причём тут какая-то девка? — Ричи не понимает ни черта и искренне во всём этом бардаке хочет разобраться, да только вот не может пока, ведь не хватает ему чего-то. Ключевой детали, объясняющей всё и расставляющей по местам.

Стэнли пытливо смотрит на Тозиера, но тот молчит и ждёт дальнейших разъяснений.

_Не понял._

Урис вздыхает и продолжает:

— Чёрт, Тозиер, под человеком, в которого ты без памяти влюблен, Эдди подразумевает не себя! — наконец выдал Урис, искренне надеясь на то, что теперь до Ричи наконец дойдёт.

— В смысле не себя!? — Тозиер от шока со стула встал и даже прикрикнул немного.

Беверли и Стэн лишь молчаливо кивнули.

— А я то, дурак, думал, что он не пришёл сегодня в школу как раз из-за того, что узнал в песне себя, а заодно о моих не совсем дружеских чувствах к нему, ему стало противно, он не хотел меня видеть и-

Беверли закатила глаза и больше не слушала разглагольствований Тозиера. Внутри неё все кипело, она буквально жаждала заорать Ричи в лицо о том, что Эдди, чёрт возьми, его любит! Любит долго, а Тозиер этого не замечает, впрочем, как и сам Каспбрак. Единственное, что останавливало девушку от признания в этом, так это то, что Эдди, узнав о том, что она вмешалась —обидится на неё, и, возможно, даже навсегда. А ещё Беверли понимала, что в чувствах признаться они должны сами, и догадаться тоже сами, ведь здесь уже их личное дело. Подтолкнуть то они подтолкнут, но дальше ребята должны действовать самостоятельно.

И только Беверли размышляя об этом, решила благоразумно промолчать, как до Тозиера вмиг дошло и он огорошил неожиданным вопросом:

— Подождите, а разве Эдди хотел, чтобы я посвятил песню ему? Для чего?

Стэнли поджал губы, упорно молча, а Беверли взгляд в пол потупила. Пусть сам догадается. _Сам._

— Не бери в голову, — отмахивается Бев, все ещё не смотря на Ричи. На самом деле же молится всем существующим и несуществующим Богам о том, чтобы до Тозиера дошло наконец, и он начал хоть что-то делать, ведь сопоставить имеющиеся факты и не сложно вовсе...

— Вы чего-то мне не договариваете, — с подозрительным прищуром сообщил Ричи, поправляя свои очки.

— Всё, что тебе нужно было знать — мы уже сказали. Дальше думай сам. — сказав последние слова, Стэнли хватает растерявшуюся Беверли за локоть и выводит из кабинета, предварительно отперев его, оставляя Ричи наедине со своими мыслями.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ричи не верил._ Не верит и сейчас, но слова Стэна и Беверли натолкнули его на мысль о том, что, возможно, его чувства не так уж и безответны, а Эдди он на самом деле нравится, и далеко не в дружеском плане.

И только от этих догадок, которые вполне себе могли оказаться правдой, у Тозиера на лице сиять улыбка начинала, и поднесенное настроение появлялось, на него тут же обрушалось тысяча и одно сомнение, ведь Урис и Марш не знают всего наверняка, и могут лишь догадываться о настоящих чувствах Каспбрака. Возможно, они просто хотят свести своих друзей, да и Ричи то не против. Он, можно сказать, всеми руками и ногами за.

Только вот... _Хочет ли этого Эдди?_

 _«Нет!»_ — твердило подсознание, и Рич настойчиво пытался выкинуть все негативные мысли из головы, но когда Каспбрак таки явился на занятия в школу, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал огрызаться на Тозиера, недовольно прыскать каждый раз, когда Рич говорил что-то, и всячески шарахаться от него — сомнений становилось всё больше, а мысль о том, что чувства могут быть взаимны — оказалась и вовсе смехотворной.

Возможно, Беверли и Стэн неудачно пошутили. Или просто не так поняли Эдди...

Ричи чувствовал, будто Эдс к нему... _Охладел,_ что-ли. Выражения в его сторону стали более резкими, взгляд более презрительный и скептический, даже огрызался теперь Каспбрак куда более грубо, чем раньше.

Помимо Тозиера, резкую смену настроения у Эдди заметили Стэнли и Беверли. Без сомнений, они знали причину такого поведения их друга, но переубеждать его сменить гнев на милость по отношению к Ричи они не стали, тогда бы Каспбрак сразу всё понял. Понял, что его друзья говорили с Ричи о _нём._ И не просто как об их общем друге, а как о человеке, который расплакался из-за обычной песни, потому что она была посвящена не ему. Они не вмешивались и просто ждали, когда вся эта несуразица закончится.

В общем и целом, дела обстояли дерьмово. По шкале от одного до десяти твёрдая восьмерочка, но Неудачники, которые были вовсе не слепыми, и всё видели, просто надеялись на то, что всё вскоре образуется: ребята выпустят пар, извинятся друг перед другом, а потом всё будет как раньше, словно в старые добрые времена.

Беверли ещё и утешала себя тем, что Ричи после того разговора понял всё _правильно,_ и с их помощью наконец сделает тот самый шаг — пригласит Каспбрака на выпускной, или и вовсе в чувствах признается, но Тозиер будто тоже озлобленным на Эдди вдруг стал.

Сначала он просто терпел грубости и нахальство в свою сторону, ведь верил, он, чёрт возьми, верил в то, что Каспбрак испытывает к нему далеко не дружеские чувства, но каждое его слово, каждая ответная подколка и недобрый взгляд упорно убеждали Тозиера в обратном. _Эдди Каспбрака бесит Ричи Тозиер._ На этом всё. 

Беверли, наблюдая за тем, как между мальчиками медленно, но верно вырастает стена, крепчая с каждым днём, просто металась в панике и жаловалась Стэнли, не представляя, что же им делать дальше. 

— Мы должны вмешаться, Стэн! — от негодования Марш распирало, и она уже несколько минут к ряду наматывала круги, меряя шагами помещение, и жалобно смотрела на Уриса, который всецело разделял переживания подруги.

— И что мы сделаем?

— Мы... Не знаю! — Беверли чувствовала безысходность, однако, сдаваться не собиралась, — Мы должны, понимаешь? Они же скоро поубивают друг друга. Теперь между ними вспыхивают совсем другие искры, и мне не нравится то, что я вижу.

— И как только они дошли до такого... — недоумевал Урис, делясь с Марш своими мыслями вслух.

— Понятия не имею. И... Мне кажется, будто это мы виноваты, — девушка смотрит на Уриса жалобно, а в уголках глаз начинают скапливаться слёзы.

— Бев...

— Стэн, — её голос дрожит, и сдерживаться становится всё труднее, потому что пришло осознание, — Это мы, понимаешь? _Всё мы..._ Если бы мы не отправили туда Эдди, он бы ничего не услышал.

Стэнли кидается к девушке, порывисто обнимая и пряча в своём вязаном свитере капли её слёз. 

— Мы не виноваты. Это рано или поздно произошло бы... — монотонно говорил Стэн, пытаясь успокоить Беверли, — Может, всё было бы куда хуже. Я уверен, всё будет хорошо, они обязательно помирятся. Это же Ричи и Эдди, у них никогда ничего просто не бывает. Вот увидишь, всё образуется и совсем скоро они будут за ручку вместе ходить!

Девушка всхлипнула и кивнула, утирая слёзы.

— Я всё равно чувствую себя виноватой...

— Не делай поспешных выводов. Возможно мы и перестарались, но ведь хотели для них лучшего.

— Ты прав, — Марш снова начинает плакать, а Стэн глубоко вздыхает, отстраняясь.

— Мне позвонить Бену, чтобы он тебя забрал? — спрашивает он, заранее извлекая из кармана телефон, потому что ответ уже знает.

Беверли тут же кивает и благодарно улыбается.

— Я скажу ему, чтобы сделал тебе чай с ромашками. Проведите хорошо время. Ты успокоишься и развеешься. Не думай сейчас ни о чём плохом, поняла? Всё хорошо будет. Ты не виновата,слышишь? _Всё наладится, Беверли._

***

Как бы того не хотелось — ничего не наладилось, а наоборот — _стало ещё хуже._

На следующий день, придя в школу, Бев застала такую картину, которую сразу же предпочла бы забыть:

— Ты никогда меня не слушаешь! Никогда! — вопил Эдди, едва ли сдерживаясь оттого, чтобы прямо сейчас не пройтись по наглой физиономии Тозиера, которому, кажется, на все замечания Каспбрака плевать было.

— Потому что ты занудная выскочка. Слушаешь тебя и сразу уши в трубочку сворачиваются, — вяло отозвался Ричи, уже задолбавшись объяснять Эдди, почему он такой идиот.

Эдди крепко сжимает зубы и смотрит зло на Тозиера, сдерживая себя изо всех сил, потому что кулаки уже изрядно чешутся.

— Иногда так тянет по зубам тебе дать, — сквозь скрежет шипит Каспбрак, вызывающе смотря прямо в глаза Ричи, пытаясь уловить в них хоть что-то, кроме напускного безразличия вместе с лёгким раздражением.

Тозиер прыскает, ухмыляется чересчур фальшиво, и лицо своё подставляет совсем близко к лицу Эдди, и почти шепчет ему:

— Вперёд, Эдс, если кишка не тонка.

Марш застывает в немом изумлении и пошевелиться не может, с трепетом ожидая, что же произойдёт дальше. Однако то, что сделал Эдди, не оправдало её мимолётных ожиданий и повергло в ещё больший шок:

Каспбрак замахивается и отвешивает Тозиеру звонкую пощёчину. 

Удар эхом разлетается по всему коридору, привлекая внимание некоторых школьников, и гул, что стоял в пролётах, на несколько секунд затихает, но потом вновь возобновляется, становясь куда более громким.

Беверли охает, прикрывая рот рукой, так и не смея вмешаться, потому что её будто на месте парализовало, и она до сих пор не верила, что всё, что она видит — происходит на самом деле, и это не очередной её кошмар.

Ричи опешил, взявшись за красный отпечаток в районе щеки, будто пытаясь удостовериться в том, что удар таки был, и подтверждением тому служила боль, звоном отдающаяся в ушах.

Ричи не ожидал. Нет, он действительно не ожидал, что Эдди осмелился его ударить. И главное: _за что?.._

Тозиер вёл себя так же, как и всегда. Да, шутил, да, подкалывал. Может, немного грубовато, конечно, но ведь и Каспбрак тоже не отставал и огрызался пуще прежнего. Так ведь и Ричи давать заднюю и проигрывать не хотел, вот и поддерживал всю эту несуразицу, хотя в глубине души и сам не понимал, с чего это вдруг начал ещё больше драконить и раздражать Эдди. Всё ведь нормально было... _До определённого момента._

После того, что Рич узнал от Бев и Стэна, он действительно вознамеривался поговорить с Каспбраком, но тот внезапно стал просто невыносим: оскалился, озлобился и к себе упорно не подпускал, не желая даже вести нормальный и спокойный диалог, а ведь Рич по началу пробовал, но быстро опустил руки, видя, что результата никакого нет. И тогда Тозиер вдруг почувствовал за собой долг священный — осадить пылкого паренька и его разбушевавшиеся нервы успокоить, а то такими темпами и родная маменька на дражайшего сыночка не найдёт никакой управы. Только вот не учёл он того, что своими действиями наоборот сделает хуже. Импульсивность, вспыльчивость и излишняя эмоциональность до добра _не довели._

Ричи всё ещё сидел в шоке, приложив руку к саднящей щеке. Удар на удивление оказался сильным, и поражённое место всё ещё неприятно ныло. Но больше покрасневшего места на лице со слабым отпечатком чужой ладошки, болело сердце, ведь ужасно обидно было осознавать, что Тозиер удар получил не от какого-то хулигана или заклятого врага типа Бауэрса и компашки, а _от Эдди._ Эдди Каспбрака — его некогда лучшего друга, в которого он, чёрт возьми, влюблён. Отхватить от родного человека оказалось в разы ужаснее и больнее. 

Ричи мог бы расплакаться на месте, мог бы молебный взгляд вскинуть и спросить: _«За что?»_ , но задетая гордость блокировала какие-либо мирные эмоции, давая волю злости и раздражению. 

— Ты совсем охуел!?— наконец обретя дар речи заорал Ричи, привлекая ещё больше всеобщего внимания, заставляя любопытствующих от дел своих оторваться.

— Сам сказал — бей. — беззаботно, но с тем злобно отвечает Эдди, — Как видишь, кишка у меня не тонка. 

— Зато мозгов как у амёбы! Придурок, блять! — с этими словами Тозиер сорвался с места, перед этим злобно зыркнув на Эдди, и помчался куда-то в неизвестном направлении, сметая со своей дороги всех, кто только на ней попадётся. Даже бедняга Беверли была задета его плечом. Правда, в отличии от остальных обиженных и пострадавших, ей Ричи таки пробубнил невнятное извинение, продолжая свой путь, по всей видимости, за школу, дабы покурить и выпустить пар. 

Девушка только рот успела открыть, толком не среагировав, и поспешила к Каспбраку, дабы всё поскорее выяснить, однако, того на месте уже не оказалось. Беверли удалось лишь уловить в толпе его ссутуленную, напряженную спину и резкий шаг. Он уходил в противоположную от Ричи сторону и даже не думал о том, чтобы перед ним извиниться. _Пф, слишком много чести!_

К превеликому сожалению Неудачников, а в особенности Беверли и Стэна, которые уже окончательно закрепили за собой звания самых убогих и бездарных в мире сводников, ссоры между Тозиером и Каспбраком всё не утихали, а как раз таки наоборот — росли и набирали силу. Ребята уже не скупились на резкие и откровенно грубые высказывания, явно перейдя черту дружеских подначиваний. Теперь шкала переваливала за десяточку.

Их взгляды, казалось, не отрывались друг от друга. Только излучали они, чёрт возьми, ненависть, и желание поскорее насолить и опустить противника как можно ниже. Будто задеть друг друга стало для Ричи и Эдди чуть ли не смыслом жизни. 

_А ведь когда-то смыслом жизни каждого было видеть улыбку любимого человека, слышать его голос, и смотреть в глаза, наполненные азартным блеском, от которого всё внутри замирает и самому трудно становится счастливую улыбку подавить._

***

— Паршивым псам слова не давали! — Ричи на оскорбления не скупится, вываливая на показ весь свой богатый лексикон, наполненный матом, нецензурщиной и далеко не лестными высказываниями. 

Каспбрак и Тозиер снова сцепились в словесной перепалке. На этот раз причина была ещё глупее и абсурднее, чем, к примеру, вчера: Ричи высказал мнение — Эдди сразу же с ним не согласился. И тема, вроде бы, безобидная была: Неудачники специально старались разговаривать о чём-то более нейтральном и обыденном, чтобы не спровоцировать друзей на новый конфликт, но даже не смотря на их старания, ссора всё же состоялась, и наблюдая за тем, с какой стремительностью развивались события, уже и не понятно было, кто всё это начал, ведь заканчивать уж точно никто не собирался, пока противника не повергнет. 

— Как и тупым дегенератам! Твоё мнение тут никому нахер не всралось! 

— А я тебя и не спрашивал, ошибка природы. Тебя разве мамочка не учила, что старших нужно уважать, а свой мерзкий и грязный язычок за зубами держать, если проблем на свою больную голову не хочешь? 

— Ты, блять, опять нарываешься, Тозиер! 

— А то ты на рожон не лезешь! Учти, Каспбрак, моё терпение хоть и ангельское, но не вечное. Когда нужно, я и в нос дать могу, и ведь даже не посмотрю, что бью беспомощного и слабого ипохондрика с раздутым самомнением. Мамаша наверняка тебя застраховала, не пропадаешь, дружок. — Ричи злобно скалится и уже чувствует, как терпение ускользает, а с ним контроль над ситуацией и самообладание. 

— Да ты только рот свой поганый открывать и умеешь, а как только дело до действий доходит — ты, идиотина, заднюю даёшь. 

— Потому что не хочу оттирать твою кровь по всей школе, а потом ещё и вылететь отсюда из-за тебя же. Тебя только тронь — сразу на маленькие кусочки рассыпаешься. А я за убийство потом сидеть не хочу, слишком большие жертвы для такого придурка, как ты.

— Ох, как мы заговорили! Рыцарь, блять, в обосранных доспехах. Мне твоя жалость нахер не нужна. Можешь забирать её вместе с твоими мерзкими шуточками и катиться колбаской! 

— Ты, блять, рот то мне не затыкай! Я сам знаю, когда и что мне делать. А ты, неженка, если свой длинный язычок не прикусишь, и до завтра не доживешь. А то что ж это — член укоротил, а с языком проблема. Ай-ай-ай, Эддичка, непорядок какой!

— Пошёл ты нахер, Тозиер! Завали свой грязный рот, понял меня?— орёт Эдди, и уже порывается наброситься на бесячего одноклассника, только вот его быстро на место усаживают, надавливая на плечи. То же самое проделывают и с Ричи, потому что он вдруг захотел в нос дать прямо сейчас и не ждать более подходящего момента. Доигрался ведь Каспбрак. 

— А ну замолчали! Оба! — крикнула Беверли, стукнув кулаком по обеденному столу, мгновенно осаждая мальчишеский пыл. 

Те свои попытки вырваться прекратили и рты позакрывали, но взгляды всё равно были устремлены друг на друга, с целью показать, что ничего ещё не закончено. 

Тем временем Марш продолжила: 

— Я не знаю, что за хрень на вас нашла, но мы это без внимания не оставим. Сегодня собрание. Если не придёте — я сама вам нанесу визит и за уши притащу в клуб, вам ясно? 

— Предельно, — процедил Эдди, не сводя глаз с Тозиера, когда тот лишь скривился, не спеша так быстро соглашаться, и в их с Каспбраком организованных переглядках уступать тоже не желал. 

— Гляди-ка какой ты послушный вдруг стал, а как я что-то прошу, так _«Иди нахуй, Ричи!»_

— А потому что заслужил!

Тозиер удивлённо вскидывает бровь, будто говоря: _«А вот с этого момента, пожалуйста, подробнее»,_ и вновь прикипает злобным взглядом к лицу Эдди, и прищуриваясь, спрашивает:

— И что же я такого сделал, что натравил на себя самую настоящую змеюку? 

— Тозиер…

— Я серьёзно, Каспбрак, _что?_ — у Ричи вдруг черты смягчились и злость на несколько мгновений отступила, являя взору Эдди настоящего Ричи, который искренне не понимает, что он сделал, и почему его некогда лучший друг так с ним разговаривает, а ещё едва ли задушить не готов, прямо на глазах у всей школы за то, что он лишнего, видите ли, сказал.

Эдди замер и поджал губы. 

Неудачники в это время затихли и молча наблюдали, не смея и шелохнуться и боясь спугнуть. 

— Я спрашиваю, Эдди, что я тебе сделал такого, что ты на меня как на своего давнего врага смотришь? Что я успел такого натворить и тем самым так разозлить тебя, ведь до определённого момента всё было... — Ричи вдруг вспоминает, как они с Эдди застряли в подсобке и он шептал Каспбраку о том, что любит. Как хотел позвать его на выпускной, а там уж и поцеловать мог, с чем чёрт не шутит? Даже песню свою спеть хотел, окончательно сознавшись в своих чувствах, но так ничего и не успел реализовать, ведь Каспбрака будто подменили, и началась эта война. Ежедневные ссоры, угрозы, оскорбления... Всё это радости не приносило, а наоборот — только хуже делало, а сдаться и прекратить уже не позволяли задетые чувства и подавленная гордость.

Сомкнув плотно губы и попытавшись воспоминания, что теперь нереальным казались, из головы вытеснить, Ричи договорил уже тише, и даже немного неуверенно: — _Всё же нормально было..._

Эдди не знал что и ответить. _Он знал почему._ Знал, но сказать так и не смог. 

_Ричи не поймёт._ Не поймёт того, что Эд специально закрылся от него, и теперь всеми силами пытается отдалиться, чтобы чувства сильные в себе заглушить. Чтобы не чувствовать боли, а Ричи дать свободу. Эдди хотел видеть своего друга счастливым. С тем, кому Ричи песню свою написал, но он понимал, что не сможет этого сделать, пока сам не отпустит свою любовь. Каспбрак знал, что заставить полюбить он уже не сможет, и единственное, что он может сделать — это принять. _Принять выбор Ричи, смириться с ним и быть счастливым за него._

Знал бы он... Знал бы, чёрт возьми, Эдди, что совершает ошибку. Перед тем, как окончательно отпустить, он мог хотя бы признаться, но трусил. Действительно трусил, боясь разрушить всё окончательно, ведь после всей этой суматохи и ругани просто надеялся на восстановление хотя бы дружеских отношений и мечтал уже поскорее покончить с этим, чтобы окончательно с Тозиером не рассориться и перестать мучить и себя и его. Только вот Эдди будто что-то не отпускало, и с каждым разом он делал хуже. Сознание твердило: _«Прекрати!»,_ а сам он поступал наоборот, накаляя ситуацию до предела, искренне себя за это ненавидя.

Так ничего и не ответив, Каспбрак подрывается с места и убегает, а за ним срывается и Ричи, упорно желая получить ответ на свой вопрос. Сердце всё ещё болит, колкой и неприятной болью отдаваясь в груди. 

Неудачники лишь провожают их обеспокоенными взглядами, молча позволяя уйти, ведь всецело понимали, что влезать они не должны. Это дело только Ричи и Эдди, а всем остальным остаётся лишь ждать новостей и надеяться на то, что всё образуется.


	11. Chapter 11

Эдди выбежал на улицу почти сразу же, не оглядываясь. Он очень надеялся, что ни Стэн, ни Беверли не побегут за ним, не потребуют вернуться к Ричи и извиниться, или же объясниться перед ним, потому что Каспбрак просто не сможет даже банально в глаза Тозиеру посмотреть, не то что говорить...

На улице сгущались тучи, тёмными облаками затягивая светлое небо и явно предупреждая о скорой дождливой погоде. Каспбрак невесело посмотрел наверх и вздохнул. До конца занятий оставался ещё один урок, но он сразу для себя решил, что пропустит его, не желая лишние минуты видеть лицо Ричи и его испытывающий взгляд, направленный точно на Эдди. Видеть такого Тозиера было невыносимо хотя бы потому, что он всегда был весёлым. Эдаким балаболом, который даже на недовольства и какие-то мелкие колкости от Каспбрака отвечал с улыбкой и без злобы. Эдди мог бы даже сказать, что это у них такой особенный стиль общения выработался за годы дружбы, который они применяют лишь друг к другу: обоим вполне себе комфортно, и даже как-то по родному ощущалось. И было в этом что-то _своё, личное, не применимое по отношению к остальным._

_А сейчас всё изменилось._ Эдди целенаправленно настроил Ричи против себя и теперь вынужден терпеть оскорбления в свой адрес, видеть злобный, прищуренный взгляд и слышать скрежет зубов, когда он переходит черту и заходит в личное, а Эдди в последнее время делал так часто.

Ему было неприятно и внутренне невыносимо слушать, а тем более говорить все эти ужасные вещи человеку, которого любишь. Каспбрак буквально ненавидел себя за то, что он причиняет боль Ричи, хотя негласно давал себе обещания защищать его, всегда быть только на его стороне и _никогда_ в шутливых оскорблениях не задевать чего-то действительно личного. Он _нарушил_ эти правила, внезапно решив, что так будет лучше.

На самом деле, Эдди знал, что поступает эгоистично и глупо. Ужасно глупо, но ничего не мог поделать. Ему всё ещё было больно осознавать, что Ричи влюблён в другого человека. Конечно, он был реалистом и всегда здраво смотрел на вещи, и никогда не надеялся на то, что между ним и лучшим другом с самого детства будет что-то... _Большее_. Но потом эти чёртовы карты Таро, убеждения друзей, да и само чересчур странное поведение Тозиера утверждало об обратном. Эдди всё это блокировал и упрямо верить не хотел, но как бы он не старался оградиться от мыслей о том, что у них с Ричи может что-то да выйти, в нём давно уже поселилась _надежда,_ которая росла и крепла с каждым днём. С каждой его искренней улыбкой, с каждым мимолетно брошенным взглядом и с каждым словом. И когда Эдди услышал из уст Ричи признание, посвящённое совсем не ему, то его маленький мирок, преисполненный надежд и желаний — _рухнул._ _Разрушился, упал, а вместе с ним упал и сам Эдди, проваливаясь в темноту._

Осознавать всегда нелегко, а осознавать не желаемое — ещё сложнее, особенно если это приносит боль, разочарование и горькие слёзы.

И когда это осознание наконец пришло, в голову Эдди взбрела глупая и абсолютно безумная идея, которая и дала толчок к тому, чтобы разрушить всё то хрупкое и дорогое, что было у него с Ричи. Решение кардинальное. Необдуманное и, отчасти, противоречивое, но Каспбрак почему-то думал, что таким радикальным способом максимально отдалит от себя Ричи, да и сам позабудет о чувствах, что проснулись когда-то в детстве и проявляют себя до сих пор.

 _Было больно._ Эдди говорил через силу. Через силу корчил мерзкие рожи и желал, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось, однако, Ричи ведь оказался не так прост и так просто игнорировать оскорбления в свой адрес не стал. _Он отвечал._ Резко, грубо, бья точно в цель. Так же смотрел с неприязнью во взгляде и всячески пытался вызвать у Эдди отвращение. Только вот отвращение и самую настоящую ненависть Каспбрак питал только к себе. Изо дня в день ему просто хотелось закончить, прекратить все эти мучения и оставить всё как есть: не терзать Ричи и самому попытаться забыть. _Но было слишком поздно._ Решение принято, а колесо Сансары дало оборот. 

_В какой-то момент слова друзей вдруг стали самой настоящей ложью._

_«Ричи написал песню о тебе»_ — заявила однажды Беверли, когда ей осточертело наблюдать за перепалкой двух её друзей. Девушка не могла и дня в школе прожить, не становясь случайным свидетелем очередной их ссоры, как и остальные Неудачники, впрочем. 

_Эдди не поверил._

Позже Стэнли твердил тоже самое, всё же решаясь пересказать их разговор с Ричи. Они решили молчать и сохранить это в тайне, но когда всё зашло слишком далеко, им пришлось раскрыть все карты, надеясь на то, что это даст Эдди тот самый толчок, чтобы пойти с Тозиером на примирение. Марш с Урисом просто хотели открыть Каспбраку глаза, но он сам упрямо не хотел их открывать, всячески отказываясь слушать враки о том, что песня посвящена ему. Спрашивать у Ричи Эдди, конечно же, не собирался.

И сейчас, быстро идя по улице навстречу резким и холодным порывам ветра, Эдди глотал в себе слёзы, прокручивая в памяти всё, что успел натворить за несколько недель.

— Каспбрак!

Знакомый и родной громкий голос резко вырывает Эдди из его раздумий. Он останавливается, и не подумав, разворачивается, хотя должен был продолжать идти и просто послать Ричи, но Каспбрак молчит и затравленно смотрит на Тозиера, пытаясь совладать с собой и слезами, что так и желают поскорее вырваться наружу.

Одинокая капля срывается с неба и опадает на землю, а за ней следуют и остальные, окрапая всё вокруг.

Тем временем Ричи срывается и подбегает ближе, потому что тот взгляд, который направил на него Эдди... _Пугал._

— Эдди... — вдруг срывается с его губ дрожащим надломленным голосом.

— Ричи.

Дождь начинает набирать силу, превращаясь в самый настоящий ливень. Эдди чувствует, как постепенно начинает намокать его одежда, волосы и рюкзак вместе с кучей школьных тетрадей.

По щеке одиноко скатывается слеза и Каспбрак надеется, что Ричи этого не заметил. Капли дождя должны всё скрыть.

— Что с нами происходит? — вдруг тихо спрашивает Тозиер, и его голос сливается с дождём, но Эдди _слышит_ и поднимает на него свои огромные глаза, из которых уже маленькими ручейками текут слёзы. Ричи хочет стереть их, но боится дотронуться и просто смотрит, ожидая, когда же Эдди наконец ответит.

— А что с нами происходит, Ричи? — по коже приходятся мурашки. Эдди уже и забыл, когда в последний раз Тозиера по имени называл. _Сердце болезненно кольнуло._

— Всё это. Почему мы вдруг стали ненавидеть друг друга?..

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — у Эдди голос подавленный и дрожит, ведь говорить всё это не просто.

— Нет, никогда. — Ричи говорит уверенно и подходит ближе, заглядывая точно в глаза Эдди, которые метаются в поисках помощи. — Я думал, что ты ненавидишь меня, раз так злишься каждый день.

— Я... — Эдди мнется, взгляд опускает, устремляя его на свои дрожащие руки, которые держат ткань футболки. — Я... — слёзы падают на асфальт, а сам Эдди начинает мелко дрожать, — Уходи, Ричи. Пожалуйста.

Тозиер и с места не двигается, наконец решаясь дотронуться до Эдди. Взявшись за его подбородок, он аккуратно поднимает голову, снова улавливая испуганный взгляд, в котором читается отчаяние и горесть.

— _Я не уйду._ Слышишь? Не уйду, пока не объяснишь, что за хрень происходит, — Тозиер пытается быть спокойным но его движения рваные, резкие, а голос стремительно повышается и ломается.

—Уходи, Ричи, иначе я за себя не отвечаю. — голос Эдди начинает приобретать стальные нотки. Он выпрямляется и смотрит серьёзно точно на Ричи грозным взглядом, давая понять, что на мирную беседу он не настроен.

Но Тозиер даже не отшатнулся, упрямо продолжая как вкопанный стоять на месте и гипнотизировать в ответ Эдди, чтобы дать ему понять, что без объяснений он не уйдёт.

— Проваливай, Тозиер, слышишь? Вали! Мне.. Мне противно находится рядом с тобой, — слова срываются с губ быстрее, чем Эдди успевает их обдумать.

— Да что, блять, с тобой такое? — не выдерживает Ричи, не в силах больше терпеть это издевательство, — Почему ты так меня ненавидишь, а, Каспбрак? Что я сделал не так?

— Ты всё сделал не так! — продолжает орать Эдди, учащенно моргая, потому что дождь уже заливает глаза.

— Так может удосужишься мне объяснить?

— Как же ты меня достал! 

— А то ты не достал! Думаешь, раз ты такая паинька, то все тебя любить будут?

— Ну вряд ли будут любить такую балаболку, как ты, у которого рот закрывается только тогда, когда в него кляп всунешь!

— Почему ты такой противный, Каспбрак? Всё же нормально было!

— Вот именно что было...

— Тогда почему ты так ко мне относишься?

— Да потому что люблю! — выпалил на эмоциях Эдди, тут же замолкая и отшатываясь. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок! — вслед за ним ляпает Ричи, и его глаза вмиг округляются и он замирает, ошарашенно смотря на Эдди, который так же шокировано смотрит на Ричи и понять ничего не может.

Они молчат. Долго. Только смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь выискать в лицах друг друга хотя бы малейший намёк на шутку, ну или фразу, сказанную специально, на зло.

Но ничего. Оба стоят и продолжают мокнуть под ливнем, смотря друг другу в глаза будто впервые.

— Что ты сказал?

Первым опомнился Ричи и неуверенно задал вопрос.

— А ты что сказал?

— То, что ты слышал.

— Вот и я тоже.

Вновь повисла неловкая пауза.

_Ей богу, была бы здесь Беверли, она бы уже заорала от того, насколько сильно эти идиоты тупят._

— То есть... — вновь начинает Ричи, делая неуверенный шаг вперёд, — Ты...

— Я... — подхватывает Эдди, тоже делая шаг на встречу и нервно кусая губы.

— Лю-любишь меня?...

— Люблю тебя. — отвечает Каспбрак, тут же кивком подтверждая свои слова и продолжая, словно загипнотизированный смотреть на Тозиера и его приоткрытые от шока губы.

— Пиздец, — подытоживает Ричи, внезапно широко улыбаясь. 

Эдди не сдерживается, улыбаясь тоже.

До чего же глупо.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — прыснув, хмыкает он, первым так и не решаясь сделать что-то радикальное, хотя Эдди уже знал, что хочет сейчас сделать больше всего. 

— Ты намок. Замерзнешь же и заболеешь. Мне потом твоя мама голову отгрызет, — таки отвечает Ричи, и спохватившись, снимает с себя осеннюю куртку, накидывая её сверху на плечи Каспбрака.

Эдди изо всех сил давит в себе счастливый визг и широкую улыбку, пытаясь оставаться сдержанным, что с каждой секундой делать становилось куда сложнее. 

— И это всё? — Эдди издаёт короткий фырк. Он готов рассмеяться. 

— Нет. Я должен проводить тебя домой немедленно, пока ты окончательно не успел заболеть. 

Эдди таки смеётся, чувствуя, как наружу вырывается искренняя улыбка, которая ещё долго с губ не сползёт.

— Тогда... Провожай. Разрешаю.

Ричи изнутри светится ярче ночных звёзд на небе. Преодолев между ними расстояние, он сначала неуверенно берет Эдди за руку, но потом, когда чувствует, как чужая ладонь крепче обхватывает его собственную, окончательно убеждается в том, что это не сон, и тянет Каспбрака за собой.

Они долго бегут по мокрой дороге, слыша, как подошва их промокших насквозь кед встречается с грязными лужами, и слышатся характерные хлюпы. 

Тучи потихоньку рассасываются, но дождь не утихает, а ребята вдруг чувствуют, как тяжкий груз вдруг окончательно спал с их плеч. Им ещё нужно объясниться перед друг другом и многое выяснить, но они точно знают, что больше таких ссор не будет. _Всё опять становится как прежде._

Ричи слышит, как Эдди становится труднее дышать. Вспоминая о том, что ему нельзя напрягаться и нужно контролировать дыхание, чтобы не вызвать новый приступ, который уже не случался более двух лет, Тозиер останавливается, и взяв Каспбрака за плечи, тащит его под ближайший навес. 

— Почему мы остановились? 

— Передышка. Извини, но я не хочу к дому твоей мамаши доставлять труп её сына. Она тогда не только голову — она всего меня съест, а я ещё многого не успел сделать, чтобы так рано умирать.

Эдди смеётся. Громко, искренне, но Тозиер слышит, как тот дрожит, и тут же подходит ближе, обхватывает своими огромными ладонями руки Каспбрака и дует на них, посылая струи тёплого воздуха. 

— Ты чего по улице в лёгкой кофте ходишь? Разве ты у нас всегда надеваешь зимнюю куртку раньше всех, а в первые дни осени в мастерке приходишь? — бурчит Тозиер, продолжая обдавать горячим дыханием руки Эдди, параллельно растирая их.

— Куртка в школе осталась. Я вообще-то планировал остаться и на последний урок. 

— Ну кто ж тебе виноват, что ты свинтил раньше? 

— Ты.

Ричи прыскает и закатывает глаза, начиная ещё сильнее растирать чужие ладошки. 

— Ричи? 

— Ммм? 

— А что ты не успел сделать? 

— В смысле? 

— Ну, — Эдди немного неловко, он взгляд вдруг прячет, — Ты сказал, что не хочешь так рано умирать потому что ещё многое не сделал. Что, например? 

Ричи вдруг ехидно улыбается, придвигаясь ближе, и склоняясь низко, прямо над ухом Каспбрака.

Эдди напрягается, но не отшатывается. Лишь замирает и дрожь пытается унять, чтобы слышать каждое словечко.

— Ну, например, я не успел поцеловать тебя. — интимно шепчет Ричи, обдавая горячим дыханием ухо и шею Каспбрака, борясь с диким желанием укусить того за покрасневшую мочку.

У Эдди по спине вновь проходится табун мурашек, а дрожь усиливается, но вовсе не от холода. 

— Ну тогда целуй. — шепчет в ответ он, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Внутренне ему страшно, ведь он не знает, что будет дальше, но Эдди определённо этого хочет.

Ричи вдруг вздрагивает и выпрямляется с недоверием глядя на Эда, который после своих же слов покраснел ещё сильнее. 

— А можно? 

— Дурак, — Каспбрак смеётся, неловко заправляя прядь за ухо, — Можно, конечно. 

Ричи улыбается и медленно начинает приближаться к Эдди, смотря прямо на его призывно приоткрытые губы, которые так и манят, прося их наконец поцеловать. 

_Эдди замирает._ Стук капель об импровизированный навес внезапно исчезает, далёкие раскаты грома утихают, он слышит лишь стук собственного сердца и тяжёлое дыхание Ричи, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой оно усиливается, отпечатком оставаясь на губах.

Ричи медлит немного. Смотрит, как Эдди поддаётся, тянется вперёд, глаза зажмуривает и ждёт. 

Примерно так он себе это и представлял, только теперь это не мечты, а самая настоящая реальность. Волнительно, но с тем не терпится наконец ощутить всё то, что ощущалось лишь в воображении. Тозиер хмыкает и наконец припадает к желанным губам, которые так давно мечтал поцеловать, прежде сняв с себя мешающие очки.

В голове стоит шум, мысли разбегаются, а самих парней накрывает чувство эйфории и нежности. 

Ричи целует аккуратно, побаивается немного того, что Эдди отпрянет, но Каспбрак жмётся ближе, пытаясь сильнее ощутить такие новые и необычные для него сейчас чувства. Видя и чувствуя отдачу, Ричи расслабляется и целует уже более уверенно, проникая внутрь и встречаясь там с горячим языком Эдди, сплетая их воедино. 

_У них это все впервые._ Эдди отвечает неумело, Ричи тоже умениями не блещет, но поддаётся инстинктам и чувствам, которые посылают его в верном направлении. Даже не смотря на то, что Каспбрак в таких делах далеко не профессионал — для Ричи этот поцелуй _будет лучшим всегда._

Воздух кончается слишком быстро, но Эдди отпускать Ричи не хочет и стонет жалобно, руки свои на его плечах уложив, притягивая парня ближе.

Тозиер и сам бы отрываться не желал, но в целях безопасности решил прерваться, обещая себе ещё не раз снова поцеловать любимые губы. Он напоследок чмокает парня в уголок губ и наконец отстраняется, давая обоим прийти в себя и отдышаться.

Оба красные и счастливые. На этот раз взгляды никто не прячет. Эдди и Ричи смотрят друг на друга и неловко улыбаются, чувствуя, как губы все ещё горят после недавнего поцелуя. _Первого в их жизнях._

***

Домой они идут молча. Дождь уже совсем утих и впервые за этот час на небе показались лучики солнца. 

Доходя до нужного места, Ричи вдруг осознает, что _не хочет_ отпускать Каспбрака. 

— Ну... Что ж... — неуверенно начинает Эдди, так и не отпуская руки Ричи. — Мне пора. 

— Да... — невесело отзывается Тозиер и Эдди поджимает губы.

— Я тоже не хочу уходить, — говорит вдруг Каспбрак, прислоняясь к Ричи.

— Но тебя ждут. 

— Меня ждут, — отвечает Эдди и вздыхает. — Ну... Пока... Тогда? 

— Пока...

Эдди таки отрывается от Ричи и нехотя отпускает его руку, идя к своему дому. 

Доходя до двери, он заносит руку, над ручкой чтобы открыть, но тут слышит, как его окрикивает Ричи.

Каспбрак сразу же разворачивается с надеждой смотря на Тозиера, который сейчас слишком серьёзным и взволнованным выглядит.

— Эдди... Ты пойдёшь со мной на выпускной? — на одном дыхании выпаливает он, тут же с нескрываемой надеждой во взгляде уставившись на Эда.

Повисает тишина. Ричи волнуется ещё больше, а Каспбрак удивлённо рот открывает в изумлении. Но тут же видит, как постепенно мрачнеет Ричи и будто просыпается, тут же тараторя ответ:

— Да! — выкрикивает он, тут же прикрывая рот, потому что вышло слишком громко, а потом добавляет уже тише и с улыбкой, — Конечно пойду. 

Тозиера озаряет яркая и солнечная улыбка. Он не может удержаться, и сорвавшись с места, тут же подбегает к Эдди и целует его в щеку, сразу же отстраняясь и отбегая подальше, чтобы вдруг никто ничего не увидел.

Эдди опять краснеет и хватается за место поцелуя. 

Они смотрят друг на друга ещё минуту, а потом Эдди таки заходит внутрь в дом, кинув на прощание — Увидимся!

Ричи неуверенно машет в ответ, пряча позже руку за затылок и неловко почесывая его. Когда дверь за Эдди закрывается, он слышит грозный голос Сони Каспбрак и то, как она сетует на то, что её сын безрассудный и глупый мальчишка, раз нарвался на дождь и позволил себя намочить, ведь находясь под холодными струями можно легко заболеть!

Тозиер отчего то улыбнулся ещё шире, слушая, как мать ругает Эдди за мокрые волосы, влажную одежду и глупую улыбку, _причиной которой стал он._

_На собрание Клуба Неудачников они так и не пришли._


	12. Chapter 12

На следующий день ни Ричи ни Эдди в школу так и не соизволили явиться, чем не на шутку заставили волноваться своих друзей, которые и так уже были на пределе после вчерашнего, особенно когда те же Ричи и Эдди не пришли на собрание.

— Ну не поубивали же они друг друга, в конце то концов. — невесело отозвался Майк, когда основная пятёрка, включая его, сидели в столовой с невесёлыми лицами и сопутствующие им мыслями.

— Этого мы не знаем. Ни Ричи ни Эдди вчера не пришли. И сегодня, как видишь, тоже, — ответил недовольно Билл.

— Как думаете, идти к ним домой будет плохой идеей? — поинтересовалась Бев, уложив свою голову на плечо Бена.

— Определённо. — тут же отчеканил Стэнли, явно без словно намекая девушке на то, что для Эдди в прошлый раз это кончилось плачевно.

— Тогда что делать будем? — после продолжительного молчания встрял Бен, явно не желая вот так вот просто игнорировать пропажу друзей, ведь с ними могло случиться что угодно!

— Ждать. Нам больше ничего не остаётся. — Урису свой же вариант мало чем импонировал, но в голову ничего более путного пока не приходило.

— И сколько нам придётся вот так вот «ждать»? — недовольно буркнула Бев, которой эта идея не нравилась от слова «совсем», и долго сидеть на месте в бездействии она не могла, как-бы сильно не заставляла себя это делать.

— Хотя бы сегодня. Если завтра не явятся — будем думать.

— А в чём проблема позвонить им? — недоумевал Майк. Это, казалось, было очевидно.

— А ты думаешь мы не звонили?

— И что?

— В том то и дело, что «ничего». Собственный телефон есть только у Ричи, а на домашний Эдди мы не рискнули звонить. — ответил недовольно Стэн. Ему эта неизвестность порядком не нравилась и уже успела не на шутку надоесть и взбесить.

— И Рич не ответил, получается?

— Бинго!

Майк, получив неудовлетворительные ответы, поник, а Стэнли невесело усмехнулся.

— Если у этих двоих не будет весомой причины на то, чтобы не явиться в школу и на собрание, я лично всыплю обоим смачных люлей, — грозно сообщила Бев, получая поддержку от остальных Неудачников.

***

Яркое солнышко освещало поляну, грея своими лучами траву. После дождя на улице вдруг потеплело и, казалось, раннее лето наступило, хотя через неделю, считай, уже зима — декабрь, в котором намечаются холода, метель и много снега вместе с морозным ветром.

Наслаждаясь последними тёплыми деньками, которые, на удивление, пришлись к концу ноября, Ричи и Эдди лежали на траве и пялились в небо, увлечённо рассматривая его и держась за руки. Тозиер крепко сжимал руку Каспбрака, большим пальцем поглаживая его внешнюю сторону ладони, а Эдди молча наслаждался этими незамысловатыми ласками. На его лице играла спокойная и расслабленная улыбка.

Мимо них проплывали белые и на вид пушистые облака, в то время как Тозиер с Каспбраком решили посоревноваться с друг с другом насчёт того, кто быстрее распознает в том или ином облаке фигуру животного или какой-то вещи, и сообщит об этом быстрее соперника, получив заветный балл в свою копилку. Предлагая эту игру, Рич не назвал, какой будет приз, но Эдди с радостью согласился утереть ему нос и без приза, в шутку заявив, что моська Тозиера после проигрыша будет самым лучшим подарком для него. Ричи с этим мириться просто так не собирался, явно не собираясь проигрывать. 

_«Это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого!»_ — заявил он, устремляя свой взор на голубое небо.

— Смотри! — Ричи вдруг вскрикивает и свободной рукой указывает на маленькое облачко сверху, — На кота похоже.

— Да ну, ничуть! — не соглашается Эдди, не собираясь засчитывать Ричи очередной балл в его пользу.

— Ты не спорь. В чём в чём, а в котиках я разбираюсь. — хохотнул Ричи и быстро подмигнул Эдди, потормошив его за вьющиеся волосы, напоследок почесав за ушком, явно делая это специально.

Каспбрак от подступившего смущения вспыхнул и закашлялся, быстро шаря по небу, пытаясь выискать там подходящее облако и тем самым перевести тему.

Ричи тем временем об их импровизированном соревновании вообще забыл и устремил восхищенный, наполненный любовью, взгляд прямо на Эдди, украдкой наблюдая за тем, как он сосредоточенно пялится на облака, пытаясь к их причудливой форме найти хоть какую-нибудь ассоциацию. Его брови сведены к переносице, щеки всё ещё ещё горят, а губы слегка надуты, и только глаза бегают туда-сюда, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то знакомое.

Эдди изучающий взгляд на себе чувствует, и лишь выдыхает нервно, делая вид, что не замечает того, что на него откровенно так пялятся, и, кажется, заканчивать это дело не собираются.

— Что? — таки не выдерживает молчаливой пытки Каспбрак, разворачивая к Тозиеру своё обеспокоенное лицо, — Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — задаёт мучающий вопрос Эдди, устремляя свои огромные пронзительные глаза прямо на Ричи.

— А мне нельзя? — усмехаясь, спрашивает Тозиер, ловя взгляд Эдди и внимательно в него всматриваясь.

— Можно. — замялся Каспбрак, — Просто... Почему?

— Потому что мне _нравится_ на тебя смотреть. _Ты красивый._

Эдди губы плотно сжимает, пытаясь не улыбнуться, но у него это слабо получается, потому что Ричи улыбается в ответ, продолжая с обожанием смотреть _на своего мальчика:_ самого прекрасного и милого во всей этой чёртовой вселенной.

— Эдс, даже не знаю, чтобы я делал без тебя. Сдох бы, наверное. — заявляет Тозиер, делясь своими мыслями вслух.

— Перестань, Ричи, не говори так. В мире есть так много людей, которые в разы лучше меня и-

— _Нет._

— Что?

— Нет таких людей и не будет. _Для меня ты всегда лучший._ И никто, даже грёбаный Бог не переплюнет тебя в твоей охуенности! 

— Ричи! — задыхаясь от возмущения хрипит Эдди, пытаясь балабола остановить и прекратить так откровенно смущать, иначе скоро его лицо превратится в самый настоящий помидор.

— И даже не смей спорить. Я всё сказал.

Тозиер был совершенно серьёзен. Он даже не вставил в конце фирменную шутку про мамашку Эдди просто потому, что сейчас посчитал её лишней и неуместной.

Эдди в ответ лишь улыбается и шепчет _«Спасибо»_

— Спагетти. — вдруг вскрикивает Ричи, стараясь поскорее обратить на себя внимание.

— Что? — встрепенулся Эдди, приподнимаясь на локтях и как-то странно смотря на Тозиера, который взгляд вверх устремил. Каспбрак уже давно привык к своему прозвищу, и сейчас даже откликается на него, всё равно ведь Ричи, даже после сотен просьб прекратить, не перестанет называть так Эдди, вот и пришлось смириться. Теперь, в какой-то степени, Каспбрак считает это _милым._

— Вон то облако похоже на тарелку со спагетти. На твои волосы чем-то смахивает, не правда ли?

Ричи вдруг заливисто смеётся, видя как Эдди гневно прыскает и начинает дуться, слишком сильно раздувая свои ноздри в разные стороны.

— Чего смеёшься? Ничего и не похоже! 

— А мне кажется, да! Давай, засчитывай мне мой заслуженный балл. За сравнение с волосами можешь ещё один начислить, это же прямое попадание! — хмыкает самодовольно Ричи, поражаясь своей же находчивости и безграничному воображению.

— И не подумаю! — гордо заявляет Эдди, складывая руки на груди. 

— То есть? 

— Что слышал. Сказал же — не похоже, а значит и балла ты лишаешься! 

Ричи округлил глаза, а Эдди, не удержавшись, показал ему язык, теперь и вовсе становясь похожим на обиженного ребёнка. 

Потом Тозиер вдруг успокаивается и выпрямляется, а его глаза хитро начинают блестеть недобрым огоньком. Эдди _знает_ это выражение лица, и оно _не сулит_ ничего хорошего. 

— Ричи, — предупреждающе начинает Каспбрак, инстинктивно отшатываясь и предчувствуя неладное. 

— Раз ты не хочешь присуждать мне балл — я сам его у тебя выпрошу! 

— Чт-

Не успел Эдди и слова сказать, как Ричи, словно игривый зверёк, набросился на него сверху, и задрав футболку, начал щекотать Эдди по бокам и рёбрам, заставляя его заливисто смеяться и начать брыкаться, пытаясь таким образом вырваться из крепкой хватки и прытких рук. 

— Ахптхф, Рич- Ох-х ахаха… П-перестань. Я же так ум-ру! — все ещё громко хохоча, Эдди пытается Тозиера от себя отпихнуть, но тот, зараза, настырный и слишком сильный, а улыбка его хищная и хитрая. Глаза блестят, а руки так и не желают отпускать парня, продолжая блуждать по его оголенному телу, уже успевшему покрыться сотней мурашек.

— Не отпущу, пока не признаешь, что я победил! — беззлобно выдаёт Ричи. 

— И-и не подумаююю, — Эдди держится из последних сил, но уступать балаболу не желает. Тогда Тозиер ускоряется и забирается ещё выше, начиная щекотать шею — самое чувствительное и уязвимое место.

 _И тут Эдди сдаётся._

— Ахпхпх, ладно-ладно! Только прекратиии.

Ричи останавливается, но руки так и не убирает, продолжая ласково поглаживать тело Каспбрака в ожидании, пока он успокоится. 

— Всегда знал, что имею блестящий дар убеждения — самодовольно заявляет Ричи, широко ухмыляясь. 

— Блестящий дар у тебя к манипуляциям, Тозиер! И я бы не советовал этим гордится.

— Но-но, убери ка из своего прекрасного голоска недовольные нотки и лучше поцелуй меня.

— А если не хочу? — решив испытать судьбу и посмотреть, что же будет дальше, задал вопрос Эдди, будто бы бросив вызов Ричи.

— Тогда я тебя заставлю, — хрипло прошептал Тозиер, оказываясь прямо над Эдди и его трепещущим ухом. 

— А ты попробуй, — всё с тем же вызовом в голосе отвечает Каспбрак, облизнув пересохшие губы.

Тот гулко сглатывает и уже не спрашивая, накрывает своим ртом губы Эдди, который сразу же охотно отвечает на резкий поцелуй, запуская руки в густую шевелюру Тозиера, и надавливая на затылок так, чтобы он оказался ближе и прижался сильнее.

Ричи подчиняется, и не отрываясь от Эдди, начинает шарить руками по его телу, пальцами вырисовывая невидимые узоры на его животе, сосках, а затем и шее. 

Эдди почти стонет в поцелуй, выгибается и прикусывает губу Ричи, тут же зализывая место укуса.

Тозиер в который раз убеждается, что поговорка «В тихом омуте черти водятся» — верна как никогда, и это ему, чёрт возьми, нравится. 

Каспбрак таки издаёт блаженный стон и сам отрывается от Ричи, переводя сбившееся дыхание в норму и параллельно краснея из-за своей же несдержанности.

Ричи смотрит на Эдди с _восхищением:_ его влажные губы приоткрыты, ноги слегка разведены, руки распластаны, а пряди вьющихся волос рассыпались по всей траве и наверняка пропахлись запахом утренней росы и полевых цветов, что росли повсюду. 

Тозиер не сдерживается и ещё раз целует протяжно Каспбрака в губы, параллельно размышляя о том, за какие такие заслуги ему досталось это чудо?

Ричи буквально любит в Эдди _всё:_ его страстную отдачу, когда дело заходит до ласк и поцелуев, его полный смущения взгляд, когда Рич смотрит на него с нескрываемым желанием, и его нежный, трепетный голос, который за доли секунд может превратиться в недовольное бурчание 70-ти летней бабки и это, чёрт возьми, было прекрасно. Ричи любил всё это нескончаемо сильно и готов был драться с любым, кому это покажется раздражающим, ведь Эдди заслуживает всего самого прекрасного, и если он выбрал его — Ричи — в качестве своего спутника, Тозиер теперь тоже просто не имеет права считать себя лузером, ведь вчера он наконец выиграл лотерейный билет на времяпровождение с самым прекрасным и лучшим человеком во вселенной.

Они не встречались официально, и несмотря на признание, поцелуи и прочее, ребята всё ещё опасались затрагивать эту тему, но каждый для себя считал, что уже состоит в отношениях и закрепил за собой звание официального бойфренда.

***

Собрание Клуба Неудачников Ричи и Эдди опять пропустили, лениво пролежав на этой поляне до сгустившихся сумерек и ярких звезд, появившихся на небе.

Однако, Эдди чувствовал потребность прямо сейчас поговорить с Беверли и Стэном, ведь они не виделись почти два дня, а за это время много чего накопилось, и рассказать обо всём хотелось. А ещё и объясниться наконец самому, чтобы потом не быть пойманным где-то в школе, не получив при этом смачных подзатыльников от друзей, ведь Эдди накосячил, причём серьёзно, решив не выходить с ними на связь столь долгое время. 

С Ричи прощаться не хотелось, но щемящее чувство вины и беспокойства внутри не давало Каспбраку остаться здесь и пропустить ещё одно немаловажное собрание Клуба Анонимных Сплетников. Неохотно попрощавшись с Ричи, напоследок подарив ему многообещающий поцелуй, Каспбрак побежал к клубному домику, надеясь на то, что Бев и Стэн всё ещё там и как раз таки ждут его.

Он понимал, что не получит от них радостного приёма, а особенно сильно на него будет зла Марш, но Эд уже знал, что ей сказать прежде, чем она ринется его убивать.

— Я признался Ричи! — крикнул Эдди, как только объявился, и к нему уже начала надвигаться озлобленная девушка со сжатыми кулаками и не менее злой Стэн, который даже и не попытался бы разнять ребят в случае чего.

Беверли после слов Эдди вдруг остановилась и застыла на месте с приоткрытым от удивления и шока ртом, пытаясь понять, не подводит ли её слух? Урис тоже остановился и встал как вкопанный, выгнув одну бровь, явно ожидая дальнейших объяснений, желательно с подробностями.

Правда, шок длился недолго и Беверли снова нахмурилась.

— Ты думаешь, я тебе поверю? Вдруг это твоя очередная отмазка, чтобы я тебя не покалечила сейчас?

Эдди вздыхает и немного краснея, снимает с себя кофту, и отодвигает ворот оставшейся на нём розоватой футболки, демонстрируя друзьям свою шею, на которой красовался яркий и красочный засос, который к этому времени уже успел приобрести фиолетовый оттенок.

Бев ойкнула, а Стэн тихо присвистнул, с интересом рассматривая отметину.

— Охуеть. — не сдержавшись, выругалась Бев, неверяще хлопая глазами.

— Пиздец, — поддержал девушку Стэн, почёсывая затылок.

— А я вам о чём! — говорит Эдди и внутренне успокаивается, ведь лица друзей смягчились, и они уже явно не были настроены на его убийство.

— Хорошо. Твоя казнь переносится на неопределённый срок, а сейчас быстро рассказывай что у вас там, блять, случилось, а то я от волнения уже все ногти сгрызла. Ты должен мне за моральный ущерб, Каспбрак! — нервно хохотнув, серьёзно заявила Бев, но не удержавшись, порывисто обняла друга, искренне радуясь за то, что всё наконец разрешилось, причём самым наилучшим образом, — Я так рада, чёрт возьми...

— Идите сюда. — зовёт Стэн ребят, которые ещё мнутся в проходе, доставая из укромного места припрятанную бутылку шампанского, — Для подобного случая берёг, — поясняет он, видя удивлённые лица своих друзей.

Беверли смеётся, а Стэн, будто вспомнив, добавляет:

— Блин, я и забыл, что Эдди не пьёт. Сейчас я-

— Забей. Я тоже выпью, — спокойно отчеканивает Каспбрак и его лицо трогает лёгкая улыбка. Видя ещё больший шок и недопонимание со стороны Беверли и Стэна, спешит объяснить: — Мне и самому до сих пор не верится, что я тоже... _Нравлюсь Ричи,_ — как-то тихо и более интимно добавляет Эд, слегка смущаясь.

— Что-то в этом мире перевернулось. Ричи и Эдди наконец вместе, а ко всему прочему, наш фанат здорового образа жизни пить собирается. Что завтра? Апокалипсис наступит? — в привычной манере отшучивается Урис, уже откупоривая бутылку.

— Сам же сказал, что случай особый, — засмеялся Эдди, решая наконец закрыть эту тему.

Когда содержимое бутылки было разлито по стаканам, а внимательные взгляды устремлены прямиком на Эдди, Каспбрак, выдержав недолгую, но многозначительную паузу, начал свой рассказ.

По ходу повествования Беверли хотелось пищать, улыбаться, плакать и смеяться, а ещё разок-другой рукой по лбу себя ударить, поражаясь тому, насколько долго тупили Ричи и Эдди. Но, блин, как же она рада, что всё наконец закончилось! 

— Так вы вместе? — подытоживая сказанное, спрашивает Беверли и Эдди замолкает, задумавшись. 

Его улыбка слегка спала, но он таки ответил: 

— Я... _Не знаю._

Повисло молчание, а Стэн на пару с Беверли в который раз за этот вечер испытали шок и потрясение, и каждый раз по позитивным, либо негативным причинам, будто бы находясь на эмоциональных американских горках с десятками поворотов и спусков, которые всё никак не могли остановиться.

— То есть как это «не знаю»? — спросила Марш, как-то нервно хохотнув.

— Мы не говорили на эту тему. Ричи только на выпускной меня пригласил, но не встречаться.

— Дела... — подытожил Стэн, мигом осушая свой стакан. Его примеру последовала и Беверли. Эдди продолжал неуверенно мяться и теребить в руках свой стакан с напитком.

— Вам нужно поговорить об этом, — резко и серьёзно заявляет Марш.

— Мы... Обязательно. Ребят, не стоит так остро реагировать, всё хорошо.

— Ага, а потом я вижу, как вы срётесь из-за всякой несущественной херни и друг друга последними придурками обзываете. Знаешь, мне хватило этого, и я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось, — Беверли было неприятно вспоминать этот инцидент и она, как и все остальные, предпочла бы о нём забыть.

Эдди сглотнул и губы поджал.

— Я же вам всё рассказал, почему я так поступал...

— Мы тебя не осуждаем, но это было очень тупо и безрассудно, — как можно аккуратнее и вежливее сказал Стэн, явно считая ситуацию куда более ужасной и глупой, но говорить об этом вслух, а тем более, Эдди, он не собирался. Зачем мутузить то, что уже произошло? Этого не исправить, и раз ссоре суждено было случиться — значит так и должно быть. Главное, что всё это привело к воссоединению Ричи и Эдди, которые таки признались друг другу в чувствах, что удивительно, учитывая то, как долго они к этому шли. 

— И это ещё мягко сказано, — недовольно добавила Беверли, но сразу же её голос смягчился, когда она увидела, как поник Эдди. Марш не хотела обвинять и давить на него. Это был его выбор, и к счастью, он не был фатальным. 

— Я понял свою ошибку и не горжусь своими поступками. Я очень ценю Ричи и на сей раз его не отпущу, будьте уверены.

— А ты думаешь, он отпустит? — хохотнув, спросил Стэн, видя ответную улыбку Эдди.

— _Нет,_ — спокойно и уверенно отвечает он, ни капли не сомневаясь в своём ответе.

— Вот и прекрасно. Вы уж поговорите и всё выясните для надёжности, лады?

Эдди в который раз кивает Беверли и она на время успокаивается, и получив ответы на все интересующие её вопросы, решает перевести тему на кое-что менее интересное, дабы развязать напряжение и немного отвлечься от темы отношений. Тем более, за это время в Дерри успело произойти одно ограбление, две аварии и началась постройка оранжереи. Всё это нужно было обсудить.

Ребята сидели на расстеленном пледе на полу и весело переговаривались, периодически от чего-то то громко смеясь. Их головы и мысли покинули какие-либо тревоги и переживания. Эдди, Стэн и Беверли действительно расслабились в компании друг друга, и повеселели, наслаждаясь общением, которое, кажется, после всего пережитого ещё душевнее и теплее стало.


	13. Chapter 13

— А теперь загибай уголок.

Ричи мычит что-то непонятное в ответ, кивая, и тут же выполняет просьбу, высовывая язык, стараясь загнуть этот самый уголочек как можно ровнее и точнее. Его глаза сощурены, сам он до предела сосредоточен, а на лбу выступило несколько капелек пота. 

Уже битый час Эдди пытается научить Ричи азам оригами, показывая ему на практике, как сделать из бумаги простой тюльпан.

— Всё. Расправляй, — подытоживает Эд, выпрямляясь, и чувствуя, как спине становится легче, — у тебя должен получиться цветок, — он ласково улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как Тозиер старательно разворачивает свою поделку, пытаясь делать это как можно аккуратнее, чтобы ничего ненароком не порвалось.

Доделав всё до конца, он придирчиво рассматривает своё творение, вертя его в руках, и невесело хмурится, наконец подытоживая:

— Какое-то дерьмо на палочке.

— Не правда! — тут же берётся защищать самодельный цветок Эдди, забирая его поскорее из рук Ричи, дабы уберечь от скорейшей утилизации, потому что первые два уже успели побывать в мусорке. — Очень красивый цветок. _Мне нравится._

— А мне нет. — Ричи уже готов злиться, рвать и метать, сетуя на то, что у него ни черта не получается, но видя взгляд Эдди, он сразу же успокаивается, тяжко вздыхая, — Не силён я в этом, Эдс. Рукожопие мне от дедушки передалось.

— Хватит так говорить, Рич, — от обиды за своего парня у Эдди портится настроение и он состраивает жалобное лицо. — Ты прекрасно умеешь делать многие вещи.

— Правда? Например? 

Эдди хмыкает. Ричи то думал, что он сейчас запнётся и будет думать долго, на этом и проколется, и Тозиер с победным криком _«Ха!»_ примет поражение от Каспбрака, но Эдди долго не молчал. Улыбнувшись, он начал перечислять: 

— Как бы не хотелось мне этого говорить, а уж тем более — признавать, но ты смешно шутишь. И опережая твои слова, скажу заранее: шутки про мою мать априори не кажутся мне смешными, и только попробуй спросить у меня, почему!

Тозиер хихикает и благоразумно решает промолчать, чтобы дослушать речь Каспбрака, не вставляя в неё свои шуточки или комментарии, иначе рискует вместо ответов получить обиженный взгляд и быть посланным в зад.

— Продолжим. У тебя прекрасно получается пародировать людей. Я... — Эдди закашлялся, опасаясь произносить следующее слово, — _балдею_ от того, как у тебя меняется голос, и каким он может быть разным...

_Ричи присвистнул._

— Только не говори мне, что малыша Эдди это возбуждает, — Тозиер подмигнул игриво прикусив губу.

Каспбрак поперхнулся воздухом и покраснел, тут же замотав головой.

— Такими темпами, Тозиер, мне снова придётся носить с собой ингалятор, чтобы не умереть от недостатка воздуха.

— Прости, но я просто сдержаться не могу. Слишком долго всё в себе держал, а теперь появилась возможность оторваться, — Тозиер подмигивает, и Эдди в привычной манере закатывает глаза.

— Так, а что ещё такого я умею? Мне нужно знать весь список, чтобы потом… — Ричи замялся.

 _«Чтобы потом на практике применить и соблазнить тебя, Эддичка!»_ — мысленно дополнил недосказанное Тозиер у себя в голове, так и не решаясь высказать это вслух. Своих гениальных планов по обольщению милых веснушчатых парней с оленьими глазками Ричи не выдаёт.

— Что «потом»? — тут же переспросил Эдди, чувствуя, как от этой недосказанности внутри проснулось чувство любопытства.

— Не важно! — отмахнулся Ричи, явно вознамериваясь утаить от Эдди свои истинные замыслы, и тут же переключился на их основную тему разговора: — Прошу огласить Вас весь список, будьте добры. — добавив в голос официальных ноток пробасил Тозиер, сразу же применяя свой «новоявленный» талант на практике.

Каспбрак прокашливается, утаивая в сомкнутых губах тень улыбки. Он решает пока что оставить в покое Ричи и не допрашивать его. Тозиер хоть и балабол ещё тот, но просто так не расколется. Когда-нибудь потом они обязательно вернутся к этому вопросу, но не сейчас.

— Хорошо... В настольных и активных играх тебе просто нет равных! Ты много раз обыгрывал Билла в шахматы, Бена надувал в баскетболе, а летом обыграл Майка в Твистере.

— Ага, а потом зажёг на том коврике с тобой, стесняшка Эдс. Знал бы ты, чего мне стоило, чтобы не сорваться и не засосать тебя прямо там!

— _А мне то уж чего,_ — как можно тише, чтобы его не услышали, отозвался Каспбрак, продолжая с красным от смущения лицом слушать внезапные признания Ричи.

Тозиер фразу услышал сразу, но решил «пропустить» фразу мимо ушей, но это не значило, что он забудет об этом, о нет.

— Окей, ещё что-нибудь? — тут же с одной темы на другую переключился Рич, желая всё-таки дослушать обо всех своих скрытых талантах до конца.

— Ты хорошо учишься.

Ричи прыснул.

— Тоже мне, удивил!

— Но ты очень умный и можешь доказывать это вне школы! — начал настойчиво оправдываться Эдди.

— Знаешь, малыш, я многое тебе могу доказать. Кажется, ты упоминал о том, что я в прекрасной спортивной форме. Так вот я могу доказать тебе, что это _действительно так,_ — поигрывая бровями заявил Рич. 

Эдди вспыхнул, а его лицо раскраснелось ещё сильнее, отчего ему стало жарко находиться в собственной одежде.

— Я такого не говорил, — буркнул он, уводя от Ричи взгляд, потому что тот смотрит многозначительно, и подмигивает, гад, явно намекая!

— Говорил, но другими словами. — продолжает наседать Ричи, в то время как Эдди нервно вздохнул. Он бы пожелал быть тупым и не понимать всех этих явно не целомудренных намёков, но увы. 

Тозиер явно тешится. Ему нравится подначивать Эдди и наблюдать за тем, как он куксится, смущается и пытается тему перевести, лишь бы не говорить о том, о чём говорить пока неловко. А Ричи ведь не из робкого десятка и пошлые шуточки, или намёки на секс стали для него будничным делом, как слова паразиты для обычных смертных.

Ричи вновь заливисто смеётся и спешит своего парня успокоить.

— Да ладно тебе, не боись! Насиловать я тебя не собираюсь.

— И на том спасибо, — буркнул Эд, все ещё не успокоившись. 

— Окей, сменим тему. Есть ещё какие-то чудные умения, о которых я не подозревал? — любопытствует Тозиер, явно надеясь услышать что-то ещё. 

— Есть. И это одно из самых главных и прекрасных твоих умений, Рич, — у Эдди вдруг голос нежнее становится и лёгкая улыбка на губах появляется. 

— И что же это?

— _Ты прекрасно поешь._ А ещё классно сочиняешь песни и мелодии к ним. 

Ричи заметно удивляется и замолкает. Его брови ползут вверх, а рот приоткрывается. 

— Я знал, конечно, что ты подслушивал песню, которую я написал для тебя, но... Ты действительно считаешь, что у меня хорошо выходит?

— _Да._ — уверенно заявляет Эдди, утвердительно кивая, и тут же его глаза округляются, ведь он окончательно осознаёт смысл сказанного Тозиером, — Ты правда написал песню для меня!? — едва ли не кричит Каспбрак, уставившись прямо на Ричи и борясь с диким желанием потрясти его за плечи, чтобы с ответом не медлил и говорил побыстрей.

— Ну конечно. Я думал, что ты сразу обо всем догадался, и поэтому так обозлился на меня, но, — Ричи замолчал ненадолго, размышляя над тем, стоит ли раскрывать все карты. А, впрочем, раз он и Эдди теперь вместе — можно. — Стэн и Бев мне сказали, что ты думал, что песня написана не для тебя, и тогда я догадался, что ты не дослушал и убежал раньше. Так бы ты понял что она... _Для тебя._

— Почему... Почему ты не сказал? 

— Я хотел, правда. Но потом ты сам не свой стал, был всё время не в духе, и огрызался на меня. Тогда и желание отпало. А потом... — Тозиер замялся, явно не желая вспоминать неприятные (ужасные) моменты из прошлого, — _Ты и сам знаешь что было._

Эдди поджал губы в который раз жалея о том что поступил так с Ричи.

— _Мне жаль,_ — тихо говорит он, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. Эдди неуверенно льнёт к Ричи, желая в его объятиях найти поддержу, и Тозиер, не медля, тут же крепко зажимает его в своих объятиях, целуя в макушку и шепча ответ:

— _Мне тоже._

***

Они сидели в объятиях друг друга ещё долго, и каждый думал о своём. Когда молчание уже становилось напряжённым, потому что Каспбрака начинало разъедать любопытство, он, немного поразмыслив, решает задать мучающий его вопрос сейчас, не в силах больше ждать.

— Рич?.. — начинает он тихо, неуверенно, уже начиная жалеть о том, что подал голос. Сидеть в тишине, в объятиях любимого человека было не так уж и плохо, а вопросы могли бы и подождать.

— Да, _любовь моя?_

 _Кхм._ Эдди прокашливается, пряча за кулаком возникшую улыбку, явно уже не сожалея о том, что решил поговорить сейчас. Слышать из уст Ричи _именно такое_ обращение было... _приятно._

— А ты... Споёшь мне эту песню? Я хотел бы услышать полный вариант...

Ричи победно улыбается, явно ожидая, когда Эдди у него спросит именно это.

— Конечно спою, но не сейчас. Всему свое время, верно? — Тозиер целует своего парня в висок и прижимает к себе, чувствуя внутреннее облегчение и тепло.

— Верно. Я буду ждать, — Эдди нежно улыбается и льнёт ближе, явно довольствуясь предоставленным ответом.

— Надеюсь, я не разочарую _своего парня,_ — радостно говорит Ричи, будто смакуя два последних слова, и нарочно их выделяя _особой_ интонацией.

Эдди встрепенулся. Он бы кивнул, но для собственного же успокоения души решает задать глупый, но вопрос:

— Я разве твой парень?

И тут у Ричи улыбка спадает и сердце от волнения быстрее биться начинает. _Неужели?.._ Но Тозиер не даёт плохим мыслям закрасться в его голову, и сразу обрубает всё на корню, внутренне пытаясь успокоиться, не разводить заранее панику, и не делать поспешных выводов, заведомо зная из ранее испытываемого горького опыта, что из этого ничего путного не выйдет. Взяв себя в руки, он как ни в чём не бывало задаёт встречный вопрос:

— А разве нет? Мне казалось, когда люди признаются в чувствах, и это оказывается взаимно — они становятся парой. — обыденным тоном сообщает Ричи, чувствуя, как сильно-сильно в груди сердце отстукивает быстрый, бешеный ритм.

Эдди улыбается, внутренне ликуя из-за того, что они таки пара! Чёрт, и не верится даже, настолько это нереально и слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, _но это так._

— Ты просто не предлагал... — в свою защиту отвечает Каспбрак, видя, что Ричи поменялся в лице.

Тозиер цокает языком и бьёт себя по лбу.

— Виноват. Затупил. Сейчас исправлю, — с этими словами он поднимается со стула и становится на одно колено, со всей серьёзностью и одновременно нежностью заглядывая в удивлённые глаза Каспбрака, который, видя Ричи в таком положении, сам с места пошевелиться уже не может, с трепетом ожидая, что же будет дальше.

— Эдвард Каспбрак, — серьёзным и чересчур официальным, но с тем торжественным тоном начинает Ричи, и видя некий испуг в любимых глазах, немного смягчает голос и просто улыбается, — Будешь ли ты моим парнем? Отныне и навсегда, во веки веков?.. Готов ли ты всегда терпеть мои шуточки, скверный характер и вредные привычки? Готов ли ты убирать за мной грязные носки и труселя и пакетики из-под чая, а также позволять мне любить твою мамашу самой чистой и непорочной любовью? Готов ли ты любить меня, пока тарелка спагетти не разлучит нас? 

Эдди растерянно хлопает глазами, и не знает, как ему реагировать на это всё. С одной стороны — глупо, но с другой — смешно до ужаса. 

— Пхах, Рич, а ты уверен, что именно так делают предложения?

— Угум. — Тозиер уверенно кивает и солнечно улыбается, спеша поправить сползшие с переносицы очки от слишком резкого кивка. 

— Хорошо, но поза... Несколько не та, — смеясь, продолжает Эдди, глядя на то, как его, _о Господи,_ _парень,_ стоит на одном колене, держа в руках тот самый цветок из оригами, гордо названный _«говно на палочке»_. Вот только кольца и праздничного костюма не хватало. 

— Всё то. Я, между прочим, настроен решительно. И если уж и предлагать тебе встречаться, то вместе со свадьбой.

_Сглазил._

Каспбрак тут же испуганно округляет глаза, а Тозиер спешит объясниться:

— Что? Я убил двух зайцев одним выстрелом. 

— Ага... И рыбку съесть и-

— А на хуй ты у меня и сам сядешь, — Тозиер прыснул, смеясь от своей же собственной шутки и подмигнул Эдди, а Каспбрак в который раз пожалел о своей несдержанности и умению иногда говорить не подумав. Этих качеств он успел нахвататься от Ричи за долгие годы дружбы, и, видимо, ещё успеет многое перенять от него за долгие годы отношений. 

— Ричи, — предупреждающие цедит Каспбрак, остервенело сдувая со лба упавшую чёлку и заодно остужая свое пылающее лицо. 

— Да что? Ты разве не хочешь за меня замуж?

Эдди замялся, не спеша давать положительный ответ. Впрочем, Ричи и сам понял ответ по его взгляду.

— Ри-

— Ничего не знаю! Теперь ты мой муж и это не обсуждается. 

— Тозиер! 

Но Ричи уже не слушал Эдди, который ему пытался что-то сказать, а продолжал болтать о свадьбе.

— Нам нужно столько всего сделать... Нужен торт. Обязательно шоколадный. Так, ещё свечи... А нет, стоп, это на дни рождения... — Тозиер бросился расхаживать длинными шагами по кабинету, погрузившись полностью в раздумья, — Отпразднуем на природе. Нет, в ресторане. Конечно в ресторане. Нужно костюмы заказать, пошив длится долго. Ах, да, гостей ещё нужно рассадить. Но сначала список составить конечно. С этим Стэн поможет, он умеет. А может ещё вместо голубей каких-то птиц нам организует... Ох, чёрт! — Тозиер резко останавливается посреди комнаты и стукает себя пол лбу, будто вспоминая о самом важном: — Кольца... Эдс! — Рич вскрикивает и рывком разворачивается к нему, сверля его своим безумным взглядом и ожидая реакции Каспбрака, который до этого лишь глаза закатывал и терпеливо ждал, пока этот бессмысленный монолог закончится, как вдруг дёрнулся, услышав своё имя. 

— Ричи, блин! Напугал! Чего тебе? 

— Размер! Какой у тебя размер? 

— В-в смысле? — Эдди не понимает, о чём именно его спрашивают, ведь нить размышлений Ричи он потерял ещё на моменте с рестораном. Может за это время Тозиер успел и до брачной ночи дойти?.. Собственные неутешительные мысли пугали. 

— Глухой, да? Я спрашиваю, какой у тебя размер? 

— Поконкретнее можно? — нетерпеливо отозвался Эдди, начиная ёрзать на стуле, настойчиво пытаясь похабные мысли из головы отогнать 

— А чего тут непонятного? Или ты размер свой не знаешь? 

— Знаю... 

— Ну так скажи! 

— Это неприлично, Ричи... — смущённо ответил Каспбрак, покусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки. 

— Чт- Ах ты ж маленький извращенец! — Тозиер вдруг заливисто захохотал, взявшись за живот, который нестерпимо начал побаливать. — Я про размер пальца твоего спрашивал, для кольца. 

Эдди молчит с минуту, обрабатывая полученную информацию, а потом раздражённо вспыхивает, в который раз из-за своей неосмотрительности проколовшись перед Ричи.

— Тьфу на тебя, Тозиер. С тобой уже в голову всякое лезть начинает! 

— А всякое, это какое? —любопытствует Ричи, медленно приближаясь к Эдди. Огромной тенью он навис над Каспбраком и пытливо уставился прямо ему в глаза, вызывая у того ещё один приступ неконтролируемого смущения и паники из-за не знания, что делать дальше.

— Не бери в голову. — отмахивается Эдди, слабо веря, что этот ответ прокатит.

Ричи прищуривается и молчит, продолжая смотреть на Каспбрака, напрягая этим его ещё больше. Было видно как в его глазах начинают плясать чёртики. От этого Эдди не по себе становилось и заряды электричества по всему телу пробегались. 

— Ладно, — хмыкает Ричи, внезапно решая сменить щекотливую тему, чем немало таки поразил самого Каспбрака, который уже готовился к худшему, в голове прокручивая тысяча и один вариант капитуляции. — Но размер пальчика скажи. Чтобы я с размером не проебался.

— Ричи, — Эдди вздыхает. — Хорош комедию ломать с этой свадьбой. Мы даже недели не провстречались, а ты уже такие серьёзные вопросы обсуждаешь.

Тозиер хихикает.

— Хорош свою попку напрягать — выдохни, шучу я. 

— Да не смешно как-то, — напряжённо отвечает Эдди, сжимая рукава своей кофты. 

— Не сейчас свадьбу сыграем. Потом, как-нибудь.

— Ричи.

— И насчёт размера ты выясни. На будущее, так сказать. 

— Тозиер! — гаркает Каспбрак, стуча кулаком по столу. 

— Да шучу я! — прыскает Ричи, ероша приглаженные волосы Эдди, — Я думал, ты уже привык к моему своеобразному юмору. 

— Да уж привыкнешь тут, — недовольно бурчит Каспбрак, складывая руки на груди, — Каждый раз ты меня всё больше удивляешь, и мне даже страшно думать о том, что это не предел.

Ричи гордо хмыкнул.

— Что могу — то могу. 

Эдди коротко смеётся. 

— Ну, раз мы закончили с оригами, предлагаю переместиться ко мне и глянуть кинцо. 

Каспбрак щурится и пытается найти в словах Ричи подвох, а он как всегда — само спокойствие и умиротворение с рулчющеу по лицу загадочной улыбкой. 

— Только без твоих выкрутасов, понял? 

Тозиер тут же поднимает руки вверх, признавая поражение, и тут же соглашаясь, при этом добавляя: 

— И в мыслях не было. 

Эдди прыскает, но таки верит. 

Последнюю ночь перед наступлением зимы Ричи и Эдди провели вместе за просмотром Матрицы, в обнимку лёжа на диване и жуя попкорн.


	14. Chapter 14

Уже спустя полторы недели улицы Дерри засыпало снегом. Начались резкие похолодания, и жители теперь окончательно попрощались с остатками летнего тепла, которое, на удивление, потянулось аж до ноября. Мороз заставил всех поголовно закутываться в шарфы и шапки, и достать из пыльных шкафов тёплые куртки и шубы, прибережённые как раз на холодную зиму. 

Первый снег пошёл уже в начале декабря, но растаял так же быстро, как и появился. Никто толком и не успел насладиться этой белоснежной красотой, укрывшей улицы.

Особенно сильно из-за этого расстроился Ричи, ведь он уже целый год мечтал о прочном снеге, из которого можно было бы слепить внушительные снаряды в виде снежков и закидать ими Неудачников, а в особенности, Билла, который в прошлом году решил устроить Ричи снежную засаду. Тозиер тогда получил сполна, и даже заболел, потому что вовремя не успевал уворачиваться от снежков, которые попадали и по лицу и за шиворот, неприятным холодком отдаваясь по всему телу. Их ежегодная бойня снежками уже успела стать традицией: как только на улицах Дерри выпадает нужный для игры снег, Неудачники тут же собираются за школой и устраивают настоящее побоище. Что-то типа снежных вышибал.

В прошлом году, как ни странно, победил Билл, с того самого момента прозванный «Снежным повелителем», как капитан лидирующей команды, и тот, кто вывел из игры последнего участника команды-соперника. С этим званием долго и упорно не хотел соглашаться Ричи, доказывая всем и каждому, что победа была нечестной. Денбро предложил отыграться в следующем году, чего Тозиер упускать не собирался, ведь пока не победит — не успокоится.

 _«Возможность начистить тебе морду, Денбро, будет приятным бонусом к моей победе»,_ — ухмыльнувшись, сказал тогда Ричи, с особым усердием пожимая Биллу руку, тем самым закрепляя их договор.

Билл и Ричи поспорили, и им оставалось ждать целый год до следующей бойни. Когда снега будет много, и из него можно будет слепить достойные снежки, которые послужат самым настоящим оружием в назревающей войне.

 _Ричи ждал._ Ждал долго, и когда за ночь уже успело прилично намести, он, толком не одевшись, выбежал на улицу, пробуя, тот ли самый снег выпал, за что получил от мамы выволочку за то, что выбежал на мороз в одной пижаме и тапках. Но даже это не омрачило его поднесённого настроения, ведь снег оказался подходящим и был даже лучше, чем в прошлом году. 

Тозиер злорадно хихикнул, предвкушая скорое поражение Денбро.

Ещё никогда Ричи так быстро в школу не собирался, хотя в последнее время он стал посещать учебное заведение куда с большей охотой. Возможно, потому что каждое утро получал от Эдди поцелуй и сразу же заряжался хорошим настроением на весь учебный день?

Как только Эдди и Ричи начали встречаться, то оба начали кардинально меняться. На их лицах теперь часто можно было увидеть улыбку, уловить влюблённый взгляд, направленный только на одного человека, да и вообще, вокруг парней аура стала куда более светлее и красочнее.

Ричи и не думал, что любовь может творить такие чудеса. Она может убить, может вылечить и побуждать на совершение подвигов.

Любовь действительно окрыляла. Проводя то драгоценное время вместе с Эдди, Ричи мог назвать себя по настоящему _счастливым человеком._

***

Забегая в школу, едва не сбивая учителя по литературе на своём пути, Тозиер тут же заворачивает в нужный класс, сразу же встречаясь с серьёзным взглядом Билла, который только кивнул Ричи, сдержанно его приветствуя. Тозиер ухмыльнулся, и медленной походкой направился к его парте. Бен и Беверли сидя сзади, отвлеклись от разговора друг с другом и выпрямились, посвящая всё своё внимание Ричи и Биллу, которые, судя по их поведению, явно что-то замышляли, сверля друг друга внимательными и серьёзными взглядами.

Стэнли и Майк тоже отвлеклись, а Эдди насторожился.

Но перед тем, как вызвать Билла на бой, Ричи не мог упустить возможности поздороваться со своим Эдди. Дойдя до парты, за которой и сидел его парень, и как-то странно на него косился, Ричи бросил свой рюкзак рядом, и чмокнув Каспбрака в макушку, ласково прошептал:

— Привет, малыш. Как спалось сегодня?

Эдди улыбается и немного успокаивается.

— Привет. Хорошо. А почему ты так взбудоражен и на Билла косишься? Вы поссорились?

Ричи прыскает и отрицательно мотает головой, а потом хитро улыбается, говоря:

— Всё окей, просто сегодня намечается бойня, хочу уделать этого выскочку, закидав его снежками.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Ричи, детский сад какой-то.

— Но-но, — Тозиер сразу урывает Каспбрака, запечатывая ему рот рукой, чтобы не начал читать нотации, — Это дело принципа, Эдс. Тем более ты сам говорил, что твой парень всегда и везде побеждает.

— Да, но...

— Ты со мной?

Эдди вздыхает и кивает, взамен получая радостный вопль и ещё один незаметный для других поцелуй: на этот раз в уголок губ, и это служит будто подтверждением тому, что Каспбрак сделал правильный выбор, за что и получил приятную награду.

Ричи наконец покидает своё место и направляется к Биллу, который его уже заждался, нервно постукивая ногой по полу. 

— Видел, там снега намело? — как-бы невзначай и издалека начал Ричи, подходя к парте Денбро, склоняюсь над ним, словно коршун над добычей.

— Ага. Что же, тебя до сих пор не отпустило прошлогоднее поражение? — ехидно заметил Билли, ухмыляясь, зная, что бьёт по больному и злит этим Тозиера. А так оно и интереснее: злой Ричи куда более опасным противником становится, а значит уделать его будет сложнее, но оттого и победа слаже.

— Нет, просто хочу надрать тебе зад.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим кто кому надерёт! 

Из передней парты послышалось тихое улюлюканье Майка, которому весь намечающийся движ явно нравился.

— Вот и посмотрим. _Сегодня. После уроков. На заднем дворе школы. Ты. Я. Наша команда._ Готовься пасть смертью храбрых, Б-большой Б-бил.

— Идёт!

Парни пожали друг другу руки, как можно сильнее сдавливая ладонь противника, и считали вопрос исчерпанным вплоть до окончания уроков.

***

Как только звонок с последнего урока прозвенел, Неудачники, сметая учебники и тетради в портфели, вылетели на улицу, и одной большой кучкой двинулись на задний двор школы, причём заранее разбившись по командам: 

Билл возглавлял первую, а с ним играли Стэн и Майк, а вместе с ним и его девушка — Лили, которую Билл с радостью принял к себе, ведь знал, по рассказам Хэнлона, какая она меткая, а значит становится достойным противником.

Капитаном второй команды был, конечно же, Ричи, и за него играли Эдди, Бен и Беверли.

Силы обеих команд были равными, оттого и сохранялась интрига.

Побросав портфели у какого-то росшего рядом дерева, ребята стали друг напротив друга, а капитаны, смерив противника уничтожительным взглядом, подошли друг к другу и протянули руки для очередного рукопожатия.

— Правила помнишь? — спросил Рич, зажимая в сильной хватке ладонь Денбро.

— А тебе их нужно напомнить? 

Тозиер прыснул, но потом с вызовом уставился на Билла, и сощурившись, начал:

— _Время не ограничено._

— _Кому снежок попал за шиворот — тот выбывает,_ — подхватил Денбро.

— _Упал — вылет._

— _Игрок имеет право спасти другого игрока лишь один раз, если успеет._

— _Огонь открываем только по команде._

— _Укрытия нет._

— _Поблажек нет._

— _Рукавицы и шарфы изымаются в начале игры._

— _Проигравший подвергается обстрелу._

— _Победитель получает титул «Снежного повелителя» сроком на один год._

— Начнём?

— Начнём!

Окончательно пожав друг другу руки, капитаны команд разошлись в разные стороны, занимая свои места.

— На старт! — кричит Беверли, и все тут же зачерпывают как можно больше снега, вылепляя из него крепкий снежок. Ричи в это время, вцепившись взглядом в Денбро, резко проводит большим пальцем по своей шее, как-бы показывая, что соперникам конец.

— Внимание! — подхватывает Билл, прицеливаясь.

— Понеслася жопа в пляс! — отдаёт последнюю команду в привычной манере Ричи и посылает первый снаряд, который тут же прилетает Денбро в голову.

_Бой начался._

С дикими воплями, Эдди начал набирать как можно больше снега и лупасить снарядами по всем без разбора, пытаясь обезвредить хотя бы одного игрока противоположной команды.

Все были умны и хитры, передвигаясь исключительно передом или боком, защищая самое опасное место — спину.

Ричи двигался ловко. Он игнорировал Майка, Лили и Стэна, доверяя их ликвидирование своей команде. Он мечтал одолеть Билла, который уже успел получить от него пять снарядов: один голову, два в живот, и ещё два, особо удачных, в лицо.

Самому же Ричи прилетело от Билла в грудь, и тоже в голову, а потом он получил снежок прямо в пах от Стэна, который, если честно, и сам от себя был в шоке, ведь не особо преуспевал в такого рода играх.

Свидетелем этой сцены стал Эдди. Проигнорировать он это не смог, поэтому прокричал:

— На святое посягнул! — и неожиданно подмигнув удивлённому не на шутку Ричи, громко крича, помчался прямиком на Уриса, атакуя его большим потоком снежков, и таки добился своего, когда Стэн, убегая от «разъярённого» Эдди, параллельно смеясь, перецепился через ветку и упал, тем самым проиграв. Билл, видя что его парень вне игры, сразу же бросается к Стэнли на помощь, взволнованно осматривая его и отряхивая от остатков снега. 

— И команда Б-большого Л-лузера Б-билли терпит поражение! — орёт довольно Ричи, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

Подбежав к Эдди, который как раз таки делал передышку после бега, Тозиер смачно чмокнул его в губы, порывисто обняв:

— Моя детка, я знал, что ты лучший! — Ричи ещё раз целует Эдди, а тот, отмахиваясь, смущённо отпихивает своего парня, наблюдая за тем, не видит ли кто, но все были увлечены игрой (ну, или делали вид, что увлечены, тайком наблюдая за парочкой).

— Хорош, Рич, благодарить будешь потом. Игра не ждёт! — оторвавшись от Тозиера, Эдди снова подключился к бою, набирая в руки побольше снега. Холод уже давно перестал обжигать руки, и усложнение в виде снятия рукавиц и перчаток уже не было таким уж и страшным.

— Эй, Тозиер! — грозно окрикивает балабола Билл, и тут же кидает в его спину снаряд, но Ричи вовремя уворачивается, после демонстрируя противнику фак.

Денбро про себя матерится отборно и сверлит недовольным взглядом Ричи, который в ответ довольно ухмыляется, считая себя непобедимым.

— Что, Б-б-билли, сдаёшься?

— Ещё чего. Ты выбил Стэна и разозлил меня. Пощады не ждите!

— Ой, боюсь-боюсь! — наигранно испугался Ричи, маша руками.

Билл хмыкнул, переводя хитрый взгляд в другую сторону.

— А я не тебя имел ввиду. — с этими словами он срывается с места и бежит прямиком на Эдди, который так неудачно повернулся спиной, преследуя Майка, и совершенно не замечая, что за ним гонятся.

_А дальше всё происходило как в замедленной съёмке:_

Ричи с беспомощным криком: _«Не-е-е-т!»_ сразу же сорвался за Эдди, намереваясь его прикрыть и защитить. Боковым зрением Билл видит, что Тозиер наступает ему на пятки и совсем скоро догонит, но он сдавать позиции не собирался, оттого и ускорился, вознося руку со снежком наверх, готовясь нанести роковой удар.

Слыша крики сзади себя, Эдди разворачивается и тут же застывает на месте, видя, что прямиком на него летит снаряд от противника. Он видит перепуганного Ричи, который всё ещё бежит к нему, что-то там крича, и Каспбрак, быстро прикинув что к чему, таки успевает пригнуться, пропуская снежок мимо себя. Не успевает он толком порадоваться за свою молниеносную реакцию, как не удерживает равновесие, и начинает заваливаться вниз, прямиком в снежный сугроб.

Понимая, что падение неизбежно, Эдди жмурится, позволяя случиться тому, что должно вот-вот произойти, готовясь покинуть поле боя. Но как предполагалось, земли, усыпанной снегом, Каспбрак не достигает, так и оставаясь «висеть» в воздухе, поддерживаемый крепкими руками за спину.

Эдди боязливо открывает глаза: сначала один, а затем и второй, видя перед собой улыбающуюся, но с тем наполненную переживаниями физиономию Ричи, у которого руки дрожать начинают и чувство облегчения появляется.

Первая, и единственная попытка «спасения» использована, и Билл, решая дать немного форы команде противников, бежит нападать на более сильных: тех, кто ещё остался в строю, а именно Бена и Беверли.

— Спасибо, — выдыхая, шепчет Эдди, отчего-то не говоря громко.

Ричи прыскает.

— Я не понял, а где _«Мой герой, я так благодарен тебе за своё спасение! О, как я могу отблагодарить тебя за это?»_

— Перебьёшься! — недовольно бурчит Эд, чувствуя, как уголки его губ дёргаются, являя мимолётную улыбку.

— Да ну, разве твоему герою не полагается поцелуй в качестве благодарности? — игриво спрашивает Ричи, тут же начиная наклоняться к Эдди, складывая губы бантиком, и готовясь таки получить свой законный поцелуй, желательно, с пристрастиями.

— Этот «герой» сегодня несколько раз поцеловал меня без спроса, так что обойдётся! — хихикая, отвечает Эдди, шутливо отпихивая от себя Ричи и уворачиваясь от его прытких губ.

— Ну так не честно! — Ричи дуется и уже готов обидеться конкретно, но Каспбрак, недолго думая, таки целует своего спасителя в щёку, после пробурчав: — В последний раз я ведусь на твою уловку. — с этими словами Эдди таки становится на ноги, поправляя края своей куртки, которые уже успели задраться.

Тозиер удовлетворённо улыбается и хочет что-то сказать в ответ, но заглядывая Эдди через плечо, он видит в поле своего зрения Билла, который, вооружившись слеплённым заранее снежком, уже посылает снаряд прямо в Эдди, попадая точно в цель.

Каспбрак вскрикивает, чувствуя, как уже подтаявший снег катится за шиворот, холодя спину, намочив одежду и затекая за копчик. Он не удерживается на весу, и даже крепкие руки Ричи не помогают, оттого Эдди сваливается на снег, окончательно выбывая из игры.

Тозиер слышит, как Денбро победно кричит и уже лепит ещё один снежок, который предполагается уже для самого Ричи.

— Твою мать! — злится Тозиер, пиная ногой снег. Он тут же нагребает побольше, и направляет снаряд на Билла, который делает тоже самое.

— Ричи?… — зовёт его Эдди, но Тозиер прерывает его, напоследок шепча:

— Не сейчас, детка. Вот сейчас пойду и наваляю одному говноеду, а потом мы с тобой продолжим то, на чём остановились, — быстро подмигнув, Ричи начинает надвигаться на Денбро, который тоже атаковать не спешит, явно вызывая Тозиера на диалог.

— Как видишь, мы с тобой остались одни…

Ричи от слов друга охреневает и бегло оглядывается, видя, как его команда и команда Билла в полном составе стоит за пределами импровизированной арены и наблюдает за разворачивающимися событиями.

Беверли вывела из игры Лили, и уже была уверена в победе, ведь они были в большинстве, и войдя в раж, уже решили вместе с Беном вдвоём выбить Билла, но их планам помешал Майк, снарядом выбивая Марш из снежных вышибал. В отместку Хэнском выбил Майка, и не успел он этому обрадоваться, как был обезврежен снежком от Денбро, который, не теряя больше времени, направился к сладкой парочке и вывел из игры Эдди, тем самым оставляя только Ричи в качестве своего главного соперника на поле боя.

Шок сменяется азартом, и на лице Тозиера появляется хищная ухмылка.

— Тем легче для меня, — хмыкнув, говорит он, и прицеливается, готовясь к атаке.

— Всё ещё надеешься победить? Самоуверенно.

— Самоуверенность — моё второе имя, Б-б-билли, — в очередной раз кривляя имя друга, заявляет Тозиер, и посылает заготовленный снежок в Денбро, попадая тому по лбу.

Стряхивая остатки снега с лица, Билл сводит брови к переносице и скалится. Проходит секунда, а затем он, набирая в обе руки побольше снега, срывается с места, надвигаясь точно на Ричи, который такому повороту событий был не удивлён, даже наоборот — ему ситуация показалась забавной и он рассмеялся, даже не собираясь отступать или убегать.

Эдди, который наблюдал за действом с особым интересом, вскрикнул, тут же прикрыв рот рукой. Он хотел крикнуть Ричи о том, какой он идиот, и чтобы спасался скорее, но так и не сказал этого, боясь отвлечь Тозиера. Каспбрак надеялся, что Рич знает, что делает.

Тем временем Денбро ускорился, чтобы поскорее закончить игру и принимать уже поздравления с победой, сохранив титул «Снежного повелителя» ещё на один год, а потом подвергнуть Тозиера обстрелу. Билл не хотел думать, почему Ричи сразу сдался, толком и не попытавшись выбить победу, но тем лучше было для него.

Чем ближе был Билл, тем шире ухмылялся Ричи. С оглушительным криком _«Получай!»,_ Денбро замахнулся на Тозиера, посылая тому снежок в район оголённой шеи, но в последний момент Ричи увернулся, а снаряд пролетел прямо над его головой, приземляясь в сугроб. Не успел Билл толком среагировать, как Ричи ринулся к нему, и подставив ему подножку, повалил Денбро в снег. Билл приземлился лицом в сугроб.

Первые несколько секунд все в шоке смотрели на Ричи, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, а потом Эдди, который опомнился раньше всех, громко крича, кинулся прямиком в объятия к Тозиеру, начиная его радостно поздравлять. Примеру Каспбрака последовали Бен и Беверли, искренне радуясь победе своей команды, благодаря её удачливому и хитрому капитану.

Тем временем к Биллу, который уже успел подняться и выплюнуть из своего рта набранный снег, подбежал Стэн, начиная его заботливо отряхивать. 

Когда ликование закончилось, и Ричи получил поздравления от проигравших, команды снова выстроились в ряд, а капитаны подошли друг к другу, протягивая руки для последнего и закрепляющего рукопожатия.

— Это было достойное сражение.

— Признай, что ты обосрался по полной и закончим на этом! — отмахнулся Ричи, решая весь этот официоз пропустить, сразу переходя к самому главному.

— Окей, я обосрался по полной, и теперь ты официально объявляешься _«Снежным победителем»_ и сохранишь за собой этот титул вплоть до следующего сражения, доволен? — беззлобно ответил Билл, уже привыкший к такому поведению Ричи, который аж светился изнутри, и был доволен как никогда, радуясь своей победе.

— Не-а. — Тозиер вертит головой и хитро ухмыляется, как-бы напоминая Биллу о его наказании.

Денбро тяжко вздыхает. Глупо было надеяться на то, что Ричи забудет об этом.

— Хорошо, ещё в качестве наказания я получаю обстрел снежками, теперь всё?

— Вот когда получишь своё — тогда будет всё.

— Тогда предлагаю не медлить.

— А кто медлит то? — отпустив руку Денбро, Ричи разворачивается к своей команде и кивает им, чтобы они готовили снежки.

Билл гордо шагает к самому широкому дереву,спиной прислоняясь к нему. Он смотрит на обеспокоенного Стэна, который стоит неподалёку и кивает ему, молча говоря, что всё будет хорошо.

— По моей команде! — кричит Ричи, поднимая руку вверх и ожидая, пока остальные повторяют за ним, и наконец орёт заветное: — Пли! — приказ отдан, и Тозиер запускает первый снаряд в грудь Биллу. После отданной команды на Денбро посыпался целый шквал снежков. Каспбрак лупил по нему, кажется, больше всех. Видимо мстил за свой проигрыш.

К концу обстрела Билл уже вовсю смеялся, прикрываясь от летящих снежков, которые и не собирались заканчиваться.

— Довольно! — командует Ричи, напоследок запуская последний на сегодня снаряд Биллу в голову, слыша в ответ _«Говнюк ты, Тозиер!»_ — Как победитель сегодняшних игр и новоявленный _«Снежный повелитель»,_ приглашаю всех в кафешку отведать вкуснейшего глинтвейна с пирожными.

Все одобрительно заулюлюкали и с радостью согласились, а Ричи, смеясь, дополнил:

— Всё за счёт Денбро, конечно же!

— Да ты охренел совсем? — тут же взбунтовался Билли, которого, кажется, по всем фронтам хотят разбомбить.

— Да шучу я, жлоб! Пополам разделим.

Денбро хмыкает и кивает, беря под руку Стэнли и направляясь в кафешку вслед за остальными Неудачниками.


	15. Chapter 15

Новый год — прекрасная пора, когда все невзгоды старого забываются и уходят, а ты с обновлёнными силами, целями и амбициями шагаешь в новый, надеясь, что именно с этого момента тебя будет преследовать удача и начнут творится чудеса, а скучная и будничная жизнь превратится в нечто интересное и особенное.

В Дерри, как и во всем мире, уже 27 число, со дня на день наступит долгожданный Новый год, который даже взрослые ожидают с особым трепетом и радостью. Однако, именно в этом маленьком городке в намного большем почёте считается именно Новый год, нежели Рождество. Это было странностью, но одновременно и особенностью этого места, ведь во всех других штатах было всё в точности наоборот. Конечно, с 24-го на 25-е многие жители городка ставили у себя ёлки, начинали заниматься украшением домов и улиц. А кто-то, кто мог себе позволить, готовил праздничный ужин и дарил подарки, но в основном всем этим занимались на 31-е.

Все дома и магазины максимально были украшены различными новогодними атрибутами: яркие гирлянды разной формы и размеров с переливающимися цветами, от обилия которых уже рябило в глазах; блестящие дождики и ёлочные шары. На витринах магазинов красовались самодельные снежинки, которые местные дети за небольшую плату помогали вырезать, а на вывесках расположились кричащие надписи, уведомляющие о бешеных скидках к предстоящему празднику и куча выгодных предложений по покупке товара на подарок к Новому году.

Почти в каждом доме уже стояли пушистые ёлки, украшенные множеством блестящих игрушек, гирлянд и серебристых дождиков, а царящая вокруг атмосфера всё больше и больше стала походить на праздничную.

На свои долгожданные каникулы Неудачникам предоставилась уникальная возможность отправиться далеко за город, где жила тётушка Беверли, которая любезно согласилась предоставить своей племяннице и её друзьям свой дом, дабы там они смогли отпраздновать Новый год. Сама же мисс Роган планировала укатить на праздники к своим друзьям в Нью-Йорк, которые давно её ждали с визитом.

 _«Это будет твоим подарком, дорогая»_ — объяснила тогда тётя, поцеловав Бев в макушку.

Новость, что вся их бравая компашка может отпраздновать вместе, так ещё и без родительского присмотра, изначально ошарашила и в ступор привела, но потом вызвала бурную реакцию и кучу радости. Однако вскоре радость сменилась сомнением: _«А всех ли отпустят?»_

После заданного Ричи вопроса, остальные сразу же развернулись к Эдди и Стэну, родители которых были самыми строгим из всех, и именно из-за них их сыновья рискуют не поехать, пропустив самый лучший праздник, проведённый в компании друзей.

— Я без Эдди не поеду, — тут же твёрдо отчеканил Ричи, видя в ответ благодарную улыбку Каспбрака.

— А ты думаешь, я без Стэна уеду? — тут же вмешался Билл.

— Мы все не поедем, если кого-то из нас не отпустят, — со всей серьёзностью заявила Беверли, кивнув самой себе.

— Тогда что делать будем? — спросил Майк, складывая руки на груди и хмуря взгляд.

— Мы попробуем уговорить наших родителей отпустить нас. — тут же предложила Бев, и все сразу же с ней согласились.

— Моя мама вряд ли меня отпустит, — тут же грустно сообщил Эдди, явно понимая, что из этой затеи ничего путного не выйдет.

— Хей, Эдс, не кисни раньше времени!

Ричи как всегда подоспел вовремя:взял Эдди за плечи и приобнял, даря успокаивающий поцелуй и чувствуя, как напряжение Каспбрака понемногу спадает и ему легче становится.

— Стоит всё же попробовать, — отозвался Стэн, раздумывая над чем-то. — Я тоже рискую не поехать, но я хотя бы попытаюсь их уговорить, не зря ведь прочитал тонны книг по психологии? — Урис подмигивает Биллу и чувствует себя намного увереннее, видя в ответ его улыбку.

***

На следующий вечер Неудачники согласились все вместе встретиться в клубе и сообщить о своих достижениях, а до того момента держать всё в секрете и никому не рассказывать.

Родители Ричи своё чадо отпустили сразу. Тозиеру даже не пришлось долго уговаривать их, ведь его предки достаточно современные люди и понимают, что помимо родительской компании, ребёнку ещё нужно проводить время с друзьями, тем более в его годы Вентворт и Мэгги тоже не раз сбегали от родителей тусить к друзьям, поэтому всецело понимали рвение сына.

Беверли никого уговаривать не пришлось, ведь её единственный опекун — тётя как раз и предложила своей племяннице эту идею и даже предоставила помещение, поэтому ей оставалось лишь ждать и надеяться на то, что отпустят всех.

Бену тоже не пришлось долго уговаривать свою мать. Она у него была доброй. Арлин всегда знала, что в компании друзей с их сыном ничего не произойдёт, тем более теперь он может постоять за себя.

Биллу таки пришлось поуговаривать своих, ведь сначала мама была категорически против, а вот отец согласился. Случилось противостояние, и в конечном итоге под шармом и даром убеждения мужа, Сара таки согласилась, но взяла с сына обещание звонить ей иногда и сообщать о своих делах и состоянии.

Дед Майка, слыша его просьбу, рассмеялся и сказал лишь одно: _«Ты уже взрослый, Майк, если уж можешь застрелить барана — значит и решение принять в состоянии»_ Это означало согласие, и Хэнлон был безгранично этому рад.

Родители Стэнли к просьбе сына отнеслись скептически и явно не с добрыми намерениями. Однако, Урис знал, что сначала никто его просто так не отпустит, и придётся уговаривать, приводя весомые доводы, и дав несколько обещаний. Так и случилось. Благодаря хорошей учёбе, получаемой стипендии и примерному поведению, его таки отпустили, но взяли клятву, что алкоголь он употреблять не будет и ничем таким непристойным заниматься тоже не будет. Стэн поклялся, и тогда его отпустили. С большой неохотой и кучей сомнений, но всё же, хотя отец ещё долго сомневался в правильности своего решения. 

_Эдди боялся._ Он действительно боялся заговорить со своей мамой по поводу поездки. Ему казалось, что как только он поведает ей о своих планах, она взорвётся и будет долго-долго кричать, не забывая напоминать ему о том, как это опасно, безрассудно и глупо. Он буквально представлял и чувствовал на себе её взгляд, принуждающий самостоятельно отказаться от поездки, просто чтобы ей не пришлось делать это самой.

Каспбрак долго мялся у двери своей матери, постоянно в своей голове, раз за разом, прокручивая свою заранее подготовленную речь. Он пытался выглядеть уверенно и непоколебимо, но на самом деле дрожал, словно осиновый лист, боясь пошевелиться, сделать шаг и постучать.

Спустя ещё пять минут, Эдди глубоко выдохнул и таки занёс руку над дверью и постучал совсем тихо, надеясь, что этого никто не услышит, даже он сам, но тут почти сразу послышался ласковый, но с тем напряжённый голос Сони, позволяющий войти.

— П-привет, мам, — переступив порог её комнаты, Эдди окончательно потерял в себе крупицы той уверенности, которую пытался накопить весь этот день, и начал мямлить, заламывая свои руки до хруста в костях.

— Проходи, Эддичка, ты чего-то хотел? — Соня взволнованно посмотрела на сына, убавляя громкость телевизора.

Каспбрак в ответ только кивнул, боясь говорить что-либо дальше, но и пытливый взгляд выносить долго не был способен, поэтому поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на маму, на одном дыхании выдав:

— Мамможнояпоедувместесдрузьямизагородотмечатьновыйгод?

Соня на секунду застыла, видимо, разбирая слова сына, а потом улыбнулась, и махнув рукой, ответила.

— Ох, конечно, Эддичка. Я уж думала с тобой что-то случилось, ты так побледнел, — залепетала Соня, нервно улыбаясь.

_Ч-что?_

Эдди застыл на месте с открытым ртом. _Ему не послышалось?_ Может, на нервной почве его сознание обработало информацию по другому, и на самом деле Соня Каспбрак отказала?

— Ч-что? — повторил ещё раз Эдди, на этот раз вслух.

— Я говорю, что ты спокойно можешь отправляться со своими друзьями, — на этом слове она поморщилась, явно компанию не одобряя, но продолжила дальше говорить как ни в чем не бывало, — поехать за город.

Эдди глупо захлопал глазами, все ещё держа рот открытым от шока и удивления. Его маму будто подменили. Она не могла такого сказать, не могла так просто согласиться, нет. _Тут определённо что-то не так._

— Почему ты меня отпускаешь? — все ещё не веря ища подвох, задаёт вопрос Каспбрак, полагая, что теперь ему раскроют все карты и истинный замысел будет понятен.

— Ох, мне позвонила Мэгги и сообщила, что вы с друзьями планируете уехать за город праздновать Новый год. Скажу по правде, изначально идея мне не понравилась, но Мэгги убедила меня в том, что всё будет безопасно и вы будете под присмотром. Это же дом тёти Беверли, верно?

Эдди неуверенно кивнул, явно понимая, что мама Ричи приукрасила насчёт того, что кто-то из взрослых таки будет присутствовать, а Соня, удовлетворившись ответом, продолжила:

— Я отпущу тебя, тем более Мэгги и Вентворт позвали меня отметить Новый год с ними, так что скучно не будет, — Соня улыбнулась сыну, и Эдди в который раз ущипнул себя за руку, опасаясь того, что это всего-лишь сон. 

— Вы точно не собираетесь употреблять алкоголь и другие запрещённые вещества? — голос матери стал более грозным и обеспокоенными, но отрицательный ответ сына её успокоил и она кивнула.

— _Спасибо,_ — несмело отозвался Эдди

— Мне нелегко далось это решение, но Мэгги меня убедила.

 _«Боже, храни маму Ричи»_ — подумал про себя Каспбрак, сдерживая счастливую улыбку. Он поедет. _Он поедет._ _Он будет праздновать новый год вместе с Ричи и остальными Неудачниками._ Разве может быть ещё лучше?

— Эдди!? Слушаешь меня?

Каспбрак встрепенулся, и наконец понял, что его мама обращалась к нему, и до этого явно что-то говорила, ведь выглядела серьёзно и обеспокоенно.

— Да, прости, немного задумался.

Женщина вздохнула.

— Эддичка, пообещай мне, что ты не будешь засиживаться допоздна и есть всякую гадость. Ты же не хочешь испортить себе желудок? — Эдди отрицательно помотал головой, и Соня продолжила: — Звони мне. Хотя-бы раз два часа, ну или пиши смс, чтобы я знала, что ты в порядке, ладно? — Эдди закивал ещё сильнее, готовясь соглашаться буквально со всеми условиями, — А ещё не забывай про таблетки и витамины. На всякий случай возьми с собой ингалятор, — на этих словах Соня начала волноваться и уж было думала отказаться от этой паршивой затеи и оставить сына дома, потому что там, когда он один, без её надзора, может случиться все что угодно, вплоть до летального исхода. Но видя счастье в глазах сына, его сияющую улыбку, и такое уверенное: _«Я обещаю, мамочка!»_ женщина просто не смогла отказать. Один раз в жизни она таки оставит Эдди одного. Женщину успокаивала лишь мысль о том, что там будет один взрослый. Кажется, Мэгги обмолвилась о том, что тётушка Беверли врач?

С тяжёлым грузом на сердце и щемящим волнением, Соня таки отпустила сына, искренне надеялась на то, что ничего плохого не приключится.

***

На вечернее собрание Клуба Неудачников каждый шёл в приподнятом настроении, ведь все получили желаемое соглашение от родителей и уже были в полной готовности отправляться на праздники вместе.

Однако, вместе со счастьем присутствовало ещё и чувство волнения за других ребят и немой вопрос: _«А отпустили ли их?»_

Первым в клубный домик влетел Ричи, и никого не обнаружив, сел на гамак и начал нервно грызть ногти, с трепетом ожидая, когда все придут. _Больше всего он жаждал увидеть Эдди. Его счастливые глаза и такое желанное из его уст: «Я еду!» и всё — Ричи снова самый счастливый человек на планете._

Вторым пришёл Стэн. Он не спешил, но даже с учётом этого пришёл чуть ли не раньше всех. Он сдержанно поздоровался с Тозиером, видимо, пытаясь не выдавать своих эмоций, и принялся ждать. Они оба молчали, боясь, что в ходе разговора проговорятся или выдадут себя, а Неудачники ведь договорились рассказать обо всем, когда явятся все.

_Оставалось только ждать._

Третьим пришёл Билл. Поцеловав Уриса в качестве приветствия, и махнув рукой затихшему Ричи, он уселся рядом со своим парнем и больше не проронил ни слова.

Четвёртым ворвался Бен, а сразу за ним и Беверли. Они сдержанно осмотрели присутствующих и заняли свои места ожидания.

Шестым пришёл Майк.

Собрались почти все, и только Эдди всё ещё не было. Ричи начало колотить от волнения, он уж было подумал, что зря он попросил маму попросить за Эдди, вдруг она все испортила, или была недостаточно убедительна? Вдруг теперь из-за него Соня Каспбрак не отпустит своего сына вместе с ними?

Его ноги тряслись, а ногти были изгрызаны почти до мяса. Напряжённое коллективное молчание и вовсе добивало Тозиера, и единственное место куда был прикован его взгляд, это вход в клуб, в котором с минуты на минуту должен был появиться Эдди.

Прошла минута, две, а Каспбрака всё нет, учитывая то, что он редко опаздывает. Ричи уже паниковал, и хотел было сорваться с места и пойти за Эдди, но Каспбрак будто почувствовал, и таки появился в клубном домике, торопливо начиная спускаться по лестнице.

— Эдди! — слишком громко и неожиданно вскрикнул Ричи, заставляя всех и каждого вздрогнуть и обернуться на звук, — Наконец-то ты пришёл, думал, сдохну от ожидания!

— Лес замело, ребят, вы видели какие там сугробы? — переводя дыхание, сквозь вдохи и выдохи говорил Эдди, снимая с себя шапку, запорошенную снегом.

Ребята кивнули, а Ричи, схватив Эдди за рукав куртки, поволок его на гамак, усаживая рядом.

— Итак, — подытоживая начал Тозиер, мельком осматривая переглядывающихся между собой Неудачников, — Кто первый поведает нам о решении своих предков? — спрашивает он, тут же переводя пытливый взгляд на Эдди, а тот его быстро отводит, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени, ведь он хочет сохранить интригу до последнего. 

— Я первая, — со смехом отвечает Беверли, — Меня отпустили.

— Очень смешно, Бев, а то мы и не знали, — бурчит Ричи, который явно шутку не оценил, зато другие — да.

— Ладно, окей, меня тоже, — продолжает Бен.

— И меня, — поддерживает Майк.

— Маман отпускать не хотела, но папа в последний момент подсобил, так что я в деле, — отзывается Билл, переводя заинтересованный взгляд на Стэнли, который молчать долго не смог, и улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Отпустили. Скажите спасибо, что у вас такой примерный друг, — сказал Урис, хмыкнув.

— И парень, — сквозь импровизированный кашель добавил Билл, тут же пряча взгляд.

— И парень, — тихо добавляет Стэн, покрываясь лёгким румянцем.

Все переводят вопросительный взгляд на Эдди, и он под таким напором чувствует себя немного неуютно.

— Ну!? — не выдержал недолгой паузы Ричи, которая казалась для него вечностью.

— А ты тоже не ответил, отпустили тебя или нет?

— Тьфу ты, отпустили конечно, куда они денутся. — отмахнулся Ричи и тут же снова впился взглядом в Каспбрака на этот раз желая получить точный ответ без увиливаний, — А теперь говори: отпустила тебя мамаша, или мне придётся включить тяжёлую артиллерию и своё обаяние, чтобы тебя вырвать из её лап?

Эдди смеётся.

— Ну уж нет, тогда она точно меня не отпустит.

— Эдди, ну не мучай ты меня! — стонет Ричи.

Каспбрак делает вид, будто не понимает, о чём это говорит его парень, но видя его грустный и беспомощный взгляд, решает больше не тянуть резину и на одном дыхании выдаёт:

— Я еду!

— Дааааа блять! Не зря батюшке полночи молился! — Тозиер взорвался радостным криком, его будто захватила целая буря эмоций, а ещё невероятная радость распирала от того, что _Эдди едет._ Они проведут десять незабываемых дней вместе, и никто не посмеет им помешать!

Остальные тоже обрадовались не хуже Ричи, ведь если едут все — это значило, что зимние каникулы за городом не отменяются, а неумолимо приближаются.

Эдди смеялся и радовался вместе со всеми, но совсем скоро Ричи заключил его в крепкие объятия, не желая больше отпускать. Он сжимал Каспбрака словно большого плюшевого медвежонка, всё не успевая насладиться его мягкостью и теплом. Эдди в привычной манере начал брыкаться и пытаться увернуться, как бы показывая Ричи прекратить, хотя сам очень хотел, чтобы эти объятия продолжились дольше, но ему всё же было неловко перед друзьями, хоть и все в курсе давно и прекрасно понимают.

Остальные Неудачники, к слову, уже ехидно косились на парочку и давили в себе улыбки. Всё-таки лучше видеть ребят такими счастливыми: дерущимися между собой в шуточной форме, с лиц которых не спадала весёлая улыбка, чем озлобленных друг на друга парней, которые пытались доказать друг другу, и себе, что ненавидят.

Ричи Эдди так и не отпустил и уложил его на гамак, все ещё продолжая обнимать. Каспбрак всё же сдался и поддался незамысловатым, но с тем приятным ласкам: Ричи перебирал его волосы и чувствовал себя вполне себе прекрасно.

Тем временем Беверли начала обсуждения их будущих каникул. Занятия в школе давно уже прошли, но отправляются ребята 29-го числа — за несколько дней до Нового года.

Было решено, что берут они с собой только тёплые вещи и предметы гигиены, ведь ёлочные украшения для дома и прочие нужные вещицы уже находились внутри. Еду закупят в ближайшем гипермаркете, а зачатки новогоднего настроения тоже возьмут с собой.

***

Спустя день мучительных ожиданий все Неудачники собрались в центре, где за ними должна заехать тётя Беверли и довезти их до своего дома.

Как только машина тронулась, Эдди тут же отправил маме смс о том, что они уже выехали, а потом с чистой совестью улегся к Ричи на коленки и заснул.

Тозиер смотрел в окно, бездумно наблюдая за тем, как меняются пейзажи и становятся более расплывчатыми. На улице шёл снег, ярко светили гирлянды и в особо оживленных местах доносилась новогодняя музыка: весь мир готовился к наступлению Нового года, который должен наступить совсем скоро.

На переднем сидении рядом с тётей расположилась Беверли вместе с Беном. Мисс Роган с особым интересом расспрашивала молодого человека о его дальнейших планах, касательно её дражайшей племянницы, ведь после всего, что пережила бедняжка, долгие годы живя с жестоким отцом, мисс Роган просто не могла позволить себе отдать Беверли в руки сомнительному парню.

Марш, к слову, пыталась замять и перевести тему, но Бену допрос был не страшен и ничуть не смущал, ведь он с уверенностью отвечал тёте, давая ей понять, что его намерения серьёзны, и скорее всего, это он себе навредит, чем посмеет поднять руку на Беверли.

Еще немного расспросив Хэнскома, тётя подытоживает, что паренёк прошёл проверку и лучшего варианта для Бев уже не будет. Марш и сама это знала, но всё равно засмущалась и отмахнулась, _а Бен был счастлив и рад тому, что одному из самых близких для Бев людей он нравится._ Далее они уже говорили о более спокойных и отстранённых вещах: тётя рассказывала о Нью Йорке, во всех красках описывая места, которые её особенно впечатлили за прошлую её поездку, и о тех, которые она планирует посетить в эту. 

На заднем сидении, состоящим из двух мест, расположились Стэн и Билл. Урис читал книгу, а на его плече лежал Денбро, тоже иногда вчитываясь в текст, но в основном он летал в облаках, размышляя о разном. Они слушали музыку в наушниках, доносящуюся из плеера. Меркьюри пел «I Want To Break Free», и Урис на припеве всегда Улыбался, всё ещё чувствуя горячее дыхание на своей шее.

Четыре последних сидения заняли Ричи и Эдди, а ещё Майк со своей девушкой Лили, которую за компанию любезно позвала Бев, ибо не хотела в такой чудесный праздник оставлять друга без пары, чему Хэнлон был без меры благодарен. Они о чем-то оживленно перешептывались, и старались не разбудить заснувшего Эдди и дремающего Ричи, которого от мирного посапывания Каспбрака тоже сморило и нестерпимо спать захотелось.

Ехать оставалось всего пару часов, и ребята должны были приехать к полудню, а потом сразу же проводить тетю Бев в добрый путь, потому что вечером у неё намечался вылет.

Мисс Роган поцеловала на прощание свою племянницу, подмигнула Бену и пожелала всем хорошего времяпровождения, оставляя ребят одних на целых десять дней. Неудачники дружно поблагодарили её, и оставались стоять на улице и махать вслед до тех пор, пока синий бус не скрылся из виду.

Обернувшись, дабы оценить масштабы и размеры дома, Ричи присвистнул, надеясь на то, что им с Эдди выделят отдельную комнату.

Марш кивнула в сторону входа и все дружной компашкой двинулись за ней, параллельно слушая то, что она рассказывала:

— Спален всего три: моя, тёти и гостевая, но можно расположиться ещё на диване. Чтобы не было споров, мы кинем жребий и определим, кто где расположиться. Кухня смежная с гостиной, далее по коридору кабинет с мини-библиотекой и уборная. На втором этаже, как я уже говорила, три спальни и ещё одна ванная вместе с туалетом.

— Нихрена себе, — бубнил себе под нос Тозиер, высоко задирая голову, чтобы рассмотреть люстру, висящую в зале. Не рассчитав немного, он зацепился за ковёр и рухнул на пол, а вместе с собой повалил и Эдди, которого вёл за собой и крепко держал за руку. Тот, к слову, тоже не был особо внимателен, захваченный габаритами и роскошью дома в котором они будут жить целую неделю, и не сдержав равновесия, упал вместе с Ричи.

— Какого... — наконец опомнился Эдди, пытаясь подняться, но его упрямо держали чьи-то руки, и Каспбрак посмотрел вниз. На него смотрел Тозиер, который ничуть не смутившись падения, как всегда решил всё переиграть в свою пользу.

— Эдс, я, конечно, знаю, что я сногсшибателен и горяч, но потерпи немного, хотя-бы до комнаты, — довольно заявил Ричи, обхватывая Каспбрака за талию.

– Да иди ты! — вспыхнув от смущения, Эдди забарахтался и попытался освободиться от цепких рук, но запутался в своём же длиннющем шарфе и вновь рухнул прямо в объятия Тозиера, которого вся эта ситуация стала веселить ещё больше.

— Что? Прям здесь? — наигранно удивился Ричи, все ещё ухмыляясь и становясь похожим на довольного кота, — Эдс, ты такой нетерпеливый... Неужели тебя не смущает, что на нас будут смотреть?

Тем временем Каспбрак пыхтел от недовольства, краснея ещё гуще от сказанных слов, однако, молчать не собирался.

— Ты дошутишься, Рич. Такими темпами удовлетворять себя будешь сам, понятно тебе?

— Охохооо, — Тозиер присвистнул, все ещё лёжа распластавшись на полу и удерживая Эдди, — Мне страшно, малыш Эдди, очень страшно.

— Тогда иди в зад.

— Только если в твой.

Каспбрак аж задохнулся от возмущения и смущения, что нахлынули на него с с новой силой, а он даже не успел толком отойти и остыть от прошлого позора.

— Мы вам тут не мешаем? — наконец подал голос Стэнли, и ребята мигом отвлеклась друг от друга, обернувшись к источнику звука.

Сзади них стояли Неудачники и тупо смотрели за разворачивающимися событиями, не отрываясь. Всё это время, вместо того, чтобы пойти по делам, они наблюдали за Ричи и Эдди, которые, кажется, слишком увлеклись.

Каспбрак захотел провалиться под землю, а заодно утащить с собой и Ричи, потому что так его подставить мог только он.

Самого Тозиера ничуть не смутило то, что за ними наблюдают, он даже ответил спокойно и непринуждённо:

— Не, ваще не мешаете.

Хмыкнув, Урис таки решил покинуть ребят и пойти проинспектировать кухню, утащив за собой Билла. Вскоре рассосались и остальные. К этому времени Эдди уже успел высвободиться от Ричи и подняться, а затем поднять и его самого.

— Повторим? — игриво спрашивает Ричи, запуская пятерню в свою густую шевелюру и откидывая голову назад.

— Разве что в твоих мечтах! — огрызается Эдди и решает присоединиться к Стэну и Биллу, который осматривают дом, пока Бев с Беном взяли на себя обязанность распределить всех по комнатам.

Девушка приготовила 4 карточки, на которой и написана комната, и тот, кто её вытянет, вместе со своей парой будет жить там все десять дней. Распределять всех по парам не было никакого смысла, ведь Марш прекрасно знала кто с кем будет делить спальное место, для этого даже не нужно обладать смекалкой.

— Хорош опустошать холодильник, — крикнула девушка мальчикам, когда уже всё было готово, — Идите все сюда и вытяните свой счастливый билетик.

Первыми подошли Майк с Лили. Им досталась гостевая спальня. Довольные такому раскладу, они отправились наверх распаковать свои вещи.

Второй решила попытать удачу Беверли, и им с Беном выпала её собственная комната.

— Не честно! — возразил Ричи, — Вы знали какие где карточки лежат.

Бев хихикнула.

— Всё честно. Майк мог вытащить мою комнату, но не сделал этого, поэтому я воспользовалась своей привилегией, — спокойно ответила Бев, все ещё улыбаясь.

— Может быть воспользуешься привилегией во второй раз и подскажешь, где тут спальня твоей тётушки?

Марш отрицательно помахала головой, улыбаясь ещё шире.

— Не-а, тут только твоя удача, Рич.

Тозиер недовольно сощурился и таки кивнул. Он хотел было вытащить карточку, как его прервал Денбро, загородив своей рукой ему доступ к ним.

— Какого...

— А почему это вы первые тяните? — возмутился Билл, выгнув бровь.

— Потому что наша очередь. — спокойно ответил Ричи, но карточку достать так и не смог, оттого и фыркнул, таки убирая руку.

— Давай по-честному, сыграем в камень-ножницы-бумага, кто победит — тот первый тащит.

— Смотри мне, Б-б-билли, твоя удача может повернуться к тебе задом, а твоя принципиальность и азартность сыграть с тобой злую шутку.

— Переживу как-то. Тут дело принципа, — спокойно ответил Денбро, высовывая кулак.

— Ах, вот как. Кто-то до сих пор не может смириться со своим поражением в _«Снежных вышибалах»,_ — Ричи хмыкает, — Забавно. Думаешь, я и в этот раз тебя не взгрею?

— Взгреешь ты тут только себя, а я у тебя вырву победу.

— Ох, как мы заговорили, — Ричи прищурился, вытянув протянутую руку со сжатым кулаком, — Ну что же, первые ножницы.

Денбро только ухмыляется и принимает правила игры, тоже вытягивая кулак.

Где-то сзади тяжело вздохнул Эдди, приложившись лбом о свою руку. Стэн, мягко говоря, тоже не был в восторге от этой идеи, но понимал, что уже никого не переубедит решить все «мирным» путём. Он просто принял позицию наблюдателя и надеялся, что его Билли таки победит.

Так и случилось. Денбро выиграл схватку в камень-ножницы-бумага, и теперь по праву первым вытягивает карточку.

Тозиер чертыхнулся, видя, как ножницы противника режут его бумагу, а глаза Денбро тут же озаряет азартный огонёк и появляется победная улыбка на губах.

— Выкуси!

— Отсоси! — не остался в долгу Ричи, отвечая на оскорбление в той же шутливой форме, что и Денбро.

Ни Билл, ни Ричи всерьёз не ссорились и не принимали друг друга за заклятых соперников. Они часто спорили и затевали шутливые сражения за что-либо. Тозиер и Денбро вели давний счёт друг с другом. Никто не знал, почему они соревнуются, но парням просто было весело и интересно, а ещё они утешали этим свой азартный характер, который так и требовал мяса зрелищ.

Только Билли начал радоваться своей маленькой победе и засчитывал ещё один балл в свою пользу, как его ликование тут же сменилось разочарованием, сопровождаемым громким смехом Ричи и дружеским похлопыванием по плечу от него.

Да, Билл вытянул гостиную и диван, чему очень обрадовался Ричи, когда увидел, что же именно написано на карточке Денбро.

— Что ж, видимо отсасывать сегодня придётся тебе, — подмигнув красному то ли от злости то ли от смущения Биллу, Ричи подхватил со стола свою карточку, и взяв под руку Эдди, который всё ещё пребывал в шоке от только что произошедшего, повёл того на верх осваиваться в новой, уютной комнате, по совместительству одной из самых больших спален в этом доме.

Каспбрак молча следовал за своим парнем и недоумевал, как это у него всегда так получается: выходить сухим из воды и всегда получать желаемое?

— Я крут, — озвучил ответ на немой вопрос Тозиер, радостно шагая наверх.

— Не зазнавайся. Это не только твоя комната, — как-бы напомнил Эдди, но это ничуть не омрачило поднесенного настроения Тозиера, а таки наоборот — приподняло его, и улыбка на лице стала ещё шире и хитрее.

— Я знаю. Ты. Я. Спальня...

— Фу, фу, фу, Тозиер, и думать забудь! Будешь приставать — я выселю тебя на пол, намёк понятен?

— Яснее некуда, любовь моя.

Смачно чмокнув Эдди в щеку, Тозиер ловко увернулся от летящей в него затрещины, и весело хохоча, направился в спальню, тут же пластом заваливаясь на мягкую кровать.

Зайдя следом, Эдди кинул мимолетный взгляд на смятые простыни и распластавшегося на них Тозиера с расслабленной улыбкой на губах и полуприкрытым взглядом. Каспбрак, видя это безобразие, сглотнул, тут же мотая головой, пытаясь выгнать из головы неуместные сейчас образы.

Эдди злился на самого себя и винил во всём пошляка Ричи, который, сколько его не затыкай, молчать не собирался, и ляпал своим языком что попало. Каспбраку иногда казалось, что Тозиер вообще не думает о том, что говорит, ведь свой фильтратор речи отключил давно, и просто говорит то, что на уме, а на уме у него, судя по многочисленным шуточкам непристойного характера, явно не невинные мыслишки. И теперь дурного влияния страдает Эдди, чьи мысли до появления Тозиера, не были забиты всякими непристойными штуками.

 _«Возможно в тебе просто проснулось желание»,_ — услужливо подсказал ему внутренний голос, гаденько посмеиваясь, и Эдди тут же вспыхнул, не желая сейчас об этом думать.

Тем временем Ричи от скуки уже успел закутаться в одеяло и походил на гусеницу, чем и поспешил поделиться с Эдди.

— Эдс, смотри-ка, я гусеница!

— Скорее сосиска в тесте или земляной червяк. — вяло отозвался Каспбрак, явно не оценив.

— Ты чего такой грустный? — Тозиер сделал многозначительную паузу, а потом просияв, решил добавить, — Ху-

— Только попробуй, — предупреждающе зашипел Эдди, урывая Ричи на полуслове.

Тозиер открыл таки рот, собираясь договорить, но Каспбрак буквально набросился на него сверху, запечатывая его рот.

Ричи забарахтался, пытаясь вырваться из своего самодельного кокона.

— Мфхп!

— Чего говоришь?

— Мммахао!

— Да, ты идиот, это я знаю. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Ммпхпф!.

— Да, и то, что ты придурок я тоже знаю, не нужно было напоминать.

Ричи начинает злиться и звереть, видя какое наслаждение от всего этого получает Эдди. Он ещё и издеваться смеет?

Но ликование длилось недолго, ведь Тозиер таки смог выбраться из своего же плена, и тут же завалил смеющегося Эдди на подушки, опасливо нависая сверху.

Каспбрак вскрикнул и глаза округлил, медленно начиная понимать, что его дела плохи, ведь у Ричи вдруг взгляд потемнел, а дыхание стало обжигать, и в помещении с каждой секундой становилось жарче.

— _Кончились хиханьки,_ — на грани рыка прохрипел Ричи, склоняюсь над закоченевшим от ужаса и шока Эдди.

Его глаза понемногу заполняла чернота, а очки от сильного наклона начали спадать с переносицы. Тозиер и без них видел нормально, но только когда он носил огромные стёкла, пряча за ними свои глаза, он становился увереннее в своих действиях. Какой-то парадокс, ведь в большинстве своём люди, носящие очки, стеснялись этого, а Рич использовал как защитный механизм.

Тозиер завис, со всех сторон рассматривая прекрасное лицо Эдди, усыпанное веснушками. Его губы были приоткрыты и подрагивали от нетерпения, ресницы трепетали под пытливым взглядом, а глаза так и норовили зажмуриться, дабы не встречаться с потемневшими глазами Ричи, в отражении которых отблескивало желание.

Эдди сглотнул вязкую слюну и боялся даже пошевелиться, испуганно глядя на Ричи, который сейчас, на удивление, молчал и не из давал ни звука, а это пугало. В абсолютной тишине можно было услышать лишь его сбитое дыхание и глухой стук сердца Каспбрака, которое от волнения и напряжения вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Хиханьки действительно кончились, и сейчас Эдди находился далеко не в выигрышной позе: руки запрокинуты над головой и прижаты цепкой хваткой Ричи; свитер после «постельных игрищ» задрался, являя взору Тозиера худенький живот и красивый пупок.

За то время, что они молча друг на друга пялились, нога Ричи успела раздвинуть ноги Эдди и втиснуться между них, таким образом делая Каспбрака ещё более доступным и беззащитным.

И только сейчас, когда до Эдди дошёл весь ужас ситуации, он дернулся в отчаянной попытке вырваться, но Тозиер держал крепко и оценил неудачную попытку хитрой ухмылкой.

— Спешишь куда-то? — прохрипел Рич, проговаривая фразу прямо в ухо Эдди, горячим дыханием обдавая раковину.

— Да, знаешь, что-то есть очень захотелось, — Каспбрак пытался придать своему голосу уверенных ноток, но он дрогнул, выдавая с потрохами настоящее состояние Эдди.

Тозиер хмыкнул, лизнув трепещущее ушко, отчего Эдди всхлипнул и неестественно дёрнулся.

— Я тоже голоден. _Очень._ И не могу уже ждать. — голос, поддерживаемый хрипотцой, буквально сводил Каспбрака с ума, заставляя вздрагивать каждый раз, когда он слышал властные нотки в словах Ричи.

— Так чего же ты ждёшь? — _Эдди будто подменили._ Его голос стал томным, и он вдруг решил поиграть с Ричи, ведь ему было любопытно посмотреть, насколько далеко они подобными дразнилками могут зайти.

— _Разрешения._ Думаешь, мне всё равно как это сделать? _Я хочу, чтобы мы оба этого хотели._

— А моего прошлого ответа тебе не было достаточно?

Ричи улыбается, и последнюю фразу почти мурлычет:

— Я хочу услышать несколько иные слова.

— И какие же?

— _Я хочу тебя._

— _Я хочу тебя._ — вторит его словам Эдди.

И тут у Ричи будто срывает клапан и перед глазами загорается зелёный огонёк. Одним резким рывком он достигает своей цели и накрывает своими губами приоткрытый рот Эдди, сминая его губы в страстном, почти животном поцелуе. Крышу уже сорвало окончательно, и кроме Эдди, его рваных стонов и всхлипов, Ричи уже не видел и не слышал ничего. Он просто целовал, целовал, целовал, выбивая из уст Каспбрака всё новые всхлипы, охи и стоны.

Свитер уже давно задрался выше груди, оголяя соски. Руки Тозиера скользили по телу Эдди, ощупывая каждый изгиб, каждый шрамик и каждую родинку, пытаясь уделить внимание буквально всему.

Каспбрак поплыл и расслабился под умелыми ласками и уже открыто кайфовал от процесса, забывая буквально обо всём: его голос становился громче, и уже было как-то плевать на то, услышит ли его кто-то. _Главное, чтобы Ричи не останавливался и просто продолжал делать то, что делает._

Тем временем Тозиер уже спустился ниже, осыпая нежными поцелуями тонкую шею Каспбрака, языком проводя по линии вздутой венки, чувствуя, как она пульсирует.

Эдди от наслаждения прикрыл глаза, начиная выгибаться и извиваться под Ричи, словно кот.

Тозиер ухмыльнулся, продолжая спускаться ниже.

— Ричи, ох, я...

— Ребята!

С другой стороны двери раздался бодрый и громкий голос Беверли, которая почти дошла до комнаты ребят и уже собиралась открыть дверь.

Оба, ужаснувшись, одновременно подскочили, тут же оказываясь порознь на разных сторонах одной кровати.

Эдди в спешке натягивал свитер, пытаясь прикрыть алеющие засосы и унять гулко бьющееся в груди сердце, а Ричи тем временем приглаживает растрёпанные волосы и поправляет одежду, приводя её в подобающий вид, дабы не вызывать подозрений.

Тем временем Беверли, достигнув своей цели, перед тем как войти, ещё раз крикнула, окликая парней:

—Ребят?

— Да-Да! Мы здесь, Бев, заходи, — голос у Каспбрака подрагивал, и он никак не мог собраться с мыслями, ведь у него всё не получалось выкинуть из головы образ возбужденного Ричи, нависающего над ним, а кожа всё ещё горела после жарких и пылких поцелуев.

Марш зашла и тут же охнула от неожиданности, отвернувшись.

Ричи и Эдди в непонимании переглянулись.

— Извините, я не знала, что... Помешала вам и прервала.

Эдди прокашлялся, мигом покраснев ещё больше. Даже от Беверли они не смогли скрыть следов своих... игрищ.

— Всё окей, — спокойно отозвался Ричи, который тоже был смущен, но особого виду не подавал, ведя себя уверенно, — Ты чего зашла?

— А! — Марш опомнилась и снова развернулась обратно к парням, стараясь на них не смотреть, рискуя не сдержать ухмылки. — Я вас кушать хотела позвать, уже всё готово. Но если вы заняты — приходите потом, — Бев таки не удержалась и подмигнула Эдди.

— Нет, мы бы как раз поели, — отозвался Каспбрак, тут же пулей вылетая из спальни и спеша на кухню, _лишь бы больше не испытывать этой неловкости._

Беверли и Ричи одновременно проследили за удаляющимся Каспбраком, а потом перевели взгляды друг на друга, и Марш таки улыбнулась.

— Я смотрю, вы тут времени зря не теряли... 

— Не завидуй, — хихикнув, бросил Ричи, и тоже отправился на кухню унимать свой разыгравшийся не на шутку голод(пока что только едой).

***

Остаток дня прошёл вполне спокойно и без эксцессов. После вкусного обеда, Неудачники вместе с Лили дружной оравой уселись на диван и вокруг него, заранее натащив туда кучу подушек и пледов. Беверли крутилась на кухне, готовя закуски и напитки к предстоящему киномарафону. Бен как всегда вызвался помочь своей девушке, хотя скорее отвлекал её своими приставаниями и поцелуями, чем помогал, но Бев не жаловалась, хотя и для приличия отгоняла от себя Хэнскома. И Бен бы воспринял просьбу всерьёз и отошёл, если бы не видел на губах своей девушки играющую улыбку.

Удобно устроившись каждый на своих местах, ребята включили первую часть «Один дома», принимаясь в который раз увлечённо наблюдать над тем, как мальчик Кевин остаётся дома один.

Сегодняшний марафон состоял только из новогодних фильмов, с целью поднять новогоднее настроение и проникнуться новогодним духом. 

Следующим по списку шёл «Плохой Санта», которого уж очень хотел глянуть Ричи, а сегодня учитывались желания каждого, поэтому никто и не был против такого выбора, тем более что фильм, не смотря на название и смутное описание, оказался в итоге классным.

Не обошлось ещё и без любовной драмы с примесью новогодней атмосферы «Реальная любовь». На этом фильме настояли девчонки, и его таки включили в список.

По рекомендациям Бена ребята смотрели «Эльф», благодаря Бену познакомились с таким чудесным творением как «Неспящие в Сиэттле», а Билл вместе с Майком топили за один и тот же фильм: «День Сурка».

Когда на дворе уже потихоньку начало светать, часы показывали четвёртый час утра, а по телевизору шёл «Гринч» всех Неудачников сморил сон.

В итоге все проспали около 8-ми часов, и уже ближе к десяти утра ребята начали пробуждаться. Точнее, их начала будить Беверли, которая встала раньше всех, и с ужасом заметила, что спали они слишком долго, а дом до сих пор не наряжен, ёлка не украшена, еда на вечер даже не закуплена, не говоря уж о готовке, а до Нового года оставалось всего ничего. Марш специально попросила тётю не украшать дом, оставив всё так, как есть ведь очень хотела украсить дом вместе с друзьями. Неудачники, к слову, затею поддержали с особым энтузиазмом, только вот сегодня этот энтузиазм куда-то сник, уступая место желанию поспать подольше.

— Ребят, просыпаемся, пора готовиться к Новому году, — Бев громко похлопала в ладоши несколько раз, призывая всех к пробуждению. Спустя несколько секунд отовсюду послышались недовольные стоны, охи и непонятный бубнёж. Первая попытка результатов почти не дала, ведь проснулся только Стэн. Дабы помочь Бев, он начал тормошить рядом лежащего Денбро.

— Билл, просыпайся.

В ответ лишь мычание.

— Ещё пять минут не прокатит, вставай давай.

— За поцелуй. — шепчет Билл, перекатываясь с левого бока на спину.

— Чего? Совсем сдурел?

Денбро только машет головой и снова прикрывает глаза, понемногу начиная засыпать.

Боязливо оглянувшись по сторонам, Урис видит, что все ещё спят, и пока Марш пытается их разбудить, таки выполняет просьбу Билла, целуя его в губы.

— Этого мало, — тянет Денбро, складывая губы бантиком и приближаясь к Стэну. Не успевает Урис недовольно фыркнуть и увернуться, как тут же затягивается в ещё один поцелуй, более медленный и тянущий. Билл все ещё пах карамельным попкорном.

Тем временем Беверли уже успела растормошить Майка, который разбудил Лили, и Бена, но его не до конца, потому что он все ещё сидел и бездумно пялился в одну точку, пытаясь окончательно проснуться.

Девушка обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, как дела у Стэна, и видя двух целующихся парней, которые делают это как нельзя вовремя, и которые уже всякий стыд потеряли, закатила глаза, но при этом не сдержалась от ухмылки. Затем улыбка сменилась беспокойством, ведь она с ужасом поняла, что таких экземпляров ещё как минимум два: один расположился на полу. Одной рукой он приобнял спящего Эдди, который закинул ногу ему на грудь и пускал слюни на его футболку. Беверли вздохнула, с улыбкой глядя на них. Будить не хотелось, ведь от Ричи и Эдди меньше проблем, когда они вот так вот мирно спят, но кому-то нужно сходить в магазин и украсить свою комнату, поэтому ей всё же пришлось.

Пока Марш будила последнюю парочку, Бен уже успел сварганить бутербродов на скорую руку и сварить какао на всю их дружную компашку, и уже разливал содержимое по кружкам.

Почувствовав вкусный и приятный запах, доносящийся из кухни, все поплелись туда. Ричи, потирая глаза, осмотрел содержимое стола, и одобрительно кивнув, протянул Хэнскому доллар, похлопав его по плечу.

— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, старик.

Хэнском смеётся, доллар таки принимает, и жестом приглашает остальных за стол.

— Зефир не добавлял. Сахара положил мало. Так что если кому-то чего-то не хватает —можете сами себе насыпать.

Дружно поблагодарив Бена за чудное какао, все принялись его пить, чувствуя, как внутри разливается приятное тепло, и, на удивление, бодрость появляется, хотя этот напиток даже не считается бодрящим. Бутерброды тоже оказались сытными и вкусными. То, что нужно, перед началом дня.

Долго засиживаться на одном месте и пялиться в одну точку никто не мог, потому что Беверли уже начала раздавать всем поручения, потому что боялась не успеть закончить все приготовления вовремя.

— Стэн и Билл, вы сходите на чердак и вынесете игрушки. Каждый будет украшать свою комнату, а зал и ёлку мы украсим все вместе.

Парни кивнули, и, переглянувшись, отправились наверх доставать коробки с мишурой, гирляндами, стеклянными игрушками и прочими аксессуарами.

— Ричи и Эдди. — девушка вздохнула, сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, — Вы пойдёте в магазин за продуктами.

Каспбрак и Тозиер просияли, мигом закивав головами, целиком и полностью соглашаясь с решением Марш.

— Только без лишних глупостей! Нам нужно потом всё, что вы накупите, приготовить. Так что не задерживайтесь, не заставляйте меня встречать вас у магазина, ясно?

— Яснее некуда, — пролепетал Рич, и взяв из рук Бев список продуктов и приличную сумму денег, оставленную её тётей на продукты, откланявшись, взял под руку Эдди и вышел в коридор.

Девушка вздохнула, искренне надеясь на то, что по дороге или в магазине эти двое не нагуляют себе приключений на одно место.

После, она развернулась к своему парню и Майку, которым выпала участь мыть посуду за всеми по воле жребия.

Беверли считала их самыми сильными парнями из всех, поэтому поручила им самое важное:

— Так. Бен и Майк, будьте добры, сходите и купите нам ёлку. Самую зелёную, самую красивую и самую большую.

Парни, услышав своё задание, тут же бросили мокрые и недомытые тарелки, ринувшись одеваться. Идти за ёлкой было всяко лучше, чем мыть грязные тарелки и кружки.

Когда Бев протянула Бену деньги на покупку ёлки, он тактично отказался, сказав, что взял с собой немного. Этой суммы должно было быть достаточно для оплаты.

Девушка улыбнулась, и поцеловала парня в щеку, прошептала:

— Будьте осторожны. Если понадобится помощь - звони.

Хэнском кивнул, и махнув рукой на прощание, поспешил к Майку, который уже ждал его на улице.

Беверли, раздав всем мальчикам указания, выдохнула и кивнула самой себе, а потом, развернувшись к Лили, мягко улыбнулась ей.

— Если ты не против, то можешь помочь мне с готовкой. Но если не любишь это дело, то можешь проконтролировать Стэна и Билла.

Девушка засмеялась.

— Я думаю, у них там и без меня хлопот хватает, — подмигнув, она добавила — Буду полезнее тут. Тем более я люблю готовить, а ещё у меня есть чудный рецепт имбирных печенек от бабушки.

Беверли просияла, радуясь, что не будет отдуваться тут одна.

— Спасибо. 

Лили кивнула.

***

Ричи бодро шагал по тропинке, усыпанной снегом, и тянул за собой Эдди, который с его маленькими шажками, едва поспевал за ним.

— Давай медленнее. Если астма меня оставила — это не значит, что я теперь могу бегать марафоны.

— Да брось, Эдс, ты просто быстро идёшь, но не бежишь.

— С твоей скоростью скоро начну, — буркнул Эдди, чувствуя, как начинает сбиваться дыхание.

Но тут Тозиер резко остановился, и Каспбрак, не успев среагировать, врезался в его спину, после буркнув «Твою ж мать, Ричи!»

Тем временем Рич уже развернулся к Эдди лицом и крепко взял его за плечи, заставляя Каспбрака посмотреть на себя.

— Кажется я понял, в чем состоит твой коварный план.

Эдди непонимающе выгнул бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— Ты просто хочешь побыть со мной подольше! Романтичная прогулка по снежным улицам, мы держимся за руки и рассматриваем здешние красоты, а потом мы целуемся где-нибудь в укромном уголочке, это ты задумал?

Эдди прыснул и закатил глаза.

— Не угадал, хотя, предложение заманчивое.

Ричи широко улыбнулся, но Каспбрак тут же поспешил его осадить.

— Но не время. До Нового года меньше двух дней, а мы тут с тобой прохлаждаемся. Помнишь, что говорила Бев? Мы должны справиться быстро.

— Какой ты все-таки правильный у меня.

— Какой есть, — пожал плечами Эдди, таки отрываясь от земли и продолжая свой путь к магазину.

— _И даже эту правильность я в тебе люблю, удивительно._

Эдди изо всех сил пытался подавить улыбку. Что говорить, слышать подобные слова от Ричи было... _Очень приятно._

Дорога к магазину заняла не более 10-ти минут. Уже спустя это самое время, взору Ричи и Эдди предстал огромный гипермаркет. Парковки были битком забиты, ведь в канун Нового года у всех будто переклинивает, и они несутся в магазины покупать или докупать продукты или подарки.

Зайдя внутрь, ребята обратили внимание на кассы и метровые очереди. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что в этой самой очереди они проведут бОльшую часть своего времени.

— А может попробуем занять нам местечко? — предложил Ричи, ухватываясь за эту идею как за последнюю надежду поскорее выбраться из магазина и не тратить на него лучшие часы своей жизни.

— Попробовать можно. Но ты же понимаешь, что потом нас могут просто не пропустить и начнётся хаос.

— А ты не дрейфь. Прорвёмся — я удачливый, — Ричи подмигнул и направился к первой попавшейся кассе, подходя к самому концу очереди.

Эдди издалека наблюдал, как он, включив всю свою смекалку и обаяние, просит женщину с ребёнком придержать за ней очередь, и что удивительно, она, кажется, согласилась, судя по её улыбке и утвердительному кивку.

Сказав кое что на прощание, Тозиер оборачивается и показывает Эдди большой палец. Каспбрак кивает ему и берет тележку на колёсиках, подзывая Ричи к себе. Заезд начался.

Сначала всё проходило спокойно: Ричи и Эдди ходили по стеллажам, набирая в корзинки нужные продукты, но потом Тозиеру стало скучно, и по магазину он уже не ездил, а мчал, то и дело разгоняя тележку. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не кричать от счастья, а Эдди, который был вынужден за всем этим безобразием наблюдать, лишь закатывал глаза и прятал стыдливый взгляд от посетителей, которые с недоумением косились на двух парней. Каспбрак сначала недовольно бубнил что-то себе под нос и раздражённо катил вперёд свою тележку, но потом, когда Ричи наконец перестал беситься и носиться как угорелый по магазину, Эдди успокоился, но, как оказалось, ненадолго. Тозиер стрельнув в него хитрым взглядом и поиграв бровями, побежал прямо на Эдди, прежде оставив мешающую тележку отдохнуть в сторонке. Каспбрак смотрел на надвигающегося Ричи словно в замедленной съёмке, и с каждой прошедшей секундой его глаза округлялись, становясь всё шире, а страх рос в геометрической прогрессии, и не зря, ведь Ричи таки хватило силёнок поднять Эдди на руки и как можно аккуратнее закинуть его в тележку. Каспбрак брыкался, сопротивлялся, и только не кричал, боясь привлечь ещё больше постороннего внимания. Несмотря на то, что Тозиер и Каспбрак примерно одинаковой комплекции, Ричи оказался сильнее и задуманное выполнил: теперь Эдди вместе с частью продуктов сидел в тележке, и что-то там бубнил, пытаясь выбраться, но Тозиер его не слушал, и прокричав: _«Погнали!»,_ что есть мочи толкнул тележку вперёд, и, разогнавшись, помчал катать Эдди на огромной скорости по всему магазину.

Мимо них проносились удивлённые лица непонимающих людей, но мальчики не обращали на это никакого внимания. Сначала Эдди было страшно, но потом ему даже понравилось, а всем недовольным в ответ хотелось тыкать факи. Жизнь ведь одна! Нельзя проживать её так скучно и посредственно. Забавно, что Каспбрак пришёл к такому выводу, сидя в тележке наполненной продуктами, которая мчалась вперёд на огромной скорости, ловко маневрируя между проходящими мимо людьми. Видимо, это была заслуга Ричи, который аж светился от счастья, видя, что Эдди всё это нравится, и он уже ни капли не возмущается.

Их заезд длился бы ещё долго, если бы не охранник, так не вовремя возникший посреди их пути. Бормоча извинения, ребятам пришлось свернуть аттракцион и прийти в нормальный и спокойный ритм жизни, продолжая и дальше совершать покупки как обычные покупатели.

Оставленную Ричи тележку никто даже не трогал, и все продукты остались на месте. Забрав пропажу, он присоединился к Эдди, который уже как ни в чём не бывало пялился в список и спокойно набирал нужные продукты.

Уже стоя на кассе, Ричи начал ёрзать, ведь даже не смотря, что женщина сдержала своё слово и придержала для них место, очередь продвигалась медленно. Оно и понятно, ведь у каждого тележка была доверху набита продуктами, и каждый нужно было пробить.

Тозиер в нетерпении вертел головой, взглядом пытаясь зацепиться за то, что отвлечёт его от мучительного ожидания, и таки да, он наткнулся на весьма интересную полочку с не менее интересным товаром. Схватив упаковку, Ричи принялся подробнее рассматривать её, параллельно ухмыляясь. Это заметил Эдди и ему сразу же стало любопытно, что же так увлечённо рассматривает его парень.

— Эй, что там у тебя? — задаёт мучающий вопрос Каспбрак, тут же протягивая руки к загадочной упаковке, но так и не успевает её схватить, ведь Тозиер руки резко одёргивает и поворачивается к Эдди, смотря на него невинно.

— Ты о чём?

— Не включай дурака, Рич. Показывай давай! — Эдди снова делает попытку вырвать из рук Тозиера нужный товар, но снова терпит неудачу, сопровождая её недовольным выдохом.

— Это тебе подарок на Новый год!

— Не дури, Тозиер, я видел, как ты прятал от меня подарок в ванной, так что хватит выделываться и показывай.

— Какой ты всё-таки у меня наблюдательный, — делает комплимент Ричи, всё ещё продолжая сжимать предмет у себя в руках.

— Какой есть. _Показывай._

А Эдди всё стоял на своём. Он почему-то не догадался оглянуться по сторонам и самому найти нужный товар.

Ричи ухмыляется, упорно вертя головой.

— Тебе не понравится.

— Это уж я решу. — хмыкает Каспбрак и складывает руки на груди, устремляя требовательный взгляд на Ричи, который таки сдаётся и протягивает руку, в который лежит упаковка, на которой яркими и красочными буковками написано: «Презервативы»

Эдди, видя, что такого припрятал от него Ричи, начинает стремительно краснеть, отводя взгляд.

— Мать моя…

— А.а.а… Отшлёпать бы тебя, Эдс, за такие грязные словечки.

— Заткнись, Ричи! — тут же отзывается Каспбрак, и добавляет: — И положи… этот предмет туда, откуда взял.

— А может возьмём?

Эдди давится воздухом, тут же мотая головой.

— Сдурел? Быстро положи эту штуковину на место!

— Да ладно тебе, мать Тереза. Будто ты гандонов никогда в глаза не видел. Они ещё и с клубничным вкусом.

— Ричи, меня сейчас стошнит!

— Ладно-ладно! Не хочешь с клубничным, возьмём с бананом…

— Ради всего святого, Ричи!

— Да хорошо, обычные так обычные, уговорил!

— Я тебя сейчас так уговорю. — Эдди замахивается, чтобы треснуть Тозиера, но тот лишь ухмыляется, и взяв с полки парочку упаковок, с невозмутимым лицом бросает их в тележку, игнорируя возмущённые прыскания со стороны Каспбрака.

Эдди тут же откладывает презервативы на место, но Ричи снова их набирает, и на этот раз куда больше, спихивая их в корзину.

Парни начинают бороться между собой, из рук в руки передавая многострадальные пачки. В итоге выиграл как всегда Ричи, и Эдди ничего не оставалось, кроме как уставиться на него ненавистным взглядом, в надежде на то, что это подействует.

— Так, ты тут меня своим взглядом не убивай. Забыл, что вчера было, или напомнить?

Эдди, который уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, тут же захлопнул его, и сделав большой вдох, отвернулся. Нет, он не обиделся, ему опять до жути неловко стало. А Тозиер, довольный собой кинул в тележку ещё пару пачечек для друзей.

— Зачем так много? — не удержался Эдди, боязко разглядывая содержимое тележки.

— Это я о наших друзьях так беспокоюсь. Девственники все ещё, а о половом воспитании и не слышали наверное. Ну ничего, папочка Ричи всех научит.

Каспбрак глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом отвесил Тозиеру подзатыльник.

— Девственник тут только ты, придурок. Выложи это немедленно.

— И не подумаю. В хозяйстве пригодится.

— Ты невыносим! — процедил Эдди сквозь зубы, за что в ответ получил лишь ухмылку и короткое подмигивание.

***

На улице уже вечер. Подготовка к Новому году шла полным ходом. Ричи и Эдди вернулись домой с тремя огромными пакетами и одной тележкой, которую Тозиер умудрился спереть из магазина под предлогом того, что вдвоём они эту тяжёлую херотень не унесут. А в своё оправдание привёл ещё один аргумент, который окончательно убедил правильного Эдди Каспбрака таки позволить своему парню увильнуть тележку: _«На ней можно будет кататься. И никакие охранники не помешают»._

Майк и Бен тоже успели вернуться, правда возились они чуть дольше, чем Эдди и Ричи, что удивительно, ведь Бев ставила именно на то, что последними придут Тозиер и Каспбрак. В качестве объяснения Хэнском сказал, что они с Майком долго выбирали «ту самую» ёлку, а потом ещё и тащили её вдвоём, а ведь дерево было не из лёгких. В награду за свою работу мальчики получили от своих девушек по поцелую, ну и по бутерброду для перекуса.

Билл и Стэн справились раньше всех потому что всё это время находились в доме и проведывали только чердак, поднимаясь и спускаясь туда-сюда, ведь одного захода не хватило, чтобы вынести из закромов все игрушки, гирлянды, дождики и прочие украшения.

Беверли порекомендовала мальчикам немного отдохнуть, а потом уже начинать наряжать дом и ёлку, но все отказались, ведь не терпелось поскорее приступить, тем более зачатки новогоднего настроения уже появились. Девушка спорить не стала и предложила сначала украсить комнаты, а потом коллективно собраться в зале и вместе нарядить ёлку.

Всех план устраивал, и ребята уже начали расходиться, но тут всех остановил Бен, который не собирался украшать дом в тишине. Врубив на огромном проигрывателе свой новогодний плейлист, который он составил ещё в Дерри, Хэнском со спокойной душой отпустил всех по делам. С музыкой и вправду дело пошло куда веселее, и даже Стэн, который и не очень то и любит танцевать из-за своей стеснительности и убеждения в том, что он это делать попросту не умеет, начал пританцовывать, заражая своими движениями и Билла. Вскоре они отвлеклись от украшения камина в гостиной, и вышли на ковёр танцевать. Самое приятное и отчасти романтичное в этом было то, что никто их не видел, ведь все разбрелись по своим комнатам, а Билл и Стэн были предоставлены только друг другу и могли танцевать без стеснения.

Подготовка к празднику проходила как нельзя спокойно и без лишней суеты. А главное чувствовалась атмосфера грядущего праздника, новогодний настрой только рос, а негативные мысли и паника уходили в небытие.

Спустя пару часов, абсолютно все закончили с украшением комнат, и осталось самое главное — ёлка. К украшению главной красавицы новогодних праздников ребята подошли с особой ответственностью, ведь нужно было подобрать правильную гамму цветов, чтобы гармонично сочетались между собой, а также прикинуть в голове примерное расположение шариков.

Вешать гирлянду поручили Биллу и Ричи. Они, по сравнению с остальными, за прошедшие года вымахали сильнее, и соответственно были самыми высокими, поэтому именно им и досталась эта важная роль. Правда и здесь не обошлось без соревнования: так как гирлянд было две, потому что из-за больших габаритов ёлки, одной бы просто не хватило, Денбро и Тозиер между собой поспорили на то, кто быстрее повесит гирлянду. _Просто так. Без награды. На чистый азарт и желание утереть сопернику нос._

— Видимо под конец декабря это у них сезонное обострение такое, — недовольно прокомментировал Стэн, наблюдая за тем, как его парень пытается перегнать Ричи, накидывая провода с огонёчками на ёлочные ветки.

В итоге победил Денбро, потому что Тозиер под конец умудрился запутаться в гирлянде, а потом потерял ещё время на то, чтобы всё распутать. Но даже проигрыш не омрачал его настроя, и он честно засчитал Биллу ещё одну победу в его копилку.

В зале всё ещё без устали играли новогодние песни, по телевизору на фоне передавали «Здравствуй, папа, Новый год!», а за окном шёл снег, покрывая убранные дворниками улицы ещё одним слоем белого пуха. Тем временем вокруг ёлки образовался целый хоровод: с разных сторон ребята окружили дерево, обвешивая его различными шариками, бантиками и дождиком. В итоге из-за того, что ель украшали всей дружной оравой, она вышла немного неопрятной, но именно такой вариант понравился всем больше всего, ведь был сделан с любовью, поэтому доводить до идеала и вносить незначительные коррективы никто не собирался.

К празднованию самого главного праздника в году было почти всё готово, за исключением блюд, которые предстояло приготовить завтра, ну и подарков. Место под ёлкой пока пустовало, но никто не спешил нести сюда свои покупки, надеясь сделать это глубокой ночью, когда все будут спать. Но эта мысль посетила головы абсолютно всех, поэтому Бен, который догадался раньше всех, предложил всем принести подарки прямо сейчас, и до завтрашнего утра к ёлке не подходить.

Предложение было принято на ура, и это раздумчивое затишье вновь превратилось в суету, ведь каждый побрёл к своему секретному месту, где и припрятал подарки для друзей и возлюбленных.

Подарки были как на подбор: большие, маленькие, средние, но абсолютно все упакованы подарочной упаковкой и подписаны. На некоторых даже красовался огромный бант, что делало подарок ещё более милым.

Все с особым интересом и любопытством смотрели под ёлку, где уже просто не было места, ведь всё было заполнено коробками. Каждый пытался выискать в этой груде именно свой, с подписью, и мысленно гадать, что же там такого спрятано.

— Предлагаю завтра утром собраться у ёлки, а потом каждый по очереди будет открывать подарки. — предложила Бев, и все её поддержали, ведь хотелось увидеть должную реакцию каждого из Неудачников на свой подарок, а если все вместе бросятся раскрывать упаковку, то и не уследишь за каждым.

— Вот и отлично! Я спать! — заявил Ричи, и схватив Эдди под руку, поволок его наверх. Тозиер и Каспбрак, как самые любопытные из всех, смылись первыми, чтобы не соблазняться и поскорее заснуть, ведь как всем известно — так завтра быстрее наступит.

Впрочем, те, кто остались, тоже долго не задерживались и разбрелись по своим комнатам, и только Стэн вместе с Биллом никуда не ушли, ведь из-за того, что Денбро вытащил не ту карточку, они вынуждены спать в зале. Хотя в этом были свои плюсы: диван мягкий, большой, так ещё и телевизор есть, и обзор на прекрасную ёлочку открывается. Одно наслаждение!

Урис, завершив все водные процедуры, уже приготовился ко сну и удобно улёгшись, прикрыл глаза, чтобы провалиться в сон, как вдруг услышал тихий шепоток, а затем короткий и мягкий поцелуй, последовавший за ним.

Стэнли тут же разворачивается и видит улыбающуюся моську Билли, который, судя по лицу, спать пока не собирался. _Урис напрягся._

— Билл?

— Я не усну.

— Почему?

Денбро мнётся, несколько секунд раздумывая над тем, стоит ли рассказывать, но потом смотрит в проникновенные глаза Стэнли, которые смотрят на него с лаской и заботой, но с тем и беспокойством, что Билл решает рассказать всё, как есть. 

— Понимаешь, у нас есть традиция. В ночь с 30 на 31 моя мама всегда мне рассказывала на ночь какую-нибудь новогоднюю сказку.

Стэнли вдруг улыбается, считая это очень милым.

— Это Д-Джорджи придумал, — тихо добавляет Билл, тут же поникая. Но сразу чувствует тёплые руки Уриса на своих плечах, ласковые поглаживания, легкие поцелуи, и успокаивается, вздрагивая от неприятных, ранящих сердце воспоминаний. — Я сохранил эту т-традицию в п-память о н-нём. — когда Билли говорил о том, что его тревожило, он снова начинал заикаться, и Стэн считал своим долгом успокоить Билла и показать, что он не одинок.

Тем временем Билл продолжил:

— Мамы со мной нет, но традицию нарушать я не хочу. Ты м-мог бы… Р-рассказать мне какую-нибудь новогоднюю сказку?

Стэн сразу же кивает, без раздумий. Он смотрит в блестящие от слёз глаза Билла и улыбается, большим пальцем стирая так и не скатившиеся слезинки.

— _Я знаю одну историю._ Она о мальчике, который очень любил Новый год. Этот праздник всегда был его любимым, и каждый раз он готовился к его приходу с особым энтузиазмом и трепетом. Но даже несмотря на то, что он любил этот праздник, компании, чтобы отпраздновать Новый год как полагалось, у него не было. Мальчик расстраивался из-за этого и очень сильно грустил. Он всегда верил в чудеса, поэтому в канун Нового года решил написать волшебному духу Нового года письмо, и попросил в нём одну единственную вещь для себя — _друзей._

Билл слушал историю с неподдельным интересом, и даже приоткрыл рот. Он не смел перебивать, даже стараясь дышать как можно тише, чтобы ничего не мешало рассказу.

Тем временем Стэн продолжил:

— И вот, в ночь 31-го числа мальчик сидел у себя дома и грустил. Неподалёку стояла, светя огоньками ёлочка, стол уже был накрыт, и даже подарки были, а вот друзей — не было. До наступления праздника оставалось всего несколько часов, и с каждой минутой мальчик _переставал верить в чудо._ Время шло, праздник неумолимо приближался, а мальчик становился всё грустнее и даже новогодние песни его не ободряли. Но вдруг к нему в дверь постучали. Он подумал, что почту принесли заранее, но открыв дверь, он увидел у себя на пороге целую компанию, которая дружно топталась с ноги на ногу, пытаясь согреться. Оказалось, что ребята заблудились, и явно не успевали уже добраться до нужного места проведения праздника, на который они собирались. И тогда мальчик предложил ребятам остановиться у него, а те с радостью согласились. Они вместе встретили Новый год, и всё оставшееся время провели вместе, знакомясь получше, веселясь и общаясь. _В этот день желание мальчика наконец-то исполнилось._ _Он обрёл друзей и снова поверил в чудеса._

— Это чудесная история, — сквозь всхлип промямлил Билл, утирая слёзы и улыбаясь. — Д-джорджи бы п-понравилось...

Урис к своему удивлению тоже заметил, что плачет. Рассказ действительно вышел трогательным и волшебным. Он подполз к Биллу поближе и снова крепко его обнял, поглаживая по мягким волосам.

— _Этот Новый год будет самым лучшим, я тебе обещаю._

***

К девяти часам утра солнце окончательно вышло из своего укрытия и озарило своим сиянием всё вокруг. Как только в глаза ударил яркий солнечный свет, Ричи тут же подорвался с постели и мигом вскочил, засовывая ноги в тёплые тапки. Тозиер уже развернулся к Эдди, чтобы его бегом разбудить и побежать открывать подарки, но застыл, невольно засмотревшись на спящего Каспбрака, который явно ещё досматривал свой сон и не собирался просыпаться. Благодаря его милому сопению Ричи и заснул вчера. 

Он ещё пару минут размышлял над тем, как именно ему стоит разбудить Эдди, и пришёл к выводу, что применит тактику нежности.

Подойдя к Каспбраку поближе, Тозиер склонился над ним и мягко поцеловал в лоб. Эдди улыбнулся, заворочался, но не проснулся. Тогда Ричи стал опускаться ниже, покрывая поцелуями нос, щёки, а потом и шею вместе с ключицами. Этому Каспбрак уже сопротивляться не мог, поэтому таки разлепил глаза, фокусируясь на тёмной макушке, семенящей перед ним.

— Ричи? — прохрипел Эдди, приподнимаясь и протирая глаза ото сна.

— Моя спящая красавица наконец проснулась, а я даже не дошёл до контрольного поцелуя! — с этими словами Тозиер сложил губы в трубочку и потянулся к Каспбраку за своим поцелуем, однако был остановлен на полпути. Его бровь вздёрнулась в немом вопросе, и Эдди поспешил объяснить.

— Ты не чистил зубы. Как и я.

— Аргх, Эдди, какой ты всё-таки зануда и чистюля! Ни капли романтики. — надулся Ричи, таки отставая от Каспбрака, ведь когда дело касается всякой чистоплотной херни, здоровья, и прочей лабуды, его не переубедишь.

— Это ты наивный, Рич. Если в фильмах часто и показывают утренние поцелуи, это не значит, что это приятно и в реальности. Перед фильмом актёры обязательно приводят себя в порядок, чтобы потом-

— Зануууда!

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

— Ричи!

— Что? На правду не обижаются! Хорош дуться, и пойдём подарки открывать! Нас там поди все уже заждались.

И только сейчас Эдди вспомнил, какой сегодня день. Радостно просияв, он тут же откинул в сторону одеяло и вскочил на ноги, хватая Ричи за руку и утаскивая его вниз. Тозиер прыснул и спокойно пошёл вслед за своим парнем, параллельно следя за тем, чтобы он от спешки на лестнице не навернулся.

Однако когда они спустились, то не увидели никого, кроме Билла и Стэна, которые вместо того, чтобы спать, предпочли заняться друг другом исступлённо целуясь.

— Вот видишь, а Стэну и Биллу не противно целовать друг друга, — обиженно зашептал Ричи прямо в ухо Каспбраку, чтобы своим громким голосом не спугнуть парней, которых, кажется всё интересовало в последнюю очередь.

— Да поцелую я тебя! — не выдержал Эдди, сдаваясь.

— Правда? Когда? — Тозиер едва сдерживал улыбку, но сияющие глаза его выдавали.

— Когда подарок получу.

Ричи опять насупился, сморщив нос.

— Ух какой ты...

— Какой?

— Принципиальный, вот какой!

— Знаешь что?

— Что?

— Вы чего тут толпитесь?

Каспбрак вздрогнул от неожиданности и посмотрел наверх. На несколько ступенек выше стояла бодрая Беверли, а рядом с ней, прислонённый к стенке, покачивался, пытаясь держать равновесие, полусонный Бен, которому явно нужна была доза кофе, чтобы окончательно проснуться и взбодриться.

— Цсс, не мешай, мы наблюдаем! 

— За чем? — Марш тут же бросила взгляд в гостиную и ответ ей больше не понадобился. Ойкнув, она тактично отвернулась, принимаясь увлечённо рассматривать интерьер дома, который видела уже много раз. Бен тоже заметил причину столпотворения, но так и не отреагировал должным образом, лишь зевнув в ответ. Сейчас чувство стыда и смущения его мало волновали, когда организм отчётливо требовал кофе.

Эдди тоже следовал примеру Бев и отворачивался, стараясь не смотреть. Один только Ричи чувствовал себя абсолютно нормально в подобной обстановке.

— Да ладно вам, ребят, ну не трахаются они тут, чего вы так завелись? 

— Ричи! — тут же отозвался Эдди, возмущённо дыша.

— Да что? Ведёте себя, как двенадцатилетние девственники.

— Ой, помалкивай лучше! — вмешалась Беверли, пытаясь заткнуть Ричи, которого заставить замолчать было не так то уж и просто.

— Мы долго на это смотреть будем? Я подарки открывать хочу.

— Почему-то когда вы с Эдди вытворяете подобное, тебя мало волнуют другие дела, — пробубнил сонно Бен, всё же подключаясь к разговору.

— Так ясен хрен, это же мой Эддичка! — Тозиер радостно развернулся к Эдди, и снова сложив губы бантиком, послал ему парочку поцелуйчиков.

Каспбрак в ответ в привычной манере закатил глаза, хотя, стоило признать, со стороны это выглядело не только глупо, но ещё мило и забавно.

— Ричи всё же прав, — послышалось откуда-то сверху, и этот голос принадлежал Майку. Он и Лили тоже проснулись и поспешили выйти в зал, а на лестничном пролёте застали всю эту процессию, оживлённо что-то обсуждавшую.

— Я всегда прав, amigo! — подмигнул Ричи, радуясь, что хоть кто-то стал на его сторону.

— Окей, я окликну их. — сказав это, Бен спустился на несколько ступенек ниже и громко прокашлялся, и все, как-бы невзначай начали спускаться с лестницы, зевая и потягиваясь, показательно не обращая внимания на Стэна и Билла.

Урис, услышав звуки, тут же оторвался от Билла и едва не подорвался с кровати, испуганным взглядом осматривая своих друзей, которые уже ввалились в гостиную, подбираясь прямо к ёлке и лежащим под ней подаркам. Всё-таки без своей комнаты немного неудобно, стоит признать.

— Доброе утро! — радостно поприветствовал всех Денбро, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Добрее и не бывает! — тут же отозвался Ричи, хитро ухмыльнувшись, после чего перевёл многозначительный взгляд на Уриса, который предпочёл сейчас смотреть куда угодно, только не на Тозиера, который явно именно эффекта смущения от него и добивался.

Эдди легонько пихнул его в бок, таким образом призывая Ричи отстать. Тот послушался, напоследок подмигнув Денбро, который лишь кивнул в ответ, на удивление ни капли не смущаясь того, что их застали, а это было понятно ещё с многозначительного кашля Хэнскома.

Когда Бен таки заварил себе кофе и приободрился, все расселись полукругом рядом с ёлкой и ждали. 

Беверли предложила начать с начала, и первым оказался Стэн. Отыскав свои подарки, он принялся по очереди раскрывать их. С каждым разом его улыбка становилась всё шире и радостнее, а на глаза наворачивались слёзы счастья. 

Билл подарил Урису то, о чём он давно мечтал — редкий сборник, в котором изложена подробная информация чуть ли не о всех видах вымирающих птиц, чему Стэн был безмерно рад, и отвлекаясь от других подарков, подбежал благодарить Денбро за это чудо. Беверли подарила Стэну плед, внутри которого была спрятана бутылочка шампанского и записка с подписью: _«Чтобы наши собрания Клуба Анонимных Сплетников были ещё уютнее. Люблю, Бев»._ Урис это оценил. Эдди преподнёс ему набор различных металлических значков на разную тематику. Стэн их коллекционировал и часто вешал на рюкзак или на рубашку, частенько меняя их для разнообразия. Ричи подарил Урису ещё одну книгу о психологии, потому что знал, что Стэнли этим увлекается очень серьёзно. Бен в качестве подарка выбрал большой альбом. Стэн в последнее время жаловался, что его собственный альбом, в котором он записывал свои наблюдения за птицами, заканчивается, и Хэнском это запомнил, чтобы потом преподнести альбом в качестве подарка. Майк подарил Стэну набор, состоящий из трёх красивых, но не слишком ярких галстуков. Урис часто ходил с родителями на серьёзные мероприятия и всегда облачался в костюм, украшенный галстуком, а Хэнлон своим подарком решил скрасить скучный костюм разнообразием галстуков, чем очень порадовал Стэна. Лили же преподнесла деревянные запонки, на которых аккуратно была вырезана первая буква имени Стэна.

Следующим на очереди был Билл. Первый подарок он открыл от Стэнли, и там его ждал приятный сюрприз — собственноручно связанный шарфик и шапка с милой нашивкой. Беверли подарила ему мягкие тапочки, ведь Денбро был единственным из всех, кто сидел с голыми ногами на полу, и это нужно было исправлять. Эдди преподнёс ему настольную игру «Дженга», а Ричи несколько комиксов. Майк и Лили разделили между собой подарок, подарив один большой набор красок и кисточек для рисования. Бен тоже подарил подарок на эту тематику, только выбрал качественную акварельную бумагу, которая на фоне обычной всегда смотрелась намного выигрышнее.

Для Беверли в качестве подарка Бен выбрал подвеску в форме ключа, Эдди — «магический» шар-предсказатель. Благодаря собранию Клуба Анонимных Сплетников он знал, что Бев любит подобные штуки. Хоть и шар не представлял из себя нечто серьёзное, он мог развлечь. Стэн подарил Марш коробку с разноцветными нитками и атласными ленточками. Девушка часто говорила о том, что мечтает о таком наборе. Ричи как всегда выбрал что-то прикольное и подарил Бев много носков с разными принтами от милых котиков до забавной яичницы с глазками; от Билла ей достались вкусные свечки с различными ароматами, а Майк и Лили подарили девушке шампуни, гели для умывания и маски, ведь уходовая косметика никогда не бывает лишней.

Следующим был Бен. У него большинство подарков было связано с музыкой, ведь Бев подарила ему новый плеер, Майк — набор кассет, Лили — несколько пластинок. Ричи в роли своего подарка для Бена выбрал несколько футболок с безумными принтами. Эдди тоже подарил одежду, но на этот раз тёплую — новогодний свитер, который выглядел вовсе не глупым, а наоборот таки — милым. Стэн для Хэнскома выбрал книгу, ведь прекрасно знал, что он любит читать. Билл поступил по тому же принципу и тоже подарил книжку, только в отличии от Уриса он выбрал не детектив, а популярную фантастику, которая сравнительно недавно начала штурмовать книжные магазины.

Майку Лили подарила полароид, ведь парень давно мечтал о таком. Беверли, зная, что подарит девушка, в дополнение купила для Майка альбом для будущих фото и фотоплёнку. Ричи и Билл подарили Хэнлону, как коллеге по интересам, новые номера комиксов, причём угадали, и купили разные. Эдди подарил зонтик и дождевик на пару, ведь тот часто ходил в дождливую погоду без укрытия, что вредило здоровью. Бен подарил новый проектор, который Хэнлон давно хотел приобрести, а Стэн — огромную карту звёздного неба. Для Лили ребята приготовили кучу милых штук: Бев подарила зеркальце, Майк осчастливил девушку новым браслетом на руку, Ричи подарил ей набор бомбочек для ванн, Эдди — целую упаковку чая с разными вкусами; Билл и Стэн преподнесли ей ежедневник для записей, а Бен шкатулку для хранения бижутерии, которую часто дарил девушке Майк.

Эдди тоже получил много подарков: Ричи ему подарил новую поясную сумку, которую так давно хотел Каспбрак, потому что старая уже потёрлась; Стэн подарил большой термос для чая, Билл огромную кружку для напитков с оленёнком, Беверли прозрачную коробочку с множественными отсеками для разных таблеток, Майк подарил Эдди целую коробку экзотических фруктов, предварительно изучив, нет ли у Каспбрака на них аллергии. Лили подарила милый пушистый халат, на капюшоне которого красовались милые заячьи ушки. Увидев Каспбрака в этом великолепии, Ричи был благодарен девушке за этот подарок даже больше, чем сам Эдди. Бен для Каспбрака купил книгу с яркими иллюстрациями, а Билл подарил ортопедическую подушку

Ричи на Новый год получил от Эдди набор красок для граффити, едко прокомментировав: _«Мой маленький бунтарь»_ , ведь Каспбрак не любил подобные штуки, однако, таки подарил Тозиеру то, что он очень хотел. Билл, Майк и Лили не были особо оригинальны и подарили то, что Ричи очень любит — комиксы. Тозиер три раза подряд получив в подарок комиксы, рассмеялся, но таки оценил, ведь, судя по описанию, номера интересные. Бен и Беверли скинулись и подарили Ричи складной швейцарский нож, чему он был безумно рад. Стэнли, зная любовь Тозиера к прикольным штукам, купил ему целую кучу дурацких штук. Например, маску Анонима, парик и нос клоуна, нож с убирающимся лезвием, электрическую жвачку, искусственную кровь, ну и новогоднюю шапочку с рожками. Ричи оценил, и даже загорелся поскорее опробовать всё.

Когда с подарками было покончено, ребята начали последние приготовления. Кто-то делал уборку в комнатах, а кто-то пошёл помогать с готовкой. Последние часы до наступления Нового года все провели в предпраздничной подготовке, суетливо, но без лишней паники.

Когда до начала празднования оставалось всего пару часов, все уже собрались за огромным столом, набитым различной едой, фоном включили новогодние песенки, чтобы не было скучно. Стэнли откупоривал шампанское и аккуратно разливал содержимое по бокалам. Ричи уже уплетал салатики и не забывал подкармливать ими Эдди, который неохотно, но всё же ел. 

Как только отсчёт пошёл на минуты, Беверли быстро раздала каждому по листочку, ручке и по коробку спичек, пока Стэн повторно разливал шампанское по бокалам.

Осталась минута до Нового года и как только стрелка на часах двинулась, отсчитывая последние секунды до наступления долгожданного праздника, все быстро взяли листочки и начали оживлённо писать на них свои желания. Кровь в жилах застывала, счёт шёл на секунды, на лицах играла загадочная улыбка, а ручка с каждым разом скользила всё быстрее. 

Желание написано. Бумажка подожжена и брошена в бокал. Времени осталось меньше пяти секунд, и Неудачники почти одновременно закончили, и, громко крикнув _«С наступающим!»,_ на последних секундах осушили свои бокалы, выпивая содержимое до последней капли.

Потом все дружно начали обниматься и поздравлять друг друга с уже наступившим Новым годом, на перебив желая друг другу кучу приятных пожеланий.

Ричи уже успел поставить для себя цели на будущее, и весь следующий год планировал не отпускать из своих объятий Эдди. Каспбрак пожелал того же. Стэн загадал хорошо закончить учебный год и поступить, а ещё никогда не расставаться с Билли, который в свою очередь написал на листочке пожелание о том, чтобы их компания никогда не распадалась, и его любимый Стэн всегда был рядом. Майк пожелал стать счастливым и разделять это счастье со своими близкими, а Лили загадала, чтобы в этом году ей сопутствовала удача во всех сферах. У Бена и Беверли было одинаковые желание, ведь оба мечтали вдвоём переехать в Нью-Йорк. Это пока только мечты, _но почему они не могут стать реальностью?_

— _С Наступившим, ребят. Надеюсь, мы всегда будем вместе. И этот год не станет последним, который мы отметим вместе._

Все дружно закричали, и чокнулись бокалами, включая музыку погромче.


	16. Chapter 16

Вот уже несколько часов прошло с того времени, как наступил Новый год. На улицах всё ещё слышались радостные крики, вспышки салютов и взрывы петард. Люди веселились от души, празднуя наступление долгожданного праздника.

Неудачники проводили время отлично. В доме царила спокойная, тёплая и дружеская атмосфера: ёлка ярко горела, мерцая светящимися огоньками. Громко играла музыка, и ребята весело переговаривались между собой. Когда животы были наполнены до отвала, Билл, как заядлый любитель настольных игр, предложил всем сыграть в «Мафию», и никто не был против провести время за занимательным занятием. Потом на поднесённом энтузиазме Бен захотел поиграть в «Крокодила», и почти сразу же получил поддержку, только вот Эдди от участия тактично отказался, сославшись на то, что сильно устал, и ему нужно принять таблетки. Пожелав всем доброй ночи, парень отправился наверх в свою спальню.

Обеспокоенный Ричи, не усидев без Эдди и пяти минут, сорвался следом. Никто, впрочем, его останавливать не собирался, остальные просто продолжили своё безмятежное веселье.

Когда Ричи зашёл, то застал Эдди сидящего на кровати. Он рассматривал подарок Тозиера — поясную сумку, отмечая про себя качественность прошивки, мягкость ткани и удобство ручки. Каспбрак улыбался, любовно поглаживая сумку большим пальцем. Вещь ему явно пришлась по вкусу.

Тем временем Ричи застрял в проходе, и только спустя минуту, когда он наконец отлип, прекращая исподтишка рассматривать Эдди, решил прокашляться, привлекая внимание к себе. 

Каспбрак оборачивается, и эмоции на его лице нельзя было прочитать: он вроде и не удивлён тому, что Ричи пришёл, но в то же время он думал, что Тозиер будет там, внизу, отмечать наступивший праздник вместе с остальными, но он, почему-то, не там.

— Почему ты не со всеми? — задаёт логичный вопрос Каспбрак, откладывая в сторону подарок.

— Наверное говорить, что моё все — это ты, было бы глупо?

— Да, пожалуй, — смеётся Эдди и сразу же похлопывает по местечку рядом с собой на кровати, призывая Ричи присоединиться к нему.

Тозиер кивает и во мгновение ока оказывается на кровати, тесно прижавшись к Эдди, который теперь напряжённо молчит, явно обдумывая, что им делать дальше, ведь дальнейший план в его голове ещё не успел сгенерироваться.

— И что мы будем делать? — озвучивает его мысли Тозиер, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Мм, как насчёт того, чтобы лежать вместе на кровати, обниматься и разговаривать обо всём на свете? 

Ричи довольно хмыкает, кивая.

— Идеально, — заключает он, и тут же исполняет желание Каспбрака, накрывая их обоих тёплым пледом, и укладываясь удобнее, прижимает отчего-то дрожащего Эдди к себе. 

Каспбрак укладывает свою голову на грудь Тозиера и чувствует себя в разы лучше.

— Итак, — начинает он после непродолжительной паузы, — Почему ты все-таки ушёл? 

— Без тебя не то. Мне спокойнее, когда ты рядом, — мгновенно отвечает Ричи, даже не задумываясь над ответом. 

— Вот как. И что же ты будешь делать, когда мы вернемся домой? Мы не сможем видеться так часто, как сейчас. 

— Чш-ш-ш, — шикает Ричи, — не думай об этом. Не сейчас. У нас впереди ещё куча времени, и поверь, бОльшую его часть я хочу посвятить тебе. 

Эдди улыбается, в ответ благодарно целуя Ричи в щёку. _Ему нужно было услышать эти слова, и на душе теперь стало спокойнее._

Каспбрак после мимолётного поцелуя планировал отстраниться, но Ричи не дал ему этого сделать, поймав его губы, и вовлекая в очередной, более глубокий поцелуй. Противиться такому Эдди был не в состоянии, потому что сам этого хотел, поэтому охотно ответил на ласки.

Тозиер в ответ довольно мурлыкнул, запуская свои руки под тёплый свитер Эдди, оглаживая тёплыми ладонями его спину. 

Каспбрак вдруг почувствовал, как по всему телу будто проходится лёгкий разряд тока, и непроизвольно выгнулся, при этом куснув Ричи за губу. 

— Ауч, — Тозиер от неожиданности отстранился, большим пальцем касаясь окровавленной губы.

Эдди тоже отшатнулся, с ужасом смотря на то, что он натворил.

— Ричи я... Прости, это вышло случайно... Я просто. 

Но Тозиер не даёт ему договорить, в данный момент не желая слышать весь этот поток извинений и оправданий, и буквально набрасывается на Эдди, нависая сверху и вновь забирая его трепетные губы в горячий плен своих. 

Каспбрак издаёт стон, и напрягается, с мимолетной скоростью проецируя в своей голове дальнейшие развития событий. Но отстраняться он всё же не спешил, с трепетом ожидая того, что же будет дальше. Ему было любопытно, но в глубине души Каспбрак знал, что помимо любопытства в нём играет ещё и чувство нестерпимого желания. Всё-таки трудно себя сдерживать, когда над тобой нависает твой до невозможности сексуальный парень, горячо целуя в губы, при этом распуская свои руки туда, куда бы Эдди в здравом уме никому(кроме него) залезать бы не позволил. 

— Если бы ты выпил, я бы предположил, что это из-за алкоголя ты так реагируешь, — интимно прохрипел Ричи, наконец отрываясь от Эдди на несколько секунд, переводя дыхание и облизывая влажные губы. — _Но ты не выпил и капли._ — он хмыкает, и следом его взгляд падает на пах Каспбрака, а Эдди в данный момент жалеет, что на праздник решил надеть обтягивающие штаны, которые выдавали его с потрохами. Он проследил за взглядом Ричи и тут же густо покраснел, не зная, как скрыть это... Недоразумение? 

— Ну же, Эдс, скажи, чего ты хочешь, и я сделаю это. 

Голос у Ричи тёплый, нежный, но при этом интимный, наполненный искренним желанием с проскакивающими нотками страсти. 

Каспбрак сглатывает вязкую слюну и растерянно смотрит на Ричи, который сидит неподалёку и просто ждёт одного единственного слова. 

Эдди колеблется, в его голове скопом бьются сотни мыслей, а выдернуть одну он всё никак не может. Он прикрывает на секунду глаза и будто по щелчку все беспокойные мысли исчезают, а в глазах загорается огонёк.

— Тебя. Хочу тебя. 

Ричи дважды повторять не нужно. На его лице проскакивает едва заметная ухмылка, и он снова подминает Эдди под себя, начиная целовать его ключицы. 

Каспбрак волнуется, ведь понимает, что прямо сейчас случится его первый секс. Но он рад, действительно рад, что первым в этом плане у него будет Ричи, и Эдди надеется, что единственным. 

Сердце колотится словно бешеное. Как только Эдди дал согласие, волнение усилилось, и беспокойство вновь вернулось. В нём будто по какому-то неведомому щелчку переключаются чувства: желание сменяется волнением и наоборот, а долгожданное расслабление и погружение в процесс всё никак не происходит. 

Ричи замечает сразу и тут же останавливается. Он смотрит в глаза Эдди неотрывно, с неприкрытым обожанием и одновременно волнением. 

— Эдс, — он вздыхает, но вовсе не от разочарования, —Если ты не хочешь, просто скажи мне и я-

— Нет, — урывает его Каспбрак. Его голос вдруг стал решительным и твёрдым, — Я хочу, — дополнил он мягче. — Мне просто нужно расслабиться и осмыслить это. 

Тозиер кивает, понимая, что сейчас ему делать: он аккуратно снимает с Эдди его новогодний свитер, отбрасывая куда-то за пределы кровати, и припадает влажными губами к соскам, вырывая из уст Каспбрака вскрик, переходящий в молебный всхлип. 

Эдди закрывает глаза и чувствует, как руки Ричи поглаживают поясницу, пальцы пересчитывают выпирающие ребра, а губы стремятся поцеловать каждый участок молочной кожи, желая доставить удовольствие. 

Каспбрак выгибается и чувствует себя намного лучше, даже несмотря на то, что лежит полуобнаженный и бесстыдно стонет, отчего-то нетерпеливо ерзая по простыням. 

Ричи выглядит спокойным, но внутри него бушевала паника. Самая настоящая паника. Просмотр бесчисленного количества порно нужного содержания, многочисленные статьи и пособия по правильному занятию анальным сексом теперь кажутся для него ничтожными. В теории всё так просто, а вот на практике...

Казалось, будто он не изучал всё это дело вдоль и поперёк, и сейчас перед ним абсолютно белый лист, не содержащий какой-либо полезной информации. Он может доверять только своим ощущениям и интуиции, и судя по беспрерывным стонам Эдди, пока что Ричи делает всё правильно. Но медлить нельзя. Они оба были уже возбуждены до предела, это было не трудно понять, достаточно было взглянуть на выпирающие бугорки в районе паха. 

Доведя наконец дорожку поцелуев до низа живота, Ричи дрожащими то ли от волнения, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от страха руками начал медленно расстегивать ширинку. Её оглушительный вжик, казалось, эхом прошёлся по всей комнате, звоном отдаваясь в ушах. Эдди на секунду опомнился, раскрывая свои огромные глаза, но как только Ричи накрыл рукой его возбуждённый член, чуть сжав его, Каспбрак снова откинулся на подушки, отчаянно застонав и прикрыв глаза.

— Р-ричи... — только и смог выдавить из себя Эдс, машинально разводя ноги в стороны.

Тозиер хмыкает, мысленно благодаря интернет за наличие подробных обучающих видео.

Под томные вздохи Эдди всё происходило будто в тумане. Некоторые вещи делались слишком быстро, а некоторые слишком медленно, растягиваясь чуть ли не до миллисекунд. Ричи опомнился только тогда, когда стягивал с Эдди его нижнее бельё, стараясь при этом нагло не пялиться на новые открывшиеся его взору участки кожи. 

Каспбрак чувствовал, как длинные пальцы скользят по его бедрам, а единственная ткань, скрывающая от Тозиера его остаточную наготу, скоро спадёт, и Эдди предстанет перед Ричи полностью обнажённым и даже немного беспомощным. 

_Ричи затаил дыхание._ Он ещё раз аккуратно прошёлся рукой по его бедру, вызывая у Эдди мурашки, и молча призывая его приподняться. Каспбрак, даже не задумываясь, выполнил просьбу. Член тут же дёрнулся вверх, освобождаясь от мешающей ткани, а на головке уже поблёскивало пару капелек смазки. 

_Тозиер таки сдался и посмотрел_. Приоткрыв рот, он с восторгом рассматривал то, что ранее было недоступно, при этом боясь даже потрогать. Ричи всё это казалось сном. Его личным мокрым, постыдным сном, и как только он прикоснётся к Эдди, то тут же проснётся один в своей кровати и большим мокрым пятном на трусах. 

— Ричи? 

_Голос Эдди будто отрезвляет. Даёт понять, что это не сон. Всё реально. Они вместе. Здесь и сейчас._

Каспбрак прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки и хочет уже сдаться. Хочет просто попросить подать его одежду и сказать, что не в этот раз, придумав какой-то бессвязный бред в виде отговорки, но его собственное возбуждение не даёт ему этого сделать, поэтому Эд просто выдыхает, на секунду прикрывая глаза и тут же из распахивая.

— Ты не хочешь тоже раздеться? 

— А. — Ричи наконец отлип, — Да, пожалуй, — он неловко улыбается, и отводит взгляд, пойманный на бесстыдном рассматривании чужих половых органов, тут же начиная расстегивать молнию и поспешно снимать с себя штаны вместе с трусами. 

Тозиер никогда особо не стеснялся себя, своего тела и своей наготы, но обнажаться перед Эдди всё равно было как-то волнительно. 

Каспбрак в свою очередь тактично отвернулся, но таки не смог продержаться долго, ведь чувство постыдного любопытства буквально заставило его повернуться, и хотя бы разок взглянуть на то, с чем ему предстоит ему столкнуться. 

Зрелище было... Завораживающим, но всё же пугающим, ведь Эдди действительно не представлял, как в него вообще возможно будет засунуть чужой член, ведь он казался огромным, просто гигантским. На самом деле он был вполне себе стандартных размеров, но для Каспбрака всё равно это было чересчур. 

Ричи снова вернулся к Эдди и навис над ним, целуя того в краешек губ и заглядывая в обеспокоенные блестящие глаза.

— Тебе страшно? 

— Если я скажу «нет», ты мне поверишь? 

Ричи мотает головой и снова оставляет нежный поцелуй у виска, отлучаясь ненадолго в ванную. 

— Я скоро, — бросает от напоследок, — босыми ногами шлёпая по полу и неосознанно виляя голой задницей перед Эдди, которого это зрелище даже развеселило, и он немного расслабился, но все равно испытывал желание поскорее прикрыться, но он равнялся на Ричи — тот не стеснялся, и Эдди не должен, ведь они... _Пара._

Честно, Каспбрак думал, что когда дело дойдёт до секса, времени на смущение уже не останется, но на деле все оказалось совсем не так, и смущение таки превозмогало желание. 

Пока Эдди терялся в своих беспокойных раздумьях, Ричи уже успел вернуться, держа в руках средних размеров баночку и один презерватив.

Каспбрак вздрогнул, когда услышал, как упаковка рвётся и Ричи извлекает презерватив наружу, пытаясь нацепить его.

У Эдди снова страх в глазах, и когда Тозиер таки справляется со всем и приближается к нему, он рефлекторно сжимает ноги, пытаясь спрятаться. 

— Хэй, Эдс, — Ричи гладит Каспбрака по плечу, смотря точно ему в глаза, будто бы пытаясь своим гипнотическим взглядом успокоить его, — _Я не сделаю тебе больно, веришь мне?_

Эдди кивает без промедлений. Конечно, он верит Ричи, в этом сомнений быть не может, но страх облажаться самому, сделать что-то не так, тем самым испортить процесс, всё же присутствовал в нём и даже прогрессировал с удвоенной силой, когда Каспбрак об этом задумывался. 

— Всё будет хорошо. Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие. Больно не будет. 

Больно будет, и это точно. Об этом знали оба, ведь прекрасно были осведомлены в том, что первый анальный секс всегда болезнен, даже если хорошо подготовиться. 

Тем не менее, Ричи хотел сделать всё как можно правильнее, чтобы Эдди чувствовал минимальную боль, именно для этого он и принёс с собой тюбик смазки. 

Набрав в пальцы как можно больше содержимого, он снова повернулся к Эдди, и свободной рукой начал легонько раздвигать его ноги, едва ощутимо надавливая на коленную чашечку. 

Каспбрак вздрогнул, чувствуя прикосновения холодной руки, но поддался, полностью раскрываясь перед Ричи. 

Тозиер был серьёзен и сосредоточен. Глубоко вздохнув, он просунул первый палец, тут же начиная массировать и разглаживать стенки. 

Эдди вскрикнул, дергаясь с непривычки. Он стремился избавиться от зудящих ощущений в заду, но когда внутри него палец начал двигаться, Каспбрак всхлипнул, откидывая голову на кровать. 

Вскоре боль отступила, и как только Эдди привык к этому, начиная тихо постанывать, Ричи добавил второй палец, заставляя Каспбрака снова всхлипнуть, а руки крепко сжать белую простынь. Ко второму пальцу в заднице Эдди привык уже быстрее, и не успел он толком насладиться новыми для себя ощущениями, как Тозиер добавил ещё один палец, и это сводило с ума: сначала зудящая боль, а после приятное, покалывающее чувство, затем зачатки удовольствия, вызывающего мурашки по всему телу, а после снова зудящая боль, которая после нескольких умелых движений уже снова сменялась на нечто приятное, но недостаточно, чтобы получить настоящий кайф.

Когда в Эдди было уже пять пальцев, Ричи принялся массировать проход, пытаясь растянуть его как можно сильнее, ведь всё ещё не до конца был уверен в том, что его член влезет, даже при достаточном количестве смазки. Благодаря своим длинным пальцам, Ричи без проблем мог дотянуться тугого комочка нервов, как бы случайно задевая, и вызывая у Эдди приступ неконтролируемых стонов, тонко граничащих с тихими вскриками и мольбами о том, чтобы Тозиер сделал так ещё. Каспбрак ёрзал, метался на простынях, и двигал задницей, пытаясь получить как можно больше удовольствия, но как бы интенсивно он не старался, дойти до пика у него всё не получалось. Он будто висел на волоске, на краю обрыва стоял, и вот вот мог сорваться, но что-то крепко удерживало его, не давая наконец кончить.

Ричи вытащил пальцы, и зачерпнув ими ещё немного смазки, размазал содержимое вдоль своего члена.

Эдди, наблюдая за этим, лишь сглотнул, вновь дернувшись, но таки взял себя в руки, и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь максимально успокоиться и расслабиться.

Ричи снова навис над Эдди, заглянул ему в глаза, и увидев в них готовность, медленно вошёл, тут же останавливаясь и слыша короткий вскрик Эдди, который едва ли не дёрнулся.

— Больно? Чёрт, Эдс, мне.. 

— Нет, Ричи, — сквозь зубы процедил Эдди, вновь выдыхая, — Всё нормально. Продолжай. 

Тозиер больше не спорил и кивнув, снова двинулся, войдя уже до половины. 

Эдди в этот момент испытывал целую бурю разных ощущений. Его будто всего скрутило и вот уже не отпускало. Так продолжалось несколько долгих мучительных минут, пока Каспбрак не привык, а Ричи не начал двигаться, и Эдди не почувствовал, что его вдруг отпустило, а процесс внезапно стал приносить удовольствие, которое Каспбрак никогда ранее не испытывал. 

— Быстрее, — простонал Эдди, когда набранный темп уже казался ему слишком медленным.

Ричи смотрел на то, как Эд стонет, приоткрыв свой влажный рот. Он видел, как закатываются его глаза и трепещут ресницы, а на щеках уже появляется заметный румянец. 

По всему телу будто приходится заряд тока. Ричи порывисто целует Эдди, продолжая наращивать темп, про себя ругаясь и матерясь сквозь зубы, потому что разрядка уже близка, а внутри так горячо, тесно и невыносимо приятно. 

— Ричи- а-ахх, — Эдди ерзает, инстинктивно приподнимает бёдра и уже не сдерживает себя, начиная едва ли не кричать. 

Всё это было ему в новинку. Он, конечно, знал, что секс — это вещь приятная, но уж точно не думал, что это окажется настолько... _Охуенно._ Да именно это слово. 

Тозиеру сносит к херам крышу, когда он слышит, как с любимых губ срывается его собственное имя, произнесённое настолько сексуально и хрипло, что, кажется, этого уже достаточно, чтобы кончить. 

Еще пару мощных толчков, и Ричи таки кончает, протяжно простонав. Ему достаточно было просто обхватить член Эдди рукой, чтобы он кончил следом, тут же обмякнув и окончательно расслабившись.

Ночка оказалась выматывающей, и даже принятый совместный душ ничуть не взбодрил парней, а наоборот — ещё больше склонил ко сну. 

Ричи и Эдди мысленно решили поговорить и обсудить произошедшее завтра. Ну а пока, поцеловав друг друга перед сном , парни почти одновременно отключились, проваливаясь в царство Морфея.


	17. Chapter 17

Ричи лежал на кровати и глядел в потолок, закинув руки за голову. Сейчас Тозиер взял бы сигаретку и охотно закурил, только вот знает, что как только он черканёт зажигалкой, его ненаглядный Эдс тут же проснётся и поднимет хай, начиная читать долгую, занудную, но с тем красочную лекцию о том, как же вредно курение и как же опасно это делать в кровати. Тозиер и свои нервы, и нервы Эдди решил пока поберечь, поэтому довольствовался тем, что есть — тишиной, спокойствием и мерно посапывающим под боком Каспбраком, который после совместно-проведённой с Ричи ночи свернулся калачиком, накрылся одеялом и уснул, не просыпаясь уже который час. За это время Тозиер успел позаботиться о том, чтобы его пробуждение было как можно менее болезненным: таблетка обезболивающего и стакан воды уже покоились на тумбочке, а заранее приготовленный завтрак, состоящий из нескольких блюд на выбор, уже ждал своего часа и пробуждения Эдди, который, кажется, этого делать вовсе не собирался, продолжая смотреть чудные сны.

Ричи мог бы спуститься вниз, и скоротать время за просмотром телевизора, или игрой в карты с кем-нибудь из Неудачников, но предпочёл остаться тут, рядом с Эдди. Принял он такое решение, во-первых, потому, что хотел удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке, и Каспбрак не будет испытывать мучительной боли, а в случае чего, Рич мог помочь или поддержать. Ну а во-вторых, Тозиеру до ужаса была интересна реакция Эдди, когда он наконец проснётся и осознает, что вчера было. Ричи почему-то казалось, что реакция будет весьма интересной и запоминающейся, именно поэтому он не мог этого пропустить.

Как оказалось, чутьё Ричи его не подвело.

Как только Эдди проснулся, приоткрыв свои глаза, первое, что он смог увидеть перед собой — улыбающееся и до невозможности довольное лицо Ричи, который бесстыдно наблюдал за Каспбраком почти всё то время, что он спал.

Эдди вздрогнул от неожиданности, но в полной мере отреагировать не мог, ведь ещё не до конца ото сна пробудился и не осознал всего.

— Привет, — шепчет ему Ричи, улыбаясь. Он дёргается, но так и не решается поцеловать Эдди, решая с этим пока повременить.

— Привет, — спустя пару секунд отвечает Каспбрак, наконец придя немного в себя. 

Он по искрящемуся лицу Тозиера уже догадался, что тот ждёт должной реакции, но Эдди упорно игнорировал своё подсознание, которое услужливо ему напоминало о событиях прошлой ночи и умело держал перед Ричи лицо, пытаясь ему продемонстрировать, что всё в норме, а сам он ни капли не смущён и не желает прямо сейчас под землю провалиться. Пока что Каспбрак предпочёл просто забыть о том, что вчера у них с Ричи был секс, и принять как должное. Было и было. Хорошо. Вовсе не обязательно об этом говорить.

Однако, Ричи так не думал, и тут же заботливо поинтересовался:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит?

Эдди тут же вспыхнул, а его лицо и шея покрылись красными пятнами. Несмотря на то, что внешне он себя уже выдал, Каспбрак решил сохранить хоть капельку своей гордости, придав голосу сдержанных ноток безразличия.

— С чего это ты взял, что у меня вообще что-то болит? Всё в полном порядке! — с этими словами Эдди собирался встать, и гордо пойти в душ, но как только он двинулся, его тело сразу же бросило в дрожь, а задница вдруг начала нестерпимо ныть.

— Твою мать! — прошипел Эдди, пытаясь снова вернуться в прежнее положение, но уже теперь и лёжа он чувствовал боль.

В это время Ричи подорвался и подбежал к Эдди поближе, чтобы вручить ему таблетку обезболивающего, а затем и стакан воды, чтобы запить неприятный вкус.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Эдди, снова откидываясь на подушки и зажмуривая глаза. Увы, таблетка мгновенно не действует.

— Слушай, Эдс, у меня есть специальная мазь. Если хочешь, я мог бы-

— Нет! — ответ вышел слишком резким и громким. Каспбрак, испуганно округлив глаза, мотал головой.

Ричи понимал, что Эдди стесняется, поэтому заставлять не стал, просто кивнув.

— Если что, ты всегда можешь попросить меня. В этом нет ничего такого.

— А самому никак нельзя?

— Можно. Но я не думаю, что сейчас ты в том состоянии, чтобы делать это самому.

Каспбрак поджал губы. Он бы хотел облегчить свои страдания, но чувство стыда его не покидало, поэтому ещё раз отказавшись от предложения Ричи, Эдди гордо решил переносить боль только с помощью таблетки.

Тозиер заставлять не стал, и просто решил сменить тему.

— Ты голоден? Принести тебе чего-нибудь?

— Ты думаешь, что я сам не в состоянии дойти до кухни?

Ричи замотал головой, и это было ошибкой, потому что Каспбрак, почему-то обидевшись, наперекор всему таки снова совершил отчаянную попытку встать, но так и не сумел сделать и шагу: его ноги подкосились, а сам Эдди уже начал заваливаться обратно на кровать, но от болезненного падения его спас Ричи, который вовремя подловил Каспбрака, и испуганно глядя на него, аккуратно опустил на кровать.

— Ты чего делаешь, придурошный? Совсем себя угробить хочешь?

— И вовсе нет! Я собирался спуститься вниз и позавтракать, — как ни в чем не бывало, спокойно, с горделивыми нотками в голосе ответил Каспбрак, подняв свой подбородок чуть вверх.

— Эдс, — Ричи вздохнул, огладив тыльной стороной ладони его пылающую щеку, — ты сейчас не в состоянии это сделать, и в этом нет ничего такого ужасного и постыдного. Просто позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. — чмокнув Каспбрака в лоб, Ричи таки убедил Эдди, и он кивнул, окончательно позволяя Тозиеру сделать всё что требуется.

Ричи улыбнулся. Ещё раз поцеловав Каспбрака, на этот раз в краешек губ, он присел перед ним на корточки.

— Чего ты хочешь, _любовь моя?_

Каспбрак только вздохнул. Он все ещё не привык к тому, что Ричи так своевольно называет Эдди своей любовью, хотя, по сути, так оно и есть. Однако, не удержался от того, чтобы дать должный ответ:

— _Твоя любовь_ хочет тосты с джемом и пару ломтиков бекона. А ещё стаканчик молока и сладкую булочку.

— Ох, Эдс, это уже каннибализм.

— В смысле?

— Ты просишь сладкую булочку, а есть своих собратьев, знаешь ли...

— Да ну тебя! — Эдди смеётся, легонько отталкивая Ричи от себя — Иди лучше выполняй мой заказ, раз вызвался быть моей сиделкой.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — откланявшись, произнёс Ричи и покинул комнату.

Эдди уже чувствовал себя лучше. Таблетка таки помогла, но задница все ещё ныла, никак не давая Каспбраку сосредоточиться и подумать о чём-нибудь другом, кроме прошлой ночи.

 _Он не жалел. Ни капли._ Ему понравилось, и, возможно, когда боли и сомнения перестанут терзать его, Эдди решится повторить, ведь он знал, что это только в первый раз бывает больно, в следующие разы уже терпимо, а потом уж и совсем проблем не будет.

Обдумывая все, Каспбрак понял, что ему за себя не стыдно, но стыдно почему-то перед Ричи. Хоть парень его и успокоил, сказав, что всё нормально, Эдди всё равно чувствовал, будто где-то налажал. Возможно, ему напрямую нужно было услышать от Ричи слова о том, что всё прошло хорошо, и он бы тоже повторил. Каспбрак решил дождаться Тозиера и наконец поднять неудобную, но нужную тему, чтобы выяснить всё раз и навсегда, и больше не возвращаться к этому.

Ричи вернулся спустя 15 минут, неся в руках поднос с заказанным завтраком.

— А вот и я! — восклицает Ричи, и подойдя ближе, аккуратно отдаёт поднос Эдди и показательно кланяется.

Каспбрак закатывает глаза, уже не удивляясь подобным выходкам.

— Падай рядом, поедим вместе.

Тозиер не был голоден, но упускать возможность не хотел, поэтому смело забрался под одеяло, примкнув к Эдди как можно ближе.

Первое время Каспбрак просто уплетал свои тосты, потому что был очень голоден. Он и сам не заметил этого, пока тарелка с едой не оказалась прямо у него перед носом, и он не откусил первый кусочек. 

Ричи тоже ел булочку, наслаждаясь спокойствием, которое продлилось недолго, потому что Эдди наконец готов был говорить. 

— Рич? 

— Ммм? 

— Нам нужно поговорить. — голос у Эдди серьёзен, тон взволнованный, отчего Тозиер напрягся. Он не хотел даже и думать о чём-то плохом, но обычно после подобных фраз всегда следовало что-то не очень приятное. 

— О чём? — сглотнув ком в горле, таки спросил Ричи.

— О том, что было вчера. 

— Мгм, — Тозиер кивнул и замолчал, потому что не знал, с чего начать этот разговор, передавая эту возможность Каспбраку. 

— Наверное ты заметил, что я веду себя как-то не так? — издалека начал Эдди. 

— Заметил конечно. Я думал, что ты сам мне расскажешь, когда будешь готов. 

— Я готов. 

— Слушаю. 

Вздохнув, Эдди отпил немного молока и начал:

— То, что было вчера... Я очень переживал и сейчас чувствую себя неловко. А всё потому, что я не знаю, понравилось ли тебе? Может, я не оправдал твоих ожиданий и ты уже жалеешь, что мы... Ну... Переспали? 

Внимательно выслушав, Ричи помолчал с секунду, а потом прыснул, тут же принимаясь Эдди в свои объятия заключать. 

— Эдс, я _не жалею и минуты, потраченной на тебя._ Я и не думал, что будет так хорошо, потому что читал в интернете, что у многих первый секс выходит не очень, но это было... _Охеренно._ Чёрт, Эдс, я бы повторил это и не раз. Это я должен волноваться о том, понравилось ли тебе, потому что, ну, знаешь, я не секс гигант и все такое. 

— Мне понравилось, Ричи. — улыбнувшись, ответил Эдди, прикусив губу.

Тозиер лукаво улыбается в ответ и целует Эдди в висок, явно оставшись довольным ответом своего парня.

— Кажется, я нашёл своего придурка, — шепчет он Каспбраку в ухо, вновь нежно целуя, оставляя влажный след на виске.

Эдди прыскает, при этом добавляя:

— Это кто из нас ещё придурок? 

— Мы оба, — смеясь, говорит Ричи, взъерошивая пышные волосы Эдди и буквально устраивая на его голове ураган. 

Каспбрак в стороне оставаться не хотел. Сумев дотянуться рукой до головы Ричи, он устроил на его голове такой же кавардак. 

— Вот именно поэтому мы и придурки! — весело добавляет Ричи, и Эдди не может удержаться от того, чтобы не засмеяться. 

_Рядом с Ричи смеяться и улыбаться хотелось почти всегда._

***

Остаток дня прошёл вполне себе спокойно: Ричи и Эдди валялись в постели и собирались делать это ещё долго, вплоть до наступления следующего дня, но их планы решила скрасить Беверли, войдя в их комнату с интересным предложением:

— Ребят, мы тут решили на санках покататься. Вы с нами? 

Ричи, не задумываясь, кивнул, да и Эдди был не против, но как только они дали согласие, то вдруг вспомнил, что не может сидеть, особенно на чем-то твёрдом. 

Поворачиваясь к Эдди, Ричи застывает, видя в его глазах испуг.

— Чёрт, я совсем забыл. Эдс, мы можем отказаться.

— Нет. Мы пойдём.

— Но... 

— Я не буду кататься. Просто понаблюдаю, свежим воздухом подышу. Не всё же мне тут валяться.

— Ты уверен?

Каспбрак кивает, а Ричи прикусывает щеку.

— Может всё-таки мазь?

— Ричи.

— Молчу -молчу. Но если что — зови.

— Тозиер! 

— Ну что?

— Не терпится добраться до моего зада?

— Я просто хочу облегчить тебе жизнь, Эдс, а ты всё стесняешься как малолетняя девственница.

— Да не стесняюсь я! 

— Тогда в чём проблема? 

— Нет никакой проблемы. 

— Да нет же — есть. Только ты предпочитаешь её игнорировать.

— А я сказал — нет!

— А я говорю — есть.

— Нет!

— Есть!

— Нет!

— Есть!

— Так, ладно! — наконец не выдержал Эдди, урывая этот бессмысленный спор, — Это может продолжаться очень долго. Давай уже свою мазь. 

— А с чего это ты вдруг согласился? — недоверчиво прищурился Ричи. 

— Жизнь облегчить себе хочу, — перекривлял его фразу Каспбрак, решительно поднимаясь с кровати и сразу же снимая с себя трусы и без всякого стыда, с гордо поднятой головой, чуть прихрамывая, прошёл перед Ричи, заруливая прямиком в ванную. 

Тозиер ошарашенно проследил за Каспбраком и отлип только тогда, когда из ванной послышался крик:

— Ну и где твоя мазь? Ты скоро там? 

— Эдди, дорогой, легче это будет сделать на кровати. 

Из ванной послышалось сдавленное _«блять»,_ и вот уже Каспбрак всё с той же гордо поднятой головой, всё так же чуть прихрамывая, возвращается обратно, аккуратно залезая на кровать, и без всякого стыда оттопыривает перед Ричи свою задницу, являя себя перед ним во всей красе.

Ричи всё ещё казалось поведение Эдди странным, но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять мазь и пойти вместе с ней спасать ненаглядную задницу Каспбрака, при этом стараясь не пялиться и особо не смущать этим Эдди, а то ведь с испугу передумает ещё.

— Постарайся расслабиться, — сказал Ричи, и присев на кровать, зачерпнул пальцами прохладную субстанцию и прикоснулся к сжатому колечку мышц.

Каспбрак вздрогнул, почувствовав холод, но совету Ричи последовал, стараясь расслабиться. Его лицо всё ещё горело от стыда, но он почему-то был горд своим поступком. 

Тем временем пальцы Ричи уже погрузилась внутрь, размазывая лечебную мазь по стенкам. Эдди сипло выдохнул, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не издать стон. Тозиер старался делать всё максимально аккуратно, чтобы не доставлять лишней боли, а Каспбрак едва ли с ума не сходил, но вовсе не от боли, а от приятных, до безумия приятных ощущений, отдающимися дрожью по всему телу. Его член дёрнулся от возбуждения, а Эдди, сам того не ведая, начал подвиливать бёдрами в такт движению пальцев Ричи. Каспбрак кусал до боли губы и закатывал глаза в попытках вести себя как можно сдержаннее, но ему было так хорошо и приятно, что с каждым разом сдерживаться становилось всё сложнее. 

— Эдс? Всё хорошо? — Ричи не слепой — он видит всё прекрасно, оттого останавливается на время и слышит в ответ сдавленный всхлип с нотками разочарования. 

— Всё просто прекрасно, Ричи, и если ты сейчас не продолжишь, я тебя, блять, покусаю, — Эдди выдал это тяжело дыша, с придыханием и коротким рыком в конце. 

Тозиер всё прекрасно понял, и именно сейчас простая лечебная процедура приобрела несколько иной раскрас, перейдя в кое-что более пикантное. 

Вновь зачерпнув мази, Ричи снова вошёл в Эдди двумя пальцами, начиная медленно его потрахивать, интенсивно двигая пальцами. Каспбрак балдел от этих ощущений и уже без стеснения постанывал, из раза в раз кусая свои и без того истерзанные губы. 

— Блять, Рич, быстрее — голос срывался на на крик, а когда Тозиер ускорился, Эдди резко выгнулся и застонал. 

— Тебе хорошо? 

— Да, Ричи, _очень._

Тело подрагивало, сам Каспбрак уже тяжело дышал, с трудом вспоминая, как это вообще делается, и продолжал бесстыдно насаживаться на пальцы настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно, а Ричи покорно выполнял просьбу любимого, двигая пальцами быстрее и интенсивнее.

И когда Ричи таки нашёл заветную точку и надавил на неё, Эдди от неожиданности вскрикнул и тут же кончил, после протяжно простонав, пачкая своей спермой живот и простынь, которую буквально вчера поменяли на новую.

После нескольких минут, потраченных на осознание, Ричи всё-таки подал голос:

— Блять, что это было? 

Ответ последовал не сразу. Эдди всё ещё приходил в себя после очередного оргазма. 

— Лечебные процедуры, — буркнул он, отчего Ричи, не сумев сдержаться, расхохотался.

— Всё-таки я выиграл джек-пот, когда вытянул нам с тобой эту комнату! — довольно, и явно гордясь собой сообщает Ричи, не в силах сдержать триумфальную ухмылку.

— Да иди ты в задницу, Рич! — отмахивается Эдди, но в противовес его словам на лице таки проскакивает мимолётная улыбка.

— Кстати о заднице. Надеюсь, тебе легче? — всё ещё смеясь, добавил Тозиер.

— О, гораздо! Теперь я могу спокойно стоять и смотреть на то, как вы будете кататься на санках. 

Ричи щёлкнул скуксившегося Эдди по носу так, что тот аж обалдел от неслыханной наглости и уставился на Тозиера как на безумца. 

— Хорош дуться и собирайся давай, наши уже заждались. 

Эдди только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Рич его опередил, добавив:

— Или ты хочешь отвечать нашим друзьям на вопрос, почему мы так задержались? 

Каспбрак умолк и всё так же молча, не проронив и слова, пошёл собираться. 

Ричи хмыкнул и последовал его примеру.

***

На улице было снежно. Даже, можно сказать, чересчур. Улицы были устланы пушистым белым снегом, а снежинки всё еще спускались с неба, опадая на землю. В вечернее время снег был особенно прекрасен — он буквально сиял и блестел, завораживая. Такая погода была как раз создана для того, чтобы кататься на санках, потому что потенциальных горок намело дофига и больше. 

Вооружившись санками, Неудачники выдвинулись на самую высокую и опасную горку, судя по количеству кочек и волнистых поворотов. 

Ричи с его энтузиазмом, жаждой приключений и бушующим адреналином в крови взбирался быстрее всех, жаждая первым испробовать горку. Эдди же с его так и не до конца устранившейся проблемой брёл позади всех и что-то недовольно бурчал себе под нос. Благо, он не умудрился взять с собой санки, и облегчил себе ношу. 

Видя, что Каспбрак отстаёт, Стэн и Бев отделились от своих парочек и примкнули к нему. 

— Чего невесёлый такой? — задорно спрашивает Беверли, легко толкая друга в плечо, — Ричи всю ночь спать не давал? — шутливо дополнила она. 

Эдди тут же интенсивно покраснел, взгляд спрятал и мямлить начал. 

_«Откуда она знает?»_ — из раза в раз проносилась у него в голове бегущей строкой одна мысль, пока он не осмелился ответить.

— В смысле?.. 

— Ну, он же постоянно вертится во сне. Помню, года два назад, мне довелось с ним спать, так он посреди ночи меня с кровати спихнул. Весь день копчик тогда болел. — пояснила Марш.

— А-а-а, — облегчённо выдохнул Эдди, тут же отвечая на поставленный ранее вопрос — Нет, я отлично выспался. 

— А почему тогда к завтраку не спускался? — встрял Стэн, вспоминая, как видел Тозиера возящегося на кухне.

— Ну, я неважно себя чувствовал. — выкрутился Эдди, всё ещё стыдясь поднять на друзей глаза. 

— А сейчас как? В норме? 

— Как огурчик! — соврал Каспбрак, явно понимая, что если и чувствовал себя огурцом, то уже давно увядшим. 

— Тогда отлично! — обрадовалась Беверли, — прокатишься со мной с горки тогда? 

Каспбрак снова занервничал. 

— Эээ, а как же Бен? 

— Бен уже договорился с Майком спуститься наперегонки, а одной мне страшновато. — пояснила Беверли, неловко улыбаясь. 

— Ммм, — протянул Эдди и тут же замолчал, судорожно генерируя в голове ответ, который не обидит подругу, но и не заставит его друзей заподозрить неладное. 

— Ну так что? 

— Знаешь, Бев, у меня нет настроения кататься на санках. 

— Да ну ладно тебе! Разок прокатишься и появится твоё настроение. 

— Бев, нет, я не хочу, — Эдди уже заметно нервничал и девушка это заметила. 

Пожав плечами, она кивнула.

— Хорошо, извини, я тогда тоже не поеду. — сказала она чуть тише.

— Так, не вешайте тут оба нос! Я с тобой поеду, Беверли. 

Стэнли как всегда выручает, и вот уже девушка ему благодарно улыбается, а Эдди расслабляется. 

Марш довольная бежит догонять своего возлюбленного, чтобы успеть приободрить его перед заездом, а Стэнли так и остаётся спокойно идти рядом с Эдди. Они молчат несколько минут, а потом Урис совершенно буднично спрашивает:

— Сильно болит? 

— Да не совсем, уже легче намного, я... — и тут Эдди замолкает, округлив глаза, и ошарашенно поворачивается к Стэну. 

— Не надо на меня так смотреть. Бев, может, и не заметила, но мне это состояние знакомо — я тебя сразу расколол.

— Как? 

— Глупый вопрос, учитывая то, что у меня тоже есть парень, — всё так же спокойно и непринуждённо отвечает Стэн, мимолетно улыбнувшись и вздёрнув правую бровь.

— А. Оу, — Эдди отчего-то смутился и снова взгляд опустил. 

— Да не парься. Лучше скажи как прошло. 

— Ну... Мне понравилось. 

Стэнли хмыкнул, кажется, не удивившись такому ответу.

— Знаешь, Ричи такой заботливый, когда дело касается тебя. — сказал Урис, вспоминая утреннюю суету и обеспокоенность Тозиера.

— Я знаю, Стэнли. _Это одна из причин, почему я его люблю,_ — спокойно и уверенно отвечает Каспбрак, улыбаясь.

Стэн улыбается в ответ.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе использовать мазь — она эффективнее.

— Знаю.

Стэн перевёл на него удивлённый взгляд и выгнул бровь. После, спустя несколько секунд, когда до него дошло, он ухмыльнулся.

— Я смотрю, вы, ребят, времени зря не теряли, да? — он игриво подмигнул, после чего получил затрещину от Эдди.

— Лучше молчи, Стэнли, не доводи до греха.

— Ты уже согрешил, Эдвард, — монотонным и высоким тоном сообщает Урис, делая вдруг серьёзное лицо.

— Так, ещё хоть слово и я-

— Теперь понятно почему вы так долго собирались, а я то думал…

После этой фразы Урис, вполне заслуженно по мнению Эдди, получил ещё одну затрещину. Но Стэн не унимался, будто уже войдя во вкус.

— Получается, Ричи таки не давал тебе спать. И как это никто ваших криков не услышал?

— Стэнли ёмаё! — в отчаянии крикнул Эдди, желая, чтобы этот позорный речевой поток от Уриса наконец закончился, и Каспбрак перестал испытывать стыд хотя-бы на секунду.

— Молчу-молчу. — смеясь, наконец сдался Стэн, но напоследок добавил чуть громче — Передай Тозиеру мои поздравления, он таки смог завоевать нерушимую крепость под названием _«Эдди Каспбрак»!_

Эдди снова залился краской и едва ли не пыхтел от злости, но ответить так и не успел.

— Ай-ай-ай, Стэнли, и как не стыдно тебе шутить такие старпёрские шутки? — откуда невозьмись рядом с парнями появился Ричи, — Из какой древней книжонки анекдотов ты это вычитал? В следующий раз попроси библиотекаршу дать тебе книжку за год из нашей эры.

Урис не колеблясь тут же продемонстрировал Ричи фак, Эдди не сдержавшись прыснул, явно оценив шутку, а Тозиер добавил:

— И да, поздравление принимается.

А вот за эту фразу лёгкий толчок в бок от Каспбрака получил уже Ричи.

***

На вершине горки ветер дул сильнее, но это никого не смутило, кроме, разве что, Эдди, который снова включил режим ворчливого старикана и жаловался на неблагоприятную для катания погоду. Об этом, в основном, он жужжал над ухом у Ричи, и продолжал бы это делать, пока наконец не наступила очередь Тозиера спускаться, и он, радостно чмокнув напоследок Каспбрака, двинулся к старту.

Выстроив санки в правильной траектории, Ричи уже собирался ехать, как вдруг замер и повернулся, высматривая сзади Денбро, который спустился первым, и уже как раз должен был подняться снова.

Отыскав взглядом Билла, Ричи незамедлительно окликнул его:

— Эй, Денбро, как насчёт ещё одного соревнования?

Услышав предложение, Билл без промедлений согласился и решительно отправился на старт, принимаясь устанавливать свои санки на нужную позицию.

Ещё раз хищно переглянувшись друг с другом, парни кивнули, и по традиции начали отсчёт:

— На старт! — кричит Ричи, прочнее ухватываясь руками за деревянную перекладину.

— Внимание! — подхватывает Билл, проделывая те же махинации, что и Ричи.

— Понеслася жопа в пляс! — напоследок в привычной манере вместо слова «Марш» орёт Тозиер, и парни одновременно отталкиваются от начальной точки, стремительно летя вниз по склону.

Бурные порывы ветра буквально били по лицу, а непрекращающийся поток снега запорашивал глаза и закрывал весь обзор, но не Ричи, не Билл даже и не думали замедляться — они с бешеной скоростью катились вниз к финишной прямой, надеясь одержать победу.

Заезд по итогу закончился так же быстро как и начался. Первым приехал Тозиер, одержав победу с небольшим отрывом. Правда Ричи, вместо того, чтобы затормозить, потратил это время на ликование, из-за чего не рассчитал со скоростью и свалился со своих санок буквально проезжаясь своим лицом по снегу. Только когда он услышал истерический смех и бурные аплодисменты где-то позади себя, Тозиер наконец опомнился и понял, что произошло.

— Ну ты и лошара, Тозиер — сквозь смех прохрипел Денбро.

— Заткнись, Билл, — беззлобно буркнул Ричи, начиная отряхиваться.

— Вкусный хоть снег был? Стоил ли он твоего проигрыша?

— А с чего это ты взял, что я проиграл? — вдруг всполошился Ричи, проигнорировав первую фразу.

— А с того, что ты упал.

— Но приехал то я первым!

— Ой, не обольщайся. Просто признай поражение, и разойдёмся.

— Ну уж нет!

Весь путь наверх Билл и Ричи оживлённо спорили друг с другом, таща за собой свои санки. Никто победу просто так отдавать не хотел. Однако, если бы Ричи признал поражение — Денбро бы отдал ему свою победу, и если бы Билл признал, что Тозиер приехал первым — Ричи бы тоже отдал другу свою победу, но парни оба стали спорить друг с другом, и тут уж в ход пошли принципы, и не до благородства было уже.

В итоге добравшись до Неудачников, парни так и не смогли договориться, и тогда уже вмешался Майк, предлагая ребятам просто признать ничью и засчитать друг другу по баллу.

— Ладно, но в нашем счётё я всё равно веду — довольно сообщил Ричи, соглашаясь с условиями Хэнлона.

— Ещё не вечер! — хмыкнул Денбро, но спорить больше не стал, довольствуясь ничьёй.

После заезд проходил вполне себе спокойно и весело. Ребята уже успели несколько раз прокатиться и наперегонки, и по одиночке. Один только Эдди стоял в стороне и молча наблюдал за всей движухой, кутаясь в свой длинный шарф. Время от времени к нему подбегал Ричи, на перебив рассказывая о своих эмоциях и ощущениях. Именно его улыбка, светящиеся глаза и счастливый голос не давали Каспбраку испортить себе настроение. Он смотрел на Ричи, внимательно вслушивался в его слова, и на лице сама собой возникала нежная улыбка и появлялось резкое желание зацеловать Тозиера: начиная с вьющихся выбившихся прядей волос, и заканчивая раскрасневшимися щеками. 

— Может спустишься?

— Что? 

Витая в своих мыслях и с приоткрытым ртом рассматривая Ричи, Эдди успел потерять нить разговора.

— Я говорю, может разок прокатишься, а то уже поздно, мы домой собираемся.

— Ричи, ты, может, забыл, но я не могу. — с нажимом ответил Эдди, как-бы намекая на своё состояние.

— Тебе не обязательно садиться. Ляг на живот, а я тебя сзади подтолкну.

Каспбрак в ужасе округлил глаза, в красках представляя как это будет выглядеть. Особенно чётко ему представился момент, как он, не справившись с управлением, падает с санок и безвольной тушкой продолжает лететь вниз, параллельно ломая себе несколько рёбер.

— Ты сбрендил? Не буду я этого делать!

— Да ладно тебе, Эдс, это совсем не страшно, — отмахнулся Ричи, уже начиная приготовления к спуску.

— Ещё как страшно, — отозвался Эдди, с неприкрытой паникой в глазах следя за тем, что делает Ричи, — Не смей, Тозиер, слышишь меня!?

Но Ричи его будто и не слышал. Установив санки, он повернулся к Эдди и кивнул ему.

— Давай! Будет весело!

Каспбрак упрямо замотал головой, отходя подальше на несколько шагов. 

Вздохнув, Тозиер подошёл к Эдди, и поднял его на руки, начиная нести к месту старта. 

Каспбрак и среагировать то толком не успел — всё произошло слишком быстро и стремительно. Всего пара секунд, и он уже лежит на санках, в то время как Ричи собирается их толкнуть.

— Держись крепче, любовь моя, — шепчет Тозиер напоследок, таки толкая.

Эдди тут же мёртвой хваткой цепляется за деревяшку и начинает кричать, встречая на своём пути потоки ветра и свежего снега. От страха он закрыл глаза, но потом, когда понял, что так у него больше шансов упасть — Каспбрак таки распахивает глаза и видит перед собой только заснеженные пейзажи, с молниеносной скоростью проносящиеся мимо него.

Повернув голову влево, Эдди видит Ричи вместе с Биллом, которые, весело смеясь, радостно ему машут, мчась вниз по горке, а дальше Эдди помнил всё смутно, но опомнился он уже тогда, когда его санки полностью остановились, и к нему подбежал Ричи, окликая его.

Дрожащими ногами Эдди становится на землю и выдыхает, чувствуя под собой хрустящий снег. Он слышит, как бешено бьётся в груди его собственное сердце, а потом взглядом встречается с Ричи, у которого вид вроде и виноватый, но о поступке своём он явно не жалеет. Тозиер уже мысленно был готов к тому, что ему сейчас крепко достанется, но вместо того, чтобы наорать, или ударить Ричи, Эдди бросается к нему в объятия и страстно целует в губы, стараясь через поцелуй передать все свои чувства, бурлящие внутри.

Поцелуй длился долго. Эдди упрямо не желает отпускать Ричи, продолжая вжиматься в него сильнее и целовать так, будто делает это в последний раз, желая вдоволь насытиться вкусом любимых губ.

Наконец оторвавшись от Тозиера, Каспбрак облизал свои губы, переводя сбившееся дыхание и неотрывно смотря на охреневшего Ричи, который только спустя минуту смог обрести дар речи и вспомнить как дышать.

— _Охренеть._ Если ради _такого_ мне нужно толкать тебя с горы — я, блять, буду делать это каждый грёбаный день, — на выдохе восхищённо произнёс Ричи, всё ещё отходя от жаркого поцелуя, от которого буквально кровь застывала в жилах.

Каспбрак в ответ хитро улыбнулся, прикусив губу.


	18. Chapter 18

Время неумолимо летит вперёд, и каникулы заканчиваются слишком быстро. Не успеешь оглянуться, а уже едешь на машине домой, чтобы на следующий день ковылять в школу, впитывать знания и умирать от желания вновь вернуться в тёплую постель и уснуть, проваливаясь в чудный мир снов и гармонии.

Если в начале учебного года Эдди, Бен и Стэн ещё горели желанием посещать школу, то сейчас, когда на пороге начало второго семестра, весь энтузиазм куда-то пропал. Каникулы выдались слишком прекрасными и весёлыми, чтобы после их окончания переться в место, которое особой радости не приносит, а ко всему прочему ещё и тратить время на неинтересные уроки и домашнее задание, которое отнимает слишком много сил и энергии. Однако, при всём своём нежелании отдалить приближение учебного года никто не мог.

Домой Неудачники ехали молча. Кто-то слушал музыку, а кто-то спал в обнимку со своей второй половинкой, разделяя общее тепло. Никто не хотел уезжать, но как бы не было прискорбно осознавать — каникулы закончились, начинается новый семестр, а с ним и подготовка к экзаменам и выпускному. Кстати последнее — единственная радость, потому что каждый из Неудачников имел на это событие свои особые планы.

Тётя Сэм уже потихоньку развозила всех по домам, и последними как всегда оставались Ричи и Эдди. Беверли с позволения тёти осталась переночевать у Бена.

Тозиер мельком смотрел на Эдди и понимал, что не хочет с ним прощаться сейчас. Вот так вот просто, ограничившись лишь объятиями, лёгким поцелуем в щёчку и скомканным «До завтра», сопровождённым недосказанным послевкусием. Немного поразмыслив, Тозиер решается продлить на несколько часов их с Эдди выходной.

— Мисс Роган, не могли бы вы высадить нас в другом месте?

Женщина вопросительно выгнула бровь, молча ожидая объяснений. Каспбрак тоже всполошился, когда услышал странную просьбу своего парня, приподнявшись со своего места. Ему сейчас не очень были понятны мотивы Ричи. 

Тозиер же в это время за пару ловких движений перелез на переднее сидение и принялся что-то тихо, но с тем активно объяснять мисс Роган. Эдди насторожился максимально, но не мог сдвинуться с места, считая, что подслушивать неприлично, хотя хотелось. Очень хотелось. 

По мере объяснений лицо тёти менялось с серьёзного на более смягчённое и понимающе, а потом и вовсе на губах появилась улыбка и она кивнула, видимо, соглашаясь выполнить просьбу Ричи. 

— Я завезу ваши вещи твоим родителям и все объясню, не волнуйся, — эта фраза была единственной, которую Эдди мог расслышать в полной мере. 

Мисс Роган подмигнула Ричи, а тот благодарно улыбнулся ей в ответ, и Эдди потихоньку начал впадать в панику. Нет, он не боялся, но чувство неизвестности потихоньку начало съедать его изнутри. 

До конца поездки Ричи оставался сидеть на переднем сидении, что вообще вывело Каспбрака из себя. Он то надеялся, что его парень вернётся на своё прежнее место, и тогда уж Эдди вытрясет из него всю правду, а по итогу он так и остаётся в неведении. 

Каспбрак припал к окну, внимательно всматриваясь в проплывающие мимо виды, но ничего понять так и не смог. Даже примерное местонахождение. Они в Дерри — это Эдди знал точно, но куда едут — понятия не имел, и от этого его родной город казался ему чужим. Оказывается, он знал далеко не все его места и окрестности.

Спустя 15 минут машина остановилась. Ричи тут же выпрыгнул оттуда, и не теряя времени, сразу же открыл заднюю дверь, освобождая Каспбрака, который, к слову, сейчас был весь на иголках. Как только он увидел улыбающееся лицо Ричи перед собой — тут же побагровел от злости и на нервной почве уже готов был крепко вцепиться в него и не отпускать, пока не вытрусит из поганца всю информацию. Всё же, Эдди всё-таки было неловко делать это при свидетелях, поэтому он просто одарил Тозиера напряженным испепеляющим взглядом, но таки принял его протянутую руку и вышел из машины на встречу холодным порывам ветра. 

На часах было примерно четыре часа дня, начинало вечереть. Пока Эдди осматривал место, куда их привезли, мисс Роган махнула парням рукой и уехала. Ричи махнул ей на прощание, и аккуратно подошёл к Эдди, укладывая на его плечо свою руку. 

Каспбрак тут же дёрнулся и развернулся к Тозиеру, меряя его гневным и требовательным взглядом. 

Предчувствуя неладное, Ричи решил опередить Эдди и начать разговор первым:

— Только не надо на меня тут смотреть и злиться.

Эдди лишь судорожно выдохнул воздух из лёгких, пытаясь успокоиться и не сорваться прямо сейчас, хотя очень хотелось. Однако, он себя сдержал и в ответ сквозь скрежет зубов проговорил:

— Хорошо. Где мы?

— На свидании. 

Каспбрак поднял на Тозиера непонятный взгляд, требуя скорейших объяснений.

— Эдс, хватит уже на меня так смотреть. Ну не мог я просто так с тобой расстаться! Я хотел, чтобы мы последний вечер каникул провели вместе, а с родителями ещё наобщаемся.

— Ричи, ты идиот. — на лице Каспбрака проскакивает улыбка. 

— Скорее, неисправимый романтик. — прикусив губу, исправляет Тозиер.

— Может и так, но нас будут искать. Я написал маме, что мы скоро приедем. Ты представляешь, что с ней случиться, если через полчаса меня не будет дома?

— Не волнуйся. Моя мама скажет твоей мамаше, что ты переночуешь у меня. 

Эдди тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо, а где наши вещи? 

— Мисс Роган заботливо согласилась подбросить наши вещички к моему дому. 

— А твои родители? 

— Мисс Роган скажет им, что мы с остальными Неудачниками решили собраться вместе и погулять, пока каникулы ещё не закончились. 

— А ты не думаешь, что твои родители позвонят кому-нибудь и спросят? 

— Не-а. Они поверят мисс Роган. Взрослые всегда доверяют взрослым, сечёшь?Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, — отмахнулся Ричи, ни капельки не волнуясь о возможных плачевных исходах.

— Как ты все продумал, однако. — улыбается сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

— Всё для тебя, любовь моя. — с нотками гордости в голове говорит Ричи, таки радуясь тому, что Каспбрак оттаял, и их свидание не сорвалось. 

— Может, таки раскроешь свои карты и скажешь, куда нас привезли? 

— На каток! — радостно отвечает Ричи, и глаза Каспбрака расширяются.

— Каток!? Ричи, ты совсем уже? Я же кататься не умею! 

— Научим. 

— Но... 

— Поможем.

— А…

— Покажем!

— Ты дашь мне сказать или нет, в конце концов? — не выдержал Эдди, прикрикнув.

—И слышать ничего не хочу! Возражения не принимаются. 

Эдди дует губы и щурится, явно понимая, что с Тозиером спорить бесполезно. 

— Ну ладно. Но если из-за тебя я покалечусь, моя мама с тебя шкуру сдерёт.

— Знаю. И буду аккуратным. — Ричи целует Эдди в макушку, и приобняв за плечи, тащит в сторону катка. 

***

— Размер? — коротко спрашивает женщина, стоя на прилавке аренды коньков. 

— 39 — отвечает Ричи, и поворачивается к Эдди в ожидании его ответа.

— 35-36, — неловко отвечает Каспбрак, а Тозиер не может сдержать улыбки. 

Забрав свои коньки, парни садятся на лавочку обуваться, и тут Тозиер не выдерживает, подрывается со своего места и становится на одно колено перед Эдди, аккуратно беря его ногу. 

Каспбрак дёрнулся и опустил на Ричи странный взгляд.

— Ты чего делаешь? 

— А ты, оказывается, у меня Золушка. 

— Помолчи, Рич. — отчаянно вздыхает Каспбрак. Его мечта о том, что тема о размере его ног не поднимется — разбилась в крах. Ричи же униматься не собирался.

— Значит, я твой принц и должен примерить на тебя в твои хрустальные туфельки!

— Тозиер, — предупреждающе начинает Эдди, как-бы говоря своему парню, чтобы тот прекратил. Но Ричи и не думал прекращать. 

Все ещё держа в руке ногу Каспбрака, второй рукой он начинает примерять на Эдди коньки. Сначала один, затем второй.

— Надо же, действительно подошло. — восторженно откликается Ричи. Пока он заботливо зашнуровывал каждый из коньков, Эдди сидел красный как помидор и не знал, как ему на это реагировать. 

— Ну вот и всё. — заключает Ричи, отпуская наконец Эдди, и спокойно садится рядом, принимаясь обувать и зашнуровывать свои коньки, которые в размерах были значительно больше.

Каспбрак украдкой пялился на Тозиера, все ещё не понимая, почему он вдруг самостоятельно решил обуть Эдди. Ричи взгляд заметил.

— Знаешь, чем ты лучше Золушки? 

— Ричи. 

— Ты дослушай.

— Ну, — вздыхая, сдаётся Каспбрак, решая узнать, что же такого на этот раз придумает Ричи. Точнее, до чего сможет додуматься его мозг.

— Ты не сбегаешь после 12-ти.

— Гениально! — прыскает Эдди, и решая больше не тратить времени на разговоры, поднимается со своего места, пробуя ровно устоять на коньках. Попытка провалилась, и он пошатнулся, едва ли не рухнув обратно. 

— М-да уж. На льду будет в разы сложнее. — грустно подметил Каспбрак, почёсывая затылок.

— Именно поэтому у тебя есть я. — горделиво произнёс Ричи. Крепко взяв Эдди под руку, он уверенно повёл его на импровизированную ледяную арену.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Эдди перед тем как сделать шаг и встать на лёд. 

— Абсолютно. Верь мне и всё будет хорошо. 

Каспбрак кивнул и таки шагнул, тут же чувствуя, как начинает скользить, с а его тело уже тянется вперёд. Но далеко он так и не уехал, потому что Ричи все ещё крепко держал его, не давая укатиться или свалиться. Эдди всем своим нутром ощущал исходящую заботу и поддержку, поэтому успокоился, чувствуя себя в безопасности. 

— Держись за меня и не думай о том, что ты не умеешь кататься. Тут всё просто: держи равновесие и не забывай отталкиваться ногами. Готов? 

Эдди помедлил немного, а затем кивнул, доверившись Ричи и следуя за ним. 

По началу у Каспбрака не получалось. Он старался делать так, как сказал ему Ричи, но всё равно почему-то ноги подкашивались, разбегались в разные стороны, а уж когда опоры нет, то и о равновесии можно забыть. От падения спасал только Ричи и его крепкая хватка. Именно поэтому Каспбрак не оставлял своих отчаянных попыток таки понять принцип катания на коньках и продолжал стараться, ведомый поддержкой Тозиера, не только физической, но и словесной. 

— Уже лучше. Но ты всё ещё напряжен. Расслабься и не думай. Отпусти себя и просто делай шаг: медленный, плавный. 

Эдди кивнул и повторил за Ричи, который для примера показал Каспбраку то, как ему нужно делать. И у него получилось. На его лице наконец показалась счастливая улыбка и появилась уверенность в том, что сегодня он таки сможет научиться кататься.

— Умничка, Эдс, у тебя неплохо выходит. Только старайся делать шаг шире! — подбадривает Тозиер, одобрительно кивая.

Когда Каспбрак уже мог свободно скользить по льду, страх окончательно отступил. Ричи ослабил хватку, перехватив ладонь Эдди. Каспбрак вскинул на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но Ричи его успокоил.

— Я все ещё тебя держу. Так будет удобнее.

Эдди кивнул, лишь сильнее сжав родную ладонь.

Следующие несколько кругов они прокатились вместе, крепко держась за руки.

Эдди уже смог ощущать холодные порывы ветра и звуки разрезающегося льда острыми зубцами от коньков. 

Он завороженно смотрел на то как они с Ричи синхронно делают шаг за шагом, скользя по твёрдой поверхности, будто стараясь обогнать друг друга, и когда Тозиер таки оказывается впереди, Эдди наконец понимает, что едет сам, без поддержки.

На секунду паника захлестнула его и начало появляться чувство неуверенности, но Ричи положил руку на плечо Эдди и чуть сжал его.

— У тебя прекрасно получается. Не думай не о чём, просто догоняй меня.

Оторвавшись от Эдди, Ричи набирает скорость и начинает мчаться вперёд, и Каспбраку ничего не остаётся, кроме как последовать за ним, изо всех сил стараясь настигнуть прыткого парня.

Ветер развивал его волосы, а холод освежал и приятно покалывал щёки. Эдди видел, что у него неплохо получается, и он вполне себе сможет догнать Ричи, если постарается и немного поднажмёт.

Цель казалась всё ближе и ближе. Эдди протянул руки, и уже мог почувствовать призрачное ощущение победы, но как только он ухватился за куртку Ричи, Тозиер был застигнут врасплох, от неожиданности потерял контроль и бдительность, начиная терять равновесие.

Только Эдди начал радоваться своей победе, как почувствовал, что его стремительно тянут вниз, и он не успев ничего предпринять, повалился на лёд вместе с Ричи.

Падение болезненным не было, во многом, конечно, благодаря Тозиеру, который смягчил его.

Опомнившись, Эдди тут же подполз к Ричи, начиная осматривать парня на наличие ссадин и ушибов.

— Ты как? Болит что? Может к врачу? — бубнел обеспокоенно Каспбрак, продолжая судорожно ощупывать Тозиера, искренне надеясь, что от его прикосновений он не вскрикнет и на боли не пожалуется.

Ричи же вместо крика засмеялся, за что получил укоризненный взгляд карих глаз в ответ.

— И что тут смешного?

— Эдс, любовь моя, врач мне не нужен. Падение, конечно, было не супер мягким, но максимум, что я получил — синяк на коленке и ушиб на ладонях. Поверь мне, правильно падать я умею, так что не волнуйся, Золушка, не помрёт твой прекрасный принц.

— Да иди ты! — отмахнулся Эдди, всё же радуясь тому, что Ричи цел.

— И пойду. И ты пойдёшь вместе со мной!

— Это куда это?

— В кафешку на чашечку вкусного какао.

Каспбрак хотел улыбнуться, радуясь тому, что вечер продолжится, но сдержал улыбку и тут же сделал серьёзное лицо, решая немного построить из себя вредину.

— А с чего ты взял, что я с тобой куда-то ещё пойду?

— А разве нет?

Эдди выдержал непродолжительную паузу, наслаждаясь растерянностью и неким страхом в глазах Тозиера, но всё же долго мучить его с ответом Каспбрак не собирался:

— Да пойду конечно! — отвечает Эдди и видит, как тут же расцветает Ричи, — Кто же будет отказываться от халявного какао, — добавляет он, всё же не сдержавшись.

— Так вот оно что! Я понял твой коварный замысел, Эдди-спагетти! — говорит Ричи, принимая правила игры. 

— И в чём же был мой замысел? — Каспбраку и самому было интересно, что же такого придумает и выкинет сейчас Ричи.

— Соблазнить меня и питаться за мой счёт, вот в чём!

Эдди прыснул.

— Ну всё. Меня раскрыли. — притворно вздохнув и пожав плечами с наигранной грустью отвечает Эдди, и наконец сумев подняться со льда, катится к выходу.

Ричи не уступает и тут же подрывается с места, спеша догнать Эдди, но от слишком резкого подъёма теряет равновесие и обратно плюхается на лёд своей пятой точкой.

Обернувшись на звук, Каспбрак видит растерянного Тозиера. Сложив два плюс два, он понимает что тут и к чему, от чего начинает смеяться, даже не пытаясь строить серьёзную мину.

— Приземляться умеешь, говоришь? — Эдди подъезжает к Ричи и протягивает ему руку, поднимая того на ноги.

Тозиер предпочёл игнорировать эту неловкую ситуацию, и в ответ просто показал язык. Пристроившись рядом, он решает продолжить прошлый разговор:

— А ты планировал всю жизнь меня за нос водить?

— Ну, я надеялся. — ответил Эдди всё ещё пытаясь не засмеяться. 

— И что же мне с тобой делать? — притворно вздохнув, спросил Ричи, с напускным недовольством глядя на Каспбрака.

— Понять и простить?

— Нет... — Тозиер задумался, а после просиял, наконец придумав, — Я тебя накажу!

— Ох, и как же ты это сделаешь?

— Попрошу официанта положить в твоё какао меньше зефиринок и не посыпать сверху шоколадом!

— Ричи, это жестоко!

— А вот будешь знать как сводить меня с ума, Эдди-спагетти.

После оба дружно рассмеялись и уселись переобуваться. Им нравилось вот так вот играть друг с другом. Оба понимают, что всё не серьёзно, но от этого менее интереснее и веселее не становится.

Ричи галантно подал руку Эдди, и они отправились в ту самую кафешку, где должны подавать самое вкусное какао в Дерри.

Каспбрак раньше никогда там не бывал, что ещё раз заставило его убедиться в том, что он знает о своём городе слишком мало, и всё потому, что раньше всё ограничивалось дорогой от дома до школы и обратно, и он мало чего видел, идя лишь одним путём, и никуда толком не ходя. А потом появились Неудачники, общие собрания, а после и Клуб Анонимных Сплетников, благодаря которому, отчасти, Эдди наконец сошёлся с Ричи, ведь кто знает, как могло бы всё обернуться, не признайся он Стэну и Беверли в том, что испытывает к Тозиеру симпатию. Возможно, парни до сих пор бы строили из себя лучших друзей, в тайне желая поцеловать друг друга. А вместе с появившимися собрании ребята начали планировать свой досуг и стали посещать много интересных мест, но даже не смотря на это Эдди знал о Дерри недостаточно. Это пугало и завораживало одновременно.

***

В кафешке было тепло и уютно. Несмотря на то, что в размерах она была несколько маловата, там спокойно помещалось с десяток столиков с мягкими диванчиками. Заказанные напитки принесли быстро, и за это время парни уже успели согреться.

Эдди взглянул на свою порцию и довольно улыбнулся.

— У меня зефиринок даже больше, чем у тебя! — радостно заявил он, пододвигая ближе к себе кружку. 

— Они наверное перепутали, — сквозь прорывающуюся улыбку, стараясь делать удивлённое лицо предположил Ричи, хотя прекрасно знал, что это он же специально попросил официанта положить для Эдди как можно больше зефиринок, пока тот мыл руки.

Каспбрак кивнул, и обхватив двумя руками кружку, сделал глоток, наслаждаясь сладким вкусом шоколада и мягкой тягучестью зефира. 

— Действительно вкусно, — довольно сообщил он, тут же делая ещё один глоток. 

— А я что говорил! Ричи Тозиер херни не посоветует! 

— Это уж точно. 

Остаток вечера парни провели сидя в этой уютной кафешке и обсуждая всё подряд. Речь о школе, выпускном и экзаменах не заходила. Наверное потому, что ни Ричи, ни Эдди не хотели портить друг другу настроение. Последний день каникул не должен быть испорчен дурным мыслями о том, что завтра отдых закончится, и всем школьникам снова придётся вернуться в прежний ритм работы, а может даже и сильнее напрячься, выпускной класс всё-таки, в котором экзамены играют не последнюю роль. Разговоры на отвлечённые темы улучшали настроение и не давали ненужным мыслям проникнуть в голову, омрачая чудный вечер. Однако, этому всё же суждено было случиться — ближе к десяти Эдди позвонила мама, отвлекая парней от беседы.

Каспбрак, прошептав _«извини»,_ тут же поднял трубку, отвечая на звонок:

— Да, мам?

— Эддичка, дорогой, звоню тебе сказать, чтобы ты поскорее ложился спать. Уже поздно, а тебе завтра на занятия рано вставать. Организму нужен здоровый сон.

— Да, мам, мы с Ричи как раз готовимся ко сну. — нагло врёт Эдди, при этом неотрывно смотря на Тозиера, который тоже взгляд отрывать не желает. Щёки тут же покрываются румянцем и сердце начинает биться чаще, но не от сказанной лжи, а от того самого взгляда, которым Ричи одарил Эдди.

—Это прекрасно, — слышится одобрительный голос матери, пока Эдди, напряжённо сглатывая, продолжает в ответ смотреть на Ричи, у которого взгляд, кажется, темнее стал — Ты выпил лекарства перед сном?

— Конечно выпил, — голос отчего-то дрожит, а во рту пересыхает. Каспбрак покрывается мурашками, видя, как реагирует Ричи на его враньё.

— А задания на завтра сделал?

— Все задания сделал, мам. — Эдди выговаривает каждое слово чётко, уверенно, хотя внутри буквально бушует ураган и явно поднимается температура от одного только взгляда Ричи, направленного в его сторону.

— Вот и чудно. Всё, не буду отвлекать, засыпай. Спокойной ночи, дорогой.

— Хорошо, мам. Спокойной ночи.

Эдди кладёт трубку и выдыхает.

Ричи ещё несколько продолжительных секунд внимательно смотрит на него, чуть наклонив на бок голову, и о чём-то активно размышляет, прикусив чуть губу.

— Что? — наконец не выдерживает Эдди, всё ещё чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд.

— Ты когда врёшь своей мамке — таким горячим становишься.

Каспбрак сглатывает и чувствует, как от этих слов замирает сердце.

— Ричи, перестань.

— А твой голос. О, он такой серьёзный и сексуальный.

— Хватит.

— Ты можешь попросить у меня этим своим тоном всё что угодно, и я сделаю. 

— Ричи, прошу.

— Иметь такой голос — значит иметь власть надо мной.

— Т-тозиер.

— А ты знаешь, что бывает с маленькими непослушными мальчишками, которые врут своим мамашкам?

— Ну и что же!? — не выдержал Каспбрак с вызовом взглянув на Ричи.

— Их шлепают по попе.

— Ну так отшлепай меня.

Фраза вырывается быстро и внезапно. Эдди даже не понял, когда его мозг успел сгенерировать, а язык ляпнуть такое, но реакция Тозиера того стоила. 

Ричи подвис немного, понимая, что игра немного вышла за рамки, но потом быстро пришёл в себя и хмыкнул, откидываясь на стуле.

— А ты не промах. Моя школа!

— А то! Учился у лучших.

Ричи хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд на часы.

— Нам действительно уже пора. 

— Так скоро? 

— Уже почти 10, Эдс. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы моя мама подняла хай и наш план раскрыли, то мы можем посидеть ещё. 

— Нет. Пойдём тогда скорее. 

Оплатив счёт, ребята выдвинулись на улицу. Пройдя пару метров Эдди вдруг остановился и повернулся к Ричи. Тозиер выгибает бровь и ждёт, когда же Каспбрак будет готов заговорить, ведь было понятно, что он хочет что-то сказать.

Эдди немного молчит, кусая свои губы, а потом говорит:

— Спасибо. 

— За что? — удивлённо спрашивает Ричи, — За то, что заставил тебя волноваться и не дал провести вечер с любимой матушкой? 

— Нет, — смеётся Эдди, — За то, что не дал в этот вечер чувствовать себя одиноко. Каспбрак подходит к Ричи и ласково целует его в тёплые губы, благодаря за чудесный вечер.

— Это ещё что! У нас ещё целая ночь впереди! Ты, я и твой чудесный храп!

— Чегоо? — прыснул Эдди, тут же пихая Ричи.

— Ну не расстраивайся, Эдс. Сейчас существует много способов избавиться от этого. Я могу у мамы прищепку попросить. Или ты скотч предпочитаешь?

— Иди в жопу, Ричи!

— Разве что в твою! — не остаётся в долгу Тозиер, выдавая свою коронную фразочку, и приобняв Эдди, двигается с места, отправляясь домой. Каспбрак, может, ещё долго будет дуться на эту безобидную шутку, но на самом деле Ричи любил слушать, как спит Эдди. Нет, он не храпел, но его чудесное сопение успокаивало и даже присыпало. Это было ещё одной милой причиной из списка Ричи: _«1000 и 1 причина почему я люблю Эдди-спагетти»._


	19. Chapter 19

— Ненавижу! — с такими словами в класс ворвался разозлённый и разгорячённый Ричи, буквально бросая с оглушительным шлепком свою тетрадку на стол.

— Ну и что на этот раз? — поинтересовался Эдди, разворачиваясь к Тозиеру, и с интересом смотря на то, как его брови то и дело сводятся к переносице, а ноздри яростно раздуваются в разные стороны.

— Эта стерва мне три поставила! — орёт Ричи, привлекая внимание своих одноклассников. Оглянувшись, он добавляет уже тише, переходя на яростный шёпот: — Знаешь, как она аргументировала?

— Как?

— _«Мистер Тозиер, Ваша работа хороша, но не тянет на пятёрку. Вы можете лучше, а чтобы у Вас был стимул — я поставила Вам тройку»_ — перекривлял он её, после крикнув: — Тварь! 

— Тише ты! — Эдди шикнул и взял Ричи за руку, большим пальцем поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони.

Под незамысловатыми ласками Тозиер немного успокоился и выдохнул, пытаясь на время забыть о такой вопиющей несправедливости. Но это только пока, ведь обиду никто не отменял.

Учебный год начался напряжённо. Учителя будто с цепи сорвались, буквально с самых первых дней начиная говорить об экзаменах, заваливать учеников дополнительными заданиями и агитировать их готовиться более усиленно. Как говорил Ричи: _«Даже вашим мамкам при родах напрягаться так не надо было, как нам перед экзаменами»_

Конечно, в первом семестре об итоговых тестах речь заходила, но об этом говорили спокойно, без паники, а сейчас все будто вдруг вспомнили, что через несколько месяцев уже конец, и включили ускоренный режим, начиная гонять учеников по всему материалу, из раза в раз повторяя и заучивая одно и тоже, чтобы нужная (и не очень) информация таки вбилась в головы ещё не до конца окрепших умов.

На учеников никто особо не давил, но всё это чрезмерное беспокойство не только со стороны учителей, а и со стороны родителей — напрягало, и не давало жить нормальной и спокойной жизнью. 

С каждым днём экзамены становились всё ближе, а свободного времени всё меньше. К огромному сожалению Неудачников, их общие встречи почти сошли на «нет». Лишь иногда, когда день был не особо загружен, им удавалось встретиться. 

Собрания Клуба Анонимных Сплетников тоже организовывались крайне редко, а всё потому что ни Стэн, ни Эдди, ни Бев не могли засиживаться в клубном домике допоздна. И это расстраивало. _Очень расстраивало._ Со своей загруженностью они даже пропустили весеннее открытие новой оранжереи, в которую Урис так хотел попасть вместе с остальными, но так и не смог этого сделать из-за занятости.

Однако, даже несмотря на такой напряжённый и загруженный график, ребята таки могли выкроить немного времени для своих вторых половинок.

Бену и Беверли и Майку с Лили повезло больше всех. Хотя-бы потому, что свои отношения они не скрывали, и могли свободно проявлять свои чувства на людях, будь то прогулка по коридорам школы за ручку, простые объятия или внезапные поцелуи. На них никто косо или с отвращением не смотрел, во-первых, потому что это считалось нормой, а во-вторых, никто из ребят не стремился похвастаться, или выставить на всеобщее обозрение свои отношения, став, к примеру, целоваться посреди школьной столовой.

Беверли была не из робкого десятка, но всегда стеснялась проявлять нежность на публике. Возможно, ей не давали покоя косые и завистливые взгляды некоторых девочек, которые Марш всегда недолюбливали. А уж после того, как она, так сказать, «отхватила» далеко не последнего красавчика школы, эта самая зависть и ненависть только усилилась. Но даже несмотря на это, никто никогда не решался «разобраться» с Бев, потому что она всегда была под надёжной защитой не только своих друзей, но и парня, который, скорее, сам пострадает, чем даст свою любимую девушку в обиду.

Биллу и Стэну тоже не было трудно. Возможно потому, что оба спокойные, не особо тактильные, и могут пережить часы, проведённые в школе без тесного контакта друг с другом, хотя иногда они позволяют себе мелкие, еле заметные чужому глазу прикосновения. И этого бывает достаточно.

А вот Ричи и Эдди туго совсем. _Они буквально друг без друга не могут._ Тозиера разрывает от осознания того, что он вот прямо сейчас не может взять и поцеловать своего Эдди, а ему это, между прочим, очень нужно и необходимо: почувствовать вкус любимых губ, и то самое тепло, которое излучает Каспбрак только во время чувственного поцелуя. Хочется его обнять, не отпуская, и целовать каждый доступный участок кожи, а на ухо шептать разные нежности, чтобы Эдди от этих махинаций мурашками покрывался и весь трепетал. Каспбрак же в ответ хотел обдавать шею Тозиера горячим дыханием и оставаться в его объятиях подольше, оглаживая сильную спину тёплыми ладонями. А на деле, оба должны вести себя как «лучшие друзья» и стараться за рамки дозволенного не заходить, хотя очень хочется. _Невыносимо._

Правду говорят: _«Тяжело смотреть на губы, которые не можешь поцеловать»._ Вернее, можешь, но нельзя. Сидя на очередном уроке географии Ричи размышлял о несправедливости этого мира, вместо того, чтобы впитывать ценные знания, которые потом обязательно пригодятся в жизни. Ну или на контрольной.

Тозиер никогда и не думал, что будет так страдать. Даже в те времена, когда они с Эдди ещё не были вместе, тяга и желание быть ближе не была настолько сильной, как сейчас. Все чувства будто пробудились, обострились, и находиться рядом с любимым человеком несколько часов в сутки, тесно контактировать с ним, уже не было достаточно — хотелось больше. Уже не хватало простых дружеских касаний, не хватало взглядов. Этого было мало. _Очень мало._

Иногда спасало то, что на некоторых уроках Эдди сидел рядом с Ричи, но были моменты, когда они вынуждены были рассесться и просидеть порознь вплоть до конца урока. Тогда Тозиер забивал на этот самый урок и строчил Каспбраку кучу записочек с разными содержанием: от глупой романтики до смешных пошлостей. Бывало, что они вели переписку целый урок безостановочно, только и делая, что успевая лишь читать, быстро писать ответ, отправлять его, и буквально тут же получать новую записку. Эдди порой удивлялся: как это их ещё никто не засёк, ведь лишнюю суету сложно было не заметить. Каспбрак приходил к выводу, что кто-то из учителей просто не хочет замечать, а кто-то видит всё, но, почему-то, благоразумно молчит, продолжая вести свой урок. Видимо, не видит смысла делать замечание и срывать лекцию. Даже если бы их и ругали за эти самые записочки, Эдди был бы уверен в том, что Ричи не прекратит их строчить, и просто будет вести себя чуть менее палевно. 

Каждую бумажку Каспбрак бережно хранил, складывая в папку. Даже просто тупые рожицы и мини-рисунки с забавными подписями он оставлял у себя и периодически пересматривал с улыбкой на лице. Забавным и одновременно странным было то, что Эдди всё расфасовал: записки, содержащие шутки — в одну стопочку; любовного содержания — в другую, а оставшиеся в третью. Потом распихивал по конвертикам и прятал в папку, а её уж потом засовывал под шкаф, чтобы мама ненароком не нашла. Раньше Эдди бы придумал место понадёжнее, но несколько лет назад Соня таки сдалась, и доверила уборку личной комнаты сыну, больше не роясь в его вещах. По крайней мере, так она сказала Эдди, и по всей видимости, сдержала слово, раз не устроила скандал по поводу этих записочек. А если бы Соня Каспбрак их нашла, то игнорировать бы подобное не стала уж точно, и пока подобных инцидентов не было, Эдди был спокоен и не менял своё укромное место.

***

Шло время. Проходили дни, недели, а затем и месяца. Учёба давно отошла на второй план, потому что Ричи часто предлагал Эдди спонтанно прогулять какой-нибудь урок, аргументируя это тем, что там они ничего нового или полезного они не услышат.

— Лучше провести это время с пользой, Спагетти! За любимым занятием.

— И каким же?

— Ну, не знаю… Возможно, за поцелуями с фантастическим красавцем?

Смешно подумать, но уговоры действительно действовали, и Каспбрак, кидая взгляд на закрытую дверь класса, делал шаг назад, и срывался за Тозиером, который каждый раз водил его в разные места, опираясь на расписание. И всё для того, чтобы их не засёк никто из учителей, учеников и остальных работников школы. И даже в этих случаях каким-то чудным и невероятным образом они не были пойманы кем-либо. Эдди всегда это казалось странным, а вот Ричи в этом не видел ничего сверхъестественного, аргументируя их «невидимость» своим «невероятным везением».

Но иногда Ричи чувствовал себя настоящим безумцем, потому что мог буквально посреди перемены подловить где-нибудь Эдди, затащить его в тёмный угол, и там начать покрывать его лицо поцелуями до тех пор, пока им что-нибудь не помешает. Они делали это уже бесчисленное количество раз, и по началу Каспбрака это страшило и пугало очень, но потом бурлящее чувство адреналина в крови и щемящее ощущение того, что вот-вот, и их застанут, распаляло его и пробуждало желание таки нарушить все установленные правила и отдаться ласкам Ричи, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Даже тут, когда на меры предосторожности был положен огромный такой болт, было удивительно, что их до сих пор не поймали, более того, даже не заподозрили в чём-то неладном, а ведь с каждым разом парни вели себя менее осторожно, полностью доверяясь слепой страсти.

Также удивительным было и то, что из-за многочисленных прогулов родителей не вызывали в школу. Даже банальных замечаний не делали. Ричи опять не оставил эту ситуацию проигнорированной, обозвав себя _«Грёбаным Гарри Поттером»_ , потому такое обычно без внимания не оставляли, да и не может им везти _буквально во всём!_ Но Эдди на вещи смотрел здраво, и думал, что всё так сложилось потому, что они продолжали хорошо учиться: исправно получали прекрасные оценки, и итоговые тесты писали весьма неплохо. Видимо, за все эти годы каторги в школе Ричи и Эдди смогли заработать себе блестящую репутацию, раз на их прогулы решили закрыть глаза.

Кажется, единственным, кто не посмел пропустить ни одного урока был Стэнли. К сожалению, за его учёбой со стороны родителей идёт тотальный контроль. В остальном он имеет свободу, но только не в вопросе образования и религии, конечно. Отец Стэна как никто другой хочет, чтобы его сын сдал экзамены на отлично и поступил в самый лучший и престижный ВУЗ на бюджет со стипендией. Урис даже жалел, что не может пропустить занятия даже из-за банальной простуды, ведь понимал, что, отчасти, он теряет впустую время, изо дня в день слушая то, что уже давно знает.

Окончательно не давал ему сойти с ума Билл, который, дабы поддержать своего парня, тоже начал каждый день посещать школу, чего раньше бы не сделал никогда. Такая резкая смена приоритетов озадачила его предков, и те подумали, что сын наконец взялся за учёбу. Они даже наградили его за старания, купив игровую приставку, и этот подарок был лишь приятным бонусом. Денбро и вправду подтянул предметы, но это только лишь благодаря Стэну, с которым хотелось проводить как можно больше времени. Которого хотелось слушать часами, даже если он болтал о Первой мировой войне, или вслух зубрил формулы. Как бы сильно Билл не любил это место под названием «школа», он ни разу не пожалел о том, что теперь проводит в этом месте бОльшую часть своего времени. Всё потому, что он рядом с любимым человеком, который всегда, когда видит, что Билл снова пришёл, начинает весь светиться, а глаза излучают благодарность. Благодарность за то, что ещё один бессмысленный день будет скрашен нелепыми шутками, вкусными самодельными закусками и милыми рисунками птиц, цветов, и самого Стэнли. _Они взаимно выручали друг друга, не давая утонуть в поглощающей пучине._

Только Билл давал стимул Стэну каждый день вставать по утрам и собираться в школу. Только он наполнял смыслом его жизнь и давал несчитанное количество поводов для улыбки. Только ему Урис мог сказать: _«Спасибо»,_ и в ответ получить ласковую улыбку и слова: _«Я тоже люблю тебя, Стэнли»._ Потому что Билл _всё понимал._ Понимал, и готов быть рядом. _Всегда._

Как бы всем сложно сейчас не было, каждый из Неудачников успокаивал себя тем, что скоро всё это закончится и наступит долгожданный отдых. Скоро всем волнениям и страданиям придёт конец. Нужно лишь немного подождать.


	20. Chapter 20

Волнение. Именно этим словом можно было охарактеризовать последний учебный месяц. Всё потому, что как раз таки в конце мая и начинается вся эта нервотрёпка именуемая экзаменами, а после них почти сразу стартует выпускной вечер. Времени остаётся разве что на подготовку, и с каждым днём этого самого времени было всё меньше, а нежеланное волнение только возрастало.

Уже на завтра был назначен первый, и самый важный экзамен по английскому. В основном все Неудачники были спокойны. Даже Эдди, который взял себе за привычку всегда и везде сеять панику, волноваться и переживать без причин, был спокоен. Видимо, за весь семестр он успел просто-напросто растратить весь свой запас нервных клеток, и сейчас, когда наступил ответственный момент, у него просто не осталось сил на то, чтобы волноваться по поводу экзаменов. В любом случае, уже ничего не изменишь и не сдвинешь на удобную дату. 

Единственным человеком, которого по настоящему телепало от грядущего дня, был Стэнли. Чем ближе были экзамены, тем сильнее отец давил на своего сына, и Урис буквально не вылезал из учебников и тетрадок с лекциями, делая редкие перебивки на перекус, ну и на сон, часы которого заметно сократились. Стэн и не волновался бы вовсе, если бы не всё это давление. _В него верят. На него надеются, и он не в праве подвести свою семью._

_Билл видел всё._ Видел состояние своего парня, и у него по настоящему болело сердце за Стэнли, ведь он чуть ли не единственный, кто совершенно точно сдаст все экзамены на высший балл, а переживает так, будто не тратил целый год на подготовку. Денбро не раз говорил Урису об этом, только он его слова воспринимать не хотел. Тогда Билл просто сгребал Стэна в охапку и держал его в своих крепких и тёплых объятиях, поглаживая парня по голове до тех пор, пока всхлипы не утихнут, дрожь не прекратиться и дыхание не выровняется. В такие моменты Стэн благодарил Бога за то, что у него есть Билл. Только Билл мог успокоить его, найти верный подход, и хотя-бы на несколько часов дать Стэнли забыть. Об экзаменах, о родителях, _обо всём._

Когда час _«х»_ наконец настал, всё происходило будто в тумане: тесты, затем несколько дней передышка, которую все тратили на подготовку и ни на что более, потом ещё один экзамен, потом снова отдых, судорожная подготовка, и так было и продолжалось до тех пор, пока этот, казалось, нескончаемый поток нервотрёпки не закончится. 

Воспоминания производились будто короткими вспышками. И неожиданно для всех конец, который так все давно ждали, таки наступил. Всё уже сделано, больше ничего не исправить, не переписать, не переделать. Осталось лишь ждать результатов, и надеяться на то, что подготовка и прошла не зря.

Когда результаты уже были вывешены на школьной доске объявлений, Неудачники собрались одной большой кучкой и вместе двинулись туда, где уже были вывешены их оценки. 

Каждый волновался. У кого-то сердце колотилось, у кого-то потели руки, а кто-то просто мелко подрагивал, опасаясь увидеть не те результаты, на которые надеялся. 

Решено было табуном не заваливаться, а выбрать того, кто пойдёт и посмотрит результаты у всех. Добровольцем вызвался Стэн, потому что больше не мог терпеть и пребывать в неведении. Отодвигая неизбежное себе лучше не сделаешь.

Подойдя к вывеске, он глубоко вздохнул и наконец взглянул на этот злосчастный листок, начиная быстро пробегаться глазами по строкам с фамилиями, а затем и цифрами. Постепенно его отпускало, и внутри начало поселяться долгожданное спокойствие и умиротворение.

Забавно, что все Неудачники экзамены сдали на отлично. У ребят были лишь различия в баллах, но порог они переступили, более того, набрали высокий балл и теперь смогут поступить в приличные вузы.

Урис решил не устраивать концерт и не мучить своих друзей, видя, как на их лицах проскакивает интерес и испуг, вкупе с переживаниями за свою дальнейшую судьбу, зависящую всего лишь от каких-то там циферок.

Посмотрев на ребят, Стэн улыбнулся, сказав:

— Сдали! 

После тихий ранее коридор взорвался оглушительными криками и хлопками. На всех одновременно накатила волна облегчения. Все принялись друг друга поздравлять и крепко обнимать, а радостные и светящиеся улыбки ещё долго не спадали с лиц. 

— Это дерьмо обязательно нужно отметить! — предложил Билл, и все тут же поддержали затею. 

— Окей, тогда собираемся через час на нашем месте. Обрадуем родаков, и бегом в клубный домик.

— Принято! — радостно отозвались ребята.

— Не забудьте каждый притащить что-то вкусненькое!

— Тебе лишь бы пожрать, Ричи!

— Ну так в смысле, праздник же.

***

Ровно через час все собрались в условленном месте, и каждый принёс с собой что-то. Кто-то еду, а кто-то напитки. 

— Чур, я сегодня буду барменом, — отозвался Билл, принимаясь расставлять на импровизированной барной стойке принесенные напитки. 

— Ну-ну, посмотрим-посмотрим, чего ты нам там набадяжишь. Надеюсь, нам после твоих шедевров не придется отсиживать свои чудные годы молодости на унитазе? 

— Во-первых, заткнись, Ричи, а во-вторых, у меня есть опыт в этом деле. 

— Ой, да ладно, газировочку с алкашкой и я могу смешать. Ах, ну да, и украсить стаканчик долькой апельсина и трубочкой с зонтиком. Для этого много ума не нужно.

— Нарываешься? 

— Нарываюсь. 

— Хочешь батл? 

— Да запросто. 

— Ребят, может не надо? — в перепалку вовремя встрял Стэн, который помогал Биллу, и параллельно слушал их с Тозиером разговор, — Давайте хотя-бы сегодня обойдёмся без соревнований, а то мне кажется, что Ричи такого нахимичит, что нам придётся эвакуироваться отсюда.

Денбро прыснул, а Тозиер, как нормальный и взрослый человек в ответ показал Стэнли язык и демонстративно задрав голову, ушёл к Эдди, который как раз в это время обеспечивал всем посадочные места. 

— Что, Рич, обломали тебе всё веселье? 

— Ничего не говори. Вот просто молчи, Эдс, ладно? 

Каспбрак хмыкнул и продолжил заниматься своим делом, и через некоторое время к нему присоединился Тозиер, у которого от ничегонеделания уже руки чесались. 

Когда нужная атмосфера для праздничных посиделок была налажена, Бен включил свою музыку из подготовленного заранее плейлиста, и ребята наконец уселись вместе выпить за успешную сдачу экзаменов и ещё раз поздравить друг друга с успешным завершением учёбы в школе.

Билл для разогрева развёл всем по стаканчику мохито. Стоило сказать, что на вид и на вкус вышло очень даже неплохо. Даже Ричи признал, что у него было бы гораздо хуже. Но признал он это только в своих мыслях, конечно же, а на деле просто сказал:

— Что ж, на вкус уже не ссанина, это радует.

— Не подавись смотри. 

Обменявшись любезностями, парни продолжили как ни в чём не бывало общаться между собой, первыми начиная рассказывать свои впечатления от экзаменационной недели. Позже к ним присоединились и остальные, прежде внимательно выслушав рассказы ребят. 

Посиделки проходили плавно и очень уютно. Словно в старые добрые времена, когда никто не был завален подготовкой. Неудачники смеялись и шутили. Прежнее чувство свободы и некой независимости наконец вернулось, и стоило признать, что каждый из Лузеров скучал за чуть ли не ежедневными встречами Клуба Неудачников. Сейчас всё встало на свои места, и от этого становилось теплее на душе.

После обсуждённых «сраных экзаменов», тема плавно перетекла к выпускному, который должен был состояться через два дня. Все были взволнованы хотя бы потому, что это будет последний вечер, который они проведут в школе в полном составе. Они наконец попрощаются с этим адовым местом, и, возможно, больше не увидят и не посетят его никогда. А может быть, иногда будут сюда заглядывать, ведомые чувством любопытства, чтобы просто посмотреть, как же изменилось место, где они провели свои лучшие 11 лет. Никто не хотел обсуждать того, кто куда пойдёт после школы, ведь Неудачники очень хотели быть вместе всегда, и университетские годы тоже пережить вместе, но в теории это не представлялось возможным.

Так как празднество было назначено на послезавтра, ребята условились потратить это время на сборы, а в день выпускного встретиться у входа и вместе переступить порог школы.

Такой длительный перерыв не всех устраивал. Особенно Ричи и Эдди, которые привыкли всегда и везде быть вместе и буквально не отлипали друг от друга. Даже сейчас, когда все они сидят и разговаривают, голова Каспбрака спокойно покоится на ногах у Тозиера, который в это время трепетно перебирает спутавшиеся волосы, получая от этого невероятный кайф. 

Однако, Беверли аргументировала всё тем, что _«Всем нам требуется подготовиться. А ты, Ричи, постоянно будешь отвлекаться на Эдди и сможешь подготовить разве что галстук. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что даже он будет поглажен.»_

Тозиер прыснул, но таки согласился, взяв с Каспбрака обещание созваниваться и тем самым _«уделять своему любимому парню хотя бы часок своего времени»_

Время шло, солнце плавно заходило за горизонт. Смеркалось, и на небе уже начали мерцать тысячи звёзд. Потихоньку еда и напитки заканчивались, а музыка из составленного Беном плейлиста уже шла по второму кругу. 

Сладко потянувшись, Майк решил первым прервать спокойную и мирную атмосферу и покинуть клубный домик первым, ссылаясь на то, что завтра ему нужно рано вставать и помочь деду с делами. 

После Хэнлона стали потихоньку расходиться и остальные. 

Беверли как всегда напоследок шепнула Стэну и Эдди о том, что их встреча Клуба Анонимных Сплетников должна состояться завтра. Хоть все и договорились встретиться в день самого выпускного, у Бев ещё были незавершенные дела, и ей понадобиться помощь Уриса с Каспбраком, поэтому назначение собрания не вызвало удивления и дополнительных вопросов. Лишь утвердительные кивки.

***

В последнюю встречу Клуба Анонимных Сплетников перед самым выпускным балом, Беверли доделывала своё платье, которое начала шить ещё где-то с сентября. Процесс продвигался не спеша, а к концу весны и вовсе приостановился на некоторое время из-за экзаменов, но благодаря тому, что Марш начала рано, к завтрашнему празднику она успевала завершить всё, что не смогла доделать ранее. Стэн и Эдди охотно помогали Бев совершенствовать своё творение, параллельно восхищаясь получаемым результатом. 

Вскоре платье было готово, и девушка смогла вздохнуть с облегчением.

— Спасибо за помощь, ребят. Не знаю, что бы я без вас делала… — благодарно улыбнулась Марш, утирая выступившие слёзы на глазах.

— Не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя в этом платье… — восторженно прошептал Эд, продолжая рассматривать воздушную ткань, и таки боясь к ней прикоснуться, дабы ненароком не повредить, ведь оно казалось таким красивым и хрупким. Буквально недосягаемым. 

Беверли хихикнула.

— Надо же, такую же фразу мне сказал Бен.

— Все мы хотим увидеть тебя в платье, Бев, — поддержал Стэн, уже явно предвкушая завтрашний вечер. Даже он, как не особый любитель шумных мероприятий, ждал наступления выпускного с особым трепетом.

— Скоро всё это закончится, можете поверить? Больше не будет школы, уроков, домашних заданий и учителей. Осознавать это не просто. Всё кажется сном…

— Будешь скучать?

— Только за Неудачниками — улыбаясь, говорит Беверли, и порывисто обнимает парней.

— Мы никуда не денемся. — отвечает Стэн, — Неудачники всегда вместе, как и наш клуб.

***

Утро следующего дня началось с волнений. Буквально через пол дня начнётся самый важный вечер в жизни выпускников. Ночью не спалось. Мысли не давали.

Ближе к двенадцати дня суета началась не только со стороны детей, но и со стороны родителей, которые бегали по дому и по частям собирали праздничный костюм. Ричи, Биллу и Бену нужно было собраться быстрее и успеть зайти за своими половинками.

Стоя у зеркала, Тозиер придирчиво рассматривал себя в зеркало: чёрный зауженный костюм, начищенные до блеска туфли и новые линзы, которые парень решил надеть на этот вечер, чтобы нигде ненароком не посеять свои очки.

— Ты выглядишь отлично, милый. — в комнату вошла Мэгги.

— Спасибо, мам! — отозвался Ричи, продолжая возиться с галстуком.

— Ты уходишь раньше?

— Да, мне нужно забрать кое-кого, — уклончиво ответил Тозиер, таки оставляя в покое многострадальный галстук и переходя к выпрямлению штанин, которые теперь казались слишком мятыми, хотя буквально полчаса назад Мэгги погладила для сына весь костюм сверху донизу, не пропустив не единой складочки.

— Передавай Эдди привет, — улыбаясь, отвечает Мэгги, подходя к сыну поближе и обнимая его за плечи.

Ричи, кажется, не удивлён её ответом. Он знал, что его мать догадлива, и просто был благодарен за то, что она всё понимает и принимает. Для него это было важно. Однако эту тему продолжать не хотелось, поэтому Тозиер просто улыбнулся и кивнул в знак благодарности.

— Хорошего вечера, дорогой, — говорит Мэгги, и целуя сына в макушку, кладёт ему в ладони цветок, который он должен вручить Эдди.

— Спасибо, мам! — Ричи распирает счастье, он целует маму в щёку, и попрощавшись с ней, спускается вниз. Выслушав несколько напутственных слов от отца, Ричи таки покидает пределы дома, помимо цветка прихватив с собой кое-что не менее важное.

 _«Надеюсь, ему понравится мой подарок»_ — с такими мыслями и широкой улыбкой на лице Ричи отправляется прямиком к Эдди.

***

В то время как Тозиер только вышел за своей второй половинкой, Бен уже стоял у порога и заносил руку, чтобы постучать.

Открыли ему не сразу, но доносящиеся крики _«сейчас, сейчас»_ даже успокаивали. Выровняв спину, и приготовив огромный букет нежно-розовых лилий, Хэнском ждал свою избранницу.

Дверь отворилась, но встретила парня никак не Беверли, а её тётя.

— Она почти готова. Погоди минуту.

Бен кивает и молча проходит внутрь, параллельно делая комплимент тётушке и её экстравагантному домашнему наряду.

Бев действительно не заставила себя долго ждать, и уже через пару минут вышла к Бену.

Как только парень увидел свою девушку, он обомлел, приоткрыв рот. Девушка предстала перед ним в блестящем кремовом сетчатом платьице с длинными пышными рукавами, подолом и тонкими атласными чёрными ленточками, украшающими пояс и рукава.

Беверли выглядела взволнованно, но всё же не смогла не улыбнуться, видя своего парня в тёмно-синем костюме, который ему так чертовски шёл, и большим букетом лилий. Бен тем временем всё никак не мог оторвать восхищённого взгляда от своей девушки, продолжая рассматривать её наряд.

— Ты выглядишь… _Великолепно._

— Тебе правда нравится?

— Ещё бы! Ты похожа на принцессу из сказки, — отвечает Бен и подходя ближе вручает своей девушке букет.

— Спасибо! — Беверли порывисто обнимает своего парня, а после зарывается носом в цветы, полной грудью вдыхая их чудный запах. Спрятанный конверт она замечает не сразу, но когда её взгляд таки приковывается к загадочному предмету, Бен начинает заметно волноваться и продолжает неотрывно смотреть на Бев, а точнее, на её реакцию, которую хочется сберечь у себя в памяти на долгие-долгие годы.

Достав конверт, девушка одаривает своего бойфренда вопросительным взглядом, и не дождавшись ответа, распечатывает свой подарок, извлекая оттуда две бумажки.

Вчитываясь повнимательнее, девушка понимает, что это не просто какие-то там «бумажки», а это два билета до Нью-Йорка в один конец. 

Поверить в увиденное она не может, поэтому пробегается по написанному несколько раз, пытаясь понять, не сон ли это, и правильно ли она вообще читает.

Когда осознание наконец приходит, Бев всхлипывает и бросается к Бену на шею, крепко-крепко его обнимая. Она наперебив шепчет ему слова благодарности, но таки не удерживается от вопросов:

— Это всё реально? Я не сплю?

— Нет.

— Мы и правда едем в Нью-Йорк вместе?

— Правда. Ты сможешь поступить там на дизайнера, как и всегда мечтала.

Из глаз вдруг брызгают слёзы, и девушка начинает плакать, совершенно не беспокоясь о своём макияже, ведь это так несущественно. Она обнимает своего любимого парня и крепко держит в руках билеты, наконец потихоньку начиная верить в то, что её мечта начинает сбываться.

***

Билл заметно нервничает, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они со Стэном договорились встретиться неподалёку от его дома, и Денбро понимал, почему так. Родители Стэнли не глупые, и увидев, как Билл забирает их сына на выпускной балл, два плюс два сложить смогут. Скандала не хотелось, поэтому в их случае романтики, увы, не вышло, однако это не отменяло того факта, что на выпускной они таки идут вместе.

Пока Денбро был поглощён своими мыслями, он и не заметил, как сзади подкрался Стэн и аккуратно положил руку ему на плечо. Билл вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся, заранее зная кто это.

— Наконец-то ты пришёл.

— Я не мог не прийти.

Билл улыбается и целует Стэна в уголок губ, чувствуя, как настроение приподнимается, а этот день становится лучше.

— Я тебе тут кое-что подготовил… — с этими словами Денбро наконец показывает Урису свой заготовленный подарок — цветочный венок, сплетённый самостоятельно специально для сегодняшнего мероприятия. — Думаю, тебе он подойдёт больше, чем приколотый цветок.

— Он очень красивый, — шепчет Стэнли, улыбаясь и с интересом рассматривая своё украшение. Слегка пригнувшись, он позволяет Биллу нацепить на себя венок, — Ну, как я?

— Как всегда прекрасен.

— Тогда… мы можем идти? 

Билл кивает и протягивает Стэну свою руку.

***

Ричи уже дошёл до дома Эдди. Вокруг не было ни души, и судя по зажжённому свету наверху, Каспбрак ещё собирался, и это играло на руку.

Подобравшись поближе к окну Эдди, Ричи увидел, как тень его парня мельтешит из стороны в сторону и ухмыльнулся. Эдс как всегда.

Ещё немного понаблюдав, Тозиер наконец вспомнил для чего вообще пришёл, и взяв принесённую с собой гитару покрепче, начал играть и внимательно смотреть в окно.

Звуки гитарных струн быстро донеслись до ушей Эдди, и он замер, слыша знакомую до ужаса мелодию. Когда он наконец понял, что это песня Ричи, которую он написал для него, сердце Каспбрака дрогнуло и сделало кульбит. Тозиер как-то обещал ему доиграть эту самую песню, и сейчас Эдди наконец услышит её полностью.

Распахнув окно, Каспбрак наконец видит своего парня, который бренчит на гитаре и широко улыбается, наконец видя своего Эдди, за которым уже успел так сильно соскучится.

Проигрыш заканчивается, и Ричи начинает петь, стараясь неотрывно смотреть на реакцию Эдди и не сбиться при этом:

_Where is my mind? — Где мой разум?_

_I can't control my feelings. — Я не могу контролировать чувства._

_You are so dear to me, I love you so much. — Ты так дорог для меня, я так тебя люблю._

_So hard to say, — Так трудно сказать._

_But I can't keep quiet — но я не могу молчать._

_Where is my mind? — Где мой разум?_

_I can't breathe when I don't hear your voice in the morning, when I don't see your sincere smile, when I don't feel you next to me. — Я не могу дышать, когда не слышу твой голос по утрам, не видеть искренней улыбки, не чувствовать тебя рядом со мной._

_I really don't know when I got into this mess, — Я действительно не знаю, когда успел так влипнуть._

_You go to meet me, and everything inside me is already blossoming. — Ты идешь мне навстречу, и все внутри меня уже расцветает._

_You are so beautiful, and the sight of you makes me lose my old garrulity. — Ты так прекрасен, и при виде тебя я теряю свою прежнюю болтливость._

_Where is my mind? — Где мой разум?_

_I forgot when I crossed the line, — Я забыл, когда пересек черту._

_The line that washed away as soon as I said «Love you!». — Черту, которая смылась, как только сказал я: «Люблю!»_

_Oh no, I want to kiss you — О нет, я хочу поцеловать тебя._

_I wish it so much — Я так этого желаю._

_Where is my mind? — Где мой разум?_

_I dream of you in the dead of night, — Я мечтаю о тебе глубокой ночью._

_I sleep and see your image: short shorts, a waist bag and fancy knee socks. — Я сплю и вижу твой образ: короткие шорты, поясная сумка и модные гольфы._

_You've always been special to me, and I'm finally writing this song to tell you "love you" — Ты всегда был особенным для меня, и я наконец-то пишу эту песню, чтобы сказать тебе «Люблю!»_

_Love you. Your smile, sonorous laughter and grumbling voice, — Люблю тебя. Твою улыбку, звонкий смех и ворчливый голосок._

_Where is my mind? — Где мой разум?_

_When did I get so crazy about you, — Когда я так успел сойти с ума?_

_It's like you're in me, you're not leaving, — Ты будто внутри меня, и уже не уходишь._

_When i see you i start to smile, —Когда я вижу тебя, я начинаю улыбаться_

_and I to loving you. — и я продолжаю любить тебя._

Эдди старался не заплакать. Одно дело — подслушивать песню и слышать её обрывочно, а совершенно другое — понимать, что твой любимый человек сейчас поёт специально для тебя. Очень волнительно узнавать в строках себя и ощущать чувства Ричи, переданные через слова и мелодию.

Когда Тозиер умолк, он заметил, что Каспбрак едва ли не плачет, но спросить ничего не успевает, ведь Эдди уже из виду исчезает, но буквально спустя минуту выбегает на улицу, бежит к Ричи, который видя надвигающегося Каспбрака, вовремя убирает гитару и ловит своего парня, крепко его обнимая и поднимая на руки.

Они стоят так долго. Держать Эдди было вполне комфортно. Он был похож на большого плюшевого мишку, которого хотелось обнимать, оберегать и больше никогда не отпускать, чтобы не потерять полюбившееся тепло.

— Я люблю тебя, Ричи, — всхлипывая, бормочет Каспбрак, сильнее утыкаясь в крепкое плечо.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Эдди. Всегда любил.

Больше слов не нужно. Ричи хотелось кричать от счастья, но он сильнее сжал в объятиях своего Эдди, целуя его в шею. Они слушали бы дыхание друг друга и чувствовали на себе родные прикосновения. Было хорошо, и идти не хотелось никуда. И никто бы и не пошёл, если бы их не ждали.

Первым опомнился Эдди:

— Нам пора.

Ричи кивает и нехотя опускает Каспбрака на землю, схватив его за плечи и ещё раз взглянув в любимые глаза, которые все промокли от слёз. Большим пальцем он любовно вытирает слезинки, борясь с желанием оставить на промокших ресничках нежный поцелуй. Его руки опускаются ниже, и Ричи берёт в захват ладони Каспбрака, плавно поглаживая тыльную сторону.

— Пора, но для начала я должен сделать это:

Ричи достаёт припрятанный цветок и аккуратно цепляет его на гладко-выглаженный пиджак Эдди и отходит чуть дальше, любуясь результатом. Кивнув самому себе, Тозиер вдруг вспоминает о гитаре, и Каспбрак любезно разрешает оставить её здесь.

— И стоило тебе ради этого тащить гитару?

— Стоило, Эдс. Это определённо того стоило, — довольно улыбнувшись, говорит Ричи, и взяв Каспбрака за руку, наконец направляется в школу.

***

Когда Ричи и Эдди уже подошли к назначенному месту, их уже ожидали Неудачники в полном составе, которые рассматривали прекрасное платье Бев. Марш и Хэнском подошли недавно, поэтому появление девушки в таком красивом наряде не осталось проигнорировано.

Каспбрак, завидев вдалеке платье подруги, просиял, и ускорил шаг, и почти бежал на встречу к Мраш, чтобы поскорее рассмотреть результаты её долгой работы. Пока Эд любовался, Ричи молчать не собирался:

— Отпадный наряд, Бев! Кажется, моя гетеросексуальность начинает возвращаться.

Бен и Эдди одновременно прыснули, а Беверли хихикнула.

— Спасибо, Ричи, это был лучший комплимент в моей жизни.

— Ну так я мастер комплиментов. Эдс подтвердит.

Каспбрак прыснул во второй раз.

— О, да. Куда уж всем нам до тебя, — отвечает он, а потом добавляет, — Но платье и впрямь отпад. Тебе очень идёт.

— Завалили вы меня комплиментами, мальчики. Спасибо.

— Не хочу вас прерывать, но, кажется, там уже всё началось, — Майк кивает в сторону школы, и взяв Лили под руку, идёт на звуки музыки. За ними увязались и остальные, весело смеясь и что-то обсуждая.

К такому важному празднику специально для всех старшеклассников была украшена абсолютно вся школа, не только актовый зал. Повсюду висели кучи плакатов с поздравлениями и пожеланиями, применили даже парочку новогодних украшений, которые по тематике вполне себе подходили, ибо выглядели ярко и блестели. Однако все мыслимые ожидания превысил зал. Войдя в помещение, ребята обомлели, принимаясь восхищённо рассматривать декорации: на сцене были размещены колонки и посередине стоял приглашённый диджей вместе со своей аппаратурой, покачиваясь в такт поставленной музыке. На стенах были развешаны разноцветные гирлянды. Зал будто весь был погружён в синий цвет, и лишь иногда кругами гулял сценический свет, освещая танцпол красным, зелёным и жёлтым. По бокам были размещены столики с закусками и пуншем, а если присмотреться повнимательнее, то можно было заметить приглашённого фотографа, который приехал специаильно для того фотографировать выпускников для их альбома.

— Нихрена ж себе. Эта школа удивляет меня всё больше и больше. Я думал, будет хуже, — говорит ребятам Ричи, продолжая рассматривать зал, который заметно так преобразился.

— Поддерживаю, — отозвался Стэн.

Переглянувшись, ребята решают разбрестись кто куда. Беверли и Лили тут же тащат своих парней танцевать, а Билл, Стэн, Ричи и Эдди уверенно шагают к столикам с напитками. Взяв по стаканчику, Денбро произносит тост, и парни громко чокаются, тут же опустошая первую порцию пунша.

Немного подвыпив, Стэн тоже осмеливается вытащить своего парня потанцевать, аргументируя это тем, что в последний день можно оторваться по полной и забыть о приличном поведении. На быстрых и энергичных песнях они позволяют себе больше и становятся чуть более раскованными в своих движениях. Урис уже не боится выглядеть глупо. При всей своей нелюбви к танцам, сейчас он хочет именно этого — танцевать вместе с Биллом и забыть обо всём. Позже к ним присоединяются и остальные, и Стэнли позволяет себе закружить Беверли, пока она, звонко смеясь, пытается не упасть.

Ричи и Эдди как-то не особо спешили танцевать. Они заняли себе удобные места и с улыбкой наблюдали за тем, как их друзья танцуют и веселятся. Спустя несколько энергичных песен у Тозиера наконец появляется настроение размять свои кости и немного подвигаться вместе с Эдди под динамичные биты, но как только он решается пригласить Каспбрака, диджей будто специально «меняет пластинку» и ставит медляк. Поджав губы, Ричи едва ли не рычит от негодования, и остается сидеть на месте, нервно теребя свои пальцы. Он бы с радостью станцевал с Эдди даже под клятый медлячок, но единственное, к чему Тозиер, почему-то не подготовился, были вот такие вот неспешные танцы, где партнёр с партнёром медленно двигаются в такт плавной мелодии. Движения красивые, утончённые, аккуратные, а «утончённость» и «аккуратность» совсем не про Ричи Тозиера. Он просто боится опозорится перед Эдди, и случайно наступить ему на ногу, ну или сделать что-то не то. 

Песня сменялась одна за другой, и диджей словно назло ставил только медляк, и Ричи был вынужден сидеть смирно и делать вид, что не хочет сейчас танцевать с Эдди. Даже Стэн станцевал несколько песен вместе с Биллом и выглядел счастливым. Кажется, его не заботило то, что у него что-то там не получится так же, как не заботило мнение окружающих.

Ричи кусал губы и судорожно думал о том, что хочет так же. Взглянув на Эдди, он увидел, как тот смотрит на своих друзей, а в его глазах читалось желание оказаться там же. Он хочет держать своего партнёра за руку, положить голову ему на плечо и медленно покачиваться в такт музыке.

Тозиер мысленно чертыхнулся и всё так же мысленно пару раз ударил себя по лбу. Какой же он идиот. Выпускной же. К чему стеснения, когда шанс потанцевать с Эдди под приятные песни может представиться ещё не скоро? 

Песня закончилась, и за ней сразу же включилась другая, на счастье, тоже медленная. Ричи сразу узнал эту песню и посчитал её идеальной для того, чтобы пригласить Эдди.

Решительно встав со своего места, Ричи расправил пиджак и подошёл к Эдди. Каспбрак сразу же поднял на него свои глаза и выгнул бровь.

— Мистер Каспбрак, позвольте Вас пригласить, — с присущим официозом в голосе пробубнил Тозиер, и чуть поиграв бровями, протянул Эдди руку.

Каспбрак засмеялся, но при этом немного покраснел.

— Не могу не принять предложение, — незамедлительно ответил он, и вложил свою руку в тёплую ладонь Тозиера.

Ричи вывел Эдди в середину, и чуть дёрнув на себя, обвил его талию обеими руками, в то время как Каспбрак разместил свои на плечах у Тозиера. И они начали танцевать. По началу парни сбивались, отчего Ричи заметно начинал волноваться, но потом он просто прикрыл глаза, чуть сильнее обнял Эдди и отдался ритму.

Вскоре Эдди, как и мечтал, уложил свою голову на плечо Ричи, и начал в ухо шептать слова песни, а Тозиер не мог сдержаться от того, чтобы не подпевать в ответ, стараясь при этом широко не улыбаться, хотя счастье его буквально распирало изнутри.

От Эдди пахло чем-то нежным и приятным. Запах был похож на ваниль, и он буквально дурманил Ричи мозг. Было хорошо. Ричи приблизился к лицу Эдди и нежно поцеловал его за ухом, улавливая тот самый нежный аромат, который хотелось впитать в себя полностью и _дышать только им._

В один момент Ричи взял лицо Эдди в свои ладони и посмотрел в его блестящие от счастья глаза.

— Я счастлив, Эдс, — шепчет Тозиер, но даже несмотря на громкую музыку Эдди слышит его.

— Я тоже счастлив, Ричи. Здесь с тобой.

— Хочу тебя поцеловать. — судорожно вздохнув с неким трепетом в голосе сообщает Ричи, — Сейчас.

— _Ну так целуй._

Тозиер принимает вызов и припадает губами к мягким губам Эдди. Они даже и не заметили, как песня закончилась, а продолжали танцевать и исступленно целоваться. Оба были слишком поглощены друг другом. Уже было плевать на тех, кто смотрит, кто что скажет, ведь уже это не важно. 

Отвлечься друг от друга им позволил только голос ведущего, который наконец объявил о начале голосования за будущих короля и королеву Выпускного. Отпрянув друг от друга, Эдди и Ричи улыбнулись и соприкоснулись лбами, прикрыв глаза.

На самом деле, никто и не обратил на них внимание. Казалось, что их собственный мирок, созданный на двоих, оберегал их от посторонних взглядов. А может быть, в этот вечер просто творилась какая-то магия...

— Хорош обжиматься, идём голосовать! — к ребятам подошёл Майк, и хлопнув Тозиера по плечу, позвал их с собой, где у стола с бюллетенями уже столпились остальные Неудачники.

Выбор был большой, но они знали за какую пару стоит проголосовать, потому что они были единственными, кто заслужил победу.

Голосование прошло быстро, и вот уже громкоголосый ведущий через микрофон объявляет о начале оглашения результатов.

— Итак, выпускники, рад сообщить, что подсчёт голосов окончен. Собирайтесь все кучнее, сейчас мы объявим короля и королеву выпускного.

Эдди и Стэн стали рядом с Беверли, которая заметно волновалась, крепко держа Бена за руку. Они подали заявку в самый последний момент, и скорее всего, даже призового места не нашли, но ребята их поддержали и сказали, что это отличная идея.

 _«Вы двое ещё утрёте носы всем говнарям и выскочкам!»_ — сказал того Ричи, и ведь не прогадал. После полминутного интригующего молчания ведущий наконец назвал имена победивших. 

— Беверли Марш и Бенджамин Хэнском!

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, а ребята бросились поздравлять своих друзей, крепко их обнимая, и не отпускали до тех пор, пока ведущий не пригласил пару на сцену.

В качестве приза девушке вручили букет роз, наградили почётной ленточкой, на которой золотистыми буквами была вышита надпись, а также корону победительницы.

Бену тоже досталась ленточка, корона и цветок красной розы, прикреплённый на пиджак. У остальных же были белые цветы.

Со сцены ребят ещё раз поздравили бурными аплодисментами, и даже тут Ричи выпендрился и вместо того, чтобы похлопать, громко засвистел.

Беверли смотрела на своих друзей, смотрела на Бена, который стоит рядом и держит её за руку, и просто не могла поверить в то, что всё это реальность. Её жизнь действительно потихоньку начинала превращаться в сказку, когда раньше была похожа на ночной кошмар, и от такого контраста мурашки шли/проходились по телу.

Как только Бев и Бен сошли со сцены, их тут же подхватили остальные Неудачники и потащил в сторону праздничного стола, чтобы выпить за победу. 

Разлив по стаканчики пунш, ребята подняли их вверх и дали слово новоявленным королю и королеве/победителям. 

Бев и Бен переглянулись и парень ласково улыбнулся своей девушке, кивнув ей. 

Марш снова повернулась к остальным и заговорила 

— Ребят, вы же знаете, как сильно я вас люблю? Так вот хочу сказать спасибо за то, что оставались со мной всегда. Переживали трудные моменты, приходили мне на помощь и никогда не отворачивались от меня, даже несмотря на все мои недостатки. — девушка сглотнула и сморгнула выступившие слезы, продолжив говорить, — И я благодарна вам за каждый час, каждую минуту, которую вы посвятили мне. Таких прекрасных друзей у меня уже не будет, и я уверена, что у нас это навсегда. Ещё раз спасибо вам за все, я в долгу перед вами.

По окончанию речи Эдди и Стэн шмыгнули носами, не в силах сдержать эмоций, ибо речь была очень трогательна. Ричи Билл и Майк улыбались, и слова Беверли их растрогали не меньше. 

Однако пить никто не спешил, ведь девушка ещё не закончила.

— Бен. Ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю и буду говорить это сотни и тысячи раз, потому что мне нравится видеть, как ты светишься после этих слов. Я не знаю чем заслужила тебя, но поверь, я не упущу своего счастья и приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать счастливым тебя. Ты всегда будешь моей главной опорой и поддержкой. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Беверли, — говорит он, и нежно целует свою девушку, внутренне пытаясь сдержать потоки слез, когда Марш уже плачет вовсю. 

Ребята наконец выпили за сказанное и ещё раз поздравили ребят. Выпускной был в самом разгаре, и вот после нескольких драйвовых песен, под которые Неудачники все дружно станцевали, настала очередь Бена говорить тост. 

— На самом деле, в такие моменты мне сложно подобрать слова, и кажется, что Беверли уже все сказала за меня. Мне тоже повезло обрести всех вас. По началу я и не думал, что у меня получится влиться в вашу компашку. Думал, вы возились со мной из жалости, пока наконец не понял, что все это время вы считали меня своим другом. У меня никогда не было настоящих друзей, и я очень везучий хрен, раз одним тёплым летним днём мне посчастливилось так сказать, свалиться вам на голову. 

Послышались смешки и утвердительный кивок Ричи. 

— Мы с вами пережили много дерьма, это правда, и в конце концов смогли пронести нашу дружбу через года. _Здесь же я и обрёл свою любовь,_ — Хэнском перевёл взгляд на Беверли, — Твоё счастье, Бев, для меня важнее своего, ведь если счастлива ты — счастлив и я. Спасибо за то, что ты есть. 

Девушка прикусила щеку, пытаясь вновь не заплакать, но выходило слабо. 

— И раз уж я затронул эту тему, то мы с Бев хотели бы сказать вам сейчас.

Неудачники напряглись, ведь Бен вдруг посерьёзнел, а Беверли замерла в ожидании того, что же скажет её парень. Она знала, но от этого менее волнительно не становилось. 

— Мы с Беверли переезжаем в Нью-Йорк. Навсегда. Рейс назначен на послезавтра.


	21. Chapter 21

Новость о переезде Бена и Беверли в Нью-Йорк действительно ошарашила. По началу реакция ребят была неоднозначной: кто-то просто открыл рот, кто-то обомлел и замер, а кто-то засмеялся. На самом деле, верилось с трудом. Всё было похоже на одну большую шутку. Казалось, ребята выдержат недолгую паузу, а потом просто скажут, что это был заранее спланированный розыгрыш, но в тот самый вечер у Бена и Беверли были серьёзные лица, они крепко держались за руки и заметно волновались, а в мимике не было ни единого намёка на фальшь. 

Ричи опомнился первым и поздравил ребят как полагается, а потом первым же и полез обнимать их, выражая таким образом поддержку. После Тозиера среагировали остальные и заметно оживившись, тоже начали поздравлять парочку. И раз уж до отъезда осталось два дня, билеты были уже куплены и решение принято, ребятам ничего не оставалось, кроме как устроить _прощальное и последнее_ собрание Клуба Неудачников.

И вот сейчас все они сидят в клубном домике и придаются воспоминаниям. 

— Помните как Бен как-то припёрся в школу в кожаной куртке и косухе? Я тогда чуть со стула от смеха не грохнулся! — сквозь улыбку рассказывал Ричи, — Бенни, мальчик мой, скажи ка мне одну вещь: на кой чёрт ты вдруг решил сменить милые футболочки с принтами на этот клоунский наряд?

— Всё просто — хотел понравиться Беверли.

Тозиер прыснул, кажется, не удивлённый таким ответом. Можно сказать, он заранее знал мотивы, но момента поддеть Хэнскома не упустил.

— Знаешь, это было не лучшим твоим решением, — встрял Майк, с улыбкой вспоминая то, как нелепо выглядел Бен в обтягивающих кожаных штанах, в куртке, которая была на два размера больше, и абсолютно безвкусной красной косухе, которая окончательно и бесповоротно ставила крест на всём этом несуразном образе. 

— Пхаха, нет, подожди, Беверли сейчас встречается с Беном, а это значит, что план сработал! Признайся, Бев, на косуху повелась? — Ричи развернулся к ней и подмигнул, ожидая ответа.

— Знаешь, Рич, образ меня удивил, но фраза, которую Бен сказал мне тогда, сразила наповал. Вот тогда я и поняла что влюбилась, — сквозь смех ответила девушка, наблюдая за реакцией своего парня, который, к слову, не особо хотел вспоминать свой прошлогодний позор.

— А что он сказал? — спросил Эдди.

— _«Хэй, детка, как жизнь?»_

Все взорвались хохотом. Даже Стэн, который обычно над таким не смеётся, не смог сдержаться и прыснул, заранее прикрыв рот ладонью. Ричи так вообще в проявлении своих эмоций не стеснялся и откровенно заливался, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и чувствуя, как живот уже начинает побаливать.

— Это подкат на века! Браво, Бенни!

— Да хорош вам уже! Что было — то было. Тем более, если хорошо так вспомнить, то не я один отличался за время учёбы в школе.

— Порази меня.

— Ну, помните как мы делали доклад по литературе? 

— А-а-а, когда наш Б-б-билли выходил к доске и ни с того ни с сего вдруг начал падать?

— Ага. Там ничего такого. Закроем тему! — вмешался Денбро, искренне надеясь на то, что о его позоре умолчат, ведь в тот роковой день в школу пошли только Ричи, Стэн и Бен. Мало того, что Билл не хотел, чтобы они это вспоминали, так ко всему прочему не желал того, чтобы о его провале узнали остальные. 

Но, кажется, его слов будто никто и не слышал и Бен вместе с Ричи продолжили переговариваться между собой.

— Так он тогда не просто падал. Хотел сохранить равновесие, набрал скорость, и из-за этого проковылял вперёд ещё несколько метров и наконец упал! Это было феерично! — с восторгом отозвался Тозиер, во всех красках описывая остальным эту сцену.

— Да, а потом с перепугу сказал, что _«теперь мой доклад выступление уж точно не испортит»_ — дополнил Бен.

— Как ты можешь настолько подробно всё помнить? 

— Да не важно вообще! Я вот удивлён, как это он нос себе не расквасил. Там же запросто, — недоумевал Эдди, сразу же косясь на Билла и начиная рассматривать его нос на наличие шрамов или каких-то других отличительных черт, но ничего так и не нашёл.

— А он как и я, везучая зараза. — хихикнул Ричи, подмигнув Денбро.

— Слушайте, мы тут воспоминаниям предаемся, или позорные ситуации друг друга вспоминаем? — буркнул Билли, который явно не хотел вспоминать о тех случаях, которые предпочёл бы забыть.

— А чем это тебе не воспоминания? — вновь встрял Ричи.

— Ах так!? Ну может тогда вспомним, как ты по приколу хотел напугать Эдди?

— Так, всё, я понял. Можешь не продолжать! — запротестовал Тозиер, мигом оказываясь в шкуре Билла. Своей громкой болтовнёй он пытался замять поднятую тему.

— Нет уж расскажите, мне интересно, — вмешался Каспбрак, которому очень стало любопытно, кого это вместо него напугал Тозиер, ведь было ясно, что первоначальная задумка розыгрыша не удалась.

— Короче. Ричи притаился в школьном коридоре за углом. Он увидел как ты выходишь из кабинета и направляешься в его сторону. Вокруг никого не было, поэтому он быстро спрятался и прислушался. Стал выжидать. Я в это время был с ним за компанию, чтобы в случае чего разнять вас. Так вот, стоит Ричи, ждёт, и слышит как кто-то приближается. Ну, он и выскочил, закричал _«Пожар, мы все горим!»._ Но потом было не до веселья, ведь напугал он директора, а он сначала от испуга подпрыгнул и закричал, а потом как только услышал про пожар, побежал бить тревогу.

— А-а-а, вот из-за кого тогда начало урока было сорвано! — смеясь говорит Эдди. Ему было немного жаль директора, но он был рад, что не оказался на его месте, иначе инфаркт бы точно схватил. Ну или же Ричи не поздоровилось бы. 

— Мне вот интересно, как тебя не выгнали? — интересуется Стэн.

— Его и не собирались выгонять, он везучий хрен! — ответил Билл.

— Я попрошу. Меня даже похвалили! — гордо заявил Ричи, — За то, что без предупреждения устроил учебную тревогу.

Неудачники смеялись, продолжали вспоминать все неловкие, милые и грустные моменты, и понимали, что _всегда,_ несмотря ни на что _они оставались вместе._

После душевных разговоров Ричи играл на гитаре знакомые мелодии, а ребята уже подхватывали ритм и подпевали, мерно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Беверли наблюдала за мальчиками, и у неё на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Она поняла, что будет скучать абсолютно за всеми: за Ричи, его шутками и вечно незатыкающимся ртом, за Майком и его отзывчивостью, за Биллом и его энергичностью, за Эдди и его милым занудством, и конечно же за Стэном и его организованностью. Все они вместе составляли чудесную и нерушимую компанию. Не хотелось думать о том, что это их последняя встреча, и после переезда их Клуб распадётся, ведь допустив хотя-бы единую мысль об этом, на глаза уже наворачивались слёзы.

Наблюдая со стороны за происходящим, Марш вдруг вспоминает ситуацию, которая врезалась ей в память очень сильно:

— Ребят, а помните как я заболела и меня положили в больницу, а вы как только узнали, сразу же ломанулись ко мне с пакетом моих любимых сладостей, — Беверли улыбнулась, — Вас даже не остановили врачи. Я помню, был такой сканда-а-л... И самое смешное, что вы победили и выбили себе право на посещение!

Остальные тоже улыбнулись, вспоминая, как отчаянно воевали с врачами, пытаясь таки пробиться к подруге.

— Знаете что? Я так расстроилась, когда узнала, что пролежу там больше недели, а потом пришли вы и мне стало так тепло на душе… Я _почувствовала себя самым счастливым человеком на планете, потому что у меня есть такие прекрасные друзья,_ которые забили на школу, и прибежали ко мне, не боясь даже заразиться. Но знаете, что тронуло больше всего? Вы все приходили ко мне каждый день и просто не давали мне скучать. Время там быстро пролетело только благодаря вам, — свою речь девушка уже закончила со слезами на глазах и тихими всхлипами после, — _Мне так будет не хватать вас,_ — добавила она, и дабы ещё больше не разрыдаться, уткнулась Бену в плечо, пытаясь немного успокоиться и взять верх над бушующими внутри эмоциями.

— _Нам тоже будет вас не хватать,_ — ответил Стэн, незаметно утирая слёзы.

***

День подходил к концу, и как бы того не хотелось, Неудачникам пришлось разойтись по своим домам. На завтра была назначена _последняя_ прогулка по всему Дерри на велосипедах. Бен и Беверли хотели в последний раз осмотреть окрестности своего города, запомнить улицы и магазины, ну и конечно же те места, где любили бывать Неудачники. 

Следующий день наступил быстро, и уже ближе к девяти утра ребята начали свой заезд, непосредственно, с центра. Ветер развевал их волосы, на лицах играли беззаботные улыбки. Казалось, будто завтра этот выстроенный на протяжении долгих лет мирок и долголетняя дружба не будут разрушены и всё будет как раньше. Будут собрания, будут поездки на велосипедах, будут ночные посиделки у кого-то дома, будут походы в кино, кафе и магазины. Да даже ежемесячная закупка в аптеке никуда не денется, и Эдди всё так же будет агитировать всех возобновлять свои запасы медикаментов, и остальные Неудачники всё так же будут его в этом поддерживать, а по итогу прикупят себе только пластыри и влажные салфетки. _Казалось, всё это останется и уже никуда не денется. Никогда._ Однако в реальности всё было наоборот.

Сам заезд длился медленно, размеренно и налегке. Ричи начинал насвистывать какую-нибудь мелодию, а потом остальные, как правило, поддерживали его и начинали напевать весёлые песенки, берущие своё начало прямиком из детства. _Беззаботного и весёлого детства._

Бен и Беверли заведомо делали остановки в разных, но особенных местах, чтобы побывать там в последний раз и запомнить в Дерри только самое прекрасное и чудесное, что в нём только было. Конечно, за всё то время, что они провели здесь, было много негативных моментов, однако для воспоминаний хотелось забрать только позитивное.

***

Как-бы не хотелось, чтобы солнце заходило за горизонт и день сменялся ночью, так всё же случилось, и когда над городом сгустились сумерки, ребята вынуждены были закругляться, но никто особо по этому поводу не расстраивался, ведь это был не конец. С позволения тётушки Беверли у неё дома устроится _последняя_ пижамная вечеринка с ночёвкой.

— А мы ещё успеем заехать в магазин за едой? — вдруг встрял Ричи, когда все Неудачники уже держали курс к дому Марш.

— А ты без еды не сможешь? 

— Не-а. Еда — это неотъемлемая часть ночёвки. 

— Тогда ты за неё и платишь! 

Тозиер закатил глаза, но таки добился своего, и всей оравой Неудачники отправились в магазин закупаться всякой вредной едой, как раз пригодной для просмотра кино.

Уже дома у Беверли девушка вспомнила о том, что купила всем подарки. Всполошившись, она побежала в свою комнату, а уж потом вышла оттуда с несколькими пакетами, в которых находились новые пижамки-кигуруми для всех.

— _Это мой последний подарок вам._ На память от нас с Беном, — девушка как-то грустно улыбнулась и вручила каждому по пакету.

Поблагодарив Бев и Бена за чудесные подарки, остальные Неудачники мигом переоделись в новые и прикольные вещи, мигом преобразовываясь. Майк стал человеком-пауком, Стэн — енотом, Эдди — Стичем, Ричи — Пикачу, Билл — лемуром, Беверли примеряла на себя единорога, а Бен был тигром из Винни Пуха. Ричи хотел пошутить насчёт костюма Хэнскома, но решил промолчать. 

Кигуруми были мягкими и приятными на ощупь. Каждого хотелось обнять и потискать, настолько все выглядели мило в этих пижамках.

Фильмы для ночного марафона были выбраны, и заранее заготовив вкусняшки, ребята расселись перед телевизором, каждый принимая для себя удобную позу. Спать никто не собирался вообще, ведь до отъезда Бена и Беверли осталось всего ничего. Самолёт рано утром, до аэропорта ещё нужно доехать, так что смысла спать не было. В любом случае, можно будет доспать утерянные часы во время полёта.

Словно по закону подлости время шло очень быстро, и ребята не заметили, как уже перевалило за четыре утра. Бев и Бен таки опоздали бы, если бы не Хэнском, который гораздо более внимательно следил за временем, чем за фильмом. Именно он и оповестил всех, что уже _пора._

— Пора? Уже?

— Так быстро?

Повисла тишина. Никто даже не хотел думать о том, что вот-вот Беверли и Бен уедут. _Навсегда…_ Такие мысли просто не укладывались в голове.

— Подождите! — всполошилась Марш, — Я хочу сделать фотографию на память. Наряды у нас что надо, так что ждите, я сбегаю за фотиком. — девушка поднимается со своего места и идёт в другую комнату искать фотоапарат. Пока Беверли занималась поисками, ребята расселись так, чтобы всех на снимке было прекрасно видно.

Прибежав, девушка быстро установила фотик и поставила таймер, а потом быстро подбежала и уселась посередине. Отсчёт пошёл, и ребята как один, словно сговорившись друг с другом, скривили рожицы, высунув языки и выпучив глаза. Камера сделала несколько снимков, и только тогда все будто отмерли и засуетились, начиная быстро собираться. 

Тётушка уже подготавливала машину, пока остальные готовились.

Вышли на улицу всем скопом, и когда все окончательные сборы были закончены — стало не по себе. Бен и Беверли уже стояли вместе, держась за руки. Сзади них стояли сумки с чемоданами, и глядя на эту картину, сердце неприятно сжималось в груди. Бев не могла сдержать эмоций и её глаза уже были на мокром месте, когда она смотрела в растерянные лица своих друзей. Она видела как им было тяжело улыбаться, а слова прощания в такой ситуации и вовсе давались с трудом.

— Что ж… — начал как-то неловко Бен. — _Мы видимся в последний раз…_

И тут уже не выдержал Эдди, начиная плакать. Ричи сразу же заметил это и приобнял парня, ласково поглаживая по спине и успокаивая. 

— Я даже и не знаю что сказать, — продолжила дрожащим голосом Беверли. — Мы очень сильно будем скучать. Пишите нам, звоните обязательно. По возможности приезжайте в гости и… — дальше девушка говорить не смогла, не давали слёзы.

Эдди и Стэн расплакались первыми и так же первыми подбежали к Бев, крепко обняв её.

— Мы будем скучать по нашему Клубу Анонимных Сплетников, — прошептал Стэнли, а Эдди всхлипнул кивнув. Действительно их тайный клуб стал ещё одной отдушиной и местом, где действительно можно было выговориться. И Беверли поняла, что лишается ещё и этого. Конечно Бен является для неё опорой и поддержкой, но с ним она не может поговорить... о нём же. Не может обсудить с ним какой сюрприз ему готовить к празднику, не может попросить совета, и от этого становилось очень грустно, ведь девушке очень будет не хватать Эдди и Стэнли, ведь кто им ещё вправит мозги? Вспомнив про Клуб Анонимных Сплетников Бев и вовсе разрыдалась, ведь прощаться с этим было тяжело.

Вдруг девушка почувствовала, как остальные Неудачники обнимают Беверли со всех сторон и затягивают в свои прощальные объятия и Бена. 

Стояли они так долго. Отпускать их совершенно не хотелось, но тётушка, стоящая поодаль, напомнила о времени.

— Порвите там этот Нью-Йорк! — желает напоследок Ричи.

— Покажите всем, что вы лучшие! — продолжил Эдди, утирая слёзы.

— Никогда не сдавайтесь, ведь если вы решились на такой шаг — значит сможете всё, — добавил Майк.

— Верьте в себя и свои силы, — начал Билл.

— И всегда помните, что вы Неудачники, и всегда ими останетесь, — дополнил Стэнли с грустной улыбкой на лице.

Ребята кивнули и крепко обнявшись в последний раз, сели в машину. Двери закрылись, мотор завёлся, и синий бус тронулся с места навсегда покидая пределы Дерри.

 _Это не конец. Мы ещё обязательно встретимся, ведь Неудачники будут вместе всегда,_ — шепчет Беверли, и всхлипнув, берёт Бена за руку, ласково улыбаясь ему и своему счастливому будущему.


End file.
